The goddess inheritance ( Aprendiz de diosa 3 - Parte Final)
by paolita201521
Summary: Entrega final de la saga: Quinn está a punto de ser madre, las cosas en el Olimpo van de mal en peor, nuevas alianzas y más traiciones. El delicado equilibrio del mundo conocido puede alterarse por la furia del rey de los titanes. Todo es posible, ¿ganará el amor o el poder?
1. Chapter 1

NACIMIENTO

Rachel.

Me senté de golpe en la oscuridad. Mi frente estaba mojada con sudor mientras el sueño se desvanecía, pero su grito me envolvió, adhiriéndose a sí mismo en mi memoria.

Otra visión, una de docenas que había estado teniendo desde que dejé el Inframundo hace una eternidad. Esta vez, sin embargo, no estaba viendo a Rachel ir sobre su vida como gobernante de la muerte mientras esperaba por mí a que regresara. No estaba de pie sin poder hacer nada mientras Ava le daba a Rachel falsas noticias sobre que en África se suponía que estábamos buscando a Rhea.

Finalmente Rachel sabía lo que realmente había pasado, y en los minutos antes de que el amanecer rompiera a través de la noche, me aferré a la esperanza de que no era demasiado tarde.

—¿Una pesadilla, querida?

Temblé, y las velas esparcidas a lo largo de mi prisión se encendieron.

Cronos se sentó al lado de mi cama, en la misma silla que él ocupaba cada noche desde el pasado diciembre, cuando desperté con un palpitante dolor de cabeza y recuerdos que deseaba que fueran pesadillas.

Esto no era una pesadilla, sin embargo. Cronos estaba aquí, trabajando lado a lado con la Reina de los Dioses, quien no se detendría ante nada para lastimarme tanto como pudiera.

Él bebé se movió dentro de mí, sin duda descontento con su despertar rudo. No me atrevía a especular si era niño o niña. Si Brittany se salía con la suya, quizá nunca lo sabría, y el dolor de cabeza ya era más de lo que podía soportar. Descansé una mano sobre mi hinchado vientre, tan grande que el más simple movimiento me era difícil, y mentalmente traté de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Mi hijo? Por supuesto —dijo Cronos, estirándose hacia mi estómago. Golpeé su mano lejos, y él se rió—. Parece que los juegos están por empezar.

—¿Qué juegos? —Sabía la respuesta antes de hacer la pregunta. Mi sueño, mi visión, era el equinoccio de otoño, y finalmente Rachel sabía que yo no estaba.

Un dolor agudo se disparó desde mi espalda hasta mi abdomen, y jadeé. Cronos estaba a mi lado en un instante, exactamente de la manera en que Rachel habría estado si estuviese aquí. Y me aparté.

—Brittany ha decidido que pase hoy —murmuró, y su voz habría sido confortante si no viniera de él.

—¿Decidido que hoy pase qué? —Luché para pararme y caminar hasta el baño, pero mis piernas no lo soportaron. Las frías manos de Cronos estaban allí para estabilizarme, pero tan pronto como estuve de regreso en la cama, me alejé de él.

—Que tu hijo nazca.

Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el dolor físico. Él estaba mintiendo. Ellos estaban tratando de hacer que entrara en labor de parto antes de que Rachel me rescatara, o… o hiciera algo.

Pero mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás mi mano encontró un lugar mojado sobre el colchón, y mi camisón estaba mojado en la parte de mis muslos. Mi fuente se había roto en algún momento de la noche. Realmente estaba pasando.

Nueves meses de espera. Nueves meses de miedo. Nueve meses del tiempo siendo la única cosa interponiéndose entre Brittany y él bebé que estaba esperando, y ahora se terminaba.

No estaba lista para ser una madre. Nunca en un millón de años había imaginado tener niños antes de que cumpliera treinta, mucho menos veinte. Pero Brittany no me había dado opción, y con cada día que pasaba, el temor dentro de mí crecía más hasta que casi me ahogaba. Brittany alejaría al bebé de mí, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. En cuestión de horas, perdería a mi hijo, el hijo de Rachel, a manos de alguien que quería nada más que verme sufrir.

Pero ahora ella sabía. Ahora había una oportunidad, si solo pudiese aguantar un poco más hasta que Rachel viniera.

Cronos debió leer la mirada en mi rostro, porque se rió y esponjó una almohada para mí.

—No te preocupes, querida. Brittany no puede matarte al menos que yo se lo permita, y te aseguro que nunca te lastimaré.

No era sobre mí por quien estaba preocupada.

—No vas a lastimarme, pero vas a dejar que Brittany lo haga —espeté—. Vas a permitirle que tome al bebé en el momento en que nazca, y nunca voy a verlo otra vez.

Cronos se me quedó mirando en blanco. Estos eran los momentos en que recordaba que a pesar de su forma humana, era todo lo contrario. Él no entendía por qué amaba tanto al bebé. O, cuando le daba a Brittany algo de actitud y me golpeaba en la boca, porque instintivamente cubría mi vientre.

Él no entendía cuanto el pensamiento de ser separada del bebé me hería antes de que siquiera lo o la conociera.

Pero otra vez, Cronos también era el monstruo que intentaba destruir a sus propios hijos, así que sospechaba que era tener mucha esperanza esperar entendimiento.

—Sí quieres mantener a tu hijo, todo lo que necesitas es decir la palabra — dijo él, como si fuera así de simple. Quizá para él lo era—. Me aseguraré de que Brittany no se interponga en el camino. A cambio, todo lo que pido es que gobiernes a mi lado.

No era la primera vez que él hacia esa oferta, y no era la primera vez que, por un solo momento, pensaba en la posibilidad. Mientras el nacimiento del bebé se acercaba, decir que no, no se hizo más fácil sino más difícil.

No era ningún secreto que Cronos me quería como su reina mientras gobernaba todo el mundo, destruyendo a cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino. No tenía idea de por qué… la pequeña muestra de compasión que le había mostrado en el Inframundo, quizá, o porque no había peleado con él en la primera guerra, pero no importaba. Estaría a salvo de la destrucción y, por ende, él bebé también. Rachel, sin embargo, sería la primera persona que Cronos destruiría, y el resto del mundo le seguiría.

Tanto como amaba a este bebé, tanto como habría hecho lo que sea para mantenerlo a salvo, no podía permanecer al lado de Cronos mientras él destruía la humanidad. No podía hacer nada mientras mataba a cada persona que amaba, y si accedía, él me mantendría viva hasta el final de todas la cosas. No tendría la opción de morir como Perséfone había tenido, y no podía vivir con esa culpa sin importar cuán feliz y a salvo mi bebé estuviera.

Pero el tiempo estaba corriendo. El juego había cambiado ahora que el Consejo sabía de mi ausencia, y si podía mantener a Cronos suponiendo lo suficiente para no lastimar a nadie, entonces quizá eso le daría al Consejo la oportunidad de encontrar a Rhea. Así que mentí.

—Promete no matar a nadie, y pensaré en ello.

Él sonrió, mostrando un completo juego de dientes blancos. Cronos tenía la sonrisa de una estrella de cine con aerógrafo, y solo lo volvía más perturbador.

—¿Es así? Muy bien. Accede y dejaré a la humanidad tranquila. Mis disputas no son con ellos, y uno debe tener súbditos cuando gobierna.

—Dije a nadie —señalé—. No sólo la humanidad. No puedes matar al Consejo tampoco.

Cronos se me quedó mirando, y contuve mi respiración, esperando contra todo pronóstico ganarle esta a él. Tenía que comprarle más tiempo al Consejo.

—Seguramente entenderás por qué mis hijos deben ser contenidos, pero estaré dispuesto a… considerarlo, dependiendo de la naturaleza de nuestra relación. O cuanto estés dispuesta a dar. —Él paso sus dedos a través de mi cabello, y suprimí un escalofrío—. Tú y yo, juntos por toda la eternidad. Imagina, querida, la belleza que creáremos. Y, por supuesto, tu hijo tendrá tu amor, y nunca tendrás que decir adiós.

Cerré mis ojos e imaginé el momento en que finalmente consiguiera sostenerlo o sostenerla. Él bebé tendría cabello oscuro, estaba segura de ello, y ojos claros como y yo. Mejillas rosadas, diez dedos en la mano, diez dedos en los pies, y lo amaría instantáneamente. Ya lo hacía.

—Serás su madre —murmuró él, su voz como el canto de una sirena—. Siempre allí para amarlo, para educarlo, para criarlo a tu imagen. Y yo seré su padre.

El hechizo que tenía sobre mí se rompió, y mis ojos se abrieron.

—Tú no eres el padre de este bebé —dije mientras otra ola de dolor pasaba sobre mí. Esto estaba pasando muy rápido. Las contracciones se suponía tenían que venir lentas y en las últimas horas, mi madre había estado en trabajo de parto por un día cuando yo nací.

Cronos se inclinó hasta que sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. Arrugué mi nariz aunque su aliento olía como una fría briza de otoño.

—No, no lo soy. Soy mucho más.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Brittany entró. Había envejecido progresivamente por los pasados nueve meses hasta que los ángulos sobre su rostro se habían vuelto más afilados, y había crecido unos cuantos centímetros por encima de mí. Mientras Cronos lucía como Rachel, con su largo cabello oscuro y ojos grises que crepitaban con el relámpago y la niebla, Brittany ahora lucía como mi madre. Como una versión rubia de mí. Y la odiaba incluso más por ello.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —dijo ella, y manejé una débil mueca. Aparentemente ella escuchó algo que no le gustó.

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte —dijo Cronos mientras se enderezaba, aunque sus ojos no dejaron los míos.

—Cronos me estaba haciendo una interesante oferta —dije, sonando más valiente de lo que me sentía—. Resulta que él no va a darme de comida a los peces como tú quieres.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Ava se apresuró pasando al lado de ella cargando una gran cesta de sábanas y otras cosas que no pude distinguir en la luz de las velas.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, su rostro sonrojado.

—Ya era hora —espetó Brittany, y se enfocó en mí otra vez—. Yo sería muy cuidadosa si fuera tú, Quinn. Tengo un nuevo juguete, y he estado ansiosa de probarlo sobre ti.

—¿Qué nuevo juguete? —dije a través de dientes apretados. Brittany se deslizó al lado de mi cama.

—¿No te he dicho? Sam generosamente donó su tiempo y habilidad para forjar un arma que me permitirá matar a un dios. Su coordinación de tiempo no podía ser mejor.

Mi sangre se heló. Sam, el esposo de Ava, había sido secuestrado en el solsticio de invierno durante la batalla. Hasta ahora, nadie me había dicho una palabra sobre él.

—Eso es imposible —solté. Nadie más que Cronos podía matar a un inmortal.

—¿Lo es? —dijo Brittany con una maliciosa sonrisa—. ¿Estás dispuesta a apostar la vida de tu dulce bebé sobre ello?

Mi corazón se hundió. ¿Ella iba a matar a mi bebé?

—¿Ava? —dije, mi lengua pesada en mi boca.

Mordiendo su labio, Ava colocó la cesta abajo al pie de la cama.

—Lo siento.

La habitación dio vueltas alrededor de mí. Esto era sólo otro juego. Brittany estaba intentando asustarme al usar a las personas que más amaba en contra de mí, y esta vez mi supuesta mejor amiga estaba en el juego.

¿Aunque, qué si no era un juego? Brittany había jurado que me quitaría la cosa que más amaba, y en ese momento pensé que se refería a Rachel y al resto de mi familia. Pero ella quería decir al bebé. Estaba a punto de conseguir todo lo que quería de mí, no había ninguna razón para que mintiera. Y por la manera en que Ava no podía mirarme…

Mi garganta se hinchó hasta que apenas pude respirar.

—Fuera.

Ava parpadeó.

—Pero alguien necesita estar contigo…

—Prefiero tener a Brittany aquí que a ti, perra traidora —escupí—. Fuera.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y para mi satisfacción, ella huyó, dejándome sola con Cronos y Brittany. Ava merecía esto. Ella sabía lo que esto significaba, que Brittany tenía toda la intención de sacrificar a mi bebé. Y si Brittany realmente había forzado a Sam a forjar un arma, si Ava había distraído al Consejo por los pasados nueve meses para darle suficiente tiempo…

No me importaba cuán en peligro estuviera Sam. Era el hijo de Brittany, y no importa cuán terrible persona era ella, no podía imaginarla matando a su propio hijo. Pero ella mataría a mi bebé sin pensarlo dos veces, y Ava lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

Incluso si nuestras posiciones hubieran sido a la inversa, incluso si Rachel era el único al que Brittany mantenía de rehén, yo nunca le hubiera hecho esto a Ava. Nunca la habría traicionado y le hubiera permitido a Brittany matar a su hijo.

—Eso no fue muy bueno —dijo Brittany en una voz cantarina, y mi estómago se revolvió. Ella no podía matar al bebé. No le dejaría hacerlo.

—Necesito hacer pis —dije, empujándome para levantarme.

Brittany hizo un gesto vago y se entretuvo en desempacar la cesta. Cronos me ofreció su mano, pero la aparté.

—Creo que puedo llegar al baño por mi cuenta —dije.

Cruzar la habitación no había sido tan fácil desde agosto, y mi cuerpo se tensaban con cada paso que daba, pero lo hice. Mi prisión no era exactamente acolchada, sin embargo no era una celda de concreto con un colchón delgado y una sucia taza de baño. Era una habitación simple con un baño incluido, y estaba a varios pisos de altura, haciendo de la ventana un escape imposible. Podría ser inmortal, pero no tenía una pista de si el bebé lo era o no. Y si Brittany realmente tenía un arma que podía matar a un Dios, no importaba, de cualquier forma.

Traté de escaparme varias veces, cuando todavía tenía la suficiente movilidad para tener una oportunidad, pero entre Cronos, Brittany y Ava, alguien había siempre estado allí para detenerme. Lo más lejos que llegué una vez fue a la playa, pero no podía nadar y ellos lo sabían. El Consejo había intentado hacer de esta isla la prisión de Cronos, pero ahora era la mía, también.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me senté sobre el borde de la tina de baño y sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos. La frustración se elevaba dentro de mí, tratando de escapar en un gran sollozo, pero la tragué. Necesitaba un momento, y llorar solo haría que Brittany viniera detrás de mí.

—Rachel. —Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y traté de recordarla—. Por favor, ayúdanos.

Al final, salté en la visión. Después de casi un año en este agujero del infierno, había aprendido cómo controlarlas, pero aún luchaba porque fuera suficiente para verla. Tres paredes doradas se formaron alrededor de mí y la cuarta se convirtió en un largo panel de ventanas bastante parecidas a la habitación de Rachel. Pero a diferencia de la roca negra, vi el interminable cielo azul a través del vidrio, y la luz del sol derramándose hacia adentro, iluminándolo todo.

—Tú hiciste esto. —El sonido de la voz de Rachel captó mi atención, y me giré. Tenía a Walter de las solapas, y sus ojos quemaban con rabia y poder que nunca había visto antes.

—Tenía que hacerse —dijo Walter inestablemente. Incluso lucía asustado—. Te necesitamos, hermana, y si esto es lo que se necesita para llevarte a verlo…

Rachel lanzó a Walter contra la pared tan fuerte que esta se quebró, dejando una red de rajaduras detrás.

—Te haré pagar por esto así sea la última cosa que haga —gruñó.

—Suficiente. —La voz de mi madre resonó, y ambos hermanos giraron hacia ella. Lucía pálida, y unió sus manos en frente de la forma en que hacía cuando estaba tratando de mantenerse bajo control—. Rescataremos a Quinn. Aún hay tiempo, y entre más desperdiciemos…

—No podemos arriesgar nuestras fuerzas para rescatar una sola vida —dijo Walter.

—Entonces yo lo haré —gruñó Rachel. Walter sacudió su cabeza.

—Es demasiado peligroso para que vayas sola.

—No estaremos solos —dijo mi madre—. Y si valoras tu soporte del Consejo…

Los músculos de mi espalda y vientre se contrajeron, y el dolor me sacó de mi visión. De regreso al baño, dejé salir un suave sollozo. Mi madre estaba equivocada, ya no teníamos tiempo. El bebé estaba llegando sin importar cuán fuerte tratara de hacerle esperar. Así viniera alguien o no, no había salida de esto. Incluso si Rachel y mi madre atacaban la isla, no había garantía de que atravesaran las defensas de Cronos, y para entonces sería demasiado tarde de cualquier forma.

El bebé me dio un codazo desde el interior, y me forcé a mí misma presionarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que escapar. La vida del bebé dependía de ello.

—Lo siento —susurré gentilmente presionando contra el punto donde me había pateado—. Te amo, ¿bien? No voy a parar de pelear hasta que estés a salvo. Lo prometo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y salté.

—No creas que darás a luz en la tina de baño —dijo Brittany—. No tendrás a ese bebé hasta que diga que lo hagas.

—Solo un minuto —grité, y me puse de pie el tiempo suficiente para abrir el grifo y ahogar mis susurros en caso de que estuviera escuchando. No haría mucho bien, pero la ilusión de privacidad tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

Volviendo a sentarme sobre el borde de la tina, froté mi vientre.

—Tu otra mamá es realmente genial, y la verás pronto, ¿está bien? Ella no dejará que Brittany te haga esto tampoco, y Rachel es más poderosa que yo. Toda la familia lo es. Hoy probablemente será un día difícil, y dolerá, bien, me dolerá, no dejaré que te hagan daño, pero al final estarás bien. Lo prometo.

No era una promesa vacía. Incluso si tenía que morir en el proceso, Brittany no tocaría a mi bebé. No importa lo que costara, me aseguraría de que no lo hiciera.

La labor de parto progresaba tan rápidamente que apenas pude salir del baño.

Brittany no me ayudó para nada, sin medicación o palabras de aliento, y a pesar que Cronos seguía a mi lado, no dijo nada mientras mis contracciones se acercaban más y más entre ellas. Tenían que saber que los otros estaban viniendo. No había otra razón para forzar al bebé a salir de esta forma y no podía imaginar a Brittany renunciando a la oportunidad de hacerme el mayor daño posible, no a menos que fuera horrible.

Me negué a gritar. Incluso en los momentos finales de la labor, mientras el bebé rasgaba mi cuerpo, apreté mi mandíbula y empujé a través del dolor.

Desde que me convertí en inmortal, la única cosa que me había herido, era Cronos, y aparentemente dar a luz era otra excepción. Mi cuerpo estaba haciendo esto por sí mismo, y la inmortalidad no iba a detenerlo.

El momento en que el bebé me dejó, sentí como si mi corazón hubiera sido arrancado de mi pecho y ahora descansara en los brazos de Brittany. Ella se irguió, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta mientras veía al arrugado y sangriento infante que sostenía.

—Es un niño —dijo, y sonrió—. Perfecto.

De alguna forma, a pesar de las palabras que le susurré a él, las horas que pasé sintiéndolo patear, y los meses que lo cargué, nunca se había sentido completamente real. Pero ahora…

Ese era mi hijo.

Ese era mi hijo, y Brittany iba a matarlo.

No necesitaba ninguna herramienta para cortar el cordón o terminar el resto del lío que dejó el nacimiento; en un parpadeo, todo estuvo limpio, y el bebé estaba envuelto en una manta blanca. Como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes, lo acunó y se levantó, dejándome sola en la cama.

—Espera —dije en voz ahogada. Estaba exhausta y empapada en sudor, y a pesar del dolor, luché para levantarme—. No puedes, por favor, haré cualquier cosa, solo no le hagas daño a mi hijo.

Su llanto, tan diminuto y necesitado, llenó la habitación, y mi corazón se desmoronó. Cada hueso en mi cuerpo demandaba que me levantara, que fuera hacia él y lo salvara del dolor que le esperaba, pero no podía moverme.

Mientras más fuerte peleaba, más me congelaba y más dolía mi cuerpo.

Brittany me miró, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de malicia. Estaba disfrutando de esto. Estaba revelando mi dolor.

—Eso no lo decides tú, mi querida Quinn.

Al borde de mi visión, vi a Cronos cambiar.

—No herirás al niño —dijo, su voz baja y llena de truenos—. No es una petición.

Sus ojos se entornaron. Iba a desafiarlo. Usar a mi hijo para probar su dominación, que ella era la única que tenía el control. Pero no lo tenía y ella lo sabía. Y por primera vez desde que oí del Rey de los Titanes, estaba agradecida por él.

—Bien —dijo con voz afectada, como si solo estuviera dejándolo ganar porque ella quería. Ambos sabían la verdad—. No lo mataré.

El alivio barrió a través de mí como una droga y solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Por Cronos, él viviría.

—Por favor, puedo… ¿Puedo sostener a mi hijo?

—¿Tu hijo? —Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del bebé, y una mueca de sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Debes estar en un error. El único niño en esta habitación me pertenece a mí.

Sin otra palabra, caminó a través de la puerta en una nube de victoria, dejándome vacía y completamente sola.

Ella no tomaría su vida, eso significaba que aún había tiempo. Pero ¿cuánto tomaría antes de que se cansara de obedecer a Cronos y matara al bebé solo para verme sufrir?

Tenía que tomarlo. Tenía que salvarlo. Incluso si Brittany no tocaba un solo cabello de su cabeza, el pensamiento de él siendo cargado por ese monstruo, cambiado en algo negro y más allá de reconocimiento, si mi tiempo en el inframundo me había enseñado algo, era que esa clase de vida era infinitamente peor que la paz de la muerte.

La desesperación se clavó como garras en mí, rasgándome de adentro hacia afuera, y lentamente me giré hacia Cronos.

Su reina. Mi vida, mis elecciones, mi libertad por la de mi hijo.

—Por favor —dije, hipando—. Haré cualquier cosa.

Él pasó sus fríos dedos contra mi mejilla con marcas de lágrimas, y esta vez no me moví.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Las palabras fueron como cuchillos en mi lengua, pero las dije, de cualquier forma.

—Cualquier cosa —susurré—. Sálvalo y… soy tuya.

Cronos se inclinó hacia mí, deteniéndose cuando sus labios estuvieron a solo centímetros de los míos.

—Como desees, mi reina.

El fuego se propagó a través de mi cuerpo, fiebre ardiente reemplazando las heridas de dar a luz mientras Cronos me sanaba. Valía la pena. Rachel entendería y, de alguna forma, de alguna manera, lo reuniría con el bebé.

Mareada con esperanzas, me senté y toqué mi estómago plano. De alguna forma, Cronos había regresado mi cuerpo a la forma en que estaba antes de que quedara embarazada, y la pérdida de la hinchazón de mi vientre y mis pechos, me desorientaba.

¿Por qué no dejarme con la habilidad de alimentar al bebé? ¿Por qué él sabía que no importaría? Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el mundo empezó a sacudirse.

—¿Qué…? —Empecé, aferrando el borde del colchón, pero algo en el borde de mi visión, captó mi atención. El cielo a través de la ventana estaba bañado de una antinatural luz dorada, y alrededor de nosotros, la isla entera tembló violentamente.

—Regresaré, mi querida, y entonces estaremos juntos —dijo Cronos. Presionó sus labios fríos contra mi mejilla, y en un instante, se había ido, pero no me importaba.

En la distancia, una nube negra se acercaba, chisporroteando con luz.

A pesar de que Cronos no podía escapar de la isla por sí mismo, esa cosa, pasó a través de la barra que el Consejo había creado, como si no fuera nada, y vislumbré la silueta de una mujer en lo alto de ella. La esperanza creció dentro de mí, y no tuve que ver su rostro para saber a quién pertenecía la oscura figura.

Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

SANGRE Y PIEDRA

Durante nueve meses, había soñado con este momento. En mis visiones había visto a Rachel hacer sus obligaciones diarias, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando mientras esperaba que yo volviera a casa, y yo había deseado con cada fibra de mi ser que ella se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal y que viniera arrasando las puertas de mi prisión. Lo había deseado tanto que me dolía la necesidad de dejar la isla, dejar a Brittany y a Cronos y todos mis grandes miedos atrás.

Ahora finalmente podría tener la oportunidad y no podía irme. Sin importar lo que estuviera esperando afuera, Rachel, mi madre, una familia, una guerra que ganar, no podía dejar a mi hijo.

Rachel voló hacia el palacio y busqué en el cielo detrás de ella a los otros miembros del Consejo. Nada excepto el dorado antinatural. Mi pecho se tensó. Ella no podía venir sola. No era tan descuidada. Ella no tenía el poder para acabar con Cronos en el Inframundo, mucho menos fuera de su territorio.

¿Dónde estaba mi madre? Incluso si los otros miembros del Consejo no tenían interés en ayudarme, seguro que ella hubiera venido para proteger a Rachel. ¿Le había insistido ella para que no lo hiciera, porque era muy peligroso?

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver la furia de su rostro, me di cuenta. Estaba sola. Nosotras estábamos solas.

Esperaba que convirtiera la pared exterior en escombros, pero en vez de eso, voló por encima de mi habitación hacia otra parte del castillo, como si no supiera que yo estaba allí. Quizás no lo sabía. Quizás Brittany estaba intentando alejarla y…

El arma. Oh, Dios.

—¡Rachel! —grité—. ¡Rachel!

—Quinn —dijo una voz desde el pasillo—. Quinn, soy yo.

Corrí hacia la puerta, agachándome para mirar a través de la cerradura.

—¿Rachel? Es eso...

Un ojo azul con largas pestañas me devolvió la mirada y mi corazón se hundió. Ava.

—Aléjate de la puerta —susurró, mirando por encima del hombro. ¿De qué estaba tan asustada? ¿Rachel arrasando al final del pasillo y volándola en pedazos? Si solo yo fuera tan afortunada.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —dije—. Tú sabías que Brittany iba a matar a mi hijo e hiciste todo lo que pudiste para que eso sucediera.

Parpadeó rápidamente y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y llorosos. Una vez, hace tiempo, había pensado que Ava era una de las pocas que lucía preciosa cuando lloraba, pero ahora todo lo que podía ver era la fealdad debajo.

Durante meses había aprendido acerca de las travesuras de los dioses griegos, la historia que fue la base de su mitología. No todo era correcto, mucho de ello había sido tergiversado y corrompido a lo largo de la historia mientras los mortales las contaban. Y debido a eso, hubiera querido creer que los dioses eran básicamente buenos. Que ellos realmente estaban pendientes de la humanidad, que sus vidas no habían estado llenas de malicia y traición y egoísmo.

Independientemente de lo que Brittany y Cronos habían hecho, Ava podía haberme dado la razón.

Una sola palabra ante el Consejo, y esto podía haberse acabado hace meses. En vez de eso ella había convertido todas las esperanzas en polvo.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Eres mi mejor amiga, Quinn. Por favor, nunca quise que algo de esto pasara. No lo sabía.

—Sabías lo suficiente.

Ella miró sobre su hombro de nuevo.

—Una vez que esto acabe, puedes desgarrarme en pedazos tanto como quieras. Pero ahora mismo tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Me burlé. Ahora Ava quería rescatarme, ¿después de que Brittany tuviera exactamente lo que quería?

—Maldita sea, no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.

—Puedo llevarte hasta tu hijo.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza. En un instante, mi disgusto se convirtió en desesperación y tomó todo lo que tenía para no desgarrar la puerta abierta con mis uñas.

—¿Sabes dónde está? Ava asintió.

—Y si me dejas sacarte de aquí, puedo ayudarlos a salir libres de aquí.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Olvidé los pasados nueve meses. Olvidé su comportamiento. Olvidé la muy probable posibilidad de que esto fuera otra trampa para asegurarse de que Rachel no pudieran encontrarme.

Si había una posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad, si había una oportunidad para poder salvar a mi hijo, no me importaba.

Di un paso atrás y una brisa llenó la habitación. La cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Ava. Ahora que estaba iluminado fuera, pude verla como era debido. Su pelo rubio colgaba en flojos rizos y las sombras hacían que las ojeras parecieran horribles. Nunca la había visto así antes, ni siquiera la noche que había conocido a Rachel en el río de Edén, la misma noche que ella había tomado un baño en las furiosas aguas y aplastado su cráneo contra las rocas.

¿Le habría salvado si hubiese sabido que un año y medio después, me separaría de todo lo que amaba? ¿Qué se mantendría junto a Brittany mientras me manipulaba para que quedara embarazada sólo para que pudiera dañarme tanto como fuera humanamente posible?

¿Le habría salvado si hubiera sabido que Ava había sido totalmente consciente del plan de Brittany para matar a mi hijo todo el tiempo?

No lo sabía. No me importaba. Si Ava ayudaba a salvarlo, si nos ayudaba a escapar, los pasados nueve meses no importarían nunca más. Nunca lo olvidaría, pero con el tiempo podría perdonar.

Corrí hacia la puerta. Ava me ofreció su brazo, pero yo lo aparté. El pensar en tocarla hacía que mi estómago se sacudiera.

—No te molestes. Cronos me sanó. ¿Hacia dónde?

Ava languideció y dejó caer su mano y una punzada de culpabilidad me recorrió antes de que lo empujara a un lado. No se merecía mi simpatía. Nos movimos a un agonizante y lento paso, casi de puntillas a lo largo del pasillo pavimentado. ¿Estaba en lo cierto? ¿Estaba ella sólo escondiéndome para que Rachel no pudiera encontrarme?

No importaba. Tenía que intentarlo.

Crack.

Las paredes que nos rodeaban se sacudieron y Ava se lanzó hacia mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras el techo se vino abajo alrededor de nosotras. La parte de atrás de mi cabeza golpeó contra la pared, pero a pesar de que esperaba sentir dolor, nunca llegó. Era inmortal ahora. Incluso si el mundo entero nos enterraba, nosotras nunca moriríamos.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Ava, tosiendo. El aire se había convertido en una gruesa capa de polvo, y aspiré una bocanada de aire, la arenilla me atragantó.

—Necesitamos seguir adelante —dije, tosiendo. Rachel no preguntaría nada, en el momento en que pusiera sus manos sobre mí, me llevaría de vuelta al Inframundo. Nosotras teníamos que encontrar al bebé antes de que Rachel me encontrara a mí.

Trepé por los escombros, buscando a tientas mi camino a través del polvo mientras los bordes afilados intentaban cortar mi piel impermeable. Mi pie se enganchó en una roca que no podía ver, y me tropecé, lanzando mis brazos hacia delante para frenar mi caída. Pero en su lugar unas fuertes manos me cogieron, y miré hacia arriba.

Pelo oscuro, bello rostro, hombros amables. Rachel.

Parpadeé rápidamente, mis ojos lagrimearon hasta eliminar el polvo y su rostro empezó a enfocarse.

No, no era Rachel. Cronos.

—Vamos, querida —murmuró, tirando de mi pie. Sus palmas de las manos eran brasas calientes contra mi piel, y la bilis subió por mi garganta.

¿Dónde estaba Rachel? ¿Por qué no estaba Cronos tratando de detenerle?

Porque él no tenía por qué. Un dios contra el Rey de los Titanes, no había dudas. Y con el arma de Brittany, no sería una lucha justa entre hermanos tampoco. Rachel no sabría lo que estaba por venir, y luego.

Cerré mis puños. Tenía que encontrar al bebé antes de que Rachel me encontrara, y tenía que encontrar a Rachel antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No había otra opción.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo —dije, apartando mi brazo de Cronos y luchando por mantener mi voz firme. A mi izquierda, un enorme agujero en la pared de piedra abría paso a un dorado cielo y al sonido de las olas golpeando contra la orilla—. Llévame hasta él.

—Todo a su debido tiempo. —Me condujo por el accidentado pasillo, y los escombros se separaban hacia los lados para hacer un camino para nosotros. Para él. Ava venía detrás, arrastrando sus pies y dispersando las piedras como si estuviera tratando de hacer tanto ruido como fuera posible. ¿Una advertencia a Brittany de que estábamos llegando? ¿Una señal para decirle a Rachel dónde estábamos?

De repente el aire cambió y el polvo se desvaneció, y el viento impregnado de sal que soplaba del mar dio paso a los lánguidos lamentos de un recién nacido. Parpadeé. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que me había sumergido en una visión sin quererlo.

Estaba rodeada de paredes pintadas para parecerse a una puesta de sol, y la habitación estaba vacía excepto por una cuna blanca en el centro. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y miré por encima del borde, apenas atreviéndome a tener esperanza.

Ahí, envuelto en una manta de punto, estaba mi hijo.

Sus sollozos se detuvieron, y abrió sus ojos como si estuviera mirándome directamente. Pero eso era imposible, no podía verme. Nadie podía verme en mis visiones. Era una observadora. Menos que un fantasma; no era nada.

El atractivo de sus ojos verdes era irresistible, y extendí la mano para tocarle. Por un segundo imaginé el calor de su suave piel y sus pequeños dedos, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—Hola —susurré—. Eres un pequeño hombre muy guapo.

Miró hacia el espacio que yo ocupada y casi no podía respirar. Era perfecto.

Charlie, el nombre salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo, pero una vez que lo hizo, parecía envolver al bebé, convirtiéndose en una parte tan importante de él como su pelo oscuro o lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sí. Charlie.

Un grito furioso rompió el hechizo entre nosotros, y los sollozos de Charlie volvieron, incluso más fuertes que antes. Intenté tocarlo de nuevo, para ofrecerle cualquier pequeña comodidad que pudiera si es que realmente podía sentir que yo estaba allí, pero mi mano pasó a través de él. Sus gritos sólo se hicieron más agudos.

—¡Brittany!

Me petrifiqué. Rachel.

Dividida entre dejar a Charlie y encontrar a Rachel, me quedé merodeando cerca de la cuna. Por mucho que me matara dejar al bebé, tenía que saber dónde estaba Rachel. Si ella estaba fuera de la guardería, si supiera acerca de Charlie y estuviera yendo a salvarlo.

Por favor, por favor, por favor hazle saberlo.

Corrí a través de la puerta abierta y por una sección del palacio que nunca había visto antes. Las paredes eran de un rico oro, no de piedra como las de dentro de mi prisión, y la alfombra de color índigo hacia juego con las cortinas de seda que colgaban cada tres metros en las paredes de afuera. El pasillo ocupaba casi toda la longitud del palacio, y Brittany estaba parada en el medio, solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de Rachel.

Ella me había salvado de las garras de la muerte en la orilla del río Edén. Había luchado por todas nuestras vidas cuando Brittany me amarró con cadenas en el Tártaro. Era la Señora del Inframundo, Reina de la Muerte, y uno de las más poderosas diosas de la historia.

Pero nunca la había visto tan terrorífica con su poder. Salía de ella en olas negras, sacudiendo los cimientos del palacio, e incluso aunque yo no estaba allí realmente, por primera vez en mi vida estaba realmente asustada de su persona.

Satisfacción mezclada con miedo, pensé, y el desprecio me desgarraba a medida que me acercaba a Brittany. Rachel iba a acabar con ella. Sea cual fuera el arma que decía poseer, no podía posiblemente competir con la pura rabia que emanaba de su ser, alimentando su poder. Solo un Titán podía matar a un dios, y Brittany era exactamente como yo: inmortal. Nada más.

Una explosión sacudió las paredes, y el pánico me atravesó. Charlie. Rachel no tenía ni idea de que él estaba aquí, que Brittany se interponía entre ella y su hijo. Ni siquiera sabía que existía. Y si destruía todo el castillo…

Todo lo que necesitaba era un simple pensamiento, y nuestro hijo moriría.

Corrí hacia la guardería, pero antes de que pudiera ver el rostro de Charlie por encima del borde de la cuna, las paredes con la puesta de sol desaparecieron.

Me tomó varios segundos recuperar mi orientación. Cronos tomó mi brazo, sus manos aun quemando contra mi piel, y Ava se quedó a mi otro lado.

Nos pusimos de pie en un pasillo de oro e índigo, pero estaba vacío.

¿Había terminado? ¿Nos lo habíamos perdido?

No, imposible. Mis visiones siempre estaban en el presente. No podía ir hacia el pasado o ver el futuro. Rachel y Brittany estaban en algún lugar cercano. Tenían que estarlo. Por encima de nosotros, por debajo…

—Quinn, querida. —La voz de Cronos cortó a través de mí como una daga de hielo—. ¿Eres mía?

Nunca. Ni en un millón de años, ni si fuéramos los dos últimos seres en el universo. Aunque la única otra opción que tuviera era vivir la eternidad enterrada bajo piedras.

Pero sólo unos momentos estaban entre el castillo desgarrándose, y tenía que salvar a Charlie. Si eso significaba hacer una promesa que no pudiera mantener, entonces lidiaría con las consecuencias después.

—Dame a mi hijo, y soy tuya.

Mis pies dejaron el suelo mientras Cronos hacía que flotáramos, dejando a Ava atrás. Juntos pasamos por el techo como si no estuviera allí, elevándonos hacia el pasillo por encima de nosotros, y contuve la respiración.

Nos quedamos sólo unos metros detrás de Brittany, y más allá de ella, rodeados de poder oscuro… Rachel.

Nos miramos la una a la otra por el pasillo, y mis rodillas casi se doblaron con alivio. Por fin, alguien que me amaba.

Involuntariamente dio un paso hacia mí, pero a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía desde el solsticio de invierno, mi cuerpo tiró en dirección a la habitación de Charlie. A sólo unos metros de distancia, dos puertas detrás de Brittany, y sería capaz de sostener a mi hijo. Tendría la oportunidad de salvarnos a todos.

Cronos agarró mi brazo, sus dedos de carne y hueso, ninguna cantidad de un sutil tironeo o doblez pudo hacer que se aflojaran. Estaba atrapada como lo había estado en prisión, pero esta vez ambas piezas de mi corazón colgaban frente a mí, burlándose. Rogándome que hiciera algo.

Era impotente.

En mi mente, las horas pasaron, pero en realidad sólo le tomó segundos a Brittany para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se volvió y sonrió, sus ojos brillando con malicia, y algo se deslizó de la manga floja de su vestido hacia su mano. Una daga.

La hoja brillaba con la misma esencia que había infundido las cadenas que ella había envuelto alrededor de mi cuello, el mismo poder opaco que había pasado a través de la roca que había usado para golpearme hasta la inconsciencia el día en que me había secuestrado. No había mentido, después de todo. De alguna manera, a pesar de que Cronos estaba a mi lado, completo y sólido, ella se las arregló para separar una parte de él del resto. Y ahora tenía el poder para matar a cada uno de nosotros hasta que fuera libre de gobernar el universo al lado de Cronos.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo ella, con una voz tan femenina como siempre, pero regiamente saturaba cada sílaba.

—¿Quinn? —Rompió la voz de Rachel, y las olas de la energía oscura a su alrededor se tambalearon. No, no, no, no podía parar ahora. Ella atacaría a la primera oportunidad que le diera.

Di un paso hacia atrás. Olvidando la sutileza. Como el infierno si dejaba que Cronos me alejara de mi familia.

—No los dejes que me sigan —le dije a Rachel, y sin previo aviso, torcí mi brazo del de Cronos tan fuerte como pude, tirando contra su pulgar. La parte más débil de su agarre, si es que tenía puntos débiles en absoluto.

Tal vez me las arreglé para tomarlo por sorpresa, o tal vez simplemente estaba sorprendido y quería ver lo que haría, pero Cronos no luchó conmigo. Me dejó, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, corrí por el pasillo hacia la guardería.

Charlie estaba en la cuna, llorando en silencio, y me moría por tocarlo al fin.

¿Cómo había sido posible que minutos antes, hubiéramos estado conectados? ¿Cómo le había permitido a mi cuerpo dejarlo ir?

—Todo está bien —susurré, buscando por él. Se calmó, y esta vez, cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, sabía que me había visto—. No voy a dejar que nada te pase.

El momento en que mis dedos rozaron su suave mejilla, alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí, y me volví. Brittany se quedó en el marco de la puerta, y sostuvo la daga en la garganta de Rachel.

Todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones. Esto era todo. Ella iba a morir. Iba a perder a mi esposa, mi bebé, mi familia entera a manos de una diosa loca que no le importaba a quien lastimaba, siempre y cuando se saliera con la suya. Por tanto tiempo como llegara a torturarme.

—No le hagas daño a él… no puedes, por favor —susurré, apretando el borde de la cuna. Los ojos de Rachel estaban abiertos, y me miraba, no, no a mí. Más allá de mí. Miró fijamente a Charlie. Era un pequeño consuelo, sabiendo que iba a morir con el conocimiento de que tenía un hijo. Al menos, tendría ese momento.

—Por favor —escupió Brittany, una burla de mi desesperación—. Siempre, por favor, como si eso fuera suficiente. Sabes que no es así, Quinn. ¿Por qué molestarse?

No importaba si algo de lo que alguna vez había hecho era suficiente, tenía que intentarlo. No podría vivir conmigo misma si me rendía y la dejaba tener todo lo que me importaba.

—Tú la amas. Si la matas, nunca la tendrás. Vas a perder. Se burló, pero una pizca de duda cruzó por su rostro.

—Voy a ser la reina del mundo. Nunca voy a perder otra vez.

—Ser reina no te hará feliz. —Estudié la forma en que sostenía a Rachel. Ella podía romper su agarre si Brittany bajaba el cuchillo. Todo lo que necesitábamos era una fracción de segundo, y podía distraerla lo suficiente para que Rachel tomara al bebé y desaparecieran—. Seguirás estando sola. Seguirás siendo miserable.

Los ojos de Brittany se estrecharon.

—Lo que sea que crees que estás haciendo, no va a funcionar. Ya no lo necesito más.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya tengo exactamente lo que quiero. —Detrás de ella, Cronos se alzaba, de alguna manera más alto de lo que había estado momentos antes. La energía que irradiaba de Rachel ya se había ido—. Primero voy a matar a Rachel, y luego voy a matar a tu madre y a cada uno de los miembros del Consejo. Una vez que haya terminado, cuando el mundo se arrodille a mis pies, sostendré a tu hijo, y me llamará madre y a ti traidora. Y juntos, te veremos morir.

Rachel gritó y luchó contra ella, volviendo a la vida, pero lo que sea que lo encadenaba mantenía su fuerza. Presionó la hoja en su garganta. No se trataba de ganar más, sabía que me tenía a mí, y sabía que era el final. Ahora era acerca de causarme el mayor dolor posible.

La burla estaba en ella, sin embargo. Sin Rachel, sin mi madre, sin mi hijo, me gustaría darle la bienvenida a la muerte.

Enfócate. Esto no podía ser todo. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer… una mágica combinación de palabras que podría decir para conseguir que bajara la daga. Cualquier cosa.

Detrás de mí, los gritos de Charlie se hicieron más fuertes, y tanteé alrededor hasta que toqué su mano. Esto era todo. Estos eran los únicos momentos que tendría a su lado. A pesar de la daga en la garganta de Rachel, habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacer que durara para siempre.

—Entonces mátame —espeté—. En este momento, delante de Rachel, frente al bebé, sólo hazlo. Porque te prometo que si le haces daño a alguno de los dos, me aseguraré de que pases la eternidad ardiendo en el Tártaro.

Brittany inclinó su cabeza, y contuve la respiración. Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa para conseguir que bajara la daga, para darle a Rachel esa fracción de segundo de ventaja, algo.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, Cronos exhaló, y la niebla se arrastró por el suelo de la guardería.

—No. —La palabra era apenas un susurro, pero se hundió dentro de mí, negándose a ser ignorado—. No vas a dañar a Quinn, hija. Si ella muere, tú también.

Tras la ráfaga de su excitación, Brittany palideció.

—No puedes mantener a Quinn y a su engendro vivos. No ambos. Elige.

—Ya te he dicho lo que harás —dijo Cronos—. Me obedecerás, o tú serás la que morirá. Es tu elección, no la mía.

Apretando la mandíbula, clavó la hoja más profundamente en la piel de Rachel, y esta hizo una mueca.

—Olvídate de mí. —Su voz resonó en mi mente con tanta claridad como si él hubiera hablado—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para escapar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No —susurré, y Rachel entrecerró los ojos. Podía mirarme todo lo que quisiera. No me iba a ir, no sin ella. No sin el bebé.

A pesar de que todavía estaba pálida, los labios de Brittany se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—Qué lindo. Puedes intentar todo lo que quieras, pero ella no va a salir de a… —Se detuvo—. ¿Qué es eso?

La expresión de Cronos se quedó en blanco, y se dio la vuelta, buscando lo que fuera que le había llamado la atención. ¿Qué era qué?

La mirada de Brittany estaba desenfocada, y su sonrisa vaciló.

—Padre, haz algo —dijo entre dientes, y al final lo escuché.

El estruendo de un trueno lejano, cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba.

El sonido del relámpago que iluminó el cielo más allá de las cortinas de color índigo en el pasillo.

Una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que aullaba por los pasillos. Y una docena de gritos de guerra mezclándose entre sí, formando una armonía temible.

El Consejo había llegado.

El rostro de Brittany palideció como ceniza, y su control sobre Rachel se deslizó. No lo pensé. En ese momento, me aprendí de memoria la sensación de la pequeña mano de mi hijo en la mía, y la solté.

Tan rápido como pude, me precipité hacia Rachel y a Brittany, dejándola fuera del camino. Tomando el puño de ella, golpeé sus nudillos contra la pared haciéndola soltar la daga. No era un ser humano, sin embargo, al igual que yo, no podía sentir dolor. Sin importar la cantidad de fuerza que había usado, no tenía sentido.

Pero tenía que comprarle a Rachel el tiempo suficiente para tomar a Charlie e irse. Juntas luchamos, diosa contra diosa, y dejé escapar un grito enfurecido. Algo dentro de mí se hizo cargo, algo primitivo. Mientras Brittany luchaba, yo también lo hacía, con todo lo que tenía.

—¡Cronos! —chilló Brittany, pero se desvaneció en una niebla misteriosa. Su verdadera forma. Con una docena de dioses gritando, rodeando el castillo, no importaba lo poderoso que fuera, no tenía más remedio que luchar. No le sería de ninguna ayuda a ella.

Brittany debió haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo, porque con una oleada de poder, me empujó, y caímos al suelo. Retorció mi cuello, y arañé su cara, tratando de sacarle los ojos, pero ninguna podía lastimar a la otra.

—Perra —espetó—. Tú conspiradora, perra inútil.

—No puedes matarme. —Trabajé mis dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la daga y luché para quitarla de su agarre—. Muero, tú mueres, ¿recuerdas?

—Padre no tocará un pelo de mi cabeza.

—¿Estás dispuesta a apostar toda su existencia con respecto a eso?

Gritó y me arrancó la daga. No tenía ninguna posibilidad contra su enorme fuerza, y vi con horror como mis manos se deslizaban y la punta de la hoja se hundía en mi brazo.

Un dolor ardiente rasgó a través de mí, quemando todo a su paso, infinitamente peor que el roce de la niebla contra mi pierna durante mi ceremonia de coronación fallida casi un año atrás. Esto estaba dentro de mí, fusionada junto con mi propio ser, asfixiándome hasta que sólo unos pocos suspiros lastimeros quedaron.

Me estaba muriendo. Dos segundos más, y estaría…

Un borrón negro se estrelló en su contra. A medida que el peso del cuerpo de Brittany desaparecía, el agarre del cuello desapareció. La agonía quemaba dentro de mí, dejándome sin aliento, y el fuego reemplazaba el hielo de la hoja mientras sangraba profusamente. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Abrí los ojos, medio esperando ver allí a los dioses morir, pero en su lugar vi una sonrisa maníaca de Brittany mientras yacía en el suelo a mi lado.

No, eso no era todo. Rachel se cernía sobre ella, presionado extrañamente contra su cuerpo en un ángulo que no entendí. Sus ojos abiertos, su boca abierta, y sus manos se aferraban a algo contra sus costillas.

—Gané —susurró Brittany. Y mientras ella sacaba la daga ensangrentada del pecho de Rachel, finalmente entendí.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

LA HORA MÁS OSCURA

Durante cuatro años, me había quedado al lado de la cama de mi madre, viéndola desvanecerse. Su cuerpo que una vez había sido fuerte y saludable, se había marchitado en una pobre imitación de la mujer que recordaba, y no había pasado una hora sin imaginarme como sería el día que la muerte la reclamara.

Había vivido con el constante temor de despertar y encontrarla muerta, una sombra donde había estado una vez mi mamá. Veía el reloj llegar a medianoche y me preguntaba si esa era la fecha que lloraría cada año por el resto de mi vida.

Sabía lo que era perder. Sabía lo que era luchar contra lo inevitable. Pero nada de eso me había preparado para ver a Rachel morir.

La sangre brotando de la herida en su pecho. Cayendo de rodillas, con una mano agarrando sus costillas y la otra tratando de alcanzarme. Nunca había visto tan genuino temor en sus ojos. Los dioses no debían morir. No a menos que ellos lo quisieran.

Traté de alcanzarla con mi mano sana mientras la vida se drenaba de su cuerpo. ¿Era la cuchilla lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme a mí también? Una vez que todo hubiera terminado, ¿estaríamos juntas en el otro lado, donde sea que eso deba llevarnos?

¿Había siquiera otro lado para la Diosa de la muerte?

El momento en que nuestros dedos se encontraron, mi cuerpo se sacudió. Era una sensación familiar, mucho más impactante de lo que jamás había experimentado, pero en el instante en que sucedió, lo supe. Íbamos a casa.

En un segundo, estaba a solo unos metros de distancia de Charlie mientras lloraba. Al siguiente, yacía en una pila con Rachel, y el silencio nos rodeaba. Ya no estábamos en el palacio de Brittany. Ni siquiera estábamos en la Isla. Pero tampoco estábamos en el Inframundo, o al menos, en alguna parte de este que alguna vez hubiera visto.

En cambio, estábamos en medio de una enorme habitación, desprovista de cualquier cosa menos de un techo azul cielo y un piso de color ocaso. Las paredes doradas parecían extenderse por siempre, y con el sol en el medio del techo como si fuera un cielo real, todo brillaba con luz. Me debería haber quitado el aliento.

Pero Charlie había desaparecido. Donde sea que estábamos, supe por instinto que él no se uniría a nosotros, y un dolor indescriptible se extendió como ácido en mi interior. Con gusto hubiera sido apuñalada miles de veces en vez de sentir esto siquiera un instante.

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Mi madre estaba en la isla con Rachel, junto con Puck y el resto del Consejo, y eso debería ser suficiente. La única persona que podía ayudar, me tenía clavada al piso color ocaso.

—Rachel.

A pesar de que la última cosa que quería hacer era herirla, no tenía más opción que moverla suavemente cerca de mí. La sangre empapaba su camisa, y presioné mis manos contra su pecho en un intento por detener el flujo, pero era inútil. Después de todo lo que habíamos atravesado juntas, después de todo lo que ella había hecho para protegerme, no podía hacer ni una maldita cosa para salvarlo. No era justo.

—¿Quinn? —Su voz era densa y ronca, como si estuviera enferma, pero no lo estaba. Estaba muriendo—. ¿Estás… estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Mentí, y mi voz se quebró—. No te sientes. Estás perdiendo demasiada sangre.

¿Cuánta tienen los dioses en ellos? ¿La misma que los mortales? ¿Cuánto pueden vivir si ella?

—No lo sabía —susurró—. Creí… Ava dijo…

—No es tu culpa. —Temblorosamente rocé mi boca contra la suya. Sabía a lluvia—. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Nunca debería haber confiado en ella. Nunca debería haberte dejado. Lo siento.

Me besó de vuelta débilmente.

—Ese era… ese bebé era…

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Sí. Él es tu hijo. —Logré hacer una sonrisa en medio del llanto. Al menos Rachel lo sabría—. Lo llamé Charlie. Podemos llamarlo de otra forma si quieres.

—No. —Tosió, y algunas gotas de sangre mancharon sus labios—. Es perfecto. Como tú.

Me apoyé en su pecho, colocando tanto peso en la herida como fuera posible. Me negaba a decir adiós así. No a Rachel, no a nuestra vida juntas, a nada de ello. No estaba lista, y Charlie merecía tener a su otra madre. Yo no había tenido un padre al crecer, aunque este caso fuera algo distinto, y cómo diablos iba a dejarlo sufrir el mismo vacío e incertidumbre. Él merecía más que eso. Merecía tener una familia.

Mi brazo sangraba profusamente, y en unos instantes la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Los ojos de Rachel, iluminados por la luna, permanecían abiertos mientras sonreía.

—Nunca pensé que tendría un hijo. —Su voz tembló—. Nunca pensé que te tendría.

Apreté mis dientes contra el mareo, con cada segundo mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más débil.

—Vas a tenerme por un montón de tiempo más que esto. —Mi visión se nubló, y me esforcé por mirar a nuestro alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por qué no podían sentir que la vida de Rachel se agotaba del modo en que yo lo hacía?

Porque no era su vida la que sentía agotándose. Era la mía.

—¿Quinn? ¿Rachel?

La voz de mi madre me inundó, y dejé escapar un cansado sollozo.

—¿Mamá?

Se arrodilló a mí lado, irradiando calidez, la esencia de manzanas y fresas.

—Vamos, cariño —murmuró—. Te tengo.

Sin embargo, no podía quitar mis manos de Rachel. Ahora estaba fría, sus ojos muy abiertos, sin parpadear, y su pecho estaba quieto. Los dioses no necesitaban respirar, pero Rachel siempre lo necesitó. Su corazón siempre tenía latidos, pero ahora no veía ningún indicio de pulso.

Estaba muerta.

No recuerdo que los demás aparecieran. En un momento, mi madre me sujetaba contra su pecho y envolvía su mano en mi sangrante brazo, mientras yo gritaba, lloraba y me desvanecía. Al siguiente, Walter se cernía sobre nosotros, Theo se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo de Rachel y sus labios se movían a un ritmo frenético.

—Sácala de aquí —dijo Walter con su estruendosa voz distante, mientras yo me encogía en un oscuro rincón del fondo de mi mente. Manos amables me levantaron, y creí oír la voz de Puck murmurando palabras de consuelo que no entendía, pero que aparentemente me azotaban y gritaban. No podía dejar a Rachel. Si la dejaba, nunca la vería otra vez, y entonces realmente se habría ido.

Aunque, no podía irse. Simplemente no podía irse.

Otro par de manos se nos unió, pero estaba tan completamente sumergida en mí misma que bien podría haber cerrado mis ojos y desaparecido en la oscuridad. Aquí, nada podía tocarme. Aquí, Rachel estaba en todas partes. Aquí, era invierno otra vez, y estábamos acurrucados bajo el edredón de plumas en el inframundo mientras las horas pasaban. Su pecho estaba cálido bajo mi palma, y su corazón latía contra mis dedos, constante y eterno. Aquí, nadie murió.

Un quejido llamó mi atención, y abrí mis ojos otra vez. La habitación dorada había desaparecido, remplazada por la guardería de color atardecer del palacio de Brittany. Y mi corazón se hundió. Ahí, tumbado en la cuna, estaba Charlie. Después de todo, mi madre no lo había salvado.

Me paré junto a él, pretendiendo que podía tocarlo y mecerlo para dormir. Pretendiendo que no era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el fuego Titán en mis venas me consumiera y que Charlie quedara huérfano. Nunca había conocido a mi padre, pero atesoraba el tiempo que había pasado con mi madre. Charlie jamás tendría eso tampoco. El único momento que tendríamos juntos, eran esos pocos segundos antes de que Brittany hubiera matado a su otra madre, y él nunca lo recordaría.

No, teníamos el ahora. Incluso si no sabía que estaba con él, podría estar allí. Lo estaría.

Acomodándome al lado de su cuna, lo miré sin parpadear, absorbiendo cada segundo.

Y esperé por lo inevitable.

 _Quinn._

La voz de Puck flotó hacia mí y se abría paso a través de lo que quedaba de mí corazón.

Parpadeé. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No, Brittany podría haber sido un monstruo, pero no dejaría solo a Charlie por tanto tiempo. Él dormía sonoramente en la cuna, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba. Me consolaba con cada respiración.

 _Vuelve, Quinn._

Sus palabras eran un susurro en mi oído, pero me quedé donde estaba. No había nada para mí en la realidad. Mi madre había vivido durante eones antes de que yo hubiera nacido; podía hacerlo sin mí una vez más. Tenía que hacerlo.

El aire se hizo fastidiosamente espeso.

 _Quinn, lo juro, si no regresas, le diré a Rachel que me besaste. Y que dijiste que tenía un lindo trasero._

—¿Rachel?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Esta vez mis ojos reales. El dolor de dejar a Charlie me quitó la respiración, como lo había hecho cada vez antes. Y difusas formas flotaban delante de mí hasta que logré enfocarme. Un techo de color azul cielo y, sin duda, un piso de color ocaso. Pero a diferencia de la habitación bañada en luz dorada, esta era diferente. Más pequeña, silenciosa y de alguna manera más oscura.

Frenéticamente miré alrededor de la habitación por cualquier señal de Rachel, pero él no estaba ahí. Entonces era la enferma idea de una broma de Puck, para alejarme de lo único que me daba cierto consuelo en este momento.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? —Mi madre se cernía sobre la cama, aplicando una compresa de algo que olía como miel y mandarinas en mi brazo. Al darse cuenta de mi mirada, peinó mi pelo hacía atrás y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. Una compresa para detener el dolor. Vas a tener que usar un cabestrillo, pero por ahora no se extenderá a ningún otro lugar.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Quítala.

—¿Qué? —Su ceño se frunció—. Cariño, esto está salvándote la vida.

—No la quiero.

Me senté, y mi cuerpo gritó en protesta mientras arrancaba la compresa de mi brazo. No me importaba. Rachel estaba muerta, y nunca sostendría a mi hijo otra vez. No quería que nadie salvara mi vida.

Mi madre puso su mano sobre mi hombro bueno, con firmeza pero delicadamente, me guió de vuelta a la cama. No tenía la fuerza para luchar contra ella.

—Es una lástima. Soy tu madre y ya sea te guste o no, no voy a dejarte morir en mi presencia.

Lloriqueé, mirando hacia el techo sin nubes.

—No puedo hacer esto, mamá.

No la había llamado así desde segundo grado, cuando la chica más popular de mi escuela privada en Nueva York casualmente lo escuchó y procedió a burlarse de mí por los próximos cuatro años.

—¿No puedes hacer qué? —Puso la compresa en mi brazo otra vez, y aunque dolía como el demonio, el dolor no se propagó.

—Tengo un bebé —susurré.

¿Siquiera sabía que era abuela? ¿Conocía el plan de Brittany? ¿O pensaba que había escapado con Ava por nueve meses y me había olvidado de ella?

Vaciló, sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Quinn.

Eso fue todo. Simple reconocimiento. Sin ofrecerse a encontrarlo. Ninguna promesa de robarlo de Brittany a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Tragué con fuerza, a casi nada de la histeria.

—Su nombre es Charlie. Rachel… a Rachel le gustó ese nombre.

—Estoy segura que todavía le gusta.

La voz de Puck se filtró a través de la bruma que me rodeaba, levanté mi cabeza. Puck se apoyó contra la puerta abierta, su pelo rubio alborotado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. O tal vez era porque no lo había visto a la luz del sol en mucho tiempo.

—Está en otra habitación. Theo la está atendiendo —dijo.

Theo, el miembro del Consejo con la habilidad de curar heridas causadas por los Titanes. O si no curaba, al menos lo hacía menos doloroso.

¿Era posible? La forma en que los ojos de Rachel se habían quedado mirando sin ver, la ausencia del latido en su corazón, cualquier esfuerzo en absoluto para mantener su cuerpo en funcionamiento… no podía ser.

—¿Rachel está viva?

El momento entre mi pregunta y la respuesta de Puck duró una eternidad. De repente, quería oírlo, pero no quería saber. Podría haberme aferrado a la deliciosa esperanza que Puck me daba por el resto de mi interminable vida. Rachel siempre podría estar en la habitación de al lado, vivo y esperando por mí.

—Sí —dijo, y dejé escapar un suave sollozo. Mi madre tocó mi mejilla, pero miré tras ella, concentrándome en mi mejor amigo.

—¿Puedo verla? Necesito verla.

Olvidé permanecer quieta. Luché para sentarme de nuevo, pero por segunda vez, mi madre me retuvo, más insistente que antes.

—Puedes verla tan pronto como estés lo suficientemente bien —dijo ella, pero miró hacia Puck, e intercambiaron una mirada que no entendí.

—¿Qué? —Mi cuello se tensó por el esfuerzo de mantener mi cabeza erguida, pero no podía apartar la mirada—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Puck vaciló, y ese delicado globo de esperanza en mi interior estalló.

—Está inconsciente, y hay una posibilidad de que nunca pueda despertar. Agarré las sábanas con mi mano buena. No estaba muerta, pero no estaba viva tampoco. Atrapada en medio, al igual que mi madre lo había estado durante el tiempo que pasé en la Mansión Edén cuando el Consejo me había puesto a prueba. Excepto que Rachel era inmortal, y no tendría ninguna liberación.

No sabía qué era peor, la muerte o esto.

—Theo detuvo la propagación, pero Rachel fue apuñalada en el pecho —dijo Puck. Se acercó a la cama y tomó mi mano, agarrándola suavemente. Mis dedos temblaron—. No sabemos cuán malo es el daño. O si Rachel siquiera se recuperará lo suficiente para despertar.

—¿Ha… hay una cura? ¿Una manera de arreglarlo?

—No hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo Puck, y al otro lado, mi madre secó las esquinas de sus ojos con un pañuelo—. Solo tenemos que esperar.

Mi garganta se contrajo. Tenía que existir una forma. Siempre la había. Si Rachel podía traerme de vuelta de la muerte, entonces podía encontrar una manera para hacer lo mismo por ella.

—¿Qué hay acerca de Cronos? ¿Él no podría hacer algo?

Silencio mortal. Los segundos pasaron, y sin aviso, mi madre y Puck comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo permitir esa posibilidad…

—Incluso si él pudiera, ¿realmente piensas…?

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro, finalmente mi madre habló primero.

—No vas a volver ahí, cariño —dijo—. Es un milagro que Rachel te haya sacado en primer lugar, y arriesgó todo por ti. No querría que regresaras. Sabes que no lo haría.

Si sólo se tratase de mí, entonces mi madre habría estado en lo correcto. Sin embargo, no era únicamente acerca de mí. También era sobre Charlie. Podría haber sido una inútil rescatando a nuestro hijo, pero si Rachel pudo salvarme, entonces él también podía salvarlo. Y si había una forma de que pudiera salvar a Rachel, si había una forma de que pudiera darle a Charlie el padre que se merecía, entonces tendría que intentarlo.

—¿Cronos puede ayudar a Rachel? —dije de nuevo en una voz tan firme como pude reunir.

Puck se cercó más y apretó mi mano en la suya.

—Sí —admitió—. Él puede. Pero incluso si regresas con Cronos, él podría no reparar el daño que ya se le ha hecho a Rachel. Sabes que no lo haría.

—Correcto —susurré.

Puck está equivocado, pensé. Si Cronos tenía suficiente incentivo, él podría. Y no iba a renunciar sólo porque ellos insistían que no tenía caso intentarlo. Incluso si significaba ir directo a Cronos y darle todo, podría realmente hacerlo si quería decir que Rachel viviría.

Mientras me encontraba en la cama, planeaba.

Cada palabra que diría, cada argumento que usaría, todo lo que le ofrecería a Cronos para que salvara a Rachel. Capa tras capa de planos que, le devolverían la vida a Rachel y a nuestro hijo una de sus madres. Lo que fuera lo tomaría.

Pasé mis horas con Charlie, viéndolo dormir, viendo como Ava lo cambiaba, viendo como Brittany intentó convencerlo para comer de una botella. Para mi inmensa satisfacción, él se reusaba.

—Debes comer —dijo Brittany severamente mientras le ofrecía otra botella caliente a mi hijo. Él giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, con su rostro arrugado y colorado de tanto llorar. Ella estrecho sus ojos—. Callum, debes comer.

Indudablemente para ella sería Callum. Él era Charlie, no Callum, y no importa cuánto tiempo estuviera con esa perra, nunca sería de ella.

Sin embargo, mientras las horas se convirtieron en un día, luego dos, mi preocupación superó mi odio por Brittany. Charlie no estaba comiendo. Se agitaba en su sueño, y cuando estaba despierto, sus ojos estaban constantemente llenos de lágrimas. Él era miserable.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Había alguna otra cosa, aparte de asaltar el palacio y exigirle a Brittany que me lo devolviera? De todos modos nada funcionaría.

Podría tener al Consejo entero respaldándome, pero sin Rachel, no sería nada más que un inútil esfuerzo. Cronos me tendría retenida, Brittany ocultaría lejos a mi hijo, y él solo podría debilitarse.

—Vamos, Charlie —susurré mientras me apoyaba sobre su cuna. Por enésima vez, traté de tocarlo, pero una vez más mis dedos traspasaron su mejilla—. Perdón por no estar aquí. Si tuviera una oportunidad… —Mi voz se quedó atrapada en mi garganta—. Sé que Brittany es horrible, pero necesitas comer. Necesitas estar sano y fuerte para cuando finalmente consiga estar contigo otra vez.

Al menos abrió sus ojos azules, y en ese momento, juré que él me vio.

—Ahí estás. —Le di una llorosa sonrisa—. Eres hermoso, sabes. Pones a Adonis en vergüenza.

Sus sollozos se calmaron, y alzó sus brazos, como si estuviera tratando de alcanzarme. Nuevamente traté de tocarlo, pero aún no podía. Sin embargo, nunca dejaría de intentarlo.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por mí? —murmuré—. Solo come un poco. Puedes estar tan infeliz como quieras. No te culpo. No va a durar para siempre, lo prometo.

No podía. No lo dejaría.

—Tiene tus ojos.

Mi corazón estuvo malditamente cerca de detenerse. Lentamente me di la vuelta, y a pesar de la escasa luz, pude ver cada rasgo de su rostro.

—¿Rachel?

Sonrió sombríamente y abrió sus brazos. No pensé. Fui a él, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho e inhalando, pero no olía a nada. No estaba aquí tampoco. Sin embargo, podía tocarlo. Podía sentir su camisa de seda y el calor emanando de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo?

—Te había extrañado —murmuró, rozando sus labios contra mi mejilla.

Cuando traté de girar mi cabeza para besarla apropiadamente, se alejó, fuera del alcance. El rechazo y la duda se apoderaron de mí. ¿Estaba enojada porque se había quedado atrapada? ¿Por qué no pude salvarla? ¿Sabía acerca de mis planes para entregarme a Cronos a cambio de su vida?

Sin embargo, cuando seguí su mirada, me relajé. Charlie.

Me escondí debajo de su brazo, y juntas nos acercamos a la base. Cuando el bebé nos vio, intentó llegar hasta nosotros. Y hasta mí. Una parte del corazón se me derritió.

Luego, Rachel llegó hasta él, y antes de poder advertirle que no funcionaría, sus dedos hicieron contacto con los de Charlie. No es que se desvaneciera en el desocupado espacio a su lado o se cerniera a un milímetro por encima de su piel y pretendiera hacerlo.

Ella verdaderamente estaba tocando a nuestro hijo.

—Hola, hombrecito —dijo Rachel solemnemente—. Escuché que no has estado comiendo.

Produciendo una botella aparentemente de la nada, Rachel me dejó y recogió a Charlie. Me quedé atrás, aturdida, mientras Rachel le daba la leche. Varios minutos pasaron, y al último Charlie empezó a comer.

—¿Cómo…? —Una ola de mareos me atravesó. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, no a menos que él estuviera muerto o… o algo que no entendía—. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—A veces juzgamos mal lo que es posible y lo que no.

La voz de Rachel sonó en mi cabeza, claro como todo, y esperé para que dijera esas palabras nuevamente. Para insistir en que solo porque no sabía cómo funcionaba, no podía evitar que sucediera.

En lugar de eso, ella sonrió, y Charlie comió ávidamente.

—Porque lo es. ¿Qué más explicación necesitas?

Quería saber todo. Quería para saber cómo salvarlo, cómo unir de nuevo a nuestra familia, cómo detener a Cronos y Brittany de asumir el mundo. Pero en ese momento, sólo necesitaba escuchar una cosa.

—¿Te quedarás con él?

En sus brazos, Charlie balbuceó, y traté una vez más de tocarlo. Pero nada.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rachel, y presionó sus labios en mi frente—. Siempre. Abrí mis ojos, más contenta y relajada de lo que había estado desde el solsticio de invierno. A pesar del brillante cielo azul sobre mí, este lugar, el que fuera, estaba tranquilo. Mi madre no me había dejado sola desde que había regresado del castillo de Brittany, pero mirando alrededor, noté su asiento vacío.

Finalmente, la oportunidad por la que había estado esperando.

Balanceando mis piernas fuera de la cama, comprobé el suelo de color ocaso, estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. Y mi brazo quemado ya no estaba más lastimado, mi madre tenía razón. Lo que estuviera en esa compresa había detenido la propagación de la agonía hecha por la daga.

Mientras estuve inconsciente, alguien, espero que mi madre y no Puck, me había vestido con un camisón blanco de seda, tan suave, que bien podría haber sido agua contra mi piel. Tomé unos pasos tentativos, y una vez que estaba segura de que no iba a colapsar, me dirigí a la puerta. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero quería ver a Rachel. Tenía que asegurarme que no estaba muerta. Que mi visión no había sido su último adiós para mí. Para nuestro hijo.

No. Ella había prometido estar con Charlie, y lo haría. Los Dioses no se convertían en fantasmas corpóreos cuando morían, o al menos pensé que no lo hacían. ¿Había un dios tan poderoso como Rachel que nunca antes murió?

Abrí la puerta de la habitación para revelar del otro lado un corredor, con el mismo techo azul y piso color ocaso. Los colores debajo de mis pies cambiaban mientras caminaba, y tuve que apartar mis ojos para revisar las diversas puertas que estaba a unos seis metros de distancia a través del pasillo.

Habitación tras habitación vacía. Algunas eran simples, como la mía, pero otras estaban decoradas, una con detalles en azul claro y seda blanca que hacía juego con mi camisón; otro con profundos verdes y flores brillantes que crecían por todos lados. Se veía exactamente como el tipo de habitación que mi madre podría tener si ella acabara de…

Espera.

Empujé la puerta abriéndola más ampliamente. No era solo un cuarto; era una suite, con variedad de otras puertas decorando las paredes y mucho más espacio del permitido por las otras habitaciones que la rodeaban. Avancé poco a poco hacia la mesita de noche, donde se encontraba una fotografía.

No, no una fotografía, un reflejo, como el que Rachel había tenido de Perséfone en la Mansión Edén, uno que capturaba un momento, no una inmóvil fotografía.

Con una mano temblorosa, recogí el marco de madera y lo miré. Mi madre y yo devolviendo la mirada. Reíamos en medio de Central Park. No necesitaba ver los pastelitos o el desorden que quedaba de nuestro picnic para saber lo que era.

Era el reflejo que Rachel me había dado en nuestra primera y única navidad juntos.

—¿Quinn?

El marco se deslizó de mi mano, y el cristal se rompió al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo. Juré y me agaché para recogerlo.

—Mamá, lo siento, no quería…

—Todo está bien —dijo, arrodillándose junto a mí y agitando mi mano tratando de alejarme—. ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?

Mientras me levantaba, el cristal se reparó a sí mismo bajo su dirección.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría tomarme aprender cómo controlar mis poderes de esa forma? Había tratado de averiguar de lo que era capaz de hacer mientras Brittany me tuvo cautiva, pero sin alguien para enseñarme, lo mejor que manejaba era controlar mis visiones.

—Quería ver a Rachel.

—Me parece justo.

Mi madre se irguió y colocó el recién reparado cuadro de vuelta en su mesita de noche. Y era su mesita de noche; estaba segura sobre eso ahora. Esta era su suite. Esta era su casa.

Esto era el Olimpo.

—¿Te importaría hacer un viaje conmigo antes de que vayamos a verla? — dijo mi madre, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —espeté—. Mamá, quiero ver a Rachel. Ella estaba en mi visión, sostenía a Charlie y le dio de comer y todo.

Su ceño se frunció, pero en vez de decirme que estaba loca o que era mi imaginación, ella suavemente dijo.

—Cariño, podemos hablar sobre eso más tarde. Walter llamó a una reunión de emergencia del Consejo, y yo estaba de camino para ir a buscarte.

¿Para buscarme? ¿Con qué ayudaría al Consejo? Solo había sido inmortal por un año y medio. Eso no era nada comparado con el resto del Consejo, algunos de ellos eran más viejos que el albor de la humanidad. Como mi madre. Como Rachel. Como todos los seis originales hermanos, cinco, ahora que Brittany los abandonó. Cuatro ahora que Rachel estaba perdido en un mundo entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Mi madre dudó, y tomando mi brazo bueno, me guió a la puerta.

—No quiero preocuparte, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Mi interior se congeló. ¿Lo peor había sucedido? Estaba Rachel o Charlie muertos?—. ¿Mamá, pero qué? Sus ojos parpadearon hasta cerrarse.

—Es Cronos —dijo, con su voz quebrándose—. Él declaró la Guerra.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

EL CONSEJO DIVIDIDO

Sólo la mitad del Consejo apareció.

Irene, mi tutora durante mi tiempo en el Edén, lloró mientras Sofía, enfermera de cuidados en casa de mi madre y otra de los seis originales, trataba de consolarla. En el lado opuesto del círculo, Walter y Phillip, hermanos de Rachel, se sentaron con sus cabezas inclinadas juntas, y hablaban en voz baja. Puck y Finn, el novio de Ava de la Preparatoria Edén, permanecieron en silencio en sus respectivos tronos.

Nadie más apareció.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —le susurré a mi madre, aunque en la sala sin fin, mi voz gritó.

—Algunos han optado por no unirse a nosotros. No vamos a tenerles rencor por eso. —Se sentó y me hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento a su lado, en el trono hecho de diamante blanco directamente desde el Inframundo. El de Perséfone.

Dudé. Me senté allí un par de veces en el palacio de Rachel, pero asumí que estaba allí porque era su reino. ¿Era simplemente un lugar para sentarme, o significaba esto que era un miembro del Consejo ahora? A pesar del honor, la idea de tener ese tipo de responsabilidad, ese tipo de control sobre las vidas de los demás me hizo enfermar del estómago. Pero si ellos confiaban en mí lo suficiente para hacerme uno de ellos, entonces yo haría todo lo posible para ayudar.

—Estamos esperando por ti, querida —dijo mi madre, y me obligué a salir de él. Posándome en el borde de la silla, acuné el brazo hacia mi pecho y esperé. Sabía por qué Sam no estaba allí, por supuesto, ya que Brittany lo mantenía como rehén. Ava estaba ayudándola, para salvar a Sam, me di cuenta, pero eso no hacía más fácil de digerir su traición. Y Rachel...

Todos tenían excusas para no estar allí, y después de que Santana había perdido su brazo el día que Cronos escapó del Inframundo, no la culpaba por no querer ser parte de ello tampoco. Pero ¿qué pasaba con Theo? ¿Qué pasaba con Xander? El Consejo sin Brittany había discutido y estado en desacuerdo, pero nadie había abandonado su posición.

Walter se levantó y se aclaró la garganta. Parecía más viejo de alguna manera, a pesar de su intemporalidad. Sus hombros se hundieron bajo el peso de todo lo que había sucedido, y junto a él, Phillip, por lo general tan brusco e impermeable, no se veía mucho mejor.

—Hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas...

¿Hijas? Sólo Irene era su hija. Sofía y mi madre eran sus hermanas. A menos que se refiriera a mí, también.

No. Fue un desliz de la lengua, nada más. Porque si me contaba a mí, también, porque jamás nadie había hecho…

—Me entristece enormemente informar que Atenas ha caído.

Todas mis preguntas sobre mi padre volaron de mi cabeza. ¿Atenas había caído? Irene lloraba, y Sofía la abrazó, frotando su espalda y murmurando palabras de consuelo que no podía entender. Desconcertada, miré de ellas a Walter. ¿Cómo podía caer Atenas? Esto no era la Grecia antigua. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

—¿Cómo? —dijo mi madre—. ¿Por qué? No tenemos ejército allí. No hay soldados que amenacen el agarre de Cronos sobre el Mar Egeo. ¿Por qué atacaría sin provocación?

No fue provocado, sin embargo. Cronos había prometido que nadie iba a morir, siempre y cuando me quedara a su lado, y ahora lo había abandonado. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y las metí entre las rodillas. Al otro lado del círculo, los ojos de Walter se encontraron con los míos. Él lo sabía.

—No podemos pretender entender cómo piensa Cronos —dijo él, y una oleada de gratitud atada con culpabilidad me abrumó. Él no lo iba a decir.

—En cuanto a la forma en que atacó —dijo Phillip, llegando a estar al lado de su hermano—. Él utilizó mi dominio. Fue un ataque calculado con Atenas señalada específicamente, ninguna otra área fue tocada. Sin embargo, el daño que hizo...

Irene gritó con más fuerza, y Phillip levantó la voz para que todos lo oyéramos.

—La marea de la ola quitó casi todo.

Mi cuerpo se congeló, y la habitación de oro giró a mi alrededor hasta que no pude soportarlo más.

—¿Acaso, alguien murió? —susurré.

Walter no dijo nada por un momento, y me pareció ver un destello de compasión pasar por su cara.

—Sí. Casi un millón de personas perdieron sus vidas.

Algo dentro de mí se retorció, agudo e implacable, y si pudiera haber vomitado, lo habría hecho. Casi un millón de personas habían muerto por mi culpa, porque yo había mentido a Cronos. Había sabido que habría consecuencias, sin embargo, lo había hecho de todos modos.

No, no sabía que iba a ser algo parecido a esto. Esto no era una guerra entre dos adversarios iguales; era una masacre de personas que ni siquiera sabían que los dioses y los titanes eran reales.

—Un ataque puramente simbólico entonces —dijo Finn, con el ceño fruncido. Un mapa tridimensional de Grecia apareció en el centro del círculo, completo con montañas, islas y mares, todo a escala y color exactamente igual que lo serían si se tratara de una toma aérea. Por lo que sabía, lo era.

El mapa se agrandó hacia Atenas hasta que el daño fue visible. Durante mi primer verano lejos de Rachel, Puck y yo habíamos visitado Grecia, y pasamos semanas en la ciudad. Mis recuerdos de calles empedradas, gente amable y que lo moderno se encontrara junto al antiguo bien podría haber sido un sueño.

No quedó nada. Los escombros y lodo sustituían lo que había sido una ciudad vibrante, ahora arrastrada hacia el mar. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi cara, y no era la única que lloraba. A mi lado, mi madre deslizó su mano en la mía, y hasta los ojos de Puck se pusieron rojos. Atenas se había ido realmente.

—Mira —dijo Irene de repente, su voz gruesa—. Más cerca.

El mapa se agrandó, y evité mirar. No podía ver los cuerpos, si quedaba alguno para empezar. No podía ver las caras de los que habían muerto por mi culpa.

—El Partenón —dijo Irene—. Lo dejó en pie.

Abrí un ojo. El templo de Atenea —de Irene— estaba de pie, intacto a excepción de los estragos del tiempo y la historia.

—¿Un mensaje? —dijo Puck, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—No puedo decirlo —dijo Walter con gravedad—. Tal vez él tiene un poco de respeto por todo lo que hemos hecho para el mundo.

—O tal vez quiere decir que va a mantenernos con vida si no nos interponemos en su camino —dijo Irene, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

—No debemos caer como víctimas a la creencia de que la eliminación de nosotros mismos de esta guerra evitará que suceda —dijo Walter con sorprendente delicadeza—. Él tiene la intención de matarnos, a todos nosotros, por mantenerlo encerrado en el Tártaro. La humanidad no es nada para él, pero no dudará en acabar con ellos también, a sabiendas que nuestra existencia está ligada a la de ellos. No tenemos más remedio que luchar hasta que se haya terminado.

—De una forma u otra —susurró Irene. Walter asintió.

—De una forma u otra.

—¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, y cada miembro del Consejo se centró en mí—. Cronos debe querer algo.

—Sabes lo que quiere —dijo Walter, y mis mejillas quemaron. Sí. Él me quería.

—Todos sabemos lo que quiere —interrumpió Finn—. Muerte. Destrucción. Violencia. Guerra. Para gobernar el mundo una vez más. Por lo general, lo apruebo, pero no cuando somos los objetivos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer al respecto? —dijo Puck—.¿Dejar que se salga con la suya?

—Ya he llamado a una reunión entre mis súbditos —dijo Phillip—. Ellos saben que no deben someterse a su voluntad sin importar el costo.

—Cronos tiene más poder que todos nosotros juntos —dijo Irene, un borde determinado en su voz ahora—. No podemos defendernos como somos ahora y esperar lograr alguna medida de éxito.

—¿Qué pasa con los otros dioses? —dijo Puck—. Podrían ayudar.

—Casi todos ellos firmaron una petición insistiendo en que no lo harán — dijo Walter—. Además, todos podrían unirse a nosotros y poner todo lo que tienen en esta guerra, pero aun así no sería suficiente. No son lo suficientemente potentes como para compensar la pérdida de Rachel y Brittany.

Apreté los dientes. Rachel no estaba muerta todavía.

—Yo podría hablar con Cronos —dije—. Él… él fue amable conmigo. Podría escuchar.

—No —dijo mi madre—. Incluso si tuvieras esa clase de alcance sobre él, no se detendrá ante nada hasta que tenga lo que quiere. Él ha esperado y planeado durante eones. No vas a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no importa cuán encariñado pudiera estar contigo.

Al otro lado del círculo, Puck se centró en mí. No hice caso de la pregunta en su mirada y me concentré en la imagen flotante entre nosotros en su lugar.

—Podría funcionar —dije.

—Ese es un riesgo que no podemos correr —dijo Walter—. Brittany ya ha demostrado que va a matarte si se le da la oportunidad, y Cronos puede no estar dispuesto a protegerte más. No, debemos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en surgir con una manera de equilibrar nuestras posibilidades a pesar de que nuestros miembros faltan.

Frustración, caliente e inflexible, se levantó dentro de mí. Por supuesto que me iban a invitar a unirme a ellos sólo para descartar toda idea que yo tenía.

¿Qué más podía esperar?

—¿Qué pasa con Rhea? —dije. Se sentía como años desde que había decidido dejar el Inframundo para pedir su ayuda. Ella era la única que podía hacer frente a Cronos en poder, y si alguien podía ganar esta guerra, era ella—. ¿Qué dijo ella?

Silencio. Walter y Phillip intercambiaron una mirada inquieta, y finalmente Puck intervino.

—Nadie ha tratado de encontrarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—No sabíamos que no estabas… —comenzó Walter, pero mi madre intervino.

—La mayoría de nosotros no sabía que no estabas buscándola —corrigió, el fuego en sus ojos. Los labios de Walter se apretaron bajo de su mirada.

—Sí. La mayoría de nosotros no sabíamos que ya no estabas buscándola.

Cierto. Ese momento entre Rachel y Walter en la oficina. Rachel había insinuado que Walter podía haber sabido lo que estaba pasando.

—Y todo ese tiempo, ¿no te detuviste a pensar que podría ser una buena idea enviar a otra persona en su lugar? —dije.

Walter se aclaró la garganta.

—Nuestros esfuerzos se centran en tratar de detener la guerra inminente, no intensificarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo resultó eso? —dije, y mi madre me apretó la mano, una orden silenciosa que dejara de hablar.

Esta era mi culpa, sin embargo, hasta el último pedacito de ello. Había ganado la inmortalidad y robado a Rachel de Brittany, o al menos así fue como ella lo vio. Mi error estúpido había obligado a Rachel liberar a Cronos del Tártaro en primer lugar. Ahora, debido a que había dejado salir a Cronos, casi un millón de personas habían muerto y más indudablemente seguiría.

No, no me iba a callar.

—Mientras que el resto se debate y trata de averiguar qué hacer, voy a encontrarla —dije—. Y voy a conseguir que nos ayude.

Esperé una discusión, pero en su lugar el Consejo se quedó en silencio.

—Es nuestra más grande oportunidad de obtener un aliado poderoso —dijo Sofía después de un largo momento—. No podemos esperar influenciar a Brittany para que vuelva a nuestro lado, y sin un balance de poder, más ciudades se derrumbarán, y más gente morirá. No sé qué opina el resto de ustedes, pero estoy dispuesta a intentar lo que sea que pueda traernos paz.

Walter suspiró cansadamente.

—Muy bien. Si eres capaz de convencer a Rhea de asistirnos para contener a Cronos, entonces nos harás un gran servicio, Quinn.

Y posiblemente había evitado que millones, quizás billones, murieran. Sí. Sin duda.

—Lo haré.

—Yo iré con ella —dijo Puck. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y esta vez no aparté la vista—. Te guste o no, soy el único que puede encontrarla, así que no discutas.

—No iba a hacerlo —dije—. Confío en ti. —Si había una persona que yo sabía que no me traicionaría, era Puck. No tenía nada que ganar de esta pelea excepto su propia supervivencia, y su habilidad para encontrar a cualquiera significaba que no perderíamos tiempo buscando a Rhea. Él sabría exactamente dónde estaba.

—Todos debemos confiar en los demás ahora —dijo Walter—. Aquellos que están aquí y aquellos que no. —Se concentró en el trono vacío de concha marina por un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia mí—. Todos hemos cometido errores. Todos tenemos una carga que llevar. Pero a menos que estemos unidos, caeremos, y debemos encontrar el perdón y la compresión dentro de nosotros. La maldad pura no existe. Incluso Cronos tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, y cuanto mejor nos entendamos mutuamente, mejor oportunidad tenemos de encontrar una solución antes de nuestras bases se derrumben.

Desvié los ojos. Una vez, la primera vez que había enfrentado al Consejo, había perdonado a Brittany por matarme. Había sido capaz de ver más allá de sus crímenes y examinar las razones subyacentes, y en una forma, había sido capaz de comprenderla. Pero si Walter realmente me estaba pidiendo que hiciera lo mismo con Ava…

No era mi vida la que ella había amenazado. Era de la Charlie, y algunas cosas son imperdonables. Pero a pesar de mi ira, quería perdonarla; quería simpatizar con ella. Quería que estuviera una vez más de nuestro lado. Y podía entender por qué ella lo había hecho, incluso si no quería admitirlo para mí misma. Brittany la había chantajeado, usando la vida de Sam para asegurar la cooperación de Ava. El día en que ella y yo abandonamos el Inframundo, las señales habían sido obvias, y si me hubiera tomado un momento para pensar en eso, hubiera sabido que algo sucedía. La fuerza de Ava estaba en cuánto amaba a otros. Yo había sabido que Brittany se había llevado a Sam y que había hablado a solas con Ava, y debería haberme dado cuenta de que Ava haría lo que fuera para protegerlo. Debería haber hecho algo para ayudarla antes de ella tuviera que traicionarme.

Sin embargo, eso se había terminado. Ella había cometido sus errores, y yo había cometido los míos. Haría lo que fuera para arreglarlos, y sólo podía esperar que ella también hiciera lo mismo.

—Todos haremos lo mejor que podamos —dijo mi madre, y volvió a apretarme la mano, su mirada fija en mí. Le di un leve asentimiento. Lo intentaría.

—Entonces está hecho —dijo Walter, y en algún lugar en lo profundo del palacio, sonó el trueno—. Quinn y Puck intentarán aliar a Rhea con el Consejo.

—Y nos prepararemos para la guerra —dijo Finn con un destello en los ojos.

—No —dijo Walter—. Nos hemos preparado lo suficiente. Ahora pelearemos.

Pasé los siguientes tres días junto a Rachel mientras recuperaba la fuerza. Ella estaba en una habitación sin decorar a unas pocas puertas de distancia de la mía, y mientras mi madre nos atendía a ambas, yo yacía hecha un ovillo junto a su cuerpo tendido. Casi la había perdido, todavía podría hacerlo si no convencía a Cronos de deshacer el daño que había causado, y no iba a dejar su lado hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.

El viento aullaba incesantemente, y en algún lugar a la distancia, los mares golpeaban contra el resto del mundo. A pesar de los soleados cielos azules sobre mí y el atardecer debajo, el trueno resonaba a todas horas del día y la noche, e incluso si quisiera, no habría sido capaz de dormir.

Dividí mi tiempo en forma equitativa entre mi presente y mis visiones de Charlie. Rachel no rompió su promesa; cada vez que yo llegaba, ella estaba ahí, a veces cargando a Charlie, a veces cuidando su cuna mientras él dormía. Nos quedábamos de pie juntas por horas y simplemente lo observábamos, y Charlie nos miraba. De algún modo, de alguna forma, él sabía que yo estaba ahí, estaba segura de eso ahora. Envidiaba la habilidad de Rachel de cargarlo, pero al menos ella tendría una oportunidad de conocer a nuestro hijo. Si lo peor sucedía, Charlie tendría esos momentos con su madre.

—Regresarás a mí, ¿verdad? —dije una tarde en que mi madre finalmente decidió que yo había sanado lo suficiente para viajar. Puck y yo saldríamos a buscar a Rhea en la mañana, y muy probablemente, esta fuera la última noche que tendría con Rachel y Charlie por un tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Rachel—. Estoy aquí ahora.

—Quiero decir aquí de verdad —dije—. ¿Vas a despertar? Sé que Cronos te hirió, pero… estás aquí, y quizás si lo intentaras con mucha fuerza…

Rachel me besó la frente, su palma apoyada en mi nuca.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, mi querida. Nada cambiará eso.

Respiré hondo, negándome a llorar frente a Charlie. Incluso si él dormía y nunca lo averiguaría, yo lo sabría.

—Por favor despierta —susurré—. Te necesitamos. No… no así. Te necesitamos. No podemos vencer a Cronos sin ti.

—No pueden vencer a Cronos conmigo. No sin Brittany —señaló.

—Lo estamos intentando. Él mató a una ciudad completa llena de gente. Atenas ha desaparecido, y él va a matar una y otra vez hasta que consiga lo que quiere.

—¿Y qué crees que es eso? —dijo Rachel, y yo vacilé. No podía contarle sobre el trato que había hecho con Cronos. Era demasiado complicado, y si ella se iba, yo no sería capaz de vivir con la culpa de saber que esta era una de las últimas cosas que le había dicho.

—No lo sé —mentí—. El Consejo cree que quiere matarlos por mantenerlo prisionero en el Tártaro.

—Quizá. —Pasó los dedos por mi cabello, su contacto tan gentil que se sintió como una tibia brisa de verano—. Todo lo que yo quiero es a ti.

Me estremecí. Los labios de Charlie se abrieron en su sueño, e hizo un adorable movimiento de succión.

—Todo lo que quiero es que seamos una familia. Una familia verdadera y viva, juntos y a salvo de todo esto.

—Lo estaremos —prometió—. Me aseguraré de eso.

Me apoyé contra ella y envolví su cintura con un brazo, su camisa de seda cosquilleando la parte interior de mi muñeca. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos así de nuevo?

—Puck y yo nos iremos mañana a la mañana para buscar a Rhea.

Los dedos de Rachel se quedaron inmóviles en mi cabello, y por un momento no dijo nada.

—¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que ponerte en una situación tan peligrosa?

—La misma razón que antes —dije—. Si podemos convencerla de pelear de nuestro lado, podríamos tener una oportunidad de ganar.

—Pero Cronos está haciendo estragos con el mundo. Si dejas el Olimpo, no estarás a salvo.

—Ya no me importa —dije con tanta convicción como pude reunir—. Además, él está mayormente atrapado en la isla con Brittany. Es lo suficientemente poderoso para causar desastres naturales que matan millones, pero África no está lo suficientemente cerca de Grecia para ser un problema.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Vacilé.

—No.

Se apartó de Charlie para abrazarme con fuerza, casi posesivamente, y enterró la nariz en mi cabello.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Rhea no peleará del lado de nadie, mucho menos contra su propio esposo. No vale la pena el riesgo.

—Tengo que intentarlo. Sabes que sí.

—¿Aunque pueda matarte?

—No planeo permitir que eso suceda, pero… sí. Aunque pueda matarme.

Su expresión se nubló.

—Muy bien —murmuró—. Todo lo te pido es que recuerdes qué sucedió la última vez que dejaste la seguridad del Consejo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Lo comprendo. Algo malo puede suceder si dejo el Olimpo. Cronos podría atraparme, Brittany podría matarme o el cielo podría caerse y aplastarme. Pero no puedo quedarme y observar a millones morir por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—La humanidad no es nada comparada contigo —dijo, tocando mi mejilla, y retrocedí.

—Incluso si eso fuera verdad, y sabes que no lo es, Charlie merece una vida feliz, y eso significa asegurarme de que todavía existe un mundo para que él viva. Tengo que hacer esto, Rachel. Lo lamento. Te amo a ti y a Charlie más que a nada, y si tuviera una opción en el asunto…

—La tienes —dijo Rachel—. Tienes tanta opción como la que estás dispuesta a darte a ti misma.

Resoplé.

—De acuerdo. He elegido. Voy a pelear.

—No deberías estar peleando en primer lugar —dijo—. Eres demasiado delicada, demasiado…

—¿Demasiado qué? ¿Demasiado joven? ¿Demasiado inexperta? No necesito ser anciana para ser digna de algo, y voy a hacer esto te guste o no. —La fulminé con la mirada, pero solo desvió su vista. Varios segundos pasan, y finalmente dije en una voz más suave—. Entiendo por qué no quieres pelear, Rachel. Lo entiendo. Pero eso fue antes de que todo esto sucediera. Eso fue antes de que Charlie naciera. Si no vas a pelear por mí, ¿entonces al menos me permitirás pelear por él?

Rachel se quedó en silencio por un largo momento, y ni siquiera el subir y bajar del pecho de Charlie me reconfortó. Esto era imposible. Medio muerta o no, Rachel era tan terca como siempre. Después de cuidar del bebé todo este tiempo, ella conocía a Charlie incluso mejor que yo, y esa era la parte que yo no entendía. ¿Cómo podía alguien mirar ese rostro y no querer abrir al mundo en dos para recuperarlo? ¿Cómo podría Rachel no necesitar proteger a su propio hijo y darle el futuro que merecía?

—Discutiremos esto una vez que hayamos hecho contacto con Rhea —dijo finalmente—. No prometeré nada, pero si hay una manera en que pueda ayudar, lo haré. Como están las cosas, estoy algo atascado.

Esa era la concesión que iba a conseguir. Me paré en puntas de pie para intentar besarlo, pero como lo había hecho cada vez durante nuestras visitas a Charlie, ella volvió la cabeza así que sólo capturé la esquina de su boca.

—Gracias —dije, negándome a permitir que su distancia me confundiera. Quizás ella fuera la Bella Durmiente, y un beso la despertaría y la apartaría de su hijo. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil.

—De nada. —Se inclinó sobre la cuna y tomó al bebé—. Estaremos aquí esperando cuando regreses.

—Mejor así. —Sostuve la mano sobre la frente de Charlie, tan cerca como podía sin atravesarlo—. Los amo a ambos tanto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Charlie agitó los brazos, como para alcanzarme, y Rachel besó su mano.

—Nosotros lo hacemos —dijo ella—. Y no podemos esperar a estar de nuevo contigo.

Le di un codazo en las costillas.

—Puedes contar con ello.

—¿Quinn?

Abrí los ojos. Puck se inclinó hacia mí, con la nariz a centímetros de la mía.

—Allí estás —dijo con un dejo de alivio—. Estabas sonriendo.

Me enderecé y ajusté el arnés envuelto alrededor de mi brazo quemado. Era más fácil ignorar el dolor, mientras se convertía en la norma, pero cuando me centraba en él, me hacía hacer una mueca de dolor.

—No me di cuenta de que era un crimen.

—No lo es. —Puck me ofreció su mano, y la tomé—. Pensé que no ibas a volver. He estado llamándote por tu nombre durante un buen tiempo.

Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes. Yo no sabía cómo actuaba durante estas visiones, nadie se había molestado en explicármelo, y estaba demasiado avergonzada para preguntar. ¿Podría Puck oírlo todo?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quebraste como lo hiciste la última vez? —murmuré.

—¿Qué, quieres decir cuando yo estaba tratando de arrastrarte de vuelta del olvido total? —dijo—. Lo siento por eso, ya sabes. Es de mala educación. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, aún estarías ahí, convencida de que Rachel estaba muerta. Así que en general, supongo que valió la pena.

Fruncí el ceño hacia él, pero tenía razón.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso de todos modos?

Se tocó la nariz.

—Mi secreto. Tal vez si te portas bien, te lo explicaré más tarde. ¿Nos vamos? Empaqué una bolsa para los dos. En realidad, tu madre empacó la tuya. Pensé que Rachel me podría herir si me metía con tu ropa interior.

—Creí que Walter era el único que lastimaba —dije con una leve sonrisa. Las cejas de Puck se levantaron.

—¿Viste o no la nube negra de la fatalidad cuando Rachel irrumpió en la isla de Cronos?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y todavía crees que no lo tiene en su interior?

Fruncí el ceño. Puck no tenía restregarme en la cara que yo no sabía lo que mi mujer era capaz de hacer. O de lo que yo era capaz, para el caso.

—Vamos —dijo Puck, más suave esta vez, y tomó mi brazo bueno—. Vamos a decir adiós.

Mi madre no era la única esperando por nosotros. Walter se puso de pie a su lado, y su expresión suave no traicionó lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Mi estómago se retorció. Yo lo había evitado desde la reunión del Consejo, incapaz de olvidar como se había dirigido a mí, como su hija.

Parecía imposible. Tenía que serlo. Si yo fuera la hija de Zeus, lo habría sabido. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos podía negarlo. Puck y Ava habían mencionado que sólo sus hijos se unieron al Consejo; y si yo era un miembro, entonces la respuesta era obvia.

Pero a pesar de la evidencia, una parte de mí quería quedarse en la negación. Había vivido toda mi vida pensando que mi padre había dejado a mi madre desde el principio, que él ni siquiera podía haber sabido que yo había existido. Era más fácil que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que lo había sabido y simplemente no le importaba. Y si Walter era mi padre, entonces no había duda de que no sólo había sabido que yo había existido, sino que había sido muy consciente de todo lo que mi madre y yo habíamos pasado, también. Y él nunca se preocupó lo suficiente para ayudar.

Mientras caminaba hacia él y mi madre, el resentimiento hizo hervir mi sangre. No dijo nada cuando mi madre me abrazó y yo enterré la nariz en su pelo, inhalando profundamente. No importaba quien era Walter para mí. Yo tenía a mi madre, y ella era el único padre que alguna vez había necesitado.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —dije. No es que yo esperaba que les preocupara que me estuviera yendo, pero me imaginé que al menos querrían darle a Puck una despedida decente.

—Intentando acorralar a Cronos completamente en la isla —dijo mi madre con gravedad—. Nos uniremos a ellos una vez que te vayas.

El miedo se extendió por mí. Yo nunca había pensado en ella como un soldado, había luchado mucho contra el cáncer que finalmente había tomado su vida mortal, por supuesto. Pero esto no era cáncer. Esto era la guerra, y el pensamiento de mi madre luchando junto a Finn, Irene y Walter hizo girar mi cabeza. Era la persona más dulce que yo conocía.

Nadie podía permitirse sentarse en esta eventualidad, sin embargo. Si yo supiera cómo luchar como ellos lo hacían, estaría en la primera línea, también, usando todo el poder que tenía dentro de mí para conseguir que mi hijo regresara. Como esto se presentaba, la única manera que tenía de ayudar era esta. Y ese era la razón por la que nadie, ni siquiera Rachel, me hablaría de salirme de esto.

—Quinn —dijo Walter, y mi madre me dejó ir—. Entiendes que Rhea es igual de fuerte que Cronos, ¿no?

Lo miré. No nos parecíamos en nada el uno al otro, pero como los dioses podían y de hecho cambiaban de formas, eso no significa mucho.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿No es ese todo el punto?

—Sí —dijo Walter, dándole a mi madre una mirada que no entendí—. Eso también significa que si la presionas para hacer algo que no está dispuesta a hacer, o si la molestas de alguna manera, ella tiene igualmente el potencial de ser muy devastadora para nuestra causa.

—¿Así que quieres que sea condescendiente con ella? —le dije—. Estamos en medio de una guerra.

—Sí, estoy consciente —dijo Walter secamente—. Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que le muestres el respeto que se merece. Ella es nuestra madre. Tu abuela por partida doble…

—¿Perdón? —solté. Mi madre apretó mi codo, pero me la quité de encima. Una cosa era que yo, al menos, tenga la opción de pretender ser felizmente ignorante de su papel en mi vida, pero que él fuerce esto en mí ahora... algo dentro de mí se rompió—. Si finalmente vas a admitir que eres mi padre…

—Ahora no es el momento, Quinn —dijo mi madre.

—Nunca es el momento adecuado —le dije bruscamente—. Es un simple sí o no, Walter. ¿Eres mi padre?

Levantó la barbilla y me miró.

—Sí. Nunca pensé que habría una pregunta.

Como si eso no fuera la gran cosa. Como si los años que yo había pasado cuidando de mi madre por mi cuenta no importaran. Había llorado hasta quedarme dormida incontables noches, aterrorizada de despertarme y estar sola en el mundo, y todo este tiempo, mi padre no sólo había sabido de mí, sino que había sabido exactamente dónde estábamos y por lo que estábamos pasando.

—Entonces supongo que es una buena cosa que nunca pensara que necesitaba uno —dije—. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo un titán que encontrar.

—Quinn —dijo mi madre, alcanzándome, pero jalé mi brazo. Sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa, y la culpa se apoderó de mi corazón, más dolorosa que cualquier cosa que Cronos podía hacerme. Pero me mantuve firme.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Deslicé mi mano en el hueco del codo de Puck y di un paso atrás, ignorando la forma en que mi garganta se apretó. No iba a llorar. No más por Walter, y sobre todo no delante de él.

Por primera vez en el tiempo de nuestra amistad, Puck mantuvo la boca cerrada. En su lugar, hizo un gesto en la dirección de Walter y mi madre. En dirección de mis padres, me di cuenta. Por primera vez en mi vida, tenía padres.

Eso debería haberme hecho girar de entusiasmo, o por lo menos debería haberme dado un rayo de felicidad durante uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. En su lugar, me daba náuseas.

—Adiós, cariño —susurró mi madre. Antes de que yo pudiera decir adiós a su vez, luz dorada brilló en todas las direcciones, y puntos brillantes de color irrumpieron en frente de mí cuando el fondo de la puesta de sol se desvaneció.

Puck y yo aparecimos en una colina cubierta de hierba, y parpadeé. Sheep's Meadow en Parque Central, el lugar exacto en que me había reunido con mi madre todas las noches que había pasado en el Edén. Estábamos rodeados de gente, pero ninguno de ellos miró en nuestra aparición. ¿Podrían vernos? ¿O Puck había hecho algo para hacerles creer que habíamos estado allí todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué estamos en Nueva York? —dije—. ¿Está Rhea aquí ahora?

—¿Rhea? ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? —dijo Puck, y me guió por la colina—. Ella todavía está en África.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos en África? —dije, y Puck sonrió. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando de mi ignorancia.

—Estamos aquí porque aquí fue donde el Olimpo pasó a estar.

Dudé.

—Pensé que el Monte Olimpo estaba en Grecia.

—El Monte Olimpo lo está, pero Olimpo, la casa del Consejo, no está en un lugar fijo. Bueno, no, lo está —se corrigió, señalando a la puesta de sol que teñía el cielo de Nueva York—. Está atrapado eternamente entre el día y el atardecer.

Correcto. De ahí la decoración interior.

—¿Por qué no podemos simplemente... aparecer allá?

—Porque extraño viajar, y pasa a ser que soy bueno en eso. —Puck tomó mi codo, su mano caliente, incluso a través de mi suéter—. Estamos manejando las cosas a la antigua y tomando el primer vuelo a Zimbabwe. Esto nos dará algo de tiempo para trazar nuestro plan de juego, y pensé que estirar tus piernas te haría algún bien. Además, sólo los seis hermanos pueden desaparecer y reaparecer en otro lugar. Y ahora tú, también, supongo, una vez que aprendas como —agregó—. Apuesto a que Walter te enseñará una vez que regresemos.

La mención de Walter me revolvió el estómago.

—¿Por qué puedo hacerlo, también?

Puck levantó una ceja.

—¿Te estás quejando?

—Por supuesto que no. —Me mordí el labio—. Esto no puede ser, porque mis… mis dos padres… —Apenas pude decir la palabra—. Son parte de los seis originales. Entonces Sam y Finn también podrían hacerlo. Así que, ¿por qué?

—Porque de lo contrario no vas a ser muy buena viajando por el Inframundo, ¿verdad? —Puck desenredó su brazo del mío y lo envolvió alrededor de mis hombros en su lugar—. Lo siento, Quinn. Walter debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Un sabor amargo llenaba mi boca. Sentirlo no iba a solucionar nada.

—Eso no importa. No lo necesito.

—Él es un poco mujeriego. —Puck estuvo de acuerdo—. Definitivamente no es un buen modelo a seguir para el bebé. Afortunadamente Charlie tiene a Rachel para admirar.

Por un momento me quedé en silencio. Puck no sabía si Rachel volvería o no a despertar de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabíamos si aún estaría con vida para el tiempo en que regresáramos.

—Tu optimismo sigue desafiando a la realidad —murmuré.

—Yo estaba en lo cierto acerca de tu madre —dijo él, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo estabas. Ella murió. Su forma mortal, de todos modos, y no tenías idea de que yo iba a pasar las pruebas. No sabías si yo alguna vez la volvería a ver.

Puck hizo un gesto ante mis objeciones.

—De cualquier manera, esto no es optimismo. Esto es un hecho. Rachel va a lograrlo.

Estaba provocándome, el imbécil, pero no importaba cuanto, yo no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que me tenía enganchada, no podía resistir.

—Está bien, me rindo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Sonriendo, Puck se inclinó hacia mí, sus labios rozando el pabellón de mi oreja.

—Porque —susurró él—. Rhea puede curarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

DEBAJO

¿No sabías?

Me paré junto a la cuna de Charlie, mirando hacia abajo a su forma dormida mientras Rachel se paraba frente a mí. Se veía diferente, más distante de alguna manera, como si estuviera en otro lugar, también. Apenas me miraba, y se quedó mirando sin pestañear hacia el bebé.

—¿Sabía qué? —dijo después de un largo rato. ¿Estaba incluso escuchando?

—¿Sabías que Rhea podía curarte? —le dije, manteniendo un dominio absoluto sobre mi temperamento. Todo lo que había sucedido no era culpa de Rachel, por supuesto, pero aun así. ¿Lo había sabido todo este tiempo? ¿Se daba cuenta Walter? ¿Mi madre?

—Yo… lo sospechaba —dijo Rachel, y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos de nuevo. Donde quiera que estuviera, era seguro que esperaba que fuera más importante que su propia vida—. No quería darte falsas esperanzas.

—Mentiras —le dije—. No querías darme esperanza alguna.

Pasaron varios segundos y, finalmente, su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—¿Vas a intentarlo?

—¿Intentar qué? Eres su hija, ¿no es así? —le dije.

—En una forma de decirlo.

—¿Entonces por qué te diría que no?

—No le gusta molestarse a sí misma con nuestros asuntos —dijo Rachel.

—Estoy segura de que no le importará apartarse de lo que sea que ella hace con el fin de sanarte —le dije. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil?

 _¿Quinn?_

Me quedé helada al oír el sonido de la voz de Puck, pero Rachel no hizo mucho más que fruncir el ceño.

 _Quinn, vuelve_ , dijo Puck, las palabras no fueron más fuertes que un susurro.

 _Es importante._

Siempre era importante. Suspiré internamente y me incliné sobre la cuna para darle a Rachel un beso en la mejilla.

—Me tengo que ir. Estaré de vuelta pronto.

—Por supuesto —dijo distraídamente, una vez más, mirando hacia abajo a la cuna. Su mirada no estaba centrada en el rostro de Charlie, sin embargo, era como si estuviera mirando a través de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El cuarto del bebé se desvaneció, reemplazado por el interior de un avión. A pesar de la amplia sala que proporcionaba la primera clase, mi brazo dolía por la forma en que me apoyé contra la ventana, e hice una mueca. Estos fueron los únicos boletos que pudimos conseguir, y Puck habían insistido en que Rachel se lo pagaría. Durante mi primer verano lejos, había sido reacia a gastar el dinero de Rachel y forcé a Puck en clase turista. Esta vez, no discutí. Había aprendido mi lección acerca de pasar doce horas hacinados entre un bebé llorando y un pasajero roncando que trataba mi hombro como una almohada.

—Ahí estás —dijo Puck—. ¿Hambrienta? —Se sentó a mi lado, y sobre la bandeja plegable delante de él estaban ubicados dos platos reales de hamburguesas y papas fritas. Extravagante. Puck no se había molestado con una de ellas, sin duda pedida para mí, pero con la otra había apilado las papas en una estructura tambaleante.

—Depende —le dije, estirando mis piernas—. ¿Me alejaste de Rachel sólo para pedirme mis papas fritas?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Puck alegremente, y sacó una botella de plástico de salsa de tomate de su mochila—. Si las quisiera, me las habría robado. ¿Salsa de tomate?

—¿De verdad trajiste una botella de salsa de tomate al avión? ¿Cómo la pasaste a través de la seguridad?

Sonrió.

—Mi secreto.

Moví mi plato sobre mi bandeja plegable. A diferencia de la clase turista, salía del brazo de mi silla, y en la parte posterior del asiento frente a mí había una amplia pantalla reproduciendo una película que no reconocí.

—Estás loco.

—Prefiero el término habilidoso. —Roció en forma de foso con salsa de tomate alrededor de su fortaleza de papas fritas—. De todos modos, te desperté porque estabas murmurando algo. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Agarré una de mis papas fritas y me la metí en la boca. No era del todo mala para ser comida de avión. Por otra parte, las pocas comidas que había tenido en aviones antes no habían sido servidas en porcelana blanca y con cubiertos.

—No estaba soñando. Estaba con Charlie y Rachel. Puck frunció el ceño.

—¿Con qué frecuencia está Rachel allí contigo?

—Todo el tiempo. Le pedí que se quedara, y lo hizo.

—¿Puedes tocarla? —dijo Puck, y asentí—. ¿Qué pasa con Charlie?

—Ella puede. Yo no.

—Bien. —Su ceño se profundizó—. ¿Qué has estado diciéndole?

—¿Qué, no puedo mantener una conversación privada con mi esposa sin que te entrometas?

Puck dejó la botella a un lado y me miró.

—¿Le dijiste a dónde vamos y lo que estamos haciendo?

—Por supuesto —le dije—. Bueno, no, quiero decir, le dije lo que estamos haciendo y que vamos para África. No mencioné Zimbabwe específicamente.

—Bien. —Él pasó sus dedos por los míos, y me aparté, doblando mis manos y colocándolas en mi regazo. Amigos o no, él intencionalmente había lastimado a Rachel hace tantos años al tener un romance con Perséfone. Mientras que Rachel podría haber estado dispuesta a perdonar, sin duda, no lo había olvidado, y no estaba dispuesta a darle ninguna razón para preocuparse—. ¿Cómo te ha estado tratando? ¿Ha dicho algo extraño? ¿Hecho algo que no parecía del todo bien?

—¿Qué es esto, veinte preguntas? —Me recosté en mi asiento, dejando mi plato casi intacto—. No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí, lo es. Nunca hemos tenido una situación como esta antes. Durante la primera guerra, obviamente no estaba vivo en ese entonces, pero Walter…

—No quiero oírlo. —No cuando tenía algo que ver con Walter.

—Es necesario. —La voz de Puck era sorprendentemente amable—. No importa lo que Walter es para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Olvídate de él. No es importante en este momento.

—Nunca ha sido importante. —En lo que a mí respecta, nunca lo sería.

—Yo no iría tan lejos —dijo Puck con una sonrisa irónica—. Él es el rey de los dioses y cabeza del Consejo, después de todo. Todos somos sus hijos. Sabes eso.

—Y qué, ¿estás diciendo que soy tonta por no averiguarlo antes? —le dije, y aunque Puck negó con la cabeza, todavía me sentía como una idiota. Estaba en lo cierto. Él y Ava me habían dicho que cada miembro más joven del Consejo era uno de los hijos de Walter.

—No eres estúpida —dijo Puck—. No, en absoluto. Walter es el estúpido por no intervenir para actuar como tu padre cuando Diana nos dijo que su cuerpo mortal tenía cáncer. Tu madre quería que él lo hiciera —agregó—. Así que no estés molesta con ella por esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ella luchó duro para hacer que apareciera. Phillip incluso se ofreció a presentarse como tu tío, pero al final, Walter decidió que pasar por eso sola te daría una mejor oportunidad de superar las pruebas.

—Es un hijo de puta —susurré, medio esperando que un rayo rompiera a través del cielo y nos noqueara en el aire.

—La mayoría de las veces —estuvo de acuerdo Puck—. Él no entiende bien las emociones, supongo. No fue un gran padre para ninguno de nosotros, excepto quizás para Ava, y fue adoptada. No puedes culparlo demasiado, sin embargo. Tampoco tuvo exactamente el mejor modelo a seguir.

Eso no compensaba el abandonarme cuando sabía que lo había necesitado, pero sí ayudó saber que yo era parte de la regla y no la excepción.

—Es bueno saber que no me perdí de nada —murmuré. Puck soltó un bufido.

—Difícilmente. Hace parecer a Rachel una pegajosa, colegiala de ojos saltones.

Al menos sabía que Rachel era un buen padre, y al final, eso era lo que importaba, que Charlie tenía un padre. Mi infancia ya había terminado. La suya apenas estaba comenzando, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar por lo mismo que yo había soportado. Tendría un padre, uno que lo amara, uno que vería todos los días. Me aseguraría de ello.

—Tenemos que hablar acerca de tus visiones ahora —dijo Puck en voz baja—. ¿Me dejarías ir contigo y ver?

—¿Venir conmigo? No es como que viaje, sabes. Todavía estoy aquí cuando las tengo.

—Puedes llevar a alguien contigo si lo desea, sin embargo. Perséfone lo hizo conmigo a veces.

—Estoy segura de que lo hizo —dije, rodando mis ojos.

Él gimió.

—No de esa manera. Quiero decir, puedes deslizarte en ella ahora, ¿no? ¿Has ganado control? ¿Después de nueve meses de nada más que hacer?

—Sí, lo tengo bajo control.

Puso su mano sobre la mía de nuevo, y esta vez no me aparté.

—No sé cómo lo hizo Perséfone, exactamente, pero me lo describió como nadar a través de néctar. En vez de romper la conexión por lo que estaba sola, me llevó con ella.

Bien. No estaba ayudando.

—Si me necesitas para llegar allí, entonces, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para hablar conmigo cuando estaba allí antes?

—Eso es diferente. Lo hice mentalmente. —Así.

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, más fuerte de lo que jamás había sido antes, y me aparté de él.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Shh —susurró alguien en los asientos detrás de nosotros.

Puck se rió en voz baja, pero no había nada divertido en esto.

—Ese fui yo, por supuesto.

—Pero cómo… —Me detuve en seco y bajé mi voz a un susurro—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Es fácil. Todos podemos hablar mentalmente de uno a uno. No todos a la vez, porque eso se pondría muy atestado y muy, muy ruidoso, pero si centramos nuestros pensamientos en una persona, podemos hacerlo. —Me ofreció su mano de nuevo—. Inténtalo.

Dudé.

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo piensa en algo, y empuja ese pensamiento en mi dirección.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Su mano era cálida, sus dedos imposiblemente suaves, y había algo reconfortante en ello. Familiar.

Esto es loco.

—Todos estamos un poco locos, cuando piensas en ello —dijo Puck, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Funcionó?

—Felicitaciones, has dominado el arte de pensar. Ahora vamos a llevar esta conexión un paso más allá. Entra en tu visión y llévame contigo.

Al parecer, era demasiado esperar que él se hubiera olvidado de invadir mi privacidad así.

—No va a funcionar. ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo de todos modos?

—Por varias razones —dijo de una manera cautelosa que significaba que estaba ocultándome algo. Bien pensado, yo estaba bastante segura de que él siempre lo estaba.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Así puedo obtener una buena idea de cómo es el diseño de la fortaleza de Brittany —dijo—. Así sé dónde pasan su tiempo Brittany y Cronos. Así puedo ver dónde…

Se detuvo, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Así puedes ver dónde qué? —dije, y su expresión se volvió distante.

—¿Alguna vez conociste a Iris? —dijo, y yo negué con la cabeza—. Ella fue otro de los mensajeros de Walter.

—¿Fue?

Se aclaró la garganta y miró su fortaleza de papas fritas, pero su corazón no parecía estar en ello más.

—Brittany la asesinó el día que Rachel te rescató.

Mi boca se abrió, pero por un buen rato, nada salió. No importaba que yo no la hubiera conocido; el dolor de Puck se deslizó a través de mí tan ciertamente como si fuera tangible.

—Lo siento —dije al fin—. No puedo imaginar por lo que debes estar pasando.

—Era una de mis mejores amigas —dijo en voz baja—. Es diferente cuando eres inmortal, siempre tomas a la gente por sentado. Quiero decir, ellos estarán ahí en un siglo o dos, ¿cierto? No hay necesidad de decirles cómo te sientes, porque siempre habrá otra oportunidad.

Apreté su mano.

—Estoy segura de que ella lo sabía, incluso si tú nunca tuviste la oportunidad.

—Walter nunca debería haberla enviado en primer lugar. —Puck tomó una respiración temblorosa, y al fin me miró. Fingí no darme cuenta del enrojecimiento en sus ojos—. Quiero ver dónde murió. Pero también necesito tener una idea de lo que está pasando así el Consejo puede formar una estrategia. Si vamos a rescatar a Charlie, necesitamos saber dónde está.

—¿Realmente harías eso? —dije.

Él me dio una mirada extraña y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Es tu hijo.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Apreté mi agarre en sus dedos, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en su mano, todo el tiempo deslizándome en mi visión. Él me contuvo hacia atrás, sin embargo, como si estuviéramos moviéndonos por arena movediza. Esto era imposible.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Casi estás allí. Sigue adelante.

Seguí empujando. La calidez de Charlie permanecía frente a mí, esperando, y no podía decepcionarlo.

Finalmente, como si emergiera de un océano interminable de barro, salimos a la superficie juntos. Planté mis pies firmemente en el suelo de la guardería, pero Puck tropezó, y le tomó un momento para enderezarse.

—Whoa. Me olvidé de las secuelas. —Miró alrededor de la guardería de color ocaso. Rachel estaba de pie en la esquina, alimentando a Charlie con un biberón, y los ojos de Puck se ampliaron—. Finge que no estoy aquí.

—¿Qué…? —Empecé, pero Rachel se volvió hacia mí, con una sonrisa vacía en su rostro. La ansiedad se agrupó en mi estómago. ¿Se estaba desvaneciendo? ¿Era por eso que apenas estaba allí más?

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Quinn —dijo Rachel, su voz tranquila de alguna manera reverberando a través de la guardería, como si estuviera hablando en un valle profundo—. Charlie comenzó a quejarse.

—Claro —dije, mirando a Puck. ¿Rachel no iba a decir hola?—. Lo siento por irme así antes. Algo ocurrió.

Rachel asintió una vez, sus ojos desenfocados. Él apenas parecía notar que estaba sosteniendo a Charlie.

—Nada terrible, espero. Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo el almuerzo.

Puck se movió hacia Rachel, un paso lento a la vez, hasta que estuvo a apenas quince centímetros de distancia. Rachel no hizo tanto como parpadear. ¿Cómo podía verme y no saber que Puck estaba allí?

Sin decir una palabra, Puck salió de la guardería. ¿Esperaba que lo siguiera? ¿O estaba memorizando el pasillo en el que estaba Charlie? Con suerte miraría por la ventana, también, más no había forma de que él sabría en cuál nivel estábamos. A menos de que Brittany no se hubiera fijado en el enorme agujero en el suelo todavía.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ni Rachel ni yo dijimos nada. En cambio, me moví a su lado y observé a Charlie comer. No pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de que yo fuera la que estuviera sosteniendo el biberón por él. Estábamos casi en Johannesburgo, y desde allí era un vuelo mucho más corto a Zimbabwe. Tan pronto como Rachel fuera sanado y Rhea estuviera de nuestro lado, terminaríamos esta guerra.

Un movimiento cerca de la puerta llamó mi atención. Levanté la vista, esperando que Puck volviera a escondidas a la habitación. En cambio una chica entró, cargando una pila de mantas que oscurecían su rostro, pero yo la hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte.

Ava.

Puso las mantas en un aparador metido en la esquina, una nueva adición desde la llegada de Charlie, y ella saltó.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mi boca se abrió. ¿Ella podía verme?

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?

En vez de contestarme, se apresuró hacia nosotros, con los brazos extendidos.

—Si Brittany averigua que has estado otra vez aquí, estará furiosa. Dámelo.

Sin advertencia, dio un paso a través de mí y tomó a Charlie de los brazos de Rachel. Mis entrañas se convirtieron en hielo. Ella podía ver a Rachel, pero no podía verme.

Y estaba sosteniendo a nuestro hijo.

—Devuélveselo —dije, extendiéndome por ella, pero por supuesto mis manos pasaron a través de los dos.

Rachel se aferró a la botella, y desprovisto de su comida, Charlie empezó a llorar. Sus gritos eran más fuertes y más sanos de lo que habían sido los primeros días, pero tan tranquilizador como eso debería haber sido, ellos impulsaron cada instinto que tenía de ayudarlo.

—Rachel. —Agarré su mano—. No la dejes que se lo lleve. Él todavía tiene hambre.

Finalmente Rachel parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, como si se sacara de un sueño despierto.

—Estoy haciendo lo que se me ha pedido —le dijo a Ava, ignorándome—. Estoy cuidando de mi hijo.

—Él no es tu hijo —siseó Ava, acunándolo en su pecho y dándole la espalda a Rachel. Furia caliente pasó a través de mí, remplazando mi asombro.

—Perra —gruñí, avanzando hacia Ava. No me importaba que ella no tuviera idea de que yo estaba allí. Había intentado ver las cosas a su manera, pero si ella iba a alejar a Charlie de su padre, si iba a insistir en que Brittany era su verdadera madre…

—¿Quinn? —La voz de Puck cortó a través de mi rabia—. No te muevas. No digas nada.

—Esta vez no —dije, pero mis pasos vacilaron. Ava se encorvó sobre Charlie, como si estuviera escudándolo con su cuerpo. ¿De qué? ¿De su propio padre?—. Se robó a Charlie directamente de los brazos de Rachel.

—Sólo está tratando de protegerlo —dijo Puck.

—¿Protegerlo? —Exploté—. Es su padre, y ella se está robando a Charlie…

—Ella no se lo está robando.

—¡Mírala! Rachel, ¿por qué no estás…?

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero su expresión era tan inexpresiva como siempre. Como si él fuera nada más que un modelo de cera sin vida.

—¿Rachel? —dije con incertidumbre—. Rachel, ¿qué está…?

Puck se interpuso entre nosotros, y lo miró con tanto odio que me detuve en seco.

—Lo siento, Quinn —dijo—. Ese no es Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

RHEA

No es Rachel.

Las palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza como si estuvieran atrapadas en un laberinto y no pudieran encontrar la salida.

—Por supuesto que es Rachel —dije. ¿Quién más podría ser? Me había tocado. Se había quedado con nuestro hijo. Había hecho todo lo que Rachel hubiera hecho.

Sin embargo, no me había besado. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho no habían sonado bien, no habían sonado como Rachel. Algo se sentía raro todo el tiempo. Lo descarté como una consecuencia de mi visión, de ella apenas aferrándose a este mundo en primer lugar, pero ¿y si no lo era?

El frío me llenó de terror. La única persona capaz de imitarla tan bien, Cronos.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto. Yo era una idiota y todo este tiempo él había jugado conmigo. Había cuidado de Charlie. Lo había alimentado. Lo había mecido para dormirlo. Había estado a mi lado durante horas, mirando como el pecho de Charlie se elevaba y caía de manera constante.

—Vamos —dijo Puck suavemente, tomando mis manos temblorosas—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

—No puedo. —Me quedé mirando la tomadura de pelo de Cronos en forma de Rachel y la furia ardiente que nunca había sentido antes corrió por mí—. No puedo dejar a Charlie.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por él aquí —dijo Puck—. Ava se asegurará de que no le pase nada.

A pesar de que la ira sacudía mis huesos, sabía que Cronos no lo lastimaría tampoco. Cualquiera que sea la razón que tenía para hacerlo, él había sido bueno con Charlie hasta ahora y Puck tenía razón. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no cuando yo no podía siquiera tocar al bebé.

—Vamos a ir al Consejo tan pronto como encontremos a Rhea —prometió Puck—. Pero ahora tengo que hablar contigo y no podemos hacerlo delante de él.

Miré a Cronos por encima del hombro de Puck.

—No está escuchando. Es prácticamente un zombie.

—Siempre está escuchando. —Me tocó el hombro—. Vamos, antes de que vuelva a despertar y empeoren las cosas.

En otras palabras, antes de que pudiera amenazarme con guardar silencio o la inacción. Después de decirle un silencioso adiós a Charlie, cerré los ojos y me fui de la guardería, luchando a través de la arena movediza para volver a nuestra realidad.

Después de la brisa salada del Mediterráneo, el aire viciado del avión olía extraño. A mi lado, Puck parecía tan pálido como me sentía yo y ardientes lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Puck en silencio me ofreció un pañuelo de su bandeja. Cuando no la acepté, él mismo me secó las lágrimas.

—Debería haberlo sabido —susurré.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Puck—. Cronos podría haber engañado a cualquiera de nosotros y es lógico que tuvieras esperanzas de que Rachel estuviera en alguna parte. No es irracional. Es humano.

—Yo sabía que algo andaba mal. No paraba de decir cosas extrañas, no me besaba y la manera en que podía sostener a Charlie cuando yo no podía tocarlo... —Negué con la cabeza—. Debería haberlo sabido.

—Ahora lo sabes, eso es lo importante —dijo Puck—. Necesito saber lo que le dijiste.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Todo.

Le hablé de Rhea. Le había dicho los planes del Consejo para luchar. Todo lo que ellos me habían confiado, se lo revelé directamente al enemigo. Una vez más, debido a mi estupidez, cualquier ventaja que habíamos tenido sobre Cronos se había esfumado.

Puck me abrazó y me puse rígida. No merecía su simpatía.

—Todo va a ir bien —dijo, un vacío consuelo. Independientemente de si había algo que él pudiera hacer o no, no podía garantizar que todo iba a salir bien. No podía prometer que Rachel viviría o que alguna vez podría abrazar a Charlie o que el Consejo capturaría a Cronos y se aseguraría de que Brittany no hiciera daño a nadie. No podía compensar las incontables vidas ya perdidas por mi causa.

—Nunca voy a verlos de nuevo —le susurré.

—Sí, lo harás. Me aseguraré de que lo hagas.

Me acurruqué en el asiento y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, perdida en mi interior. No podía soportar tanto antes de quebrarme y Brittany lo sabía. Cronos lo sabía. Mantenerme fuerte para mi madre mientras se estaba muriendo había sido fácil, mantenerme fuerte por mí misma había sido imposible. Ahora no tenía a nadie por quien ser fuerte, ni siquiera a Charlie. Ni siquiera a Rachel.

Puck estaba siendo fuerte por mí, sin embargo. Se lo debía, y a Rachel, a Charlie, a mi madre y a todo el mundo, tenía que tratar de no desmoronarme. Tragué saliva y mi garganta seca protestó.

—¿Sabía él que estabas ahí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Él podía verte, pero sólo porque te espera y ya ha establecido esa conexión contigo. Sabrá que alguien vino porque estabas hablándome, pero a menos que se dé cuenta de quién era yo, no va a ser capaz de ver si volvemos otra vez.

—¿Cómo sabías que no era Rachel?

—No lo sabía —dijo Puck, pasando los dedos por mi pelo—. No hasta que lo vi. La única pregunta es ¿por qué?

Mi barbilla tembló.

—Hice algo muy estúpido.

—¿Qué estupidez? —dijo Puck.

Apreté los labios, luchando contra el impulso de volver a caer en la guardería de la puesta de sol.

—Le prometí a Cronos que me quedaría con él y… y sería su reina si él no mataba a nadie. Y si me daba a Charlie.

Puck exhaló.

—Oh, Quinn.

—Lo siento. —Traté de alejarme de él, pero apretó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro—. Lo siento mucho, Puck. No tenía ni idea. Pensé… no sabía lo que estaba pensando…

—Pensabas que tenías la oportunidad de hacer lo que siempre haces —dijo Puck con una amabilidad que no me merecía—. Ibas a ofrecerte a ti misma con el fin de salvar a la gente que amas. Ese es el problema que tienes, lo sabes.

Sorbí las lágrimas.

—Sólo quería ver a Charlie de nuevo.

—Lo sé —murmuró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza—. No tienes nada de qué disculparte.

—Pero toda esa gente… Atenas…

—… habría sucedido igual sin importar lo que hicieras. Cronos siempre tuvo la intención de causar tanta destrucción como sea posible. Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo Quinn, te lo prometo. —Hizo una pausa—. De hecho, el acuerdo podría funcionar para nosotros.

—¿Cómo? —Me sequé las mejillas con la manga—. Él sabe que vamos con Rhea para pedir su ayuda. Sabe que ella puede curar a Rachel, y a la primera oportunidad que Cronos tenga, va a matarlo.

—Probablemente —dijo Puck—. Nos aseguraremos de que no tenga esa oportunidad, sin embargo, y mientras tanto, tenemos una línea directa con Cronos.

—No va a atender a razones.

—No, pero podría escucharte. Sobre todo si se le convence de que estás todavía de su lado.

Una oleada de nauseas se apoderó de mí.

—Nunca estuve de su lado.

—No importa si él no sabe eso —dijo Puck—. Siempre está dispuesto a creer lo peor de nosotros. Utilizaremos eso en su contra. Supongamos que quieres reunirte con él, pero Walter te tiene como rehén. Quieres estar con Charlie, por lo que ni siquiera es realmente una mentira.

A menos que pudiera ver la mentira en una verdad, al igual que Rachel podía.

—Vendrá tras de ustedes —le dije—. Atacará el Olimpo. Puck se rió entre dientes.

—La última vez que Cronos lo intentó, terminó en el hoyo más caliente y profundo de la tierra. Dudo que lo haga otra vez.

Pero no importaba lo mucho que estaba tratando de convencerme de que no era un gran problema, escuchaba la preocupación en su voz. Esta era toda su familia, también. Esta era su casa y se lo estaba jugando todo ¿en qué? ¿En la pequeña posibilidad de que Cronos pudiera escucharme? Si Puck tenía razón y Cronos había oído todo lo que había sucedido en la guardería, entonces sabía que yo lo sabía. Y sabía que estaba enfadada.

—¿Qué pasa si no funciona? —susurré, buscando su mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Un contacto amistoso. Nada más, pero necesitaba más, y así lo hizo.

Puck apoyó la cabeza contra la mía.

—Entonces tendremos que pensar en algo más ahí fuera.

Seis horas y un vuelo de conexión más tarde, aterrizamos en Zimbabwe. Puck paró un taxi en la acera del aeropuerto y pronto estuvimos viajando en una carretera remota hacia un lugar que no podía pronunciar, sin importar cuantas veces Puck tratara de enseñarme.

—Al final lo conseguirás —dijo con una sonrisa, pero un instante después se puso serio—. Ninguno de nosotros ha contactado con Rhea en mucho tiempo. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar y no puedo prometerte nada.

—No necesito promesas —le dije, pero mi interior se revolvió. ¿Qué pasaba si no podía convencer a Rhea de que nos ayudara? ¿Y si no sanaba a Rachel?

Me enderecé en la parte trasera del taxi. No importaba lo que hiciera falta, no importaba lo que tuviera que prometerle, encontraría una manera de hacer que eso ocurriera. Encontraría una manera de salvar a Rachel. Si Rhea era realmente tan despreocupada sobre el resto del mundo que no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso adelante y ayudarnos a luchar…

Ella lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

El paisaje de Zimbabwe, en su mayor parte, parecía sorprendentemente familiar. Más seco y más salvaje, con maleza, pero más cerca de casa de lo que esperaba. Apoyé la frente contra la ventana rota de la cabina. Unas cuantas personas caminaban por la orilla de la carretera con carteles maltrechos hechos de cartón, pero el taxi aceleró más antes de que pudiera ver lo que decían.

Nos detuvimos al borde de un pueblo que parecía más un barrio pobre de una ciudad. Puck me tomó de la mano con fuerza mientras caminábamos por el camino angosto entre empedrados edificios juntos, alguno de los cuales se inclinaban peligrosamente a un lado. Desperdicios llenaban las improvisadas calles y algunos niños vestidos con ropas gastadas comenzaron a seguirnos.

—¿No tenemos nada que podamos darles? —dije. Puck se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la mochila y sacar varias manzanas que estaba segura de que no estaban ahí antes. Le dio una a cada niño, pero la multitud continuó creciendo y frunció el ceño.

—Quinn, quiero ayudar tanto como tú quieres, pero tenemos un horario.

—Hemos perdido un día de vuelo cuando podrías habernos dejado mucho más cerca —le dije—. Tenemos unos minutos para esto.

Puck continuó sacándolas.

—Sabes cómo crear. Mete la mano y ayúdame.

—En realidad, no sé —le dije, pero metí la mano en la bolsa y lo intenté de todas formas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, solo imaginar que estaba allí? Cerré los ojos e imaginé una jugosa manzana amarilla. Y entonces…

Nada. Perfecto.

Puck se rió entre dientes.

—Eres la peor diosa que he conocido.

—Brittany es la peor diosa que has conocido. Yo solo soy la más incompetente. Fruncí el ceño—. Ayudaría si alguien se hubiera molestado en enseñarme como hacer las cosas, ya sabes.

—Oye, te enseñé como pensar. —Sonrió, y le lancé una mirada—. Hablando en serio, todos más o menos ocupados ahora, pero veré lo que puedo hacer. La mayoría de ello toma décadas por aprender.

Nosotros no teníamos décadas, no si yo tenía una oportunidad de ayudar en la guerra. Puck sacó unas manzanas más, pero la multitud continuó creciendo. ¿Estaban realmente tan hambrientos que una manzana era suficiente para que dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y vinieran aquí corriendo?

Un niño gritó en un lenguaje que no entendí, pero instintivamente supe lo que estaba diciendo al chico con el que luchaba. Mía.

—Wow, oye, espera —habló Puck, tratando de pasar a través de los niños y niñas con ojos inocentes para alcanzarlo—. Sin pelear, hay muchas de donde…

—Cálmense, hijos míos —murmuró una voz que parecía venir de todos lados y de ningún lugar al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente los chicos se quedaron quietos, y Puck dejó salir un profundo respiro. Él no necesitaba decirme una palabra para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Rhea estaba aquí.

La multitud se separó, y una chica que no podía tener más de trece caminó con pies descalzos por el camino. Sus ojos resaltaban contra su piel oscura, y ella llevaba una colorida bufanda alrededor de su cabeza.

Se movía con una gracia inhumana, y aunque se mezclaba con la multitud puramente por su apariencia, irradiaba calidez y confort. No poder y dolor como Cronos. Mientras pasaba, los niños se estiraban para tocarla, como si solo eso pudiera curar una enfermedad o darles suerte.

—Abuela —dijo Puck reverentemente, y mientras ella se acercaba a nosotros, él se arrodilló—. Te he extrañado.

Rhea tocó su mejilla.

—Hermes —murmuró ella—. He estado esperando por ti. Ha sido demasiado tiempo.

—Tenía intenciones de venir antes, pero… —Puck se detuvo. No había excusa para no venir a ver a esta chica. Este Titán—. Lo siento.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse. Estás aquí ahora. Párate —dijo ella, y así hizo Puck, deslizando su mano en las de ellas—. Déjennos hablar en privado.

Ellos caminaron pasándome como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Puck parecía estar en un trance, y yo vacilé. ¿Debería seguirlos?

—Tú también, hija de Deméter. —Las palabras de Rhea susurraron a través del aire, y mis pies se movieron sin yo decirles que lo hicieran. En ese momento la habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidiera.

—Nosotros ya no usamos esos nombres —dijo Puck, y troté para alcanzarlos mientras rodeaban una esquina. Ninguno de los niños nos siguieron, pero cada persona que pasábamos se nos quedaba mirando abiertamente. ¿Debido a Rhea? ¿O porque Puck y yo éramos extraños?

Ella nos llevó a lo que resultó ser una gran choza azul con una cruz blanca pintada en la parte superior. Entramos, y Puck tuvo que agacharse para evitar golpearse con la cima de la entrada. En el interior, en lugar de la iglesia que esperaba, estaba un hospital.

Cerca de una docena de hombres, mujeres y niños descansaban en cunas y camas tan juntas que los doctores y enfermeras, o al menos asumía que eran doctores y enfermeras, no tenían espacio para deslizarse entre ellos. En lugar de eso, cada paciente estaba de frente con sus cabezas cerca del pasillo y a centímetros de la pared. Varios estaban tosiendo, y otros lucían tan frágiles y cerca de la muerte que traté de memorizar sus rostros. ¿Los vería en el Inframundo? ¿Tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de regresar si Rachel no lo lograba? ¿Qué pasaría con los muertos entonces?

No. No podía pensar así. Rhea nos ayudaría.

—Por aquí —dijo ella, y caminamos a través del estrecho pasillo hacia una puerta trasera. Esperaba una oficina, pero en su lugar caminamos dentro de un jardín floreciente con todo tipo de flores y plantas que no reconocí. Mi madre habría amado este lugar—. Ahora, ¿por qué han venido?

—Sabes por qué —dijo Puck, aunque muy respetuosamente, y se sentó abajo en un canasto que servía como un banco—. Cronos ha destruido Atenas. Hera nos ha abandonado para pelear con él. Hades está al borde de desvanecerse. Estamos desesperados, y necesitamos tu ayuda.

Rhea empezó a arreglar un arbusto con pequeñas flores blancas.

—Sabes mi posición sobre la guerra —dijo ella—. No puedo participar en ningún bando.

—Por favor. —Puck arrugo el rostro. Ir contra ella era claramente doloroso para él—. Si no nos ayudas a regresar a Cronos al Tártaro, destruirá la humanidad y nos matará a todos si somos afortunados. Si no, pasaremos el resto de la eternidad como sus esclavos. Sin Hera, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear por nuestra cuenta.

Colocando las flores que recogió en una cesta, Rhea no dijo nada. Después de casi un minuto, los hombros de Puck se desplomaron, y supe que era inútil. Ni siquiera el hecho de la muerte era suficiente para convencer a Rhea.

Hice una mueca. Era una cosa no querer pelear en ninguno de los bandos de una guerra, yo tampoco estaba loca por sostener una espada y correr gritando hacia un campo de batalla. Pero esto era diferente.

—No te estamos pidiendo que pelees —dije—. Te estamos pidiendo que nos ayudes a prevenir más muertes.

—Conozco a mi esposo —dijo Rhea—. Si me involucro, estaría forzada a pelear, y no lastimaré a ninguna criatura viviente sin importar sus intenciones. Eso incluye a Cronos.

—¿Incluso aunque mate a billones de personas y prácticamente a todo el Consejo con el objetivo de conseguir lo que quiere? —Respiré hondo, forzándome a permanecer calmada. Molestarme no ayudaría a la causa—. Sabes tan bien como yo que la pasividad no es apoyar a la paz. Es hacerse la vista gorda a lo que realmente está pasando. Y sin tu ayuda, sí perderemos.

Puck se estiró por mi mano, pero me alejé. Si él no estaba dispuesto a pelear, entonces yo lo haría.

Rhea lentamente se giró hacia nosotros. Su serenidad se desvaneció, reemplazada con una desaprobación fría y me armé de valor contra ella.

Podía disgustarle todo lo que quisiera. No me iba a rendir.

—No sería de ayuda para ti a pesar de lo que hiciera. Mi esposo no escuchara razón —dijo Rhea—. No alzaré una mano contra nadie. Mis hijos están mejor servidos por lo que hago aquí.

—Pero tus hijos están muriendo —dije—. Podrías detener eso. Podrías salvar sus vidas, eres la única que puede. Si no lo haces, morirán, y todo debido a ti.

Al momento que las palabras dejaron la punta de mi lengua, supe que era lo incorrecto para decir, pero no podía retractarme ahora. Miré hacia Puck, una silenciosa disculpa y rogué para que me ayudara. Él permaneció en silencio.

Rhea se enderezó, su poderosa mirada enfocada directamente en mí.

—No, hija de Deméter. Ellos morirán debido a ti.

Mi rostro ardió, y tomó todo lo que tenía no correr fuera de aquí tan rápido como pudiera. ¿Cómo sabía? ¿Podía sentir la culpa flotando dentro de mí, impulsada por cada vida ya perdida debido a mi estupidez?

—Mi nombre es Quinn. Y lo siento. Lo siento. No sabía…

—La ignorancia no es excusa para las consecuencias que resultan debido a ella.

—¿No crees que me di cuenta de eso? —Lágrimas calientes llenaron mis ojos. Nunca odié tanto a alguien como a Rhea en ese momento. Ni a Walter. Ni a Brittany. Ni siquiera a Cronos.

No, estaba equivocaba. Me odiaba a mí misma más de lo que jamás podía odiar a alguno de ellos.

—Él tiene a mi hijo. —Mi voz se volvió gruesa, y mis manos temblaron—. Por alguna razón incomprensible él quiere que sea su reina…

—No es incomprensible —dijo Rhea con una molesta calma—. Le mostraste bondad y entendimiento cuando nadie más lo había hecho en un milenio. Incluso las más ennegrecidas y retorcidas de las almas no puede evitar responder a la compasión.

Vacilé.

—¿Cómo sa…?

—Sé todo lo que deseo saber. Mordí mi labio.

—Entonces debes darte cuenta por qué esto es tan importante para mí. Sabes lo que le prometí a Cronos. Sabes lo que me ha estado haciendo, lo enfermo…

—Estoy al tanto —dijo Rhea—. Y tienes mi simpatía. Estar de pie a su lado no te hace su igual a sus ojos, y es una vida difícil, una que no tienes el poder para pelear.

—Yo no, pero tú sí —dije—. Rachel es tu hija, ¿cierto? Ella está muriendo. Te necesita, pero en lugar de eso estás aquí con extraños…

—Nadie que camine esta tierra es un extraño para mí. —Sus ojos destellaron, una extraña combinación del sol y el océano—. No estoy abandonando a mi hija. Ella sabía las consecuencias de sus acciones cuando se comprometió a ellas, y era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar para salvarte.

Exhalé bruscamente. No estaba escuchando. No entendía, o quizá lo hacía, y simplemente no le importaba.

—¿Qué sobre mi hijo? También es de Rachel, sabes. Y es tu nieto. Su nombre es Charlie, y no tiene ni siquiera una semana de nacido. ¿Por qué se merece ser criado por Cronos?

Rhea no dijo nada, y no pude detener las palabras fluyendo fuera de mí ahora.

—Él nunca me conocerá. No conocerá a su madre. Crecerá llamando a la perra que lo secuestró madre, el egocéntrico que mató a millones de personas como su otra madre y nunca sabrá que estoy aquí afuera amándolo más a cada momento de lo que ellos lo harán en una eternidad. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho él para merecer eso?

—Nada —dijo Rhea suavemente—. Tú hijo no ha hecho nada para merecer eso, así como las persona en esta aldea no han hecho nada para merecer brutalidad y hambruna.

—Entonces ayúdalo como estás ayudando a estas personas —rogué—. Por favor, haré lo que sea que quieras…

—Quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Está bien. —Tomé un tembloroso respiro. Ella no iba ayudar al Consejo con la guerra. Si no lo hacía por billones de personas indefensas en el mundo, entonces no había absolutamente nada que yo dijera o hiciera que la hiciera cambiar de opinión—. Me iré, lo prometo. Solo… por favor. Ayuda a Rachel. Al menos dale la oportunidad a mi hijo de conocer a su otra madre.

Una vez más, Rhea estaba en silencio. Sus ojos se volvieron distantes de la misma manera que Cronos en el cuarto del bebé, y su mano estaba quieta a medio camino de la cesta. Miré hacia Puck. ¿Era esa nuestra señal para irnos? Él se encogió de hombros, y juntos esperamos.

—Muy bien —dijo ella al final, rompiendo el silencio—. Está hecho.

—¿Qué está hecho? —dije, dándole otra mirada desconcertada a Puck, pero su ceja se arrugó en confusión—. Rhea, por favor… ¿qué está hecho?

—Dale a tu madre mis saludos —dijo ella, tocando mi hombro. El dolor en mi brazo por la daga desapareció—. Eres fuerte, Quinn. Más fuerte de lo que crees. Mientras resistas a mi esposo, no me necesitas para tener lo que más deseas.

—No es sobre lo que quiero —dije, a segundos de quebrarme. ¿Cómo podía sanarme pero no ayudar a salvar personas que realmente la necesitaban?—. Él va a matar a todos, esta aldea incluida.

Ella no respondió. En su lugar recogió más flores y regresó a la clínica. Empecé a ir tras ella, y Puck agarró mi muñeca en un asidero de hierro.

—No —dijo él.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, otra voz susurró a través del jardín, ronca y crepitante. Pero real. Tan, tan real.

—¿Quinn?

Mi corazón martilló, y me giré, liberando mi mano de Puck.

Apoyada entre un retorcido árbol y un camino de helecho se encontraba Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

ATENAS

Volé a través del jardín y me lancé en los brazos de Rachel, besándolo como si fuera la última oportunidad que tenía.

En verdad era él. Su piel estaba cálida, sus ojos de luz de luna se enfocaron en mí, y la manera en que me levantó en el aire y me besó, nadie, ni siquiera un Titán, podía hacer que mis entrañas se volvieran papilla de la manera en que él lo hacía. Puso su mano sobre mi espalda, la palma de su mano tan caliente que pude sentirlo a través de mi camisa.

—Te extrañé. —Mi voz se quebró, y presionó su frente contra la mía así que lo único que podía ver era a él.

—Estás bien. —Pasó sus dedos a través de mis cabellos de la misma manera que Puck lo había hecho en el vuelo, pero eso no era nada más que un recuerdo distante. Rachel estaba aquí ahora, y una parte de mí volvió a encajar en su lugar.

Él se tropezó, e inmediatamente caí al suelo, buscando en su cara alguna señal de dolor. En lugar de hacer muecas de dolor, sonrió y tomó mi mano.

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito descanso.

No estaba segura de creerle, pero Puck se puso de pie e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta donde Rhea había desaparecida.

—Debemos darle las gracias y seguir nuestro camino —dijo, viendo a Rachel—. Me parece que no estás en condiciones de regresar al Olimpo, así que tendremos que hacerlo a la vieja usanza. La puesta de sol es en pocas horas.

—Espera —dije, ayudando a Rachel a avanzar—. Hay un lugar que quiero ver primero.

Rachel y yo nos sentamos contra la pared del aeropuerto de Zimbabwe, mis dedos entrelazados con los de él. No lo había soltado desde que había volado a sus brazos en el jardín de Rhea, y él no había intentado hacerlo.

Lo había besado a hurtadillas en el taxi todo el camino al aeropuerto, ignorando las muecas que Puck hacía en el asiento delantero. Ahora que estábamos en público, Rachel parecía vacilante, pero nunca me rechazó.

¿Cómo pude creer alguna vez en la estratagema de Cronos? Nadie, especialmente el rey de los Titanes, podría reemplazar a Rachel alguna vez.

—¿Quieres ver a Charlie? —dije mientras esperaba que Puck regresara del mostrador de pasajes.

—Sí —dijo Rachel sin dudarlo, aunque el cansancio en su rostro me hizo esperar. Rhea había quitado hasta el último rastro de Cronos de su cuerpo, pero él se seguía moviendo como si sintiera dolor. ¿Qué le haría el hecho de atravesar esas barreras de arenas movedizas? ¿Lo haría sentir peor?

—Una vez que descanses —dije, agarrando su mano—. Puedes dormir en el avión.

Su expresión osciló con decepción, pero no discutió. Si hubiera estado lo bastante bien para verlo, habría luchado como el infierno para convencerme y la satisfacción inquieta se fijó dentro de mí. Al menos había tomado una decisión correcta en este día.

—¿Qué pasó? —Habló en voz baja, pero incluso en el medio del ruido del aeropuerto, escuché cada palabra—. ¿Por qué vamos a Atenas?

Dudé. No había manera sencilla de decirlo y nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlo menos doloroso, así que lo dije sin tapujos. Le conté todo de lo que pasó desde que Calliope lo atacó. El asalto a Atenas, mis visiones, todo lo que Cronos había dicho y hecho, todo salvo la parte donde me había prometido a él. No pude decirlo, y por la manera en que los músculos de la mandíbula de Rachel se tensaron cuando describí cómo Cronos había sostenido a nuestro hijo, no quería empeorar las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban.

—Lo mataré —susurró Rachel—. Si tengo que rasgar el mundo para hacerlo, lo haré.

—Y entonces no serás mejor que él —dije—. Descubriremos cómo conseguir a Charlie sin que nadie más muera, lo prometo.

Rachel asintió y pareció relajarse contra la pared. Al menos pensé que se estaba relajando hasta que sentí las olas indicadoras de poder oscuro emanando de él.

Toqué su rodilla.

—Rachel, tanto como yo quiero rasgarle la cabeza al bastardo, no estás en condiciones de meterte en una competencia contra un Titán. Descansa primero, y encontraremos algo después.

Luego de un largo y tenso momento, ese poder resonante se desvaneció. Miré alrededor con nerviosismo, buscando alguna señal de que las personas deambulando alrededor de nosotros habían notado algo, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

A sesenta metros, encontré a Puck hablando con una mujer usando una enorme mochila. Él señaló a lo largo de la terminal, y ella le dio una sonrisa agradecida y corrió en esa misma dirección. Fruncí el ceño.

—No es el mejor momento para detenerse y dar direcciones, ¿no? —dije cuando se nos unió. Puck se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco es el mejor momento para reunir el suficiente poder para acabar con la mitad de África —dijo, mirando fijamente a Rachel. Se miraron entre sí—. Además, dar direcciones es lo que hago. Entre otras cosas.

—Como robar bancos —dijo Rachel.

—Eso fue una sola vez. —Puck negó con la cabeza y sacó tres tickets—. El aeropuerto de Atenas ya no está más, pero conseguí llevarnos tan cerca como sea posible. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto, Quinn?

Asentí aturdida. Era importante informar al Consejo, pero yo tenía que ver el daño. Cronos no había tocado el Partenón por una razón, y quizás allí hubiera una pista, o algo que pudiera ayudarnos. Además, no tenía dudas de que Rachel se sumergiría en la guerra una vez que regresáramos al Olimpo, y él necesitaba un descanso antes de ir cabeza a cabeza con Cronos. Mantenerlo alejado todo el tiempo que fuera posible era la única solución en la que podía pensar.

Rachel presionó sus labios en mi sien.

—Ir a Atenas no ayudará —dijo en voz baja—. No cambiará nada.

—Puede que sí. Podríamos hallar algo. Esas personas murieron por mi culpa…

—Claro que no. —El ceño de Rachel se profundizó—. No tuvo nada que ver contigo. Cronos habría atacado a la humanidad en un momento u otro, y nada que pudieras hacer lo habría evitado.

Puck me miró, pero evité sus ojos. No podía decirle a Rachel lo equivocado que estaba.

—Vamos —dijo Puck, ofreciéndole a Rachel una mano. Él la rechazó, y el brazo de Puck cayó a su lado—. Nuestro avión estará abordando pronto. Debería llegar con tiempo suficiente para llegar a Atenas antes de la próxima puesta de sol.

—¿Por qué importa eso? —dije, estabilizando a Rachel por el codo mientras él se ponía de pie temblorosamente.

—Porque mientras más cerca estemos de Cronos, en más peligro nos encontramos —dijo Puck—. No sé ustedes, pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por un tiempo prolongado.

A una parte de mí no le importaba, la parte que había muerto junto con el pueblo de Atenas. Pero la parte de mí que sostenía la mano de Rachel y que soñaba con cuidar a Charlie le importaba, por lo que asentí. Mientras menos tiempo pasáramos en Grecia, mejor. Sin embargo, tenía que ir. No cedería en eso.

—Tal vez tú deberías volver al Olimpo —le dije a Rachel. Si Cronos descubría que Rhea lo había sanado, Rachel estaría muerto en el instante en que entrara en su alcance. ¿Qué tan amplio era ahora? ¿Hasta qué punto Cronos podía extenderlo? ¿A Atenas? ¿A Londres? ¿A la ciudad de Nueva York? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que saliera de la prisión de la isla que los otros lograron construir? Había salido del Inframundo en el solsticio de invierno. ¿Haría lo mismo este diciembre?

Claro que sí. Esa era la razón por la que el Consejo estaba luchando ahora.

—No —dijo Rachel con suave firmeza, y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los míos—. No te dejaré otra vez.

Y egoístamente no podía pedírselo tampoco, a pesar de que nos pudiera costar todo.

Nuestro vuelo estaba casi vacío. Era como los reportes que había visto en televisión horas antes de que un huracán golpeara; las autopistas de salida se atestaban con más personas de las que estaban diseñadas para manejar, pero los caminos que conducían a la ciudad estaban desiertos.

Esos éramos nosotros. Estábamos solos en primera clase, una necesidad ahora que Rachel estaba con nosotros y necesitaba espacio para descansar. Me senté a su lado, observándolo dormir e intentando persuadirlo de comer algo una vez que las comidas de lujo llegaron, pero no hizo mucho más que recoger su pollo y recordarme que los dioses no necesitaban alimentos.

—Estará bien —susurró Puck desde el asiento frente a mí. Aunque Rachel había vuelto a quedarse dormido, siguió apretando mi mano—. Nunca debió haber dejado el Olimpo en su condición, idiota terco. Una vez que regresemos, se recuperará un poco más rápido.

—¿Lo crees? —Apreté los labios—. Esa es parte de la razón por la que quería ir a Atenas. Me imaginé el momento en que volvamos, va a querer pelear con los otros. No se dará el tiempo para recuperarse. Al menos de esta manera recibirá algo de descanso.

Puck lo miró.

—¿Realmente crees que cambiará de idea sobre luchar?

—Claro. Tienen a Charlie. —Y sin importar lo terco que pudiera ser Rachel, no abandonaría a su hijo—. ¿Hay otros?

—¿Otros qué?

—Titanes —susurré—. Hay otros en los mitos, ¿verdad? —Puck frunció el ceño, la línea entre sus cejas profundizándose—. Sí, había otros, pero no serán de ayuda. Fueron enterrados en el Tártaro con Cronos. —Debió haber visto la mirada en mi cara porque agregó con rapidez—: No tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos. Cronos nunca les permitiría salir, ante todo, quiere ser rey, y ellos desafiarían su gobierno. Segundo, todos fueron capturados antes que Cronos, y las medidas que los seis originales tomaron para asegurarse que nunca verían la luz del día de nuevo… —Hizo una mueca—. La única razón por la que no tomaron esas medidas contra Cronos es debido a que Rhea les rogó que no lo hicieran. Era más o menos como matarlos — agregó—. O al menos tanto como un Titán puede ser matado. Y debido a que ella es su madre, la escucharon.

—¿Es por eso que no la encerraron?

—Ella no luchó en esa guerra tampoco.

—Cierto —dije. Al menos ella era consistente.

—Deberías dormir un poco —dijo Puck—. Nos espera un día ocupado.

—Tú también —murmuré, y por el resto del vuelo, traté de seguir su consejo. Pero dormir significaba visiones y Cronos o pesadillas de titanes alzándose de la tierra, y no podía soportar ninguna ahora mismo.

El avión aterrizó, y de mala gana desperté a Rachel. Sin ningún equipaje que recoger, fue un camino fácil a través del aeropuerto para conseguir un taxi, y una vez más nos acomodamos para un viaje.

Atenas no había sido el único sitio afectado por las secuelas del maremoto. Señales de devastación estaban por todos lados: refugiados se encontraban juntos en grandes tiendas en los alrededores del aeropuerto, escombros de lo que una vez había sido Atenas estaban esparcidos a través de la costa, y las ciudades a través de las cuales condujimos estaban prácticamente vacías.

—Los temblores, han asustado a nuestra gente alejándola —dijo el conductor del taxi. Una vez más reconocí que las palabras no eran español, pero de todas maneras las entendí. Esa habilidad debió desarrollarse entre mi verano en Grecia y ahora—. Después de lo que ha pasado en Atenas, muchos creen que hemos sido maldecidos.

—¿Temblores? —dijimos Puck y yo al mismo tiempo, aunque él habló en lo que debió ser griego, mientras que yo usé español.

—¿No ha escuchado? —dijo el conductor, y por un momento los ojos de Puck se volvieron distantes. No pude escuchar lo que estaba diciendo o a quien se lo estaba diciendo, pero era obvio que se estaba comunicando con alguien.

—Phillip dice que ha habido docenas de temblores menores alrededor del Mar Egeo desde el ataque en Atenas —dijo Puck en voz baja—. Dos significativos.

—Él está intentando escapar de nuestras barreras yendo a través de la tierra—dijo Rachel a mí otro lado.

—¿No está funcionando, cierto? —dije, y ambos él y Puck sacudieron las cabezas—. Bien.

Pasé el resto del viaje en taxi en silencio. Las horas pasaron mientras íbamos a través del campo griego, dirigiéndonos hacia la destrucción mientras todos los demás se iban. No me permití dormir. Me senté rígidamente al lado de Rachel, cuyos ojos se cerraban por largos períodos de tiempo, y ni siquiera nuestro conductor parecía muy hablador una vez que nos informó sobre todo lo que había pasado. Puck le dijo en que lados cruzar, y a pesar de lucir molesto al ser dirigido por un turista, no se quejó.

Al final, después de preguntarme si alguna vez llegaríamos a Atenas, el taxi se detuvo sobre un camino que terminaba en una colina.

—No puedo ir más lejos —dijo nuestro conductor en modo de disculpa—. No queda nada más a donde ir, y apenas llené el tanque lo suficiente para regresar.

—Está bien —dijo Puck, extendiéndole al hombre un fajo de billetes—.Quédese con el cambio.

Los tres nos reunimos fuera del auto, y agarré el brazo de Rachel mientras Puck nos guiaba por el camino. Se inclinó mientras circulaba la colina, y no vi ninguna señal de la ciudad, pero él parecía saber a dónde iba.

—Necesitas prepararte —dijo Puck mientras rodeábamos la esquina—.Esto no será fácil.

—No vine aquí por fácil —murmuré. Rachel no dijo una palabra, pero él deslizó su brazo de mi agarre para envolverlo en su lugar alrededor de mis hombros.

Calidez se esparció a través de mí, y aunque no era suficiente para hacerme relajar, ayudó. El solo hecho de que Rachel estuviera aquí hacía maravillas.

Alcanzamos el otro lado de la curva. No sabía que había estado esperando, más paisaje verde, más árboles, más Grecia, pero en el momento en que vi la tierra delante de nosotros, me detuve en seco.

El océano brillaba en la distancia, agitando amenazadoramente mientras el anochecer se acercaba. Delante de ello, donde Atenas se encontraba, no había nada. La tierra que una vez había estado cubierta con edificios, hogares y personas yendo a través de su vida diaria ahora era estéril y marrón. Escombros destacaban donde antes habían estado rascacielos, y aunque el equipo de rescate estaba esparcido a través de las ruinas, nunca hubiese imaginado que hace menos de una semana, esto había sido Atenas.

—Se ha ido —susurró Puck, y a tientas busqué hasta que encontré su mano. Sus dedos estaban fríos—. Sólo se ha… ido.

A mi otro lado, Rachel reconoció la escena enfrente de nosotros con sepulcral silencio. Tirando lo suficiente lejos de la destrucción para medir su reacción, una ola de nausea se apoderó de mí. Él no lucía muy diferente. Su expresión era imperturbable y sus ojos distantes, pero no había horror en sus ojos. Solo la misma tristeza que siempre estaba allí.

Esto era su realidad. Él se rodeó con la muerte por eones; ¿por qué presenciarlo en la superficie sería diferente de ver la muerte en el Inframundo? ¿De gobernar sobre ellos, juzgar sus vidas, escoger los destinos de esos que no podían elegir por sí mismos?

A pesar de la razón, la manera en que miraba a las ruinas con un silencio de aceptación me daba escalofríos. Yo nunca quería lucir así. Nunca quería sentir como si la muerte no fuera una gran pérdida, porque para la familia, amigos y seres amados de Atenas habían dejado atrás, era terrible.

Me incliné contra él, y los tres no quedamos de pie allí, juntos. ¿Cómo alguien que decía ser capaz de amar hacía esto?

Sin embargo, Cronos no era mortal. Él no entendía los lazos de la humanidad o el miedo, e impacto de la muerte. Para él, no había hecho nada más que limpiar un hormiguero o una vereda, sin darse cuenta que las ondas serían sentidas por millones de personas.

No, él sabía. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. A él simplemente no le importaba.

—Podemos… ¿podemos ir al Partenón desde aquí? —dije—. Quizá Cronos dejó algo o…

—No hay nada allí más que ruinas y polvo —dijo Puck.

—Lo sé, pero…

Rachel apretó mi mano.

—Yo te llevaré.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el mundo alrededor de los tres se disolvió, y aterrizamos en medio de antiguas ruinas. Encima de nosotros, el cielo era una sinfonía de color, un completo contraste con la devastación debajo.

—¿Estás bien? —dije, observando a Rachel. Estaba pálido, y un fino brillo de sudor cubría su frente, pero él asintió.

—Viviré. Busquemos esta pista.

El tono de su voz hizo obvio que estaba con Puck en esto, que no había forma de que Cronos dejara ningún tipo de señal para nosotros, pero tenía que intentarlo. Caminé alrededor de la estructura desmoronada, buscando por lo que sea que luciera fuera de lugar. Puck y yo habíamos visitado el Partenón durante mi primer verano lejos de Rachel, pero yo apenas miré los detalles en ellas, más enamorada de la vista. Ahora deseaba haber prestado más atención.

¿Qué estaba buscando? Los pilares lucían igual. A pesar de la destrucción abajo, el Consejo había estado en lo cierto: Cronos había dejado estas ruinas tranquilas. ¿Por qué?

Quizá realmente era sólo una señal. Una oferta de paz si ellos se hacían a un lado. Pero Walter había sido insistente que Cronos los destrozaría a todos sin importar sus esfuerzos contra él. ¿Estaba equivocado? ¿O Cronos estaba atrayendo a los otros a no entrar en acción?

Pateé un poco de tierra. No hay manera de saber sin preguntar, y la probabilidad de que Cronos me dijera toda la verdad era minúscula.

Excepto…

Entorné los ojos. El suelo no había sido hecho de tierra la última vez que estuve aquí. Arrodillándome, limpiando el polvo lejos, revelando la deteriorada piedra debajo. Mi corazón se hundió. Sólo escombros del tsunami. Pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo pudo eso llegar aquí?

—¿Hay una manera de quitar todo este polvo de aquí? —dije, y a unos metros de distancia, Puck movió su mano. Un viento suave sopló a través de la tierra, revelando el suelo debajo… junto con una serie de dibujos grabados en la piedra. No había manera de que un humano hubiese hecho eso. Eran muy intrincados, muy sofisticados, muy imposibles. Las imágenes parecían sesgar la misma piedra, como si esas cosas realmente existieran con ellas.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —dijo Puck. Él y Rachel retrocedieron, y yo me levanté. Esto no había estado aquí la última vez tampoco.

Sobre la tierra, era imposible de verlos todos mientras se esparcían a través del Partenón. En lugar de eso me enfoqué en el más cercano a mis pies: un dibujo de quince tronos, todos consumidos por fuego. Incluso aunque las líneas no se movían, era fácil de ver el parpadeo de las llamas.

Mi pulso se aceleró, y me apresuré hacia el otro. Una figura enorme se cernía sobre una grieta en la tierra, mientras una docena de pequeñas figuras combatían.

Cronos escapando del Inframundo.

—¿Es esta su versión de historia? —dije, asombrada—. No solo historia, pero sus planes para el futuro, también.

Lentamente Rachel, Puck y yo caminamos alrededor de las ruinas, examinando cada dibujo. Algunas eran de antes de que yo naciera, algunas antes del nacimiento de la humanidad, y Rachel y Puck en voz baja me las explicaron. Pero otros los reconocí. El dibujo de las rejas en Tártaro me hizo temblar, y me alejé. Cada barra tenía una sangrienta mano sobre ella.

—¿Quinn? —dijo Rachel—. Ven a ver esto.

Me moví a su lado y deslicé mi mano en la curva de su codo.

—Qué…

Me detuve en seco. Bajo mis pies, un grabado de Cronos me miraba, y no estaba solo. De pie al lado de él, sosteniéndose en él como estaba sosteniéndome ahora en Rachel, estaba una chica llevando una corona.

No solo una chica.

Yo.

Esa chica era yo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

REINA

Silencio. Contuve el aliento, esperando que Rachel dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. No parpadeó, no se movió, no alejó la mirada de la imagen. Solo miró, y las mismas olas negras de poder que habían aparecido en el aeropuerto, empezaron a reunirse otra vez.

Terrorífico. No había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera detener a Rachel de guiar su nube mortal de regreso a la isla de Cronos.

Puck se acercó lentamente y dejó escapar un silbido.

—Lindo. Cronos realmente capturó tu esencia. Y mira esa tiara. Lo codeé.

—No soy yo.

—¿Quién más podría ser? Quiero decir, mírala; la nariz está un poco hacia afuera, pero aparte de eso, es perfecta.

—No soy yo —dije tercamente, dándole una mirada. Ambos sabíamos que era mentira, pero Rachel no podía saber sobre el trato que había hecho.

—Brittany ha estado cambiando su apariencia, y ella luce exactamente como una versión rubia y mayor de mí. No puedes decir de qué color tiene el cabello la chica, pero esa es definitivamente su nariz.

Puck sostuvo mi mirada por un largo momento, y finalmente la reenfocó sobre la imagen.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Debe ser Brittany.

Quería abrazarlo por mentir y golpearlo por hacerlo tan mal.

Sin embargo puse una sonrisa y envolví mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel.

—¿Ves? Son Cronos y Brittany. Nada más tiene sentido, de cualquier forma.

Rachel exhaló, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento todo este tiempo.

Quizás lo había estado haciendo.

—Por supuesto —murmuró—. Mi error.

Rachel no era estúpida, pero no le había mentido. Brittany se parecía bastante a mí, y a mi madre estos días. Con suerte, eso cubriría mis mentiras lo suficiente para que Rachel se recobrara. Y entonces, quizás su participación sería suficiente para que el Consejo hiciera caer a Brittany y recapturara a Cronos, después de todo.

No tenía estómago para mirar la imagen por mucho más tiempo, y atraje a Rachel y a Puck al borde del Partenón. Juntos, observamos hacia abajo la devastación una vez más, pero esta vez, el agarre de Rachel se sintió como el acero. No me dejaría ir por nada del mundo, y tampoco lo iba a hacer yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos parados allí. Minutos. Horas. Años. Estaba perdida para siempre, esperando que algo pasara que me recordara que aún había un mundo allí afuera, un lugar por el qué pelear incluso a pesar de que Atenas se había ido, y un futuro diferente a este, en el que Cronos me buscaba. No era imposible, no aún, y no podía permitirme olvidar eso. El océano embraveció, grandes crestas formándose y olas rasgando contra la orilla, y algo surcó el cielo.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué? —dijo Puck, y otra chispa corrió en el horizonte púrpura.

—Eso —dije mientras otra la seguía, y otra—. ¿Bengalas de rescate?

—No —dijo Rachel—. Esto es el crepúsculo, y el Olimpo está más arriba. El Consejo está atacando la isla.

Mi sangre corrió fría. Nunca había visto a los otros miembros del Consejo atacar en su propio reino. Abajo, en el inframundo, sus habilidades habían sido apagadas, pero sobre la superficie, deben haber estado dándose al máximo.

¿A qué costo? ¿Quién sería el siguiente? Mi madre estaba entre ellos. ¿Sería ella?

Tragué fuertemente, y mi visión se volvió borrosa. La última vez que había hablado con ella, había sido una mocosa egoísta. No le había dado la oportunidad de explicar por qué había mantenido la identidad de mi padre en secreto. ¿Qué si esas fueran las últimas palabras que le escuchara decir?

—Debería ayudarlos —dijo Puck, y trató de dejar ir mi mano, pero lo sostuve.

—Ten cuidado —dije—. Y asegúrate de que mi madre regrese a casa. Besó mi mejilla.

—Siempre. Te veré en unos minutos.

¿Unos minutos? Puck partió hacia el centro del Partenón, y a varios metros de distancia, empezó a brillar. Antes de que pudiera dejar escapar una palabra de sorpresa, él también se convirtió en una llamarada de luz, y partió tras ellos.

—Oh, mi Dios —dije, mientras seguía su huella por el cielo—. No tenía idea de que podíamos hacer eso.

—Ellos son más poderosos cuando el Olimpo está cerca —dijo Rachel—. Como dijo Puck, la batalla no durará mucho. Ven. Debemos regresar a donde sea seguro para ti.

—Tú también —dije firmemente. Podía pretender que estaba bien todo lo que quisiera, pero no me engañaba. Podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos. No tenía oportunidad si Cronos descubría que estábamos aquí, si no lo sabía ya—. ¿Podemos visitar el Olimpo en otra ocasión, cuando estés curada?

Rachel me dio una mirada desconcertada.

—No regresaremos al Inframundo. Vamos al Olimpo. Cronos y Brittany me creen muerta, y debemos reforzar esa idea.

Estaba equivocada; Cronos no creía que estaba muerta. Sabía que íbamos a buscar a Rhea, y tenía que darse cuenta de que Rhea no se negaría a ayudar a su hija.

Así que ¿qué si no lo hacía? No sabía nada acerca del lazo de un niño a sus padres. Se preocupaba por el control y el poder, no por el afecto y amor. Si le dijera que Rhea se había negado a ayudar, ¿me creería?

—Todo bien —dije.

Debía hablar con Puck sobre eso más tarde. Rachel estaba demasiado cansada y necesitaba descansar, no trasnochar planeando la mejor forma de arrancarle la cabeza a Cronos. Hubiera estado bastante animada por ello, también, después de la imagen de mí detrás de Cronos.

—No sé cómo regresar al Olimpo.

—Tienes suerte de que yo sí —dijo Rachel con una débil sonrisa—. Cierra tus ojos.

Miré las ruinas de Atenas una vez más. Haría esto bien. No podía devolverle a la gente la vida, pero haría todo lo que podía para hacer su estadía en el Inframundo feliz.

Enfocándome en las marcas en el cielo atacando la prisión en la isla, dije en silencio una plegaria para que volvieran a salvo a casa. ¿Para quién? No lo sabía. Para quien escuchara. Tenía que haber una forma de evitar que la versión de Cronos sobre el futuro sucediera, y haría todo lo que podía para encontrarla.

Al final, cerré mis ojos, y Rachel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Un viento cálido nos rodeó, y mis pies dejaron el suelo. Este no era el usual acto de Rachel de desaparecer y reaparecer, pero no importaba. Estábamos juntas, y por un hermoso momento, estábamos volando.

Pasé incontables horas en el hospital, esperando que el doctor me dijera cómo lo estaba haciendo mi madre en su última ronda de exámenes y cirugías.

La ansiedad se había convertido en mi compañía más cercana durante estos años, y no importaba cuántas veces jugara el juego, nunca sería más fácil.

Nunca había sido capaz de leer o entablar una pequeña conversación con los otros que esperaban noticias. Algunas veces llenaba los espacios coloreando libros con caros packs de crayones que encontraba en las tiendas de regalos. Algunas veces, miraba la televisión, incapaz de enfocarme en lo que estaban pasando. Nunca parecía ni de cerca tan importante como lo que le estaba pasando a mi madre.

Algunas veces imaginaba que podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía. Imaginaba lo que podía ver si estaba despierta. Si no lo estaba, imaginaba lo que estaba soñando. Y siempre, siempre, el tiempo se había detenido mientras esperaba por las inevitables malas noticias.

Sabía que la perdería algún día, pero entonces vino Rachel. Entonces vinieron las siete pruebas. Entonces vino el resto de mi vida. En el momento en que morí, el momento en que me tragué mi orgullo lo suficiente como para pasar la prueba, mi madre había aparecido en toda su inmortal gloria, y pensé que era la forma del universo de prometer que nunca la perdería de nuevo.

Esa promesa era falsa.

Rachel se sentó en su trono de diamantes negros en la amplia habitación dentro del Olimpo, y sin decir palabra, me acurruqué en su regazo. Me besó, la clase de beso cálido, suave, que normalmente borraba cada preocupación que tuviera, pero no hoy.

Esperamos. Ella pasó sus dedos a través de mi cabello, jugueteando con las puntas, y yo miré hacia el centro de la habitación del trono. Los sonidos amortiguados de la batalla se filtraban hacia adentro del mundo debajo de nosotros, y las nubes en el piso de la puesta de sol se arremolinaban, como si ellos, también, pudieran sentir el malestar en el mundo.

Nunca cesaba de impresionarme cuán rápido unos minutos con mi madre podían pasar. Cuando supe que podría nunca volverla a ver, sin embargo, esos minutos se convirtieron en horas, y todo mi mundo se redujo hasta que todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella.

—Dime sobre él —susurró Rachel, su voz apagada, como si estuviera a medio mundo de distancia.

—¿Charlie? —dije.

—Sí.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Cómo es él?

Estaba tratando de distraerme, mi corazón se encogió con gratitud.

—Puck me enseñó cómo mostrártelo. ¿Te sientes como para hacerlo ahora? La sonrisa en su rostro valía la pena cada gota de culpa que sentía por preocuparme por algo más que mi madre justo ahora.

—Sí. Me gustaría.

—Y, ¿estás seguro de que Cronos no es capaz de verte? Acarició mis nudillos con su pulgar.

—Me aseguraré de ello.

Tirando a Rachel en mi visión de la guardería, se sentía como arrastrarla a través de arenas movedizas, exactamente como había sido con Puck, pero estaba casi demasiado distraída para notarlo. No tenía idea de qué iba a decirle a Cronos. ¿Iba a dejarle continuar con su engaño? ¿O ya me había delatado con Puck? ¿Y qué había de Rachel? ¿Y si Cronos decía algo que llevara a mi mentira hasta el Partenón? Pero necesitaba que Rachel encontrara a Charlie. Necesitaba que buscara a nuestro hijo por más que una fracción de…

Algo me tiró bruscamente de regreso al Olimpo. Perdida en medio de esa arena movediza, no tuve elección más que regresar a la habitación del trono, una vez más me sentí como emerger a la superficie después de un largo tiempo nadando. Abrí mi boca para quejarme, segura de que era otra vez Puck, pero mi madre me tiró en un abrazo antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

—Quinn.

Su voz me rodeaba, alejando mi frustración. Su piel estaba fría, pero estaba viva.

Peleando contra las lágrimas, la abracé tan fuertemente como pude. Su cuerpo se sentía tan delicado como su hubiera estado en los últimos días de su vida mortal.

—Lo siento; lo siento, mamá. Lo que dije antes, no quise…

—Lo sé —susurró—. Todo está bien. Simplemente estoy aliviada porque estás a salvo.

Podría haberla sostenido para siempre, esperando que se calentara otra vez, pero ella se alejó. Detrás de ella, los otros reunidos, todos peor que cansados, pero ninguno estaba sangrando.

—Te dije que no fueras a ella —dijo mi madre, y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que le estaba hablando a Rachel—. No debiste haber ido a ninguna parte en tu condición.

Rachel hizo una mueca, y puso una mano en mi espalda, como si no pudiera hacer un movimiento sin tocarme. No iba a quejarme.

—Podrías haber estado más que molesta si no lo hubiera hecho —dijo.

—Probablemente —admitió mi madre, y nos besó a ambos en la frente—. Gracias por cuidar de ella.

—Hey, ¿qué hay de mí? —dijo Puck, y ella se hizo a un lado para que el pudiera unirse a nosotros—. Yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo.

—Tú insististe en dejarte caer en Nueva York en vez de África, como te dije que hicieras —dijo mi madre, severamente—. Podrías haberla traído de regreso días atrás.

Puck se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—Sí, bien. Rachel estaba estable, y no sería un viaje si no hay un viaje involucrado, ya sabes.

—No pretendas que era algo más que tú queriendo pasar más tiempo con ella —dijo Rachel.

Puck sonrió.

—¿Puedes culparme? No es la única de ustedes que se molesta conmigo por más de unos minutos cada vez.

—Me pregunto por qué es eso —dijo mi madre, empujándolo con su cadera, y él sonrió.

Detrás de ellos, alguien aclaró su garganta, y la sonrisa de mi madre se desvaneció. Walter dio un paso adelante.

—Hermana —le dijo a Rachel —Bienvenida de nuevo. ¿Estás bien?

Algo brilló en los ojos de Rachel, como si estuviera tomando una decisión. No había una pregunta real sobre lo que era, la última vez que ellos habían hablado, había sido por una discusión sobre mí. Pero ahora yo estaba a salvo y había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Como rescatar a Charlie.

Enfádate con él después de la guerra, pensé, lanzando el pensamiento hacia Rachel. El Consejo ya está lo suficientemente fracturado.

La ceja de Rachel se arqueó, y aunque no me miró, sus hombros se relajaron. Al final se dirigió a su hermano.

—Estaré bien pronto. ¿Cómo fue la batalla?

—Fue lo que fue —dijo Walter, exhalando. Incluso él no podía esconder su alivio ante el aparente perdón de Rachel—. Mañana atacaremos de nuevo y lo continuaremos haciendo hasta que hayamos hecho los avances necesarios para permitir una estrategia ganadora. Puck nos habló de tu descubrimiento en el Partenón. Quizás eso nos dará una pista acerca del plan de Cronos.

—Quizá —dijo Rachel. Walter lo miró como si lo estuviera evaluando y yo automáticamente me moví en un intento de proteger a Rachel de su calculadora mirada.

—Y tú, hermana —dijo Walter—. ¿Te unirás a nosotros tan pronto como estés recuperada?

—Como estoy fuera de mi reino, no puedo imaginar que mi contribución vaya a ser una gran cosa. Pero sí —dijo en voz baja—. Me uniré a ustedes.

—Yo también —dije y antes de que nadie pudiera protestar, añadí—. Tengo derecho a luchar por mi familia. Mientras Rachel se recupera, puede enseñarme.

—No. —La voz de Rachel fue un poco más que un susurro en mi oído—. No te tendré luchando en esta guerra.

Una vez más, estábamos de vuelta en esto, Rachel insistiendo que yo no podía cuidar de mí misma. Y todo el Consejo negándose a aceptar que quizá yo era capaz de ayudarlos, aunque fuera solo un poco. Quizás un poco sería suficiente para cambiar el rumbo, aun así se negaron a considerar la posibilidad. ¿No había probado ya que no era completamente incompetente? Había sido la única en proponer ir al Partenón en primer lugar. Había sido la única en descubrir los grabados. No sabía cómo luchar como ellos todavía, pero podía aprender. Y mientras tanto, podía hacer un infierno más que estar sentada alrededor y retorcerme el cabello.

Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero mi madre me adelantó.

—Quinn puede luchar si ella quiere —dijo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí—. Si Rachel no quiere enseñarte, yo lo haré.

Rachel frunció el ceño, pero Walter fue el primero en hablar.

—Muy bien. Si eso es lo que Quinn quiere, que así sea. —Tocó el hombro de mi madre y se giró para unirse a los otros en el lado opuesto del círculo.

Me quedé detrás de él. ¿Eso fue todo? Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿eso era todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a darme? No se ofreció a enseñarme él mismo, no es que lo esperara, y lo habría rechazado de cualquier modo, pero aun así. No hay intención de insistir que me quede a salvo. Solo permiso para salir fuera y morir si eso era lo que yo buscaba.

Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan de los nervios, no me habría lastimado tanto como lo hizo. Mi madre sabía que yo habría ido de todas formas. Ella sabía quién era yo, y sabía que era inútil intentar discutir conmigo. Walter no lo sabía sin embargo, y si él era realmente algún tipo de padre, debería de haberse preocupado.

—Quinn —comenzó Rachel, pero me levanté, quitando mi mano de la suya. Ella podía protegerme por un tiempo antes de que pagara el precio, y yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Tenía que aprender cómo controlar mis habilidades. Tenía que aprender cómo protegerme a mí misma, solo así podía proteger a Rachel y a nuestro hijo.

—Necesitas descansar —dije más dura de lo que pretendía. Inclinándome, besé su mejilla, como una disculpa silenciosa—. Te quiero. Solo necesito estar a solas ahora mismo.

Capturó mis labios entre los suyos, y pasó un largo rato antes de que finalmente se separara. Después de darle una pequeña sonrisa, agaché la cabeza y corrí fuera de la suite, rezando en silencio para que nadie me siguiera. Por supuesto que lo harían, sin embargo. Si Rachel no lo hacía, Puck lo haría, y si Puck no lo hacía…

—Cariño.

… Mi madre lo haría.

Reduje el paso para darle la oportunidad de que me alcanzara, pero no me paré. ¿Qué haría ella si se enterara del trato que había hecho con Cronos? ¿Me ayudaría? ¿Se lo contaría al resto del Consejo? No podía estar segura, y la desconfianza dolía como el infierno. Debería haber sido capaz de confiar en mi propia madre sin preocuparme por las consecuencias.

—Solo quiero estar sola —murmuré, pero ella colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros y se puso a caminar a mi lado. No la alejé. No podía. Incluso si la ansiedad de la espera y la preocupación por que ella volviera se habían ido, habría una próxima vez. Siempre había una próxima vez, y no quería castigarme a mí misma apartándola ahora como había hecho antes yéndome con Puck.

—No deberías de estar sola ahora mismo —dijo, y había algo bajo sus palabras que no entendí.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo. Si fuera por mí, no estaría sola nunca otra vez, pero ya no tenía ninguna garantía. Si lo peor sucedía —si el Consejo no descubría una manera de parar a Brittany y encerrar a Cronos una vez más— entonces podría tener a Charlie, pero sería el juguete de Cronos para la eternidad. Y prefería que Charlie muriera y pasara el resto de la eternidad ajeno en el Inframundo a que fuera sometido a la misma suerte.

Mi madre me llevó a su habitación, y mientras entraba, en las ramas de la estructura de su cama nacieron flores de color magenta. Me senté al borde de su colchón e inhalé. Olían como a verano.

—Siento no haberte contado acerca de tu padre antes —dijo, frotando mi espalda, y me permití relajarme bajo su tacto. Después de años preguntándome cuando sería su último momento, no tenía tiempo para estar enfadada con ella.

—Está bien —dije, aunque no lo estuviera—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Porque egoístamente quería guárdamelo para mí. —Se puso a mi espalda, pasó los dedos por mi pelo y empezó a trenzarlo—. Amaba nuestra vida juntas. Echaba de menos el Consejo, pero tenerte a ti me compensaba más. No había sido tan feliz desde...

Ella se detuvo en seco, y me miré las manos. Ella no necesitaba terminar para saber lo que iba a decir.

—Desde que tuviste a Perséfone —murmuré.

—Sí. Desde que tuve a Perséfone. —Ella deshizo la trenza que acababa de terminar hace unos segundos y empezó de nuevo—. Te crié como una mortal porque creía en ese tipo de vida, lejos de la grandiosa existencia, te daría la mejor oportunidad para pasar las pruebas. Pero a lo largo del camino, descubrí lo feliz que era, solo éramos nosotras, dos perdidas en el mar de la humanidad. Y si permitía a Walter entrar en nuestras vidas, eso se habría hecho añicos.

—Pero si Walter es inmortal, y tú eres inmortal, entonces ¿por qué no lo era yo? —dije. Parecía una pregunta pequeña y sin importancia en el entramado de las cosas, pero necesitaba algo pequeño y sin importancia ahora mismo.

—Porque te tuve en mi forma mortal. —Empezó con una trenza pequeña, uniéndola con otra más grande—. Eso fue parte de mi trato con el Consejo. Los semidioses, y tú has sido siempre una semidiosa, querida, no son inmortales, pero ellos pueden ganar la inmortalidad, como pueden los mortales.

—¿Por qué tenía Rachel que casarse con una mortal, para empezar? —dije—. Por qué no, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no solo tenerme y casarme con ella?

Ella se rió en voz baja.

—Y lo bien que les ha ido, ¿qué te parece? Aprendí la lección con Perséfone. Rachel buscaba una reina dispuesta, una que entendiera el precio de la muerte, e insistió en candidatas mortales. El Consejo consideró hacerte nacer inmortal, por supuesto, desde que las otras tuvieran muertas mortales, pero Brittany era la que insistía que tenías que ser una semidiosa. —Su voz se iba apagando a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que significaba, dos décadas demasiado tarde—. Pensé que era porque ella quería las mismas cosas que Rachel; que ella no quería empujar a otra chica a un matrimonio y un papel que no quisiese, solo para acabar en desastre otra vez.

Aunque por eso no fue, por supuesto. Ella no quería competencia que no pudiese matar.

—¿Sabía Walter que te ibas a poner enferma? —susurré.

—¿Qué? No, cariño, no. —Sus manos pararon—. Se suponía que nunca iba a ponerme enferma. Se suponía que serías mayor. Se suponía que ibas a tener la oportunidad de vivir, de elegir una vida por ti misma. El engaño se suponía que nunca iba a ser parte de esto. Planeé contártelo en tu veinteavo cumpleaños, y en ese momento tú podrías hacer las pruebas si quisieras hacerlas. Cuando descubrí que tenía cáncer, fui al Consejo, y ellos decidieron acelerar la agenda. Aguanté tanto tiempo porque Theo me ayudaba. Nada de eso estaba planeado, lo juro.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella no me mentiría, no acerca de algo como esto. Y todo lo que tuvo que pasar, todo lo que había sufrido… nadie en su sano juicio se pondría a sí mismo a pasar por esto por una estúpida prueba.

Nunca hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese tenido cáncer, sin embargo. Nunca habría estado tan asustada de la muerte de lo que estuve para renunciar a seis meses de mi vida por salvar la de Ava. ¿Había sabido eso el Consejo?

¿Había ido a espalda de mi madre para darme una oportunidad de luchar?

Empujé el pensamiento fuera de mi mente. Era ridículo. Ni siquiera el Consejo era capaz de eso. Esperaba.

—Walter sabía que yo estaba sola —dije—. ¿Por qué no vino a ayudarme?

—Porque él es el Rey de los Dioses, cariño, y por mucho que quiera a su familia, él tiene el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. —Ella terminó mi trenza, y después de atarla con una cinta de su mesita de noche, cogió una flor magenta y la puso en el final—. Walter no ha sido nunca como un padre para ninguno de sus hijos.

—Eso me han dicho. —Me volví hacia ella—. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si yo no hubiera pasado?

—Ya sabes qué habría pasado, cariño. Tu memoria habría sido borrada, y tú habrías seguido viviendo tu vida.

—Pero tú habrías seguido aún viva —dije—. Tu cuerpo mortal hubiera muerto, pero tú estarías todavía ahí. Y me hubieras visitado, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de mi madre empezaron a desenfocarse.

—Quizá en tus sueños, si el Consejo lo hubiera permitido.

Inhalé bruscamente, y un dolor peor que cualquier cosa que Cronos pudiera lanzarme se enterró en mi pecho. Ella me hubiera dejado. Mi propia madre me hubiera abandonado si no hubiera pasado.

Entonces, ¿qué? Habría vivido el resto de mi vida mortal pensando que estaba completamente sola. Lo hubiera estado, también, porque soñar con mi madre, si el Consejo se lo permitiera, no era lo mismo que tenerla conmigo. Ella sabía por lo que yo había pasado, cuidando de ella y viendo cómo se iba desvaneciendo lentamente durante estos años. Sabía que yo hubiese dado cualquier cosa para darle a ella más tiempo para estar conmigo. Y ella me hubiera abandonado de esa forma igualmente.

Me puse en pie, con las piernas inestables.

—Necesito irme.

—¿Dónde? —dijo mi madre, levantándose conmigo, pero di un paso atrás. La confusión y el dolor aparecieron en sus ojos, y miré hacia otro lado. Ella era mi roca. Mi constante. Ella había jurado que me había tenido porque quería hacerlo, y le creí. Yo no era el recambio de Perséfone, pero solo porque yo había pasado esas pruebas. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiese sido más que una decepción, también, y me habría dejado exactamente igual que había dejado a Perséfone. Como Perséfone la había dejado a ella.

Yo necesitaba el amor de mi madre y su apoyo más que nunca, pero por primera vez en mi vida, dudé de ella. Y eso me mataba.

—Voy a traer a Charlie de vuelta —dije—. Alguien aquí merece tener padres que le quieran más que cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo su propia inmortalidad.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, con las lágrimas picando en mis ojos. En silencio oré para que ella me dijera que me detuviera, que me abrazara e insistiera que desafiaría al Consejo sin importar si le permitían que me viera. Que ella hubiese estado allí para mí no importa lo que pasara.

—Quinn.

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta.

—Lo lamento. Te amo.

Parpadeé rápidamente. Sin embargo, no bastaba haber permanecido conmigo durante el tiempo de mi miserable vida mortal. No si significaba desobedecer el Consejo.

—Te amo también —murmuré, y sin decir una palabra más, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Un suave zumbido llenó la habitación cuando llegué. Había ensayado una y otra vez lo que quería decirle a Cronos, mi último esfuerzo contra la guerra inminente. Rhea podría haberse negado a ayudarnos, pero eso no significaba que la batalla era inevitable, y tenía que intentarlo. Mientras mi visión se ajustaba a la oscuridad, sin embargo, dejé escapar un grito ahogado, todas mis frases cuidadosamente formadas fueron olvidadas. Brittany paseaba de ida y vuelta en la habitación, sosteniendo a Charlie contra su pecho.

Me abalancé sobre ella, pero como siempre, fui directamente a través y caí medio pie fuera de Cronos. Por primera vez desde que había escapado, llevaba su cara en lugar de la de Rachel. Así que él había absorbido todo lo que le había dicho a Puck, después de todo. Se quedó en silencio, sólo arqueando los labios. Por lo menos alguien encontraba mi rabia divertida.

—Por supuesto Madre la sanará —dijo Brittany, su frente arrugada por la preocupación—. Sé que tiene sus reservas en cuanto a la lucha, pero no dejaría que uno de nosotros muriera así, ¿verdad?

Miró a Cronos buscando la confirmación, pero no dijo nada. Bien. Eso significaba que no lo sabía.

—Padre, necesito a Rachel. ¿No puedes deshacerlo?

—Quizá deberías haber tenido esto en cuenta antes de intentar matarla — dijo Cronos neutral, y Brittany apretó su agarre alrededor de Charlie, su ceño profundizándose.

—Estaba apuntando a su hombro, no su corazón. Y no se suponía que ella se iba a ir. Juraste que la sanarías.

¿Ella no había tenido intención de casi matarla? Entrecerré los ojos. Por supuesto que había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Ella había estado enamorada de Rachel durante milenios, no era del tipo que renunciaba a eso. Como Cronos me quería a su lado, Brittany quería a Rachel al suyo.

—Entonces parece que las cosas no van de acuerdo al plan —dijo Cronos claramente—. No puedes hacerme responsable por eso.

Charlie comenzó a llorar, y Brittany dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Callum, cállate. Madre está tratando de pensar.

—Su nombre no es Callum, y yo soy su madre, perra —gruñí, pero por supuesto que no me oyó. Ella depositó al bebé en los brazos de Cronos.

—Aquí. Le gustas más tú de todos modos. Necesito a Rachel, padre, y tienes que traerla de vuelta para mí. No puede morir.

Charlie calló. Al menos Brittany ya no lo seguía teniendo.

—Si está en el Olimpo, está fuera de mi control —dijo Cronos.

—Entonces más le vale que no lo esté —dijo ella. Cronos ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Te atreves a hablarme de tal manera? Yo soy tu padre, tu regente, el rey, y sin embargo me tratas con tan poco respeto como lo haces con tus enemigos.

Para mi gran satisfacción, Brittany quedó inmóvil, con la boca formando un pequeño círculo.

—Yo no… —Se detuvo, nerviosa. Sirvió su derecha—. Sabes que yo te respeto, padre, más que nada en el mundo. Yo sólo… Ya nada está saliendo bien. Rachel se suponía que tenía que ser mía en este momento, pero Ava no se molestó en cumplir su promesa, cuando estuvo aquí rescatando a esa bruja.

Me calmo. ¿Qué más le había prometido Ava a Brittany?

—Este tipo de comportamiento insolente no te conseguirá lo que quieres, mi hija —dijo Cronos—. Sin duda, ya debes saberlo a estas alturas.

Ella asintió, y durante medio segundo, casi pareció mansa. —Aún estás de mi lado, ¿verdad, papi? ¿No va a dejar de quererme, también?

Podría haber vomitado ante su manipulación sacarina, pero Cronos no se inmutó.

—No, hija, no lo haré. Estamos en esto juntos, y te serviría bien recordar eso.

—Por supuesto. —Brittany inclinó la cabeza, el primer signo de deferencia que había mostrado desde que había llegado—. Lo siento por molestarte, padre.

Él hizo un gesto desdeñoso, y ella salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Durante un largo momento, el único sonido que llenaba el lugar eran los gemidos de Charlie.

Al fin Cronos se centró en mí. Su rostro se transformó en una copia de Rachel una vez más, aunque ahora llevaba una máscara de falsa preocupación.

—Querida, ¿qué está mal?

Todo lo que había planeado decir se había ido, pero al menos no tenía que fingir llorar. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y mis mejillas sonrojadas de discutir con mi madre. Ver a Brittany con mi hijo había renovado mis lágrimas de frustración, y un nudo en mi garganta. No había nada falso acerca de mi dolor.

—Sabes que sé quién eres realmente —le susurré—. Cambia de nuevo a tu cara normal. Por favor.

Cronos me miró, y al fin su aparición cambió hasta que tuvo la suya nuevamente.

—Pensé que lo preferirías de esta manera.

Él sabía muy bien que me estaba engañando todo el tiempo, pero tal vez no era sólo para engañarme a mí, tal vez pensó que me iba a traer un poco de consuelo, también. Tal vez esa era su versión de consolarme. Negué con la cabeza.

—Rachel está muerta. Rhea no lo pudo evitar. Y ella no… tampoco nos ayudará.

—Lo siento —dijo Cronos. Puso a un Charlie durmiente en la cuna y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Contuve la respiración, negándome a abrazarlo de vuelta. Podía decir que estaba preocupado todo lo que quisiera, pero ambos sabíamos que no lo estaba. No podía estarlo. No lo tenía en él—. Estaba seguro de que Rhea lo ayudaría.

—Nosotros… nosotros llegamos demasiado tarde —dije con la voz quebrada, permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran—. En el momento en que llegamos allí... —Estaba tan cerca de la verdad que no era difícil imaginar lo que habría sentido al perder Rachel por completo. Si Rhea no la hubiera sanado, habría estado muerta. Estaba segura de ello.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos. Cronos hizo los gestos habituales que hacía alguien cuando quería consolar a un ser querido; palabras de consuelo, un toque gentil, prometer que todo iba a estar bien mientras yo lloraba en su hombro. Pero yo no estaba llorando sobre la supuesta muerte de Rachel, y Cronos realmente no me amaba. ¿Cómo había creído alguna vez que él podía ser Rachel?

—¿Qué le prometió Ava a Brittany? —dije una vez que mis sollozos se calmaron—. ¿Hizo algo para que Rachel muriera?

Cronos se encogió de hombros y aflojó su agarre.

—Estoy seguro de que ella no lo hizo, aunque no puedo empezar a adivinar sus intenciones.

Él estaba mintiendo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para recurrir a ello.

—¿Eres realmente leal a Brittany? —dije en voz baja—. Pensé que me querías a mí.

—Lo hago —dijo—. No le soy leal a nadie más que a ti. Le digo lo que le tengo que decir para mantenerla feliz, pero vivo para verte sonreír.

Basura. Hipé, me alejé de él, aunque él no me dejó ir por completo.

—Deja de matar a la gente. Por favor. Nadie debería tener que morir a causa de una estúpida discusión familiar.

Cronos se detuvo.

—Nada me gustaría más que concederte tu solicitud, mi cielo, pero seguramente debes saber que no es posible. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me retire al Tártaro sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces?

—Por supuesto que no —murmuré, limpiándome los ojos con la manga. Cronos sacó un pañuelo de la nada, y sólo porque rechazarlo no me haría ningún bien, lo tomé—. ¿Por qué es necesario que haya una guerra en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no todos pueden coexistir?

—Porque, mi querida Quinn, ellos no se detendrán hasta que yo haya sido encarcelado una vez más, y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

—¿Y qué pasa si prometen no tratar de enviarte de vuelta al Inframundo?

—Si fuera tan fácil, habríamos llegado a una solución hace eones. Por desgracia, no lo es. Zeus nunca estará de acuerdo.

—Es un terco idiota —murmuré, y Cronos rió.

—Tienes razón, querida. Seguramente entiendes que mientras él gobierne los cielos, no puedo parar.

—¿Pero qué pasa si él y el resto del Consejo prometen no atacar? —dije—. ¿Si pudiera conseguir que Walter/Zeus acceda a dejarte en paz, siempre y cuando no lastimes a alguien más?

Cronos se encogió de hombros.

—Si eres capaz de hacer lo imposible, entonces tal vez podría considerar una tregua, aunque sin duda no puedo hablar por mi hija.

Sin Cronos, Brittany era casi impotente frente a los demás miembros del Consejo.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que todo es posible si le das una oportunidad — dije en voz baja—. Si Zeus está de acuerdo, ¿darás marcha atrás y dejarás que el Consejo tome a Brittany?

—Sí —dijo Cronos, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y gentilmente atrayéndome hacia él—. No tengo ningún uso para ella por más tiempo. Eres todo lo que necesito.

Todo mi cuerpo se entumeció. Por supuesto que él todavía esperaba que fuera su reina. Pensaba que Rachel estaba muerta.

Miré hacia la cuna. Nunca había sostenido a Charlie. Apenas lo había tocado, y ahora él estaría condenado a una vida con Cronos como un padre. Entonces, ¿cuál sería el significado de todo por lo que estaba luchando?

Nada.

—Está bien —susurré—. Volveré a ti tan pronto como llames a una tregua y los otros tengan a Brittany bajo custodia. Pero quiero que dejes ir a mi hijo.

—Si él se va, no puedo permitirte que te vayas con él. Asentí con fuerza.

—Lo sé.

Él me estudió.

—¿Tú no quieres ser su madre?

Quería ser su madre más que a nada en el mundo, pero si dejaba a Cronos cerca de él, yo sería todo lo contrario.

—Quiero que mi madre lo críe en el Olimpo —le dije con firmeza. De esta manera Charlie estaría con Rachel, y podría respirar más tranquila sabiendo que se tendrían entre sí.

—Ya veo —dijo Cronos—. No quieres que yo sea su padre. Apreté mis manos en puños.

—Me tendrás a mí. No necesitas nada más.

Él rozó sus nudillos contra mi mejilla en lo que estaba segura era su intención de ser una caricia amorosa. Envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral, pero no del tipo que él deseaba.

—Necesito que seas feliz. Me dará un gran placer mostrarte la honestidad y compasión que me tú me has mostrado.

—Si quieres mostrarme algo de esa honestidad y compasión, entonces me darás a mi hijo —dije—. Y prometerás dejar de matar a toda esa gente.

—Haz que Zeus acuerde una tregua, y tendrás mi palabra —dijo Cronos con una inclinación de cabeza, y produjo un manuscrito fuera de la nada y lo puso en mi mano—. Una muestra de mis intenciones.

Empecé a desatar la cinta de seda negra, pero él puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Es una lista de nombres de los que se han convertido traidores y prometieron lealtad a Brittany. Con tu esposa muerta, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que derroquen al Consejo —dijo Cronos—. Si quieren sobrevivir, mi perdón es su única esperanza. Y para eso, lo único que pido es a ti.

Agarré el manuscrito, y aunque eso me rompió en pedazos, susurré.

—Gracias.

—No, querida —dijo Cronos y la niebla de sus ojos se arremolinó malévolamente—. Gracias a ti.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

MENSAJERO

Lo que quedaba del Consejo estaba reunido en la habitación del trono en el Olimpo. Era bien pasada la medianoche en Grecia ahora, y después de la batalla al atardecer, varios de los miembros se veían como si no hubieran dormido en meses. Sin embargo estaban ahí, y eso era lo importante. Incluso Rachel se había reunido, aunque estaba en silencio y seguía viéndose desgastado.

—Bueno, Quinn —dijo Walter desde su trono de cristal—. Estamos todos reunidos. ¿Qué es tan importante que no podía esperar?

Me puse de pie. Puck se sentó frente a mí, y me concentré en él mientras mis nervios se agitaban. Comienza de a poco. No era necesario decirles lo que había negociado hasta que fuera necesario. No podía darles ninguna razón para rechazar a Cronos.

—Cronos quiere establecer una tregua —dije, y una oleada de sorprendidos murmullos se extendieron por todo el Consejo. Sólo Puck no se movió, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Él sabía el precio.

—Absolutamente no —dijo Walter, su voz retumbando con truenos—. No vamos a negociar con un Titán.

—Quinn, ¿qué está pasando? —dijo mi mamá en voz baja, pero no titubeé. Si la miraba, si veía la preocupación en sus ojos, si dejaba que la confusión en su voz rompiera mi determinación, no tenía idea de lo que haría. Y no podía correr ese riesgo.

—Él envió una lista de los dioses que se han puesto de parte de Brittany — dije, tendiendo el pergamino a Walter, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para agarrarlo—. Como una prueba de sus intenciones.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hizo —dijo Walter—. Y tan pronto como tenga nuestra complacencia y su libertad, se volverá en nuestra contra y una vez más intentará destruir el Consejo. No voy a permitir que ocurra.

—Va a destruir al Consejo de todas maneras —dije—. No tenemos el poder para enfrentarlo y ganar. Puedes ser capaz de prolongar esta guerra otros diez años, pero al final perderás. La humanidad será destruida. Y Cronos nos matará a todos. Eso es inevitable. Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo en tratar de negociar? Él está dispuesto a hacer un trato. ¿Eso no significa algo?

—No cuando estás pidiéndonos que negociemos con un Titán —dijo Walter—. Cronos no llega a acuerdos. Su juego final siempre será nuestra destrucción, y no parará hasta que se salga con la suya. Entiendo que seas nueva en esto, Quinn, pero eso no es excusa para tal obstinada ignorancia.

—Walter —dijo mi madre bruscamente—. Eso es suficiente. Quinn tiene un punto. Tal vez sería sabio de nuestra parte al menos considerar…

—Padre tiene razón —dijo Finn, poniéndose de pie. Los círculos morados bajo sus ojos no hacían nada para esconder la forma en que brillaban con escalofriante fervor—. No tiene ningún sentido tratar de negociar con Cronos. Él lo verá sólo como una debilidad, y no podemos permitir que él crea que tenemos algunos agujeros en nuestra armadura que pudiera aprovechar para su propio beneficio.

La manera en que me miró mientras lo decía me puso la piel de gallina.

—Y por eso, te refieres a mí —dije—. Crees que soy una carga.

—No has sido útil para nosotros hasta ahora —dijo Finn—. Cuando mucho, sólo has empeorado las cosas. Cronos no tocó Atenas hasta que te fuiste…

—Ella lo distrajo para nosotros y nos compró más tiempo —replicó Puck.

—… Pareces deleitarte distrayendo al Consejo e insistiendo en que hagamos cosas que sabemos que no van a funcionar…

—Ella fue la única que se le ocurrió la idea de buscar en el Partenón.

—… Y por si fuera poco, casi consigues que maten a Rachel y a tu propio hijo…

—Rachel fue el que decidió ir tras ella sin respaldo…

—Ambos cállense inmediatamente —dijo Rachel, pero era demasiado tarde. Finn podría bien haberme dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Lo sé —dije con voz ahogada—. Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien. No quiero que siete mil millones de personas mueran a causa de mi estupidez. No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes. Y estoy intentándolo...

—Entonces, quizá deberías tratar un poco menos —dijo Finn, y dos tronos debajo de él, Irene se levantó.

—Es suficiente —dijo ella con una voz peligrosamente suave que reflejaba a la de su padre. Nuestro padre—. No es ninguna vergüenza explorar otras vías. El que se mete en una lucha exclusivamente por la emoción de la pelea es un tonto, sobre todo cuando arriesga vidas inocentes mientras lo hace.

—¿Estás llamándome tonto, hija? —dijo Walter. La mano de Irene se movió nerviosamente a su lado, pero no dio marcha atrás. Podría haberla besado.

—No, padre. Simplemente estoy señalando que tienes opciones. Ni siquiera sabemos lo que Cronos quiere o porqué lo quiere. Seguramente debe haberle dado a Quinn algún tipo de pista.

Cada par de ojos en la habitación se volvieron hacia a mí una vez más. Grandioso. Me sequé las palmas en mis pantalones

—Él quiere una vida —dije, reuniendo tanta convicción como podía. Tenían que creerme—. Ha estado atrapado en el Inframundo por tanto tiempo que sólo quiere una oportunidad para vivir otra vez. Él piensa que ustedes no lo dejarán.

—No, no lo dejaremos —dijo Walter. Irene le dio una mirada y me hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Él está de acuerdo en dejar de atacarnos si dejamos de atacarlo. No va a herir a nadie más. Y… y va entregar a Brittany, o al menos no les impedirá traerla de vuelta.

—¿A cambio de qué? —dijo Finn, y aunque Irene lo hizo callar, él continuó—. ¿Dejarlo que se vaya? ¿Sabes lo que tomó contenerlo en primer lugar?

Vacilé.

—No faltará a su palabra. Sabe las consecuencias si lo hace.

—¿Y cuáles, dime por favor, son las consecuencias para el ser más poderoso del universo si muestra su poderío? —dijo Finn—. ¿Qué podría querer más que control absoluto sobre todas las cosas?

Silencio. Mi corazón, mi estúpido e inservible corazón que se preocupaba demasiado por todo y todos, golpeaba dolorosamente, y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Ya no era mortal, pero en este momento, me sentía más humana de lo que nunca me había sentido en mi vida.

—Me quiere a mí.

Los segundos pasaban. Walter frunció el ceño profundamente, e Irene se veía confundida. Detrás de mí, podía sentir la mirada de Rachel, pero no me di la vuelta. No podía.

Finalmente, Finn soltó un bufido.

—¿Tú? Tú no eres nada para él.

Me enfoqué en Puck otra vez, en silencio rogándole que explicara. Él asintió y se puso serio.

—Durante nuestro viaje por el Inframundo, Quinn tuvo un… encuentro con Cronos —dijo Puck con prudencia. Finn silbó sugerentemente, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Rachel tras de mí. Cualquiera que fuera la mirada que le estaba dando a Finn, estaba agradecida de que no podía verla—. Ella habló con él y lo detuvo de atacarnos. Ava y yo no le creímos al principio, pero él nos dejó ir a través del Inframundo sin restricciones después de eso.

—El encuentro en el palacio de Rachel —dijo mi madre, con su maldita voz astillada cerca de romper mi corazón—. Brittany dejó a Ava intacta por lo que había hecho a Sam. Pero nunca entendimos porqué Cronos no hirió a Quinn.

Una vez más, todos se concentraron en mí, esperando a que hablara. Aunque, era el silencio detrás de mí el que era insoportable, y traté de alcanzar a Rachel. Todo lo que toqué fue aire.

Sin embargo, después de un momento eterno, sus cálidos dedos encontraron los míos, y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella entendió. Podía hacer esto.

—Cuando Charlie nació y Brittany me lo quitó, Cronos estaba ahí —dije—. Le pedí ayuda, y él dijo… dijo que si le prometía ser su reina, me dejaría tener a Charlie de nuevo. Y él lo protegería.

El ceño de Walter se profundizó, y unos cuantos asientos bajo él, Finn rodó sus ojos.

—¿No eres la pequeña sirena? No le hice caso.

—Estuve de acuerdo. No quería hacerlo —agregué rápidamente—. Pero dije que sí porque…

—Porque Charlie es tu hijo —dijo Puck—. No necesitas explicarlo.

Le di una mirada de agradecimiento. Él agarre de Rachel en mi mano se apretó, y continúe.

—Cuando voy a ver a Charlie, Cronos siempre está ahí. Tomó la forma de Rachel al principio, y pensé… no me di cuenta quien era. Creí que era Rachel. Fue estúpido, lo sé, pero Puck me dijo quién era realmente. Y le dije que Rhea se negó a ayudarnos.

—Fantástico —dijo Finn—. Mientras tú estabas teniendo tu pequeña aventura, ¿se te ocurrió decirle algún otro secreto celosamente guardado?

—Ya es suficiente, Finn —dijo mi madre.

Finn abrió su boca para replicar, pero antes de que otra pelea estallara, solté abruptamente.

—Él piensa que Rachel está muerta, no sabe nuestros números reales, y cree que no tenemos más remedio que acordar una tregua. Y no lo hacemos — agregué—. No al menos que queramos arriesgar el mundo entero.

—Si nos rendimos y le permitimos a Cronos ser liberado, ¿te das cuenta de que él te querrá? —dijo Walter, y yo asentí—. Sin embargo, ¿esto es algo que estás dispuesta a hacer?

—Sí —susurré—. No me gusta, pero si es la única manera de detener esta guerra, lo haré. —Y Charlie estaría a salvo. Sólo por eso valdría la pena.

Puck hizo una mueca.

—De verdad necesitas superar tu complejo de mártir. Uno de estos días va hacer que te maten.

Detrás de mí, un par de pies se arrastraron, y Rachel soltó mi mano mientras se ponía de pie.

—Hermano —le dijo a Walter, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y acercándome a él—. Si le permites a Quinn hacer esto, ya no tendrás mi cooperación. Ella es mi reina. Ya he completado su coronación, y no le voy a permitir a nadie, ni siquiera un Titán, usurpar mi derecho.

¿Su derecho? Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Walter me interrumpió.

—Muy bien. Entonces no aceptamos la tregua de Cronos.

—¿Y la lista de traidores? —dijo Finn, mirando el pergamino con un brillo desagradable en sus ojos. ¿Qué pretendía hacer, dar caza a todos y cada uno de ellos? De alguna manera no se sentía muy lejos de la verdad.

—Trataré con ellos personalmente —dijo Walter, y con un movimiento de su mano, el pergamino desapareció—. Ya hemos perdido la alianza de la mayoría de los dioses. Eso no es noticia.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a dejar que todas esas personas mueran mientras peleas una guerra que sabes no puedes ganar? —dije, y el agarre de Rachel alrededor de mis hombros se tensó. Pero yo no era su derecho, y no dejaría que algo como esto pasara sólo porque Walter decidió que la discusión había terminado. Él no siempre estaba en lo correcto. Mi niñez era prueba de eso.

—No —dijo Walter—. Tengo la intención de ganar la guerra. Ahora si nos disculpas, Quinn, tenemos que discutir el ataque de mañana. Dada tu cercanía con Cronos, sería mejor si no oyeses nuestros planes.

Nadie habló en mi defensa. Ni Rachel, ni Puck, ni siquiera mi madre. Después de varios segundos, tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me quité del agarre de Rachel. Si no me querían alrededor, entonces bien, pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados por la próxima década mientras ellos hacían que mataran a todos.

Estaba a medio camino a la habitación de invitados cuando Rachel me alcanzó. Puso su mano en mi brazo, y no le hice caso, demasiado furiosa para decir algo. Me había prometido que nuestra relación seria de igual a igual. Que yo no le pertenecería como trofeo. Ese no era el modo en que funcionábamos, y ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar que era suya por cualquier otro motivo que no fuera el hecho de que yo quería serlo?

Entré enfurecida a la habitación e intenté dar un portazo, pero la agarró antes del azote.

—Quinn, por favor, ¿podrías escucharme?

—¿Por qué debería? —Vagaba desde un extremo de la habitación al otro, mirándola penetrantemente y en silencio desafiándola a acercarse. Ella sólo avanzó lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. No me escuchaste ¿por qué, porque soy joven? ¿Por qué soy una chica? ¿Qué es Rachel? ¿Por qué de repente no soy nada más que tu derecho?

Ella exhaló.

—Sabes que no pienso en ti de esa manera…

—De seguro podrías haberme engañado últimamente.

—Eso no es justo. Estoy tratando de mantener a mi familia intacta, y la única manera de hacer eso es hablar un lenguaje que mi hermano entienda.

—Oh, ¿así que él es el misógamo?

—Sí —dijo Rachel—. Él nunca ha comprendido la relación de pareja. Ni en su matrimonio, ni dentro del Consejo, ni siquiera entre sus hermanos. No es justo, pero él es la cabeza del Consejo, y debemos jugar este juego a su manera.

Me desplomé en la cama.

—Genial. Pasé toda mi vida queriendo una familia, y cuando finalmente tengo una, está llena de personas que piensan que no soy mejor que suciedad.

Rachel dio unos cautelosos pasos hacia mí, pero se detuvo cuando le di un vistazo.

—Desearía que me hubieras dicho de tu trato con Cronos.

—Hasta hace dos días, estabas en un coma —le señalé.

—Sí, pero has tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo desde entonces. Y parece que como que los detalles de su acuerdo hubieran sido hechos recientemente.

Me observó con su mirada firme y aparté la mirada.

—No estoy enojada contigo, Quinn —dijo suavemente—. No puedo imaginar lo que soportaste mientras te mantuvieron cautiva, y sinceramente, yo habría hecho lo mismo si se invirtieran nuestras posiciones. Pero así como tú eres mi compañera, yo soy la tuya. Independientemente de las circunstancias, debería haber sido una decisión que tomáramos juntas.

Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. No porque estuviera enfadada con ella, sino porque tenía razón.

—Lo siento. Temía que fueras tras él, y todavía estás demasiado débil…

—Acepto tus disculpas —dijo Rachel—. Y te pido que aceptes la mía, también. No voy a dejarte ir, Quinn, porque te amo. No porque crea que me perteneces. Cualquiera que haya estado alrededor tuyo por cinco minutos sabe que no puedo pensar así.

—Al parecer mi propio padre no lo hace —murmuré, y Rachel suspiró.

—Sí, bueno. Es fácil apuntar todo este desastre a Walter. Después de todo, él es el que nunca le dio a Brittany el respeto y amor que ella se merecía.

—Se podría pensar que él habría aprendido de eso.

—Se podría pensar.—Se sentó en la cama, y no me alejé—. Quiero recuperar a nuestro hijo tanto como tú, pero esta no es la manera.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. ¿Cuándo dejaría de estar al borde de las lágrimas? ¿Cuándo por fin sostendría a Charlie? ¿Cuándo sería derrotada Brittany? ¿Cuándo volvería Cronos a su propia esquina del infierno?

—No sé cómo ser yo sin él —dije—. Todo lo que hago, es como… Es como esta necesidad empujándome en una dirección, y no puedo funcionar sin ir hacía ella. Y cuando no lo hago, estoy vacía. Él me necesita. Nos necesita, y no estamos haciendo nada para traerlo de vuelta. Prácticamente lo hemos abandonado.

Rachel se puso sobre su lado así que estaba enfrentándome.

—¿Realmente crees eso? —dijo, intercalando mi mano en la suya—. Estoy segura de que Charlie no. Te dijiste a ti misma que crees que él sabe cuando estás ahí.

Froté mis ojos con la mano libre.

—Lo quiero de vuelta, Rachel. Quiero que seamos una familia.

—Somos una familia. —Me besó en la frente, el cuello, y finalmente rozó sus labios contra los míos—. No podemos pretender que ha sido fácil, pero amamos a la otra incondicionalmente, y eso es lo que importa. Lo traeremos de vuelta. Lo juro.

Mi barbilla tembló.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé todavía, pero encontraré la manera. Encontraremos una manera juntas.

La besé de regreso, sin importar si ella podía probar mis lágrimas.

—¿Cómo se supone que te ayude cuando todos piensan que soy inútil y no me enseñan cómo usar mis habilidades?

—No creo que seas inútil —dijo, su respiración caliente en mi mejilla—. Nada de eso, te lo aseguro. Te enseñaré todo lo que desees.

—¿En verdad? —dije, y ella asintió.

—En verdad.

La abracé, enterré mi cara en hueco de su cuello, y dejé salir un suave sollozo. Eso era todo lo que me permitía a mí misma, sin embargo; un sollozo, y ahora era momento para ponerse a trabajar. Ahora era momento de probar que merecía mi lugar en el Consejo.

Sólo tenía que hacer una cosa primero.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar? Manejé una sonrisa aguada.

—Asegúrate de que Cronos no pueda verte.

—Lo haré.

Una vez que me hundí en mi visión, jalando a Rachel conmigo, y esta vez nadie nos interrumpió. Juntos peleamos a través de la arena movediza hasta que el cuarto se disolvió alrededor de nosotros y surfeamos en el otro lado.

Charlie estada tendido en su cuna, sus ojos apretados. Había de ser bien pasada la medianoche en la isla. Cronos estaba parado en la esquina cerca de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados como si estuviera esperando por mí, pero lo ignoré. No sabía cómo decirle que Walter había rechazado. Si él no lo sabía ya.

Rachel y yo nos inclinamos sobre la cuna de Charlie como pensé que lo habíamos hecho una docena de veces antes, pero esta ocasión era realmente ella. Nosotros tres estábamos juntos, o al menos tan juntos como podíamos estarlo por ahora.

—Él es hermoso —susurró Rachel. No dije nada. No podía, no con Cronos rondando cerca. Sonreí, cuidadosamente para mantener mis ojos en Charlie, y Rachel tocó mi espalda. Ella entendía.

—Mi querida —dijo Cronos, apareciendo en mi otro lado y tomando mi mano—. ¿Tienes noticias de la tregua?

No podía decirle la verdad, no todavía. No tenía idea de qué haría él para probar su dominio, ¿matar a otro millón de personas? ¿Destruir Grecia?

Incluso si todo lo demás provenía de la forma en que Walter había tratado a Brittany, esto era sobre mí. Y tenía que detenerlo.

—No han llegado a una decisión todavía —dije, mi mirada sin vacilar de Charlie—. Necesitan tiempo.

En la esquina de mi ojo, Rachel me dio una mirada escrutadora. La ignoré.

—Muy bien. Espero que no les tome mucho. —Él empezó a masajear mi hombro, e hice una mueca—. ¿Por qué estás tan tensa, mi querida?

Porque Rachel estaba con vida y parado a cinco centímetros de mi codo. Porque el Consejo, o al menos ciertos miembros, me culpaban por todo. Porque si hacía un movimiento en falso, todo esto sería más.

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? —dije, imitando a Rachel.

—No, supongo que no —dijo Cronos, y se movió detrás de mí para masajear ambos hombros. Rachel frunció el ceño y se alejó.

—Por favor no hagas eso —dije suavemente, pero Cronos continuó. Rachel se movió al otro lado de la cuna así podía mirarme directo a los ojos, y presioné mis labios juntos. ¿No entendía que yo no quería esto?

—Pronto serás mi reina —dijo Cronos, sus labios cosquillearon en mi oído. La mirada en el rostro de Rachel era asesina—. No tienes que cambiar tu opinión, ¿lo tienes, mi querida?

Mis ojos se bloquearon en Rachel. Él tenía que entender que todo era un acto.

—No —dije—. No tengo que cambiar de opinión.

—Buena chica —murmuró Cronos, y Rachel se irguió, sus manos en puños como si estuviera a segundos de tumbar a Cronos.

—Voy a encontrar a Brittany —dijo Rachel—. Permanece aquí.

Mis ojos se ampliaron, pero a pesar de mi silenciosa protesta, Rachel se inclinó sobre la cuna para besar mi cuello. Al menos entendió.

Al dejar el cuarto, Cronos pasó sus manos hacia abajo por mi espalda antes de regresar a mis hombros.

—Cuando tú y yo estemos juntos, nunca llorarás —murmuró—. Nunca conocerás el dolor. Sólo conocerás la dicha y la felicidad. Todos se inclinarán ante ti. Sabrán que tú, Quinn Fabray, eres mi reina. Y todos te querrán y te temerán por ello.

No quería ser temida. No quería que nadie se inclinara ante mí, pero Cronos nunca entendería lo que significa ser feliz sin el poder absoluto. Nunca entendería por qué siempre amaría a Rachel y nunca lo amaría a él. Pero al menos Rachel no estaba aquí para escuchar esto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Las manos de Cronos se calmaron. Traté de girar, pero él bloqueó mi camino. No es que importara. Yo había conocido esa voz donde quiera.

Ava estableció un montón de mantas en el tocador y se movió hacia nosotros, sus ojos se centraron en Cronos. Ella no podía verme.

—¿A quién le estás hablando?

—Al bebé —dijo Cronos suavemente—. Alguien debe asegurar su educación.

—No, no lo estabas —dijo Ava, avanzando hacia él. Sus manos temblaban. Ella estaba tan asustada de Cronos como todos los demás—. Dijiste el nombre de Quinn.

—Así que hablé de su madre. —Cronos se enderezó y dejó caer las manos. Aparentemente él había dado cuenta de que masajear los hombros de una persona invisible no hacía mucho para sostener su argumento—. ¿Qué con ello?

Ava lo miró.

—Quinn está aquí, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez —permitió él—. Tal vez no.

Mi estómago se retorció en nudos. Ella estaba tan cerca que yo podía estirarme y tocarla si quería.

—Quiero hablar con ella —dijo Ava—. Sé que ustedes dos se comunican. Sé que puedes escucharla y ella puede escucharte, y-y quiero que le digas algo.

¿Cómo podía ella posiblemente saber eso? Cronos no se lo había mencionado, además no se había escuchado tan determinada para estar en lo correcto. ¿Quién más sabía? El Consejo, pero nadie de ellos había estado en contacto con Ava. A menos que fuera otro traidor.

No, imposible. Confié en el Consejo con mi vida. Excepto por Finn, pero él no se habría arriesgado a perder una batalla, especialmente alimentando de información al enemigo. A menos que fuera todo una treta y él realmente se estaba reportando a Cronos, después de todo.

Mordí mi labio. No podía pensar de esa forma, no a menos que lo hubiese probado. Aun cuando él parecía odiarme, era fácil sospechar que Finn fuera una serpiente, pero esa clase de pensamiento y sospechas nos rasgaría en partes. La última cosa que el Consejo necesitaba era alguien más retrocediendo. Finn y yo podríamos no habernos agradado mucho el uno al otro, o en absoluto, pero eso no quería decir que no podíamos trabajar juntos hacia un objetivo en común. Tanto como él no estaba haciendo lo de acusarme y diciéndole a su novia secretos a las espaldas del Consejo.

—Si te gustaría hablarle, entonces habla —dijo Cronos, y la falsa nota de calidez que él usó conmigo se evaporó—. Ella es perfectamente capaz de escucharte.

Ava tomó otro paso tentativo hacia adelante, concentrándose en algún lugar sobre mi hombro derecho.

—Quinn… Quinn, lo siento. Juro que no sabía qué estaba haciendo Brittany. Nunca hubiera arriesgado la vida de tu bebé.

Me moví protectoramente en frente de la cuna de Charlie. No había mucho que hacer, pero me hizo sentir mejor, al menos.

—Es muy tarde para disculpas —dije, y para mi sorpresa, Cronos abrió su boca y pronunció esas mismas palabras, exactamente como las había dicho.

La expresión de Ava se volvió afligida.

—Por favor. Haré cualquier cosa.

—Vuelve al Olimpo —dije, y una vez más Cronos lo repitió—. Deja a Brittany.

—No puedo —dijo ella—. No entiendes, ella tiene a Sam, y si no coopero, va a matarlo como mató a Iris y a Rachel.

En el momento que ella dijo esas palabras, un silencioso frío se estableció en la habitación, y parpadeó varias veces.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo ella, y podía escuchar el sollozo burbujeando dentro de ella—. Lo siento mucho, Quinn. No puedo decirte…

—Entonces no lo hagas —dije—. Si realmente lo sientes, entonces haz algo para probarlo. No importa qué. Pero para de actuar como una víctima impotente y levántate para que creas en ti antes de que no te quede nada en absoluto.

Lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas, y no trató de detenerlas.

—Sólo quiero que las cosas estén bien de nuevo. Por favor, Quinn… tienes que entender. Harías lo mismo por Rachel, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dije suavemente—. Pero me habría odiado a mí misma cada momento por eso, y en el instante en que me diera cuenta de que estabas embarazada, hubiera peleado con Brittany a muerte para protegerte. Nunca la dejaría destruirte como trató de destruirme.

Silencio se estableció sobre el cuarto una vez que Cronos terminó de reproducirme. Ava se hundió en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho, y presioné mis labios juntos. Tan herida como estaba, mi vida no era la única que Brittany trataba de destruir.

—Tienes que entenderme —dije tranquilamente—. Haz lo correcto, y un día tendrás mi perdón. Pero no tienes que hacer nada si no comienzas a actuar como la Ava que conozco y te levanta frente a Brittany.

Ava sollozaba ahora, su cuerpo entero sacudiéndose.

—No puedo. No puedo. Ella lo matará. Por favor, Quinn. Eres mi mejor amiga. Eres la única que entendía antes. Por favor trata de entender ahora… Callum, él está a salvo con ella, no quiere lastimarlo…

Algo feo se desenrolló dentro de mí, algo vicioso y oscuro donde cada pensamiento terrible que alguna vez había permanecido latente, esperando para salir de nuevo.

—Ella lastima a Charlie cada segundo que lo mantiene alejado de Rachel y de mí, y eres quien la dejó tomarlo en primer lugar. No alzaste un dedo para detenerla, y por ti, él está aquí, y nunca estará a salvo con ella. Nunca. Si no puedes ver eso, si eres tan ciega de tus propias acciones que no puedes tomar la responsabilidad por ella, entonces en lo que a mí concierne, nunca fuimos amigas. Y nunca lo seremos de nuevo.

Sus ojos volaron abiertos. En lugar de la angustia que esperaba, se llenó de fuego magenta, con tanta seguridad como Rachel brillaba con la luz de la luna y Cronos se arremolinaba como niebla. Ella desplegó sus piernas y se puso de pie, y un aura de dolor brilló a su alrededor.

—Eres un mentiroso. —Sus palabras hicieron eco a través de la guardería, y Charlie dejó salir un asustado chillido. Ella lo ignoró y fue cara a cara con Cronos, inconsciente de que yo estaba a medio metro de distancia—. Quinn nunca me diría esas cosas, y tus intentos por separar mi lealtad no funcionarán. Incluso si Quinn dijo esas cosas horribles, ella realmente no las quería decir. Brittany está usando sus poderes para hacer que me odie, ¿verdad?

Brittany no tenía que cortar los lazos de nuestra amistad. Ava ya estaba muy desgastada de forma irreparable. Pero no importa cuánto entendiera por qué ella estaba haciendo esto, no importa cuánto quería perdonarla, nunca había tenido sentimientos tan contradictorios por alguien en mi vida.

Constantemente me desplazaba entre la furia irresistible y el profundo deseo por entender, como si esas dos partes de mí estuvieran en guerra con la otra. Y mientras había estado en la isla, lo suficientemente cerca para que Brittany me tuviera cuando quería, perdonar a Ava no había pasado por mi mente.

Tal vez Brittany estaba detrás de esto, después de todo. Tomé una profunda respiración. Reconociendo que la tensión en la boca del estómago no disminuía, pero me forzaría a mí misma a pasar la influencias de Brittany si Ava tenía razón.

—¿Es así? —dijo Cronos con calma misteriosa, trayéndome de vuelta al presente—. ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? Ya estás de nuestro lado. No tengo razón para mentir.

—Tienes cada razón para mentir —dijo Ava—. Le he dicho a Brittany, y ahora te lo diré a ti. No soy tu perra. Estoy aquí por mi esposo, estoy aquí por el bebé de Quinn. No dejaré que tú o Brittany lo envenenen.

Una sombra se movió en la entrada, y Rachel apareció. Estaba a salvo. Sin palabras cruzó la habitación y tomó mi mano.

—Puedes decirme tantas cosas horribles como quieras. No te creeré. —La voz de Ava tembló, pero poder irradiaba de ella—. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y la quiero. No es que tú puedas entender la primera cosa sobre el amor.

Ella metió la mano en la cuna de Charlie y lo recogió, y su llanto se volvió más fuerte. Sus brazos se agitaron hacia a mí, y posé mi mano sobre su frente.

—Está todo bien —susurré—. Estoy aquí.

Al dejar caer las palabras mi boca, sin embargo, Ava irrumpió hacia la puerta, y era sólo por el apretado agarre de Rachel en mi mano que me abstuve de ir por ella.

—¿Adónde lo estás llevando? —dijo Cronos sin algún indicio de ira. Por el contrario, él sonaba divertido.

Ava lo fulminó con la mirada.

—A darle un baño y un biberón. Alguien necesita asegurarse de que sepa que es amado, y tú y Brittany estoy segura como el infierno que no están calificados.

Caminé hacia ella, tirando de la mano de Rachel en un intento de seguirla, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

—Vamos, Quinn —dijo, y el mundo alrededor de nosotros comenzó a desvanecerse—. No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Y creí no decir nada mientras me traía de vuelta al Olimpo, sabía que ella estaba equivocada. Había algo más, y ahora no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

DESTRUCCIÓN

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, mirando a Rachel en el medio de nuestra cama. El tiempo suficiente para que mi corazón doliera de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando me separé de Charlie por mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente como para estar segura de que la reunión del Consejo había terminado para ahora, pero mi madre todavía no había venido a buscarme. Tal vez sabía que no quería ser encontrada.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? —le dije, rompiendo el silencio entre Rachel y yo.

—¿Ava? —dijo, y yo asentí—. Porque ama a Nicholas, y porque fue tan ingenua como para confiar en que Brittany mantendría su palabra.

—Pero, ¿por qué Brittany fue tras Ava para empezar? Rachel se inclinó y me besó.

—Brittany ve a Ava como su mayor rival. Walter la ama más que a nadie en el Consejo, y Brittany siempre ha estado celosa de la influencia que ella tenía sobre él. Ava es poderosa por derecho propio, también. Brittany tiene control sobre la lealtad de una persona, pero Ava controla el amor. Ni siquiera Brittany puede tocar eso.

El entendimiento cayó sobre mí.

—Te quería. Brittany iba a capturarte y obligarte a ser su socia. Ese era su juego final, atraerte y mantenerte como una especie de mascota o algo así. Tal vez por eso quería a Ava de su lado.

Rachel no dijo nada. Esperé a que hablara, pero su mirada se volvió distante, y con el tiempo se hizo evidente que no iba a responder.

Dudé. Otro de los temas a continuación.

—¿Crees que Ava tiene razón y Brittany está usando sus habilidades para hacerme odiar a Ava?

—No lo sé. La única persona que puede responder eso eres tú.

Pero no tenía una respuesta. Ni siquiera sabía las preguntas correctas para hacer. Mi ira no era irracional, pero nunca había estado tan furiosa y frustrada con nadie en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera con Brittany después de que había tratado de matarme. Si pude perdonarla, ¿entonces por qué no podía perdonar a Ava?

Debido a que Brittany sólo había tomado mi vida. Ava había arrancado la cosa más importante en el mundo lejos de mí.

—Todavía no tiene sentido —dije—. Si ella está usando los poderes de Ava de alguna manera, ¿entonces por qué no hemos oído hablar de él? ¿Por qué Cronos no me lo dijo?

—No lo sé. —Deslizó su mano por mi costado hasta descansar en mi cintura—. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora mismo, salvo prepararnos para la posibilidad de que Brittany todavía tenga un as bajo la manga.

Miserable como estaba, me reí en su hombro.

—Escucharte utilizar metáforas de póker es extraño.

—Estoy mucho mejor de lo que podrías pensar —dijo ella.

—Lo creo.

Me besó otra vez y pasó un dedo por encima de la cintura de mis pantalones, dejando un calor abrasador donde quiera que me tocara. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que quería, y le devolví el beso, pero puse mi mano sobre la suya. Suspiró.

—Lo siento —dije—. Es sólo que la última vez que hicimos esto, Brittany lo usó contra nosotros. Y no puedo pasar por eso otra vez.

En lugar de protestar, Rachel me atrajo más cerca, moviendo su cuerpo de manera que descansó contra el mío.

—¿Es esta tu manera de ofrecerme más incentivos? ¿Gano la guerra, y dormirás conmigo otra vez?

Rodé los ojos.

—Por favor. Si eso es lo que estuviera tratando de hacer, sería mucho más obvia al respecto. Ganar la guerra es un poco vago, después de todo. Yo iría a por algo más sólido.

—¿Por ejemplo? —murmuró.

—Diría algo así... Dormiré contigo después de que me enseñes a desaparecer y reaparecer.

Miró hacia mí, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me pareció ver una sonrisa de verdad en su cara.

—¿Es una promesa? Porque con ese tipo de motivación, estoy segura de que podríamos tenerlo por hecho para la próxima puesta de sol.

—Eres ridícula —dije—. Pero si te estás ofreciendo... De inmediato se incorporó y se alisó la camisa.

—Tiene que haber algún lugar en este sitio donde podamos practicar sin ser regañadas.

Empecé a sugerir volver al Inframundo, pero estábamos tan atrapadas aquí como había estado en la isla. Si dejáramos el Olimpo, por cualquier motivo, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que Brittany y Cronos descubrieran que Rachel estaba viva. Habíamos tenido suerte en África y Grecia, y no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de correr el riesgo una segunda vez.

—¿Crees que lo veremos otra vez? —dije, y la sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció.

—¿A Charlie? —dijo, y yo asentí—. Sí. Lo veremos en cualquier momento que quieras.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Me atrajo hacia ella de nuevo, con los brazos apretando alrededor de mí. Había sido una idiota para pensar alguna vez que no me quería sólo porque no lo dijo. Me lo decía cien veces al día sin tener que decir una palabra. — Te prometí que encontraríamos una manera de traerlo de vuelta, y lo haremos. Lo que sea necesario.

—Excepto que mueras —dije con firmeza, envolviendo los dedos alrededor del dobladillo de su camisa negra—. Lo digo en serio.

Rachel me besó en la frente.

—Así que tienes permitido ofrecerte a Cronos por toda la eternidad para sacar a Charlie de allí, ¿pero yo no estoy autorizada a ofrecer mi vida para hacer lo mismo?

—Yo todavía estaría viva —dije—. Y encontraría una manera de salir de allí eventualmente.

—Admiro tu valentía, pero Puck tiene razón. Debes encontrar una solución a este complejo de mártir tuyo.

Le di una mirada a medias.

—No te quejabas cuando mi complejo de mártir te dio una segunda oportunidad.

—Pero ha llegado el momento de luchar no sólo por las vidas de tus seres queridos, sino por ti misma, también —dijo—. Si tan sólo fuera así, no lastimarías a esas mismas personas dejándolas de la forma que estás asustada de que te dejen.

Eso no fue justo y ella lo sabía. Si alguien tenía que morir, me gustaría mucho más que fuera yo, a sufrir ese tipo de pérdida. Rachel, mi madre, Charlie, no podía salir de eso y aún ser yo.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo —le dije.

—Prométemelo.

Pero no podía, y tampoco podía ella. Ambas haríamos lo que tuviéramos que hacer con el fin de proteger a los demás, y ninguna promesa en el mundo podría detener a cualquiera de nosotros.

Para el momento en que el Olimpo una vez más se cernió sobre Grecia y el Consejo partió para otro minuto de larga batalla contra Cronos, me las arreglé para desaparecer de un lado del salón del trono y reaparecer en el otro. Con la cantidad de concentración que tomaba, no tuve oportunidad de preocuparme por mi madre y el resto del Consejo. Y estaba demasiado agotada para estar molesta porque este debía haber sido el plan de Rachel desde el principio.

—¿Por qué no me enseñaste esto antes? —dije, tirando de mi cabello en una cola de caballo—. Esto habría venido muy bien hace nueve meses, ya sabes.

—No tomaba ningún esfuerzo físico en absoluto, pero la cantidad de fuerza de voluntad que requería me mareaba cada vez que cruzaba la habitación.

¿Cómo viajaba Rachel a través de todo el Inframundo de esta manera?

—No tuvimos la oportunidad —dijo—. Ahora trata de entrar en el dormitorio. Te encontraré allí.

Le di un vistazo.

—Te lo dije, no quiero hacer eso hasta que…

—¿Eso es lo único que piensas? —dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer, y resoplé. Totalmente injusto.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el aire a mi alrededor. En el salón del trono, aún era quieto y cálido, pero no insoportable. Lentamente, dolorosamente así, reconstruí una imagen de la habitación en mi mente. La cama plana, el tocador, el armario, la puerta blanca, el piso de la puesta del sol y el techo de color azul celeste exactamente igual que el salón del trono. Reuniéndome a mí misma, sintiendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desde la punta de la nariz hasta el fondo de mis talones, exhalé.

Y entonces abrí los ojos.

—Muy bien —dijo Rachel, de pie peligrosamente cerca de mí—. Fuiste más rápido esta vez. Menos de treinta segundos.

Era difícil aceptar un cumplido de alguien que podría hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Y si aparecemos en el mismo espacio?

—Eso no va a suceder —dijo Rachel—. Las leyes del universo no lo permitirán.

Oh. Bueno, eso fue bueno saberlo. Me apoyé en el poste de la cama y metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

—Una vez que tenga esto controlado, ¿podrías enseñarme a luchar?

—Se necesitan siglos para aprender a luchar de la manera que haría alguna diferencia en las batallas —dijo. Maldita sea. Así que Puck no había estado mintiendo—. Esto, aprender cómo viajar, es tu mejor apuesta.

—¿Cómo puede ayudar esto? —dije, y él se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier número de maneras, de verdad. Nunca subestimes el valor de ser capaz de ir donde quieras con un solo pensamiento. Eso, junto con tus visiones... bueno, podrías ser un oponente formidable en efecto.

—Solo lo dices para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Tal vez. —Ella concedió con una sonrisa—. Pero eso no lo hace menos cierto. Ahora, antes de llegues a una idea equivocada de mí, te encontraré de nuevo en el salón del trono.

Una vez más, desapareció, y yo suspiré. Si todavía fuera mortal, estaba segura de que tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza a esta altura. Cerrando los ojos, repetí el proceso, esta vez tratando de concentrarme más rápido y ganar un segundo o dos de mi tiempo. Tenía que mejorar, y sólo tenía un limitado espacio de tiempo para aprender cómo.

Reaparecí en el cuarto del trono veintidós segundos más tarde y sonreí.

—La próxima vez que juguemos a la mancha, yo voy a ser la que persiga — dije, y mis ojos se abrieron con un aleteo.

Walter estaba parado a cinco centímetros frente a mí, tan cerca que mi nariz casi estaba presionada contra su pecho.

—Mientras que es admirable que hayas encontrado el tiempo para jugar durante un período tan complicado, debo pedirte que ahora te sientes.

Retrocedí a tropezones y golpeé a alguien más. Puck. Él apoyó la mano en mi hombro para afirmarme.

—Regresamos —dijo.

—No lo había adivinado —murmuré antes de moverme torpemente hacia mi trono. Rachel estaba de pie junto al suyo, y extendió la mano. La tomé. El resto del Consejo también estaba de pie junto a sus tronos, e hice una rápida cuenta mental. Todos lucían cansados, la piel de mi madre estaba enfermizamente pálida, un doloroso recordatorio de sus últimos días en Edén, pero todos habían regresado.

Nadie habló. Sus expresiones iban desde la profunda tristeza hasta la inexplicable ira, y me tomó todo lo que tenía no hundirme en una visión y asegurarme de que Charlie estaba bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dije temblorosamente, demasiado asustada para esperar a que Walter hablara primero.

—El alcance de Cronos se está extendiendo. Envió otra ola gigante —dijo Walter—. Alejandría casi ha desaparecido, y El Cairo está medio ahogado.

—Pero… —Intenté imaginar el mapa de Egipto. Había pasado una eternidad desde que había visto uno—. El Cairo no está en la costa.

—Con el poder de un Titán detrás de ella, no hubo nada para evitar que la ola alcanzara los territorios internos —dijo Phillip, y respiró temblorosamente—. Lo lamento. He hecho todo lo que puedo para hacerle frente, pero…

—Tienes un límite —dijo Sofía suavemente, sus ojos bordeados de rojo—. Nadie te culpa, Phillip.

Por la forma en que inclinó la cabeza, era obvio que Phillip se culpaba a sí mismo. Metí mis dedos temblorosos entre las rodillas. Dos ciudades esta vez, y todo entre medio.

—¿Cuántas muertes? —dije.

—Millones —dijo Walter—. Varias veces la cantidad de la destrucción de Atenas.

Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones. ¿Por qué no habían aceptado el trato de Cronos? Quizá sólo habría dado un poco más de tiempo para prepararnos, pero aun así era algo. Cronos iba a escapar con o sin su permiso, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que devastara Europa y África. Y luego, ¿dónde golpearía? ¿Asia? ¿Australia? ¿Norte y Sudamérica? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que destruyera todo?

Al menos Brittany me atacó por una razón. Pero Cronos, ¿lo estaba haciendo solo para herir al Consejo? ¿Para probar que era más fuerte y que no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlo? Ellos ya lo sabían, incluso si Walter era demasiado terco para admitir que no era el bastardo más grande y más malvado en el universo.

Abrí la boca para demandar que Walter hiciera algo; lo que fuera, no me importaba, mientras detuviera el ataque. Sin embargo, Rachel me tomó la mano, acariciando mis nudillos con la almohadilla de su pulgar, y me quedé en silencio. Para Walter, yo no era más que un incompetente fastidio. Debido a eso, sin importar lo que dijera, sin importar cuánta lógica y razón usara, no me escucharía. Nadie excepto mi madre, Puck y Rachel lo harían, y el Consejo no podía permitirse estar más dividido de lo que ya estaba.

—Quinn, puedes irte —dijo Walter, y dejé mi trono sin protestar. Podría haber sido joven e inexperta, pero eso no me convertía en una idiota. Y si ellos no lo arreglaban, entonces yo lo haría.

Las sombras bailaban en los muros de la guardería de Charlie cuando se materializó alrededor de mí, y Cronos se erguía sobre su cuna. Lucía más pálido de lo usual, pero sus ojos se arremolinaban con niebla, y una ligera aura de poder lo rodeaba.

—He estado esperándote. —Apoyó una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, y yo retrocedí.

—Eres un monstruo —gruñí, tomando a mi hijo—. ¿Te das cuenta de cuánta gente acabas de…?

Como siempre, mi mano encontró el aire, pero esta vez fue diferente. Entrecerré los ojos para mirar el desorden de mantas, y me congelé. Charlie no estaba ahí.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —dije, y mi voz se quebró—. ¿Dónde demonios está mi hijo?

Cronos hizo un gesto hacia detrás de mí, y me volví rápidamente. Ava estaba sentada en una mecedora que no había estado ahí el día anterior, y tenía a Charlie en brazos.

—Apenas lo ha dejado desde que te fuiste —dijo Cronos.

Me apresuré hacia ella, y Ava levantó la mirada. Por un horrible momento, pensé que ella podía verme, pero en su lugar miró a través de mí.

—No funcionará —le dijo a Cronos—. No importa cuántas veces lo intentes. Quinn no está aquí, e incluso si estuviera, no serías capaz de verla.

Todavía la negación, entonces. Por ahora, no importaba; observé a Charlie succionar felizmente la punta de su dedo meñique, y mi corazón se derritió. Abriendo los ojos, él me miró a mí, y podría haber jurado que sonrió alrededor del dedo.

—Hola, bebé —susurré, arrodillándome junto a Ava. La hoja de la mecedora rebanó mi muslo insustancial—. Mírate.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes, sus mejillas rosadas y él movió las manos hacia mí con más entusiasmo que antes. Lucía como un saludable niño de diez días. Lo que fuera que Ava le estuviera dando, funcionaba.

—¿Por qué luce tan saludable? —le dije a Cronos, y él repitió la pregunta.

Ava, que no debe haberse dado cuenta de que él una vez más estaba hablando por mí, se encogió de hombros.

—Todos saben que los recién nacidos necesitan ser tenidos en brazos, y no caminando por un vacío de emoción tampoco. Un poco de amor les hace maravillas.

Y ahora mismo, ella era la única que podía darle eso. Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla y me concentré en Charlie. Era tan hermoso que dolía mirarlo, pero no podía apartarme.

—¿Por qué atacaste a esa gente? —le dije a Cronos.

—Por la misma razón que ataqué a Atenas —dijo él—. Para enseñarle una lección al Consejo.

—¿Y qué lección se supone que sea esa? —estallé—. Cuanto más los lastimes, menos probable es que estén de acuerdo con tu tregua.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá —dijo Cronos, y en la mecedora, el ceño de Ava se frunció con confusión.

—Detente —dijo ella, su asidero sobre Charlie apretándose—. Ella no está aquí.

—Dile que mentiste ayer —dije. Ava estaba haciendo algo que nadie más podría o haría por Charlie en este momento, y si Cronos decía lo peor, no podía arriesgar que Ava dejara al bebé solo una vez más. Lo último que él necesitaba era perder a alguien que lo amaba.

Cronos suspiró y dijo con voz molesta.

—Mis palabras de ayer eran puramente mías, no un reflejo de lo que Quinn expresó. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Ava sonrió triunfalmente.

—Lo sabía. Eres una porquería.

—Eso me han dicho —dijo Cronos con sorprendente facilidad—. Mi querida Quinn, el hecho es que todos sabemos que una tregua no tendrá lugar, no mientras Walter esté a cargo del Consejo.

—No está en mí poder convencerlos de derrocar a Walter, e incluso si pudiera, no lo haría —dije.

—Entonces conoces las consecuencias —dijo Cronos—. El tiempo de la inacción terminó. Le he dado al Consejo lo suficiente para rendirse, y ahora que han elegido no hacerlo, haré lo que deba para ponerlos en su lugar.

Mi estómago cayó.

—Por favor —dije—. Dales un poco más de tiempo. Dame un poco más de tiempo.

—No hará diferencia. El solsticio de invierno está a menos de tres meses de distancia. Los lazos del Consejo ya no me contendrán en ese momento.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? —dijo Cronos—. No me digas que fue meramente para ver a tu hijo.

Hubiera pasado una eternidad encerrada en una habitación con Brittany si eso significaba pasar cinco minutos con Charlie. Pero no lo dije, porque Cronos tenía razón. Siempre tenía razón.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Sus pasos hicieron eco detrás de mí, acercándose hasta que se arrodilló junto a mí y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Ava se alejó de él. No la culpaba.

—¿Quinn? —dijo ella, su voz temblando mientras buscaba en el espacio en el que estaba. La ignoré. Ahora no era el momento.

—Quiero oírlo de ti —dijo Cronos roncamente, y a pesar de que sus labios se mantuvieron cerca de mi oreja, él ya no tenía aliento. Ni tibio, ni frío; nada.

Apreté las manos hasta formar puños y me concentré en los ojos azules de Charlie. Rachel entendería. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Estoy aquí para hacer un intercambio.

—¿En verdad esta vez? —dijo Cronos.

Sí —susurré—. En verdad.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

HORIZONTE

Cronos me dio siete días con Rachel y mi madre antes de que atacara de nuevo.

No fue por la bondad de su corazón. Sin embargo, yo no tenía manera de llegar a la isla por mi cuenta, y no podía pedirle a nadie que me acompañara. Además, cuanta más gente involucrara, mayor sería la oportunidad de que esto se le regresara a Rachel.

Así que tuve que aprender a llegar por mí misma. Apenas podía viajar a través de la habitación sin la ayuda de Rachel; aprender cómo cruzar la mitad de un océano en una semana parecía imposible, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Mientras mi mente regresaba al Olimpo, me volví consciente de dos cosas: primero, yo estaba llorando. Y segundo, Rachel estaba a mi lado, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella rozó su pulgar contra mi mejilla, capturando una lágrima perdida. El impulso de decirle todo lo que me abrumaba, hacía difícil respirar, pero no pude. Esto era por Charlie. Si una de nosotras tenía que hacerlo, yo era la mejor opción. Cronos ya le había emitido un ultimátum a Brittany, no podía dañar Charlie o a mí; Rachel no tendría la misma seguridad, y ella era demasiado importante, demasiado poderosa, demasiado necesaria para sacrificarse. Encontraría un camino de regreso tan pronto como pudiera. Tal vez si pudiera aprender a viajar apropiadamente, me gustaría ser capaz de tomar a Charlie y escapar. No era mucho, pero era algo, y no podía tener a Rachel arriesgándose en el ínterin.

—Te quiero tanto —le dije, cerrando la distancia entre nosotras y envolviéndome alrededor suyo—. No importa lo que pase, no importa cómo resulte esta guerra. Te amo, por siempre y para siempre.

Rachel se quedó callada por un largo rato, y yo conté los segundos, tomando consuelo en cada respiración que ella tomaba. Por fin bajó sus labios a los míos, besándome con dolorosa ternura.

—Tú eres mi vida. —Aunque sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro, parecieron hacer eco desde algún lugar profundo dentro de su ser, envolviendo mi cuerpo e infundiéndome con algo inquebrantable—. No hay nada que no haría para hacerte feliz. Antes de conocerte, mi mundo era una serie de días que eran grises y vacíos. Yo no tenía nada que esperar, y no puedo decirte como era encarar la eternidad sola. Cada día he deseado por ti. Cada día me aferré a la esperanza de que con el tiempo nos encontraríamos. Y cuando por fin te encontré...

Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo, con tanta ternura como antes. Su mano se deslizó por debajo de mi camisa, extendiéndose a través de mi estómago, pero el toque no era sexual. Era como si estuviera tratando de memorizarme, al igual que yo estaba tratando de memorizarla.

—Existí durante más eones de los que recuerdo. He visto salir el sol y caer tantas veces, que los días perdieron todo significado. Por mucho tiempo, me pasó en un borrón. Pero esa noche nos encontramos en el río, la noche que te ofreciste a ti misma con el fin de salvar a un virtual extraño, mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.

Tomó mi mano apretándola contra su pecho, y allí estaba, el fuerte y hermoso pum, pum, pum, pum. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por mantener los latidos de su corazón. El negro abismo en el que se había convertido mi mundo en esas horas que pensé que ella estaba muerta, se había desvanecido, pero era una cicatriz que siempre llevaría. No podía volver a eso. Incluso si tuviera a Charlie, nunca tendría a otra Rachel.

—Ahora veo la salida del sol —dijo—. Debido a ti, los días tienen color. La eternidad tiene sentido una vez más. Encontraste cada pieza rota de mí y me juntaste de nuevo, a pesar de que te lastimé tantas veces como para no merecerte. Eres el pegamento que me mantiene unida. Si te pierdo, será mi final.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Nunca me perderás —le dije con voz rota.

—Promételo. —Su mirada buscó la mía mientras pasaba el dedo por mi columna vertebral.

—Te lo prometo. —Cerré la brecha minúscula entre nosotras una vez más, capturando sus labios y tratando de mostrarle lo mucho que lo decía en serio—. Te quiero. Me encanta nuestra familia. Me encanta nuestra vida en común, y no puedo esperar al día cuando estemos de vuelta en casa, sólo nosotros tres, y toda esta guerra termine. Te juro que eso va a pasar. Ese será nuestro futuro.

Ella acunó la parte posterior de mi cabeza y sentí su palma ardiente contra mi piel.

—He esperado una eternidad por este amor. No voy a permitir que nadie, Titán o no, lo aleje de nosotros.

—¿Lo prometes? —le dije, y esta vez fue el turno de Rachel de besarme.

—Lo prometo.

—Entonces hazme un favor.

—Lo que sea.

Me volteé sobre mi espalda, haciéndola rodar conmigo. Su cuerpo apretado contra el mío, en todos los lugares correctos, y levanté mi cabeza lo suficientemente alta para descansar mi frente contra la suya.

—Vive este amor ahora —le susurré—. Y nunca pares.

En esos siete días, pasé cada momento que pude con Rachel. Walter decidió que a pesar de que Rachel estaba mayormente curada, permanecería en el Olimpo hasta el último momento posible, para darle al Consejo el elemento sorpresa. Aunque Rachel tenía una tendencia a pasear alrededor murmurando cosas sobre su hermano con las que estaba demasiado dispuesta a ponerme de acuerdo, eso nos dio más tiempo para estar juntos.

Cuando no estábamos jugando a nuestro nuevo juego de "corre que te atrapo" a lo largo del palacio bañado por el sol, nos habríamos paso a través de las arenas movedizas de mis visiones para ver a Charlie. Cronos siempre estaba allí, un recordatorio silencioso del poco tiempo que me quedaba con mi familia, pero ahora Ava también se había convertido en un elemento permanente.

Mientras más feliz y saludable se volvía Charlie, más delgada y pálida se ponía Ava, como si él estuviera drenando todo lo que tenía dentro de ella. Tal vez lo estaba. Tal vez ella era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Sin embargo, cuando le expresé eso a Rachel un día después de regresar al Olimpo, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Los dos somos inmortales, y Charlie también lo es.

—¿Qué? —Me detuve en medio de la abandonada sala del trono, el único lugar al que podíamos ir que no se sentía mal ventilada. El sol brillaba un poco más radiante aquí, y la puesta de sol a nuestros pies parecía más profunda, de alguna manera más real—. Pero pensé que todos tenían que hacer las pruebas.

—Los miembros del Consejo lo hacen —dijo Rachel—. Los semidioses que intentan ganarse la inmortalidad por lo general tienen que probarse a sí mismos de alguna manera. Y también los miembros de la realeza toman la prueba. Si Walter decide tomar otra reina, independientemente de su mortalidad, ella tendrá que pasar las mismas pruebas que tú hiciste para ganarse su posición. Si Charlie alguna vez me reemplazara como reina del Inframundo…

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Sólo hipotéticamente —dijo Rachel, y sus dedos bailaban por la curva de mi espalda—. Si él me sustituyera, también tendría que hacer la prueba.

Sin embargo, no era sólo hipotéticamente. ¿Estaba pensando ella lo mismo que yo estaba… sacrificarse a sí misma para regresar a Charlie de alguna manera?

No, no me haría eso, no después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, hacerlo lo haría todo más difícil para ella. Sin embargo, yo encontraría una manera de volver a ella, no importaba lo que hiciera falta. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. La cicatriz plateada del primer ataque de Cronos asomaba por debajo de su cuello, y la tracé con un toque ligero como una pluma.

—Ven —murmuró—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la ya familiar sensación de desaparecer se apoderó de mí, y la sala del trono se desvaneció. Sin embargo, una habitación similar la reemplazó, con el cielo que se extendía interminablemente ante nosotros.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente acerca de esto. Antes había sido fácil establecer la diferencia entre el techo y el suelo, pero aquí se mezclaban juntos, como si se tratara de algo real. A menos que…

Parpadeé. La cosa era real.

—No se supone que te traiga aquí, o incluso estar aquí yo misma —admitió Rachel—. Este es el balcón de las habitaciones privadas de Walter. Es el pináculo de su dominio, y él es muy protector de esto. Pero no hay nada más bello en el mundo, y yo quería que lo vieras.

Él me llevó a una barandilla de cristal, y yo miré a través del infinito cielo. Atrapados entre el día y el atardecer, los colores se arremolinaban como si fueran líquidos, y las llamas parecían bailar en las nubes.

—Esto es increíble —le dije, aturdida.

Nos quedamos allí durante un buen rato, y al fin envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, jalándome más cerca.

—Tú puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ya sabes.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja.

—Entonces dime lo que te ha estado molestando.

Me concentré en el horizonte. No podía mentirle. Yo no quería, y aunque lo intentara, él lo sabría.

—Estamos en medio de una guerra, y ambos estamos siendo utilizados como peones de formas que no entendemos.

—Eso no es atípico para mi hermano —dijo Rachel con un toque de alegría.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Estamos todos en un gran tablero de ajedrez, ¿no es así? Cronos está por un lado y Walter está en el otro, usando a todo el mundo como piezas de ajedrez. Excepto que yo ni siquiera soy un peón en el equipo de Walter.

Rachel abrió la boca, pero la interrumpí antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.

—No me digas que estoy equivocada. Las dos sabemos que no lo estoy. Soy inútil para Walter. He tratado de darle información, de actuar como un enviado, incluso aprender a luchar así puedo ayudar a todos, pero él no lo está reconociendo. Sin embargo, Cronos, me está moviendo alrededor como si yo fuera una maldita pieza del rey. Un paso a la vez en cualquier dirección que él quiera, pero nunca puedo aventurarme demasiado lejos por mi cuenta, porque si lo hago, si él me pierde...

—Él no va a perder la guerra si se queda sin ti, si eso es lo que estás pensando. —Rachel se giró para estar frente a mí, y me sostuvo la mirada. Había algo ferviente y ansioso en sus ojos, como si estuviera desesperado por hacerme entender—. Para él tú no eres una pieza del rey. Si tú eres algo, es un peón. Algo pequeño e inofensivo, fácil de pasar por alto, nada más que carne. Aunque, si él te lleva a donde quiere, tan profundamente en territorio enemigo que ni siquiera sabremos que estás ahí, entonces te volverás más como él. Pero sólo por el papel que juegas, no por quien eres. A pesar de la ilusión que él te está ofreciendo, no serás nada más que otra pieza del juego para él. ¿Entiendes?

Tomé una profunda respiración y la solté lentamente. No había ninguna buena solución para todo esto.

—Cronos me quiere. Cualquiera que sea la impía razón que tiene para esto o lo que sea que él piensa de mí, tenerme significa algo para él. No puedo ignorar eso.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo —dijo Rachel—. Te estoy pidiendo que pienses en mí, pienses en Charlie, y que te des cuenta de que no es bueno para ninguno de los dos si él te tiene. No puedes confiar en un Titán.

—Ahora estás empezando a sonar como Walter —murmuré.

—Él tiene un punto acerca de Cronos. La única persona que puede detenerlo de incumplir un acuerdo es Rhea, y ella ya ha dejado claro su posición en esta guerra. Mientras tanto, no vale la pena el riesgo. Charlie está seguro. Ava está cuidando de él, y ella no va a dejar que le pase nada.

—Sin embargo, ya dejó que algo le pasara a él —le dije—. ¿Y cómo sé que a la primera oportunidad que tenga, no lo va a lanzar al océano?

—Si lo hace, entonces debemos considerarnos afortunados —dijo Rachel, tirando de mí en otro abrazo—. Phillip lo encontraría, y lo tendríamos de vuelta otra vez.

—¿Pero que si Brittany decide matar a Charlie, después de todo? Ella tiene la daga. Tiene a Cronos. Podría hacerlo. Cronos podría hacerlo si me niego a ir a él…

—Si Cronos o Brittany amenazan con matar a nuestro hijo, voy a despedazarlos con mis propias manos —dijo Rachel—. No estás sola en esta lucha, Quinn. No olvides eso. Ya te he fallado más veces de las que puedo contar, y no voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Tú no lo has… —Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta—. No me has fallado.

—Tú moriste en mi guardia —dijo—. Y mis sentimientos por Perséfone…

—Historia antigua. No me has fallado, ¿entendido? Y no voy a dejar que te atormentes así por tu cuenta.

Ella se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—Tampoco voy a permitirte que lo hagas. Estamos en esto juntas pase lo que pase. No voy a cometer el error de dejarte atrás otra vez. Todo lo que pido es que hagas lo mismo por mí también.

Un terror frío me golpeó. Ella lo sabía. De alguna manera o algún modo, Rachel sabía lo que estaba planeando, y en lugar de reconocerlo y forzarme a detenerme, estaba tratando de razonar conmigo. Me estaba dando una opción.

Pero también había dejado dolorosamente claro las consecuencias de que yo tomara la decisión equivocada. Si iba por mi cuenta al tratar de proteger a Charlie y poner fin a esta guerra, ella también lo haría. Y las dos sabíamos que sus intentos serían malditamente mucho más sangrientos que los míos.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia arriba para capturar sus labios, besándola con cada onza de pasión, frustración y culpa en mi interior. Ella tenía que entender.

—Te amo, y siempre voy a ser tuya.

—Y yo siempre seré tuya amor. Vamos a tener nuestro futuro —susurró Rachel. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, a pesar de las decisiones desgarradoras a que nos enfrentábamos, yo creía en ella completamente.

En mi último día antes de rendirme a Cronos, mi madre me localizó. Había estado practicando por siglos, y Rachel hacía tiempo que se cansó de perseguirme por todo el Olimpo. A pesar de las horas que registré desapareciendo y reapareciendo en lugares al azar a lo largo del palacio, todavía no había visto todo el Olimpo. Ahora nunca lo haría, pero era una estupidez tener ese lamento, considerando todas las cosas.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo mi madre cuando volví a aparecer en el salón del trono.

—¿A cerca de qué? —le dije, forzando mi voz para que permaneciera firme. No solía darle ninguna razón para pensar que estaba haciendo algo, pero si alguien podía descifrarme, era mi madre. A menos que Rachel ya se lo hubiera dicho.

—Has estado ansiosa últimamente —dijo, y yo juré por dentro.

—Todos hemos estado en el borde.

Ella no podía discutir con eso. En cambio mi madre apretó los labios.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Sí. Quería arrastrarme a su regazo como lo hacía cuando era una niña y admitir todo lo estúpido que había hecho y cada cosa estúpida a la que había accedido. Quería que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, y que ya no tenía que preocuparme, porque ella lo arreglaría.

Sin embargo, esto no era algo que podría resolver con un gesto de la mano o unas palabras amables; y por primera vez en mi vida, empecé a entender que ella no era la madre todopoderosa que siempre había pensado que era. Ella era una humana, o al menos tan cercana a un humano como un miembro del Consejo podría serlo. También cometía errores y no siempre tenía las respuestas.

—No puedo —murmuré, y me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a ella. Y sin pensarlo dos veces me acurruqué en su regazo. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser simples otra vez?

Sin embargo, no había sido simple en años, no desde que tenía catorce y mi madre había sido diagnosticada. Y mientras había tenido la ilusión de la simplicidad en los años antes de eso, nunca habían sido realmente fáciles, ¿verdad? Ella tuvo que educarme sabiendo lo que venía. El Consejo siempre se había cernido sobre mí, esperando hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para hacerme pasar por una prueba a la que ninguna chica antes que yo, había sobrevivido. Mi madre había conocido los riesgos. Había sabido como lucía lo inevitable, sin embargo, siempre había estado allí y siempre me había amado con todo lo que tenía. Ahora era mi turno para hacer lo mismo con Charlie.

—Eres una buena chica, Quinn —murmuró, sosteniéndome cerca—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para proteger a tu familia.

La abracé con fuerza. Así que después de todo Rachel le había dicho. ¿Acaso ahora todo el Consejo lo sabía? ¿Acaso importaba, siempre y cuando no estuvieran tratando de detenerme?

—Te amo —le dije, aferrándome a ella.

—También te quiero, cariño. —Frotó mi espalda en círculos lentos—. Todo estará bien al final. El mal nunca dura para siempre, y tampoco lo hará esto.

A pesar de que sabía que ella tenía razón, a pesar de que dijo las palabras exactas que había necesitado oír, ella no podía predecir lo que sucedería en el intermedio. Nadie podía. Y de eso era de lo que realmente tenía miedo.

Más tarde, en nuestro dormitorio, Rachel y yo no hablamos. Nos perdimos en la otra, una silenciosa despedida que ninguna de nosotras podría soportar decir. Si no hubiera estado segura antes, lo estaba ahora, ella me estaba dejando ir, y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubriera el precio que ambas tendríamos que pagar por ello.

Mientras mi tiempo se redujo a menos de media hora antes de que debiera de rendirme a Cronos, todavía no me atrevía a decir adiós. Esperé hasta que el pecho de Rachel se levantó y cayó en el ritmo regular del sueño, pero él no me engañaba. Estaba despierto, y dándonos un último momento de fingir, me alejé en silencio.

Puck me estaba esperando en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared con una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

—Yo… —Me detuve—. No puedes detenerme.

—No hay duda sobre eso —dijo, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia la sala del trono. Tanto como quería apartarme, no podía. No cuando esta podría ser la última vez que lo vería—. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?

—Me habría ido hace mucho tiempo.

Al menos lo entendía, pero yo no tenía tiempo para esto. Si no estaba en el palacio de Brittany en veinte minutos, Cronos mataría a más millones de personas.

—Si no estás tratando de detenerme, entonces, ¿para qué estás aquí?

—¿Todos recibieron una despedida, menos yo? —dijo, y medio le di un abrazo.

—Lo siento. Quise decírtelo.

—Eso es una mentira, pero gracias por ese pensamiento —dijo Puck sin una pizca de enojo—. Así que, ¿cuál es el plan?

Yo no hablé. No era de su incumbencia, y si se lo dijera, corría el riesgo de que tratara de interferir y arruinarlo todo. Confiaba en Puck, pero también había confiado en Ava. Había confiado en Brittany. Cada vez que algo terrible sucedía, esa confianza me mordía el trasero. Si este plan tenía alguna posibilidad de éxito, tenía que mantener la boca cerrada.

Puck no insistió en el asunto hasta que llegamos a la vacía sala del trono. Deteniéndose en el centro, buscó en mi cara algo que, obviamente, no pudo encontrar.

—Puedes confiar en mí —dijo—. Quiero ayudar.

—En el momento que te lo diga, vas a hacer todo lo que esté en tu poder para detenerme —le dije sin ira, ni acusación. Era la verdad, y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Te juro que sólo ayudaré —dijo, trazando una X sobre su pecho—. Palabra de honor, cruza mi corazón o inserta una aguja... —Hizo una mueca—. En realidad, no, no esa última parte. Ni siquiera rima adecuadamente.

Le golpeé ligeramente en el brazo.

—¿Y cómo planeas ayudar? ¿Corriendo a donde Walter y diciéndole todo para que pueda detenerme?

Puck se burló.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? Estás yéndote a escondidas para vivir en pecado con un asesino en masa y ¿el malo aquí soy yo?

Cualquier pequeña cantidad de diversión que había conseguido en esos pocos minutos con él se evaporó.

—Sabes que no tengo otra opción.

—Tienes una opción —respondió—. Ya la acabas de tomar, eso es todo.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga? Él se encogió de hombros.

—No podría decirlo. Yo haría exactamente lo mismo.

Mi ira se desinfló.

—Entonces dame un abrazo de despedida y déjame ir. Puede ser que sea un bebé en comparación con el resto de ustedes, pero eso no me hace una idiota.

—La mayor parte del tiempo —dijo Puck, y nuevamente le di un puñetazo en el brazo. Sin decir palabra, él me agarró y enterró su cara en mi cabello—. Se suponía que yo fuera tu primera aventura.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y lo abracé con fuerza.

—No creo que cuente como un amorío si la idea de estar con Cronos me revuelve el estómago.

—Así que después de todo, todavía hay esperanza para mí.

Medio sonreí, medio sollocé.

—Eres un idiota.

—Corre en la familia. —Él me dejó ir—. Ten cuidado, Quinn. Lo digo en serio. Si mueres, Rachel va a…

—… destruir el mundo entero con sus propias manos —le dije—. Sí, lo sé. También, lo creas o no, realmente quiero permanecer con vida.

—A pesar de que todo evidencia lo contrario. —Él sonrió débilmente y toqué su codo.

—Hazme un favor. Encuentra a alguien para ti, ¿de acuerdo? No una aventura o una mortal para casarte durante cincuenta años antes de que ella muera, sino alguien con quien realmente establecerte. ¿Tienes, qué, varios miles de años? ¿No crees que sea hora?

Su sonrisa vaciló por un segundo.

—Me habría establecido contigo, pero entonces tenías que ir y casarte con mi tía. Sabes, eres una pequeña rompecorazones.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Eres terrible. Lo digo en serio. Te mereces a alguien… alguien que no esté comprometido ya. Sal y encuéntrala. O a él. Simplemente encuentra a alguien. —Me levante a toda mi altura—. Voy a estar enojada contigo hasta que lo hagas.

—A Rachel le tomó miles de años encontrarte —dijo Puck—. ¿Realmente crees que podrías estar molesta conmigo por tanto tiempo?

—Rachel no sale mucho. Tú si lo haces. —Lo besé en la mejilla—. Lo digo en serio. Tiene que haber una diosa menor en alguna parte allí afuera que esté absolutamente loca por ti.

—A quién no haya desflorado ya… ¡Ay! —Puck se frotó el hombro, donde lo había golpeado por tercera vez—. Hoy estás muy violenta.

—Y tú estás muy grosero.

Él me capturó en otro abrazo.

—Es una lástima que no tuvieras una hija.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, le habría dicho que permaneciera malditamente lejos de ti.

—¿Incluso como recién nacida?

—Nunca puedes empezar demasiado temprano.

Besando la parte superior de mi cabeza, deslizó su mano en la mía.

—Me parece muy justo. Ahora, ¿qué dices de salir de aquí? Otra vez volvimos a eso. Suspiré.

—No necesito tu ayuda, Puck. Estoy bien por mi cuenta. Ya lo tengo todo resuelto.

—¿En serio? —lo dijo con la ceja levantada—. Entonces dime… ¿cómo planeas bajar del Olimpo? ¿Usando las escaleras? Dudé.

—¿Puedo?

—Esta no es una canción de Led Zeppelin, cariño. No hay escaleras al cielo.

—Hizo un gesto hacia el suelo del atardecer—. En estos momentos Walter tiene bloqueado este lugar, lo que significa que sólo hay una manera de salir de aquí, y eso es teniendo a un Olímpico acompañándote. ¿Lista?

Lo miré, buscando alguna señal de que estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia Walter. Pero el tiempo se estaba escapando, y no tenía muchas opciones.

—Si te dejo, ¿juras que solo estás ayudando?

—Todo eso es correcto —dijo. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacerme sonreír, incluso, en medio de la cosa más difícil que jamás había tenido que hacer?

Debido a que era Puck, y porque simplemente podría haberlo amado si ya no amara a Rachel. Sin embargo, tenía a Rachel, y nunca lo engañaría. Puck lo sabía, yo lo sabía, la única persona que no lo sabía era el propio Rachel.

Parándome de puntillas, besé la comisura de su boca, manteniéndolo durante más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Primera aventura, te lo prometo —le susurré—. Ahora vamos a hacer esto.

Puck sonrió.

—Creí que nunca lo dirías.

Llegamos precisamente al centro de la intersección más ocupada que alguna vez hubiera visto. Cientos de personas se trasladaban juntas en diferentes direcciones, corrientes que se cruzaban y se fusionaban como el tráfico real. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia arriba con la esperanza de conseguir orientarme. Nubes de color rosa y púrpura adornaban el cielo, que era apenas visible a través del espeso bosque de rascacielos que nos rodeaban.

Sin embargo, quedarse quieto en el caos, no era una opción; y terminé intercalada entre dos hombres de negocios japoneses que vestían trajes negros, ambos llevaban maletines y charlaban en un idioma que no conocía. Sin embargo, como en África y Grecia, a pesar de que no conocía las palabras, las entendía de todas formas.

—... la reunión de la mañana con el ejecutivo de San Francisco?

—Por supuesto, pero no dirías…

—¡Puck! —grité, luchando contra el flujo de la multitud, pero era inútil. Con menos de diez minutos restantes antes de la fecha límite de Cronos, no podía encontrar a Puck en ningún lugar.

Los hombres de negocios a ambos lados de mí me dieron una sucia mirada, como si sólo ahora se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba allí, y se movieron hasta que estuve detrás de ellos. Por mí estaba bien.

—¡Puck! —grité de nuevo mientras llegaba a la acera. Dando codazos para abrirme paso entre la multitud, alcancé la fachada de vidrio de un edificio y me apoyé contra ella, directamente debajo de una señal de neón promocionando electrónicos. Esto era una locura. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que hubiera tanta gente en un solo lugar a la vez?

—¿Primera vez en Tokio? —dijo una divertida voz a mi lado. Puck se inclinó casualmente contra la pared, y sostenía un plato de fideos con la mano derecha mientras maniobraba un par de palillos con la izquierda.

—Muy gracioso. Ahora me voy. —Cerré mis ojos y empecé a desaparecer, pero la mano de Puck en mi hombro me detuvo.

—Lo haré —dijo con la boca llena de fideos—. Encontraré a alguien, siempre y cuando tú me prometas que esto no es para siempre.

Toqué su mano.

—Te lo prometo. Puck, te veré en el otro lado de esta guerra.

—Y tal vez con un poco de suerte, ambos estaremos vivos.

Besé su mejilla una vez más y di un paso atrás, dándome espacio suficiente para irme. Éste no era el final. Si no pudiera asegurarme de eso, entonces Puck lo haría.

—Espera —dijo de nuevo, y con un gesto de su mano, sus fideos desaparecieron—. ¿Cómo piensas conseguir que Charlie vuelva con Rachel?

Me quedé mirándolo. ¿Con qué más me iba a salir para conseguir que me lo llevara conmigo? Sin embargo, independientemente de cuan idiota o manipulador hubiera decidido ser de repente, él tenía un punto. Había dado por sentado que Cronos me dejaría llevar a Charlie al Olimpo por mí misma, o que lo enviaría al Olimpo, pero Cronos no tenía forma de llegar hasta allí, y una vez que yo aterrizara en la isla, estaba segura de que nunca sería capaz de salir. Al menos no hasta que esta guerra hubiese terminado.

—Eres exasperante —dije, tendiéndole la mano. Con una mirada de suficiencia, Puck la tomó. No sé cómo traerte conmigo.

—Lo descifrarás —dijo—. Confío en ti.

—Confiar en mí no tiene nada que ver con lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

—Haz exactamente lo mismo que hiciste cuando me llevaste a ver a Charlie y Cronos —dijo—. Ni siquiera pienses en ello.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La cacofonía de ruido que nos rodeaba hacía difícil concentrarse, pero si no lo hacía, entonces no habría forma de decir lo que Cronos haría si llegara a pensar que me retracté de nuestro trato. Así que tenía que hacerlo. No se permitían los rodeos.

Me concentré en mi cuerpo, volviéndome consciente de cada centímetro de ello, y extendí mi alcance hacia Puck tanto como pude. Se sentía forzado, como si no estuviera haciendo nada más que imaginarlo, pero Puck sabía lo que estaba en juego. Si él estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, entonces yo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

El ruido de Tokio se canalizó a nuestro alrededor, una pared de vibraciones que sonaban a todo y nada en absoluto. El rugido se hizo más fuerte hasta que, finalmente, se apoderó de mí por completo, y luego…

Me estaba ahogando.

El agua llenaba mis pulmones mientras luchaba por hacer lo humanamente posible y respirar. Probé la sal y me sacudí, mi mano todavía sostenía la de Puck, pero eso no ayudaba. Era tan pesado como yo lo era, y juntos nos hundíamos más y más profundamente en el tono negro del océano.

Íbamos a morir. O por lo menos, estaríamos atrapados en el fondo del mar durante el resto de la eternidad. Las algas se envolverían alrededor de nuestras extremidades, manteniéndonos abajo hasta que el mar estuviera listo para jalarnos más lejos en sus profundidades. Para el momento en que lográramos escapar, el tiempo se habría terminado, y Cronos creería que lo había abandonado por completo. Millones de personas más estarían muertas, y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera convencería a Cronos de detenerse.

Nada.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

AHOGÁNDOME

Abrí la boca para gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no tenía más aliento en mí. No podía ver la superficie. Todo mezclado junto en una pesadilla de oscuridad, y el terror se apoderó de mí tan completamente que no podía ni pensar.

Esto era todo. Este era el final.

Realmente debí dejar que Ava me enseñara a nadar.

—¿Tienes problemas? —dijo una voz ronca a mi lado, tan claro como si estuviéramos hablando sobre la superficie. Me di la vuelta y casi me desmayo de alivio.

Phillip, Señor de los Océanos, flotando a nuestro lado, pareciendo como si estuviera caminando en tierra firme. No me importó que él pudiera haber sabido lo que estábamos haciendo o lo que yo había planeado; me daba igual si lo sabía, Walter debía saber, también. Mientras yo no pasara el resto de la eternidad en el fondo del mar, todo valdría la pena.

Ayúdanos, murmuré, señalando a la mano que sostenía la de Puck. El agua estaba tan oscura que ya no podía verlo más.

—Por supuesto —dijo Phillip, y miró en la dirección que debe haber estado asomando. Una fuerte corriente nos capturó a los tres, llevándonos hacia la superficie a una velocidad formidable. Tan pronto como el azul del cielo se hizo visible a través del agua, la corriente nos arrastró hacia un lado, y me abrí paso arrastra hacia la superficie. Sólo unos centímetros más.

—Tu parada, supongo —dijo Phillip—. Cuídate.

Asentí y murmuré mi agradecimiento. Pude ver a Puck a través del agua ahora, y él estaba sonriendo a su tío y dándole una estúpida despedida con su mano. Imagínense. Casi nos habíamos ahogado, y él sonreía.

Finalmente emergimos a la superficie, y escupí una cantidad imposible de agua de mar. De alguna manera mis pies tocaron la arena movediza, y me quedé de pie temblando, mis rodillas chocando entre sí. Pero estábamos fuera del océano y aún tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de encontrarme con Cronos. Eso era lo importante.

Algo brilló en el borde de mi visión, por lo que miré alrededor salvajemente, mi corazón golpeando fuertemente. Por un segundo, me pareció ver una figura de pelo oscuro asomarse en los acantilados, pero parpadeé y se había ido.

Respiré profundo. Estábamos fuera del océano, y ya no tenía nada para entrar en pánico. A menos que contara a un Titán eternamente empeñado en destruir todo lo que yo quería.

Frías olas rozaban mis espinillas, y Puck permanecía de pie a mi lado, temblando como una hoja.

—Muy bien —dijo con voz áspera—. Tengo que admitir que… que pedirte hacer eso sin practicar primero, fue un… un error.

—No me digas —dije con una voz que temblaba tanto como la de él. Nos pusimos de pie a unos metros de la costa de la isla de Cronos, y el palacio se alzaba por encima de nosotros, una sombra gigante contra el cielo brillante—. ¿Estás bien?

—Viviré —dijo con ironía—. Por lo menos hasta que estemos dentro.

—¿Cómo vamos a pasar a través de la barrera? —No podía verla, pero podía sentirla, zumbando en mis huesos como un campo de fuerza. Si Cronos no podía penetrar en ella, al menos no lo suficiente como para salir, aunque su alcance se extendía ahora hasta El Cairo, entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que nosotros lo hiciéramos?

—Caminando —dijo Puck—. La barrera está destinada a mantener a Cronos atrapado, no a nosotros. Walter incluso insistió en que no la modificáramos para incluir a Brittany. Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que te tenía, por supuesto.

—¿Quieres decir…? —vacilé. Debería haber intentado con más ahínco escapar. De alguna manera podría haber encontrado una forma. Phillip podría haberme recogido en el océano y haberme llevado a un lugar seguro, o…

Me armé de valor contra el aluvión de posibilidades que inundaron mi mente. Jugar al "qué pasaría si" no cambiaría nada. Había tratado de escapar. Había hecho todo lo que podía. Y en este momento, lo único en que podía concentrarme era en cómo hacer que las cosas finalmente saliera a mi manera.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué? —dijo Puck, y yo negué con la cabeza.

—No importa. Vamos.

Con la mano todavía en la suya y el sabor de la sal en mi lengua, clavé los talones en la arena y me empujé hacia adelante, caminando fuera del océano para cumplir mi destino.

Un innatural silencio se apoderó de la isla. Los acantilados con vistas a la costa se alzaban altos e inflexibles, pero a pesar de su imponente altura, Puck pasó uno de los pocos preciosos minutos que nos quedaban tratando de encontrar la forma más rápida para subir.

—No va a funcionar—le dije, molesta. Estábamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo—. Simplemente vamos a rodearlo.

—Serían kilómetros fuera de nuestro camino —dijo Puck.

—Entonces dame tu brazo y yo nos llevaré hasta allí. Resopló. — ¿De verdad crees que voy a someterme a eso otra vez?

— ¿De verdad tienes opción? —Me tambaleé por la playa, la arena cediendo a cada paso que daba—. Caminar o reaparecer, Puck. No me importa. Me voy en diez segundos con o sin ti.

Murmurando algo entre dientes que no entendí bien, corrió hacia mí.

—Si terminamos en el océano una vez más, me voy.

—Tú eres el que insistió en que tenía que traerte a todo esto en primer lugar —dije—. Además, deja de fingir que no te gusta nadar. Te vi sonreír.

—Sí, vergonzosamente. Phillip nunca va a dejarme olvidar eso.

Si ambos terminaban vivos al final de esta guerra. Tomando su mano, cerré los ojos.

—Nada de agua esta vez —le prometí.

El aire alrededor cambió, la brisa cálida del océano sustituido por el olor rancio de la antigua roca. Suspiré con alivio. Estábamos en la habitación en la que Brittany me había mantenido por nueve meses, y no había una gota de agua a la vista.

—Mucho mejor —susurró Puck. Busqué por la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

—Maldita sea —murmuré, pero antes de que pudiera quejarme o sugerir otro viaje a través de la nada, Puck tocó la manija, y oí un leve chasquido.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

Esta vez, la puerta se abrió sin obstáculos. Levanté una ceja, y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga.

Nos escabullimos fuera por el pasillo abandonado. No era tan decadente como el que estaba afuera de la habitación de niños, y miré alrededor con inquietud. No tenía ni idea de cómo llegar allí desde aquí.

Cada extremo del pasillo parecía idéntico. Izquierda o derecha, no importaba, pero Ava me había jalado a la derecha cuando Rachel había atacado el palacio. Un lugar suficientemente bueno para empezar.

—Por aquí —dije, arrastrándome en la oscuridad, y Puck siguió unos pasos detrás de mí. Alguien debió haber arreglado el daño que Rachel había hecho al castillo, dejando el pasillo despejado.

—¿Está segura? —dijo dubitativo.

—¿No se supone que debes saber siempre dónde vas?

—No en el territorio Titán. ¿Estás segura que no hay otro camino?

Lo ignoré. Tenían que tener alguna forma de moverse de un piso a otro. Traté de imaginar mentalmente las partes del palacio que conocía, pero no podía recordar haber visto nunca una escalera.

—Quinn —dijo Puck con un toque de desesperación en su voz—. Creo que vamos en el cam…

Un choque de metal contra metal atravesó el aire, y un hombre gritó. En un instante, Puck me tiró atrás, de modo que los dos estábamos apoyados contra la pared.

—¿Qué…? —comencé, pero apretó su mano contra mi boca. Una risita fría hizo eco por el pasillo, y volví mi cabeza lo suficiente para detectar a Brittany saliendo de una habitación al final del pasillo.

Tarareando para sí misma, salió por otra puerta y desapareció, seguida rápidamente por una figura encorvada que no podría haber sido otro más que Ava. ¿Dónde estaba Cronos? ¿Y quién estaba dentro de esa habitación?

—Sam —susurró Puck—. Él está vivo.

Mi conciencia me trajo hacia Sam, pero yo había venido aquí por una razón y una razón solamente. Por mucho que me mataba escabullirme dejando su celda, si quería una oportunidad real de salvar a mi hijo, tenía que hacerlo.

—Regresaremos por él —le dije, la mitad de la promesa para mí y mitad de la promesa por Puck. No tendríamos la oportunidad de volver por Sam, sin embargo, y los dos lo sabíamos.

Puck lideró el camino esta vez, y a pesar de mis protestas entre dientes, abrió la puerta por la que había desaparecido Brittany. Contuve la respiración, segura de que estaría esperándonos del otro lado, plenamente consciente de que estábamos allí, pero en lugar de eso…

—Supongo que realmente hay una escalera al cielo, después de todo —dijo Puck con una sonrisa, y si no estuviera ya sobre el borde, me habría reído de su estúpida broma. Nos apresuramos a subir las escaleras en silencio. Dos niveles más arriba, asentí con la cabeza hacia la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para que uno de nosotros pasará a través de ella.

—Yo primero —le dije. Si Cronos estaba esperando en el otro lado, no me atacaría. Puck, por otra parte, no había sido invitado precisamente. Deslizándome a través de la puerta que daba al vacío pasillo azul pavo real y dorado, esperé el espacio de tres latidos antes de hacer señas para que siguiera—. ¿Cuál es la habitación de Charlie? —No había pasado tiempo fuera de la guardería, pero en mi visión, Puck lo había hecho.

—El cuarto uno, abajo —dijo—. Quinn, si algo sale mal…

—Hola ahí.

La voz de Cronos, frígido y carente de compasión, se deslizó por mi columna. Giré sobre mis talones, pasando automáticamente frente a Puck para escudarlo, pero fue un gesto vacío. Si Cronos quería matar a Puck, no necesitaría mi permiso.

—Te dije que iba a venir —le dije con frialdad, pero no tenía comparación con la forma en que Cronos habló. Él podría congelar el sol si quería.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo dar mi consentimiento para un invitado.

—No puedo muy bien regresar al Olimpo con Charlie. Puck va a llevarlo por mí.

—¿Es así? —dijo Cronos y Puck asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes y su mandíbula rígida, pero levantó la barbilla y miró a Cronos.

El terror se apoderó de mí. Cronos no me haría daño por muy insolente que fuera, no mientras pensara que iba a ser suya. Pero Puck era prescindible, meramente algo más de Cronos que los millones de personas con las que ya había acabado con un solo pensamiento.

—Sí —dijo Puck—. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a hacer lo que vine a hacer aquí.

—Por supuesto. —Una extraña sonrisa se extendió en los labios demasiado perfectos de Cronos, y se hizo a un lado con una reverencia.

¿A qué estaba jugando Cronos? Puck se adelantó, y fui con él. Si se trataba de algún tipo de trampa, si Cronos había sabido y sólo estaba poniendo a Puck…

Cronos no trató de detenerme, sin embargo. Puck y yo nos apresuramos hacia la guardería, y mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Estaba Charlie todavía aquí?

¿Le había hecho Cronos algo? Puck y yo alcanzamos la manija, al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que alguno de los dos tocara el accesorio del metal, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Brittany.

Al principio sus ojos rodaron con consternación, pero después de un latido, sonrió burlonamente. Parecía como si fuera mi madre con la edad de Sofía ahora, muy apropiado para uno de los seis originales, pero no hizo nada que me distrajera del hecho de que acunaba a Charlie en sus brazos.

—Quinn —ronroneó—. Qué bueno que te unas a nosotros. Aquí estaba pensando que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar lejos. Tonta de mí.

—¿Quinn? —dijo una débil voz detrás de ella, y Ava apareció en el umbral—. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Quinn! Cronos dijo que estabas viva, pero yo no creí…

—Silencio —dijo Brittany. Ava inmediatamente se calmó, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron con la luz. Por primera vez en casi dos años, parecía viva. Brittany se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia Puck con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Querido, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Yo no soy tu querido. Dame al bebé —dijo Puck, extendiendo los brazos.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —dijo con un resoplido—. Callum es mi hijo.

Quería hundir mis uñas en esa carita bonita suya y sacarle los ojos a arañazos.

—Es mi hijo, no el tuyo —gruñí—. Cronos y yo hicimos un trato. Estoy aquí y Charlie sale con Puck.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Brittany me miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Por qué no era yo parte de ese acuerdo, padre?

—No tienes nada que ver con ese acuerdo —dijo Cronos—. Harás lo que yo diga y mantendré mi palabra.

—¿Qué palabra es esa? —dijo Brittany maliciosamente, apretando su brazo alrededor de mi hijo.

—El niño será devuelto a la familia de Quinn y ella se quedará aquí conmigo. Dos manchas rojas aparecieron en las mejillas de Brittany y se sacudió de manera extraña, como si estuviera luchando contra algún tipo de compulsión.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Entonces ya no te necesito para nada.

Ella siseó.

—Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, después de todo lo que he sacrificado…

La furia salió de ella en oleadas y tuve que esforzarme para no dar un paso atrás. Estaba tan cerca de Charlie que todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y tocarlo. No podía irme de nuevo.

—¿Es esa tu última decisión? —dijo Cronos—. ¿Apartar la lealtad por el bien de mantener a un niño que no es tuyo?

—Él debe ser mío. —Brittany fue hacia la guardería, pero Ava le bloqueó el camino, una luz magenta emanaba de su cuerpo—. No me hagas hacer esto, padre.

Un destello metálico al lado de Charlie llamó mi atención. Brittany tiró de la manta y, antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera reaccionar, apretó la daga que Sam había forjado, la única que podía matar a un inmortal, contra la garganta de Charlie.

—No voy a dejar que se vaya —dijo Brittany, más tranquila ahora que el miedo llenaba el aire como el veneno—. Has regalado algo que no es tuyo, Padre.

Detrás de mí, Cronos suspiró como si se tratara de una niña caprichosa. Era un asesino que no tenía problema en matar de nuevo.

—No voy a pedirlo una segunda vez. Devuelve el niño o enfréntate a la ira del Rey de los Titanes.

—¿La ira de la Reina de los Dioses no significa nada entonces? —dijo Brittany. Paralizada por el miedo, no podía quitarle los ojos a mi hijo. No me importaba un partido de meadas entre ellos, lo único que quería era que Brittany moviera esa daga lejos del cuello de Charlie.

—Brittany, no quieres hacer eso —dijo Ava, cada vez más cerca. Brittany dio la vuelta, con los dientes al descubierto mientras aferraba contra su pecho a Charlie.

—No te atrevas a usar tus poderes contra mí —gruñó. Levantó el mango de la daga, apretando la punta contra el pecho de Charlie—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Padre? ¿Tu trato o mi lealtad?

Charlie dejó escapar un suave gemido y me lancé hacia delante. Pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, Cronos agarró mi hombro y me apretó contra su pecho y no importó cuanto me esforcé, no se movió.

—No voy a faltarle mi palabra a Quinn —dijo Cronos sin emoción y le di un codazo fuerte en el estómago. Nada—. Haz lo que debas, pero sin cometer errores. Nuestra alianza gira en torno a la vida de ese bebé.

Me pareció ver un destello de dolor en el rostro de Brittany, pero duró sólo una fracción de segundo.

—Así que has elegido a Quinn sobre mí —dijo, casi escupiendo mi nombre—. Entonces, poco importa lo que haga, ¿verdad? Tu lealtad nunca será mía y la mía ya no será tuya.

Ella levantó la daga y un grito desgarrador salió de mí e hizo eco por todo el palacio. No podía verlo, pero tampoco podía mirar hacia otro lado en los últimos segundos de la corta vida de Charlie. No podía abandonarlo.

El mundo se oscureció en los bordes y por un maravilloso momento pensé que me estaba muriendo. Mi cuerpo se entumeció, mi mente se quedó en silencio, y ese segundo quedó colgando entre nosotros, congelado. Me gustaría vivir con este miedo para siempre si eso significaba que ese momento nunca terminaría, si Brittany no movía la hoja más cerca, si Charlie nunca moría, si todos nos quedábamos así para toda la eternidad.

Un destello de luz blanca me cegó y la oscuridad que crepitó con el poder nos envolvió.

—Brittany —tronó una voz demasiado familiar—. Pon el arma en el suelo y dame a mi hijo.

Rachel.

No debería haber sido posible para mí estar más asustada de lo que ya estaba, pero ahora, viendo a Rachel flotar por el pasillo con la nube negra a su alrededor, un gran terror se agarró a mi cuello y se negó a dejarme ir.

Iba a perderlos a ambos.

Esta vez Brittany no trató de ocultar su sorpresa. Su boca se abrió, pero también bajó la daga.

—Rachel —dijo—. Qué inesperada sorpresa. Y aquí Padre me decía que estabas muerto.

Ella miró a Cronos y sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor hasta que estuvo a un milímetro de aplastarme los huesos hasta convertirlos en polvo.

—Me mentiste —susurró en mi oído y su maldad vibró en el aire que nos rodeaba—. Después de todo lo que hice por ti, así es como me lo pagas. Con el engaño y la burla.

Tragué saliva. No más secretos ahora. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y ahora lo único que podíamos hacer era jugar.

—Dame a mi hijo —repitió Rachel. Estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de mí, pero no me evitó un vistazo.

—¿Y que gano yo con este acuerdo? —dijo Brittany, mirándolo con avidez.

—A mí —dijo Rachel en voz baja—. Dame a mi hijo, jura por el Río Estigia que nunca le harás daño y permitirás que algo le haga daño de alguna manera o forma y me tendrás a mí.

—Rachel, no —jadeé y Cronos apretó la mano sobre mi boca. No, no, no. Rachel tenía que quedarse con Charlie y mantenerlo a salvo. Yo no podía, no de la manera que podía ella. Tenía que ser yo. Tenía que ser yo la que se alejara. Traté de protestar, gimiendo, gritando y agitándome contra Cronos, pero Rachel me ignoró por completo.

—Eso cumplirá los términos de nuestro acuerdo —dijo Cronos y se detuvo en seco—. El bebé será criado por su familia, como Quinn ha exigido y yo la tendré.

No, ese no era el trato. Ni siquiera se acercaba. Se suponía que Charlie estaría seguro en el Olimpo con Rachel, mi madre y Puck, no aquí con Brittany y Cronos. Yo no podía hablar bien y nadie estaba prestándome atención. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y en ese segundo mi corazón se rompió.

—Muy bien —dijo Brittany, pero a pesar de que había conseguido todo lo que siempre había deseado, había un filo en su voz, una dureza que no entendí. Ella debería estar celebrándolo. Yo estaba rota. No tenía nada y ella lo tenía todo ahora—. Lo juro por el Río Estigia que no le voy a hacer daño al bebé, ni permitiré que nadie le haga daño, siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo.

—Que así sea —tronó la suave voz de Rachel y mi visión se emborronó. Tenía que haber una forma de salir de esa, no podía ser lo que Rachel había previsto. Ella no me dejaría así.

¿Pero no había estado yo dispuesta a dejarla?

—Perfecto —dijo Brittany y sin apartar la mirada de la Rachel, le dijo a Ava—. Hazlo.

—Pero… —dijo Ava, su coraje anterior había desaparecido.

—Hazlo.

¿Hacer qué?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que conseguí una respuesta. El aura magenta creció alrededor de Ava hasta tocar a Rachel y como un rayo, golpeó a Brittany. En vez de gritar, sin embargo, su sonrisa de suficiencia sólo se expandió.

—No —dijo Ava, con voz temblorosa—. Ahora deja a Quinn y al bebé irse.

—Has escuchado a Padre —dijo Brittany—. El bebé se queda con Rachel. Pero si insistes, voy a darle una oportunidad. Rachel, querida. —Dio un paso hacia ella y mi corazón palió con fuerza—. ¿Con quién te quieres quedar? ¿Conmigo o con Quinn?

¿Era esto una especie de broma? Por supuesto que Rachel quería quedarse conmigo, sobre todo cuando todos podríamos ser una familia. Rachel se acercó a Brittany sin embargo y mis ojos se abrieron. Puso la mano en la mejilla de ella, de la manera tan familiar como siempre me había tocado a mí y luego…

Sus ojos se cerraron y se inclinó para besarla.

¿Qué había hecho Ava?

Pregunta estúpida. Sabía exactamente lo que había hecho. Y no importaba cuáles eran sus razones, no importaba lo que Brittany sostenía sobre su cabeza, no importaba cuantas veces acunara a mi hijo llorando, nunca le perdonaría por hacer que Rachel se enamorara de Brittany.

Cronos se movió hacia atrás y me llevó consigo. El pánico se apoderó de mí, sin dejar espacio para la racionalidad y arañé sus manos, desesperada porque las soltara. No podía salir, no ahora. No cuando mi marido pensaba que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Apartándose de Rachel, Brittany me miró con disgusto.

—No, no te vayas todavía —dijo con una voz majestuosa como la que había tenido Cronos hiriéndola dos minutos antes.

—¿Y por qué? —dijo Cronos. Brittany sonrió dulcemente.

—Porque no he terminado todavía con ella.

Sin manos que la guiaran, la daga se elevó en el aire entre nosotros hasta que se alineó con mi garganta. Y en una mancha de plata y acero, voló directamente hacia mí.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

JUEGOS PERVERSOS

No tenía tiempo para pensar o respirar o preocuparme sobre si Charlie recordaría este momento o no. Todo lo que hice fue cerrar los ojos. Se supone que el tiempo se ralentiza en los segundos antes de la muerte —y realmente moriría ahora, sin que el Inframundo me atrapara y sin que Rachel me salvara— pero no cambió nada.

Esto era todo.

Un gran crujido de metal contra metal resonó por todo el palacio, y por un horrible segundo pensé que Rachel o incluso Puck había sido lo suficiente estúpidos como para saltar delante de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron, pero ambos estaban a varios metros de distancia a cada lado de la puerta.

Y flotando delante de mí, a medio centímetro de mi cuello, estaba la daga.

—Creo que mientras obligabas a la Señora del Inframundo a una alianza contigo, has olvidado un hecho importante —dijo Cronos con una voz mortal que parecía estar en todas partes a la vez. Tu destino está ligado al de Quinn. Si ella muere, tú también. Claramente no estás lista para desvanecerte, mi querida hija.

Los brazos de Brittany temblaron tanto que temí que dejara caer a Charlie. Rachel suavemente lo tomó de ella, y por un momento estuve segura de que ella lucharía. Rachel podía desaparecer tan pronto como tocara al bebé; todo lo que tomaría sería un parpadeo, y Rachel se habría ido, a salvo de vuelta en el Olimpo con nuestro hijo. Pero ella la dejó ir de buena gana.

Contuve la respiración, esperando a que Rachel se fuera. Se quedó, puso una sonrisa extraña en su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo a Charlie. Mi corazón se hundió. Ella tenía a Rachel ahora. Realmente, verdaderamente la tenía.

Pero la forma en que ella miraba al bebé, la forma en que sus brazos se relajaron cuando lo sostuvo. Rachel amaba a Charlie. Ava no le había quitado eso, lo que significaba que una pequeña parte de ella, sin importar lo enterrada que estuviera, todavía me amaba, también.

—Aquí estoy yo, pensando que ya no tenías interés en la pequeña perra traidora —le dijo Brittany a Cronos, sus palabras se ahogaron con furia—. Qué estúpido de mí pensar que no caerías presa de las emociones humanas.

—Soy el Rey de los Titanes —dijo Cronos fríamente, y se irguió en toda su estatura, llevándome con él por lo que mis pies apenas rozaban el suelo—. No he caído presa de nada.

—Aun así aquí estás, protegiendo una mera diosa, y una nueva —dijo Brittany. La miré con furia. No muy formidable, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias—. ¿Qué ha hecho ella para merecer tu lealtad? ¿Ella fue la que te liberó? ¿La que estuvo a tu lado mientras los dioses se unían para luchar contra ti? Todo este tiempo, ha estado trabajando para el enemigo, hablando de los secretos que has compartido, planeando una defensa basada en las estrategias que tan de buena fe le has enseñado.

Estupendo. Ahora estaba intentando que él me matara. Brittany estaba equivocada sin embargo. Cronos era el que me había engañado durante mucho tiempo. Él era el que consiguió que escupiera los secretos del Consejo haciéndome creer que era Rachel. Y sin darse cuenta, ella estaba confirmando lo que sus argumentos ya habían implicado: Cronos no se preocupaba por ella. Ella era un peón, exactamente como el resto de nosotros. Cualquier que fueran sus planes, no los estaba compartiendo con ella.

A diferencia del Consejo, Cronos y Brittany no eran compañeros. Apenas eran aliados. En la desesperación de Brittany por escapar de Walter, se las arregló para tropezar con el único ser en el universo que la trataba incluso peor de lo que él lo hacía. Y juzgando por la mirada en su rostro, finalmente estaba empezando a darse cuenta.

Cronos estuvo callado por un largo momento, y la oscuridad llenó el pasillo hasta que no pude ver a un centímetro delante de mí.

—No le he mostrado, ni dicho nada.

—No hay otra explicación —dijo Brittany—. Las batallas que hemos luchado, siempre van a dos pasos por delante de nosotros, eludiendo mis trampas y planes, y ellos no podían saber estas cosas si no le estuvieras contando a Quinn todos nuestros movimientos.

Él no lo estaba haciéndolo, sin embargo, lo que significaba que había un traidor en la casa de Brittany. Miré en la oscuridad a donde estaba Ava.

No era posible.

—Silencio —dijo Cronos, y me dejó caer. Me tambaleé, y su mano atrapó mi muñeca—. No escucharé más de esto. Si ha habido alguna filtración, no es de mí. Por lo tanto sólo puedo asumir que eres tú la traidora, hija mía. Y no tolero la traición.

Tiró de mi mano hasta que mis dedos tocaron otra, la de Puck. No había nadie más en esa dirección.

—He terminado con este debate sin sentido. Tienes lo que quieres, y mi pacto con Quinn se ha cumplido. Sin embargo, ya que no puedo garantizar su seguridad, no puedo permitirle quedarse.

Al final Cronos dejó ir mi muñeca, y lo entendí. Las oscuras nubes, su discusión con Brittany, quería que me fuera. No podía, sin embargo, no cuando Rachel y Charlie estaban en peligro. No podía abandonarlos otra vez.

El aire crujió con un tipo diferente de poder, pero la oscuridad que nos rodeaba lo silenció, y Brittany dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto a mí! Ella no es nada…

—Entonces dime —dijo Cronos—. Si no es nada, ¿por qué te importa? Brittany rugió, y Puck agarró mi mano tan fuerte que pensé que mis dedos se caerían. Si tenía alguna oportunidad de sacarlo de aquí con vida, teníamos que irnos ahora. No podía ser responsable de que algo le pasara, pero tampoco podía irme.

Y entonces, en el vacío, una voz de medianoche me rodeó.

 _Vete_.

Las lágrimas escocían en mis ojos. Rachel. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer y ella lo sabía. Si me quedaba, Brittany me mataría. Como nuestro picnic en el bosque cuando ella misma había revelado ser la traidora, era demasiado emocional, demasiado irracional para depender de que pensara con claridad. Había sabido entonces que se revelaría como una asesina a todo el Consejo, y no le había importado. No tenía garantías de que no fuera a retar a Cronos ahora.

Concentré toda mi energía en Rachel y envié mis pensamientos hacia ella. _Te amo. Nunca olvides eso._

Sin darme la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión, agarré la mano de Puck y desaparecí.

Aterrizamos en una playa abandonada cuando el sol se hundía en el océano. Me senté en la arena, y Puck me recogió, dejándome llorar en su hombro sin quejarse.

Los dejé. Juré que nunca abandonaría a Rachel, y a la primera oportunidad, lo hice de todos modos. Si hubiese hablado con ella antes de la fecha límite de Cronos, habríamos ideado un plan, juntos. No necesitábamos el permiso del Consejo para actuar, y yo salté sin pensarlo una vez más. Esta vez me costó mi familia.

—Nunca los voy a ver otra vez, ¿cierto? —dije. La corriente subiendo a unos centímetros de nuestros pies, y no teníamos más que unos pocos minutos antes de que perdiéramos nuestra ventana para regresar al Olimpo. El pensamiento de regresar sin Rachel y Charlie consumía todo de mí hasta que no había más que piel y hueso. Walter y Finn tenían razón. Todo el Consejo tenía razón. Yo no estaba lista para ayudarlos, y mientras más hacía, peor se ponían las cosas.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? —dijo Puck.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él retrocedió lo suficiente para mirarme, sus ojos buscando los míos.

—No eres la misma chica que conocí en Edén. Ella no se derrumbaba en lágrimas cada vez que algo no salía a su manera.

—No estoy… —empecé, pero entonces otra lágrima rodo por mi rostro—. Mi familia se ha ido. Nadie me deja ayudar, y cada vez que lo intento, empeoro las cosas.

Él enlazó sus dedos a través de los míos.

—¿Desde cuándo necesitas el permiso de alguien?

Limpió mis mejillas y entornó los ojos hacia la puesta de sol.

—¿Entonces qué más se supone que haga? Ya he intentado todo. Mi trato con Cronos fracasó, e incluso si no lo hubiese hecho, todo lo que haría sería asegurar a Charlie. No hubiera cambiado nada en el asunto mayor, y la única manera en que los vea otra vez es si ganamos esta guerra.

—Entonces ayúdanos a ganar.

Resoplé.

—¿Cómo?

—Piensa —dijo él—. Conoces las debilidades de Cronos mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Conoces sus fortalezas. Lo conoces.

—Esas son tonterías. Los seis originales pelearon contra él por una década. Yo nunca he hecho tanto como luchar a mano con él.

—No —concordó Puck—. Pero eres la única que lo ha hecho detenerse.

Ese momento en el Inframundo, mientras Cronos nos había perseguido a través del desierto. Había pensado que también moriría. ¿Habría hecho algo de esto más fácil?

No, no la haría, porque los seis originales jamás habrían escapado de esa cueva en el Tártaro. Ellos todavía estarían aquí, inconscientes y muriendo lentamente mientras Cronos y Brittany averiguaban una forma de escapar. Todo sería diferente.

Pero incluso mi único acto de coraje había sido un acto supremo de estupidez. Cronos estaba libre porque caminé a través de su cueva cuando Perséfone específicamente me había dicho que no lo hiciera, y le di a Brittany la ventaja que necesitaba para conseguir que Rachel abriera la reja.

—Piensa —dijo Puck—. ¿Por qué Cronos no te mató entonces?

—Porque no me conocía. Porque yo…

—Porque fuiste amable con él cuando el resto de nosotros estábamos haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo encadenado.

—Porque le prometí que abriría la reja.

—Sí —dijo Puck—. Y él se detuvo porque confió en ti.

—Mira donde nos metió eso —dije con desdén.

—Sí. Y mira donde tu terquedad y negación a rendirnos nos ha traído. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad de pelear. No fue de la manera en que lo imaginamos, pero Brittany eventualmente habría descubierto una manera de liberar a Cronos. Tenía una maldita eternidad para hacerlo, justo como el resto de nosotros.

Arrastré mis rodillas hasta mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasa si Cronos destruye toda la humanidad y todos ustedes pierden sus propósitos?

Puck vaciló, y miedo destelló entre nosotros. Y me atrajo más cerca.

—No lo sé.

—Quizá no te desvanecerás —dije—. Quiero decir, siempre va a haber amor, viajes, música, y jardines, y… todo. Quizá….

—Quinn. —La voz de Puck se alzó por encima de las olas del océano, y quedé en silencio—. No te preocupes sobre el peor escenario. Averigua una manera para que eso nunca pase. Enfócate en hacer lo que haces mejor y pelea por las personas que amas.

Él se levantó, y yo lo hice con él, mis rodillas temblando.

—Sin presiones ni nada. —Y a pesar de todo, me dio una sonrisa infantil—. Por el contrario, eres un diamante. Brillas bajo presión.

Medio me reí, medio me ahogué.

—Y tú eres un bloque oloroso de queso. Llévame de vuelta antes de que el sol se oculte por completo.

Puck apretó sus manos en las mías, su agarre firme y decidido.

—Prométeme que lucharás. Sin importar cuán difíciles las cosas se vuelvan, no te derrumbarás y dejarás que Cronos o Brittany ganen.

Sacudí apenas mi cabeza. No podía prometer eso. Lucharía tanto como pudiera, pero Brittany tenía a mi familia, y después de dos acuerdos fallidos, Cronos sin duda alguna se empeñaría en destruir a la humanidad y todo lo que alguna vez había sido familiar para mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría antes que mi madre se desvaneciera? ¿Puck? ¿Todo el Consejo?

No podía luchar si no tenía nada más por qué hacerlo.

 _Entonces no dejes que eso pase._

La voz de Rachel hizo eco a través de mi mente, y miré alrededor salvajemente, buscando por cualquier señal suya. Aunque, por supuesto que no estaba allí. Ahora era la prisionera de Brittany, una dispuesta prisionera que no sabía que cuando la besaba, cuando la acariciaba, realmente no sentía nada de eso. Rachel no sabía que era un truco, pero yo sí, y no podía dejarla sufrir a través de una eternidad sus juegos enfermos.

 _No lo haré_ , pensé en regreso, esperando como loca que le llegará.

—Prométemelo, Quinn —dijo Puck, y yo parpadeé—. Prométeme que no vas renunciar a tu familia.

Acero lentamente se envolvió alrededor de mi espina. Él tenía razón. Rachel me necesitaba. Charlie me necesitaba. Lo que sea que tomara, no había ninguna forma de que fuera a dejar que Brittany ganara.

—Bien. Lo prometo. Ahora vayamos a convencer a Walter que deje de ser un bastardo egoísta.

Puck resopló.

—Tus palabras, no las mías.

Arribamos en el centro de la habitación de trono. No estaba segura que había esperado, pero todo el Consejo —a excepción de Brittany, Rachel y Sam—, estaba.

Todo el mundo estaba allí, incluso Santana con su brazo de plata. Su rostro estaba plasmado como si oliera algo desagradable, y miraba fijamente en el centro de la sala del trono, donde Puck y yo estábamos de pie.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dije, volviendo a Walter. También él se quedó mirando fijamente en el centro del círculo con una expresión pétrea, pero Puck me llevó a un lado, y la mirada de Walter no vaciló. Él no estaba mirándonos a nosotros.

En cambio, exactamente donde habíamos estado de pie, estaba Ava. O por lo menos una versión de Ava. Su figura parecía sustancial, pero sólo unos segundos antes, habíamos ocupado el mismo espacio. Ella no estaba realmente allí.

Puck me soltó y se sentó, y yo seguí su ejemplo, tratando de ignorar el dolor en mi pecho cuando vi el trono vacío de Rachel. Cuando me instalé en el mío, mi madre me tomó de la mano.

—Lo siento —dijo Ava con voz ahogada, tan clara como si estuviera realmente allí de pie. Luz dorada fluía de cuatro de los tronos; los hermanos originales restantes, incluyendo a mi madre. Cada una corría hacia el centro del círculo, reuniéndose en donde estaba Ava. El Consejo estaba haciendo algo que hacía posible que ella estuviera allí—. Quiero volver a casa.

—No puedes volver a casa —dijo Walter con voz dolorosamente neutral. Tenía buenas razones para no querer hablar con ella de nuevo, y después de lo que le había hecho a Rachel, aquel odio punzante ante la visión de ella regresó a mí, y esta vez estaba segura que Brittany no tenía nada que ver con eso. Sin embargo, Walter era su padre, y ella era su favorita. ¿Por qué a él no le importaba?

—No puedo seguir con esto —rompió la voz de Ava, y se volvió para mirar a cada miembro del Consejo a los ojos. Cuando los nuestros se encontraron, ella respingó, y yo sostuve su mirada.

—¿Ya no puedes seguir con qué? —No era mi lugar de hablar, pero no podía evitarlo—. ¿No puedes ayudar a un asesino de masas en salirse con la suya? ¿No puedes lavar la ropa de alguien que roba bebés inocentes?

Su labio inferior tembló, y yo clavé las uñas contra mi trono. Había tenido que arriesgar mi vida, mi familia, todo para ganarme un lugar en el Consejo, para demostrar que era digna de gobernar sobre el Inframundo con Rachel. Sin embargo, a ellos se les permitía hacer daño a tantas personas como ellos quisieran mientras tanto eso significara que ellos se salieran con la suya. Estaba harta de eso.

—Por favor —rogó, le temblaban las manos mientras se acercaba a mí, pero la luz dorada no la abrazaría, y ella se vio obligada a volver al centro—. Quinn, te quiero… Brittany me hizo… Entiende por favor, yo nunca quise nada de esto…

—Llega un momento en tu vida cuando tienes que tomar una decisión — dije—. Puedes seguir adelante por el camino fácil, no importa a dónde te lleve, todo el mundo será condenado, o puedes luchar por lo que tú crees.

—¡Estoy luchando! —explotó—. Estoy haciendo esto por Sam y Charlie, y Rachel y todos ustedes… ¿no entiendes eso? ¿Crees que yo quería alejarme de mi familia así? Tengo un hijo, también, Quinn. Yo sé lo que es amar a alguien tanto como tú amas a Charlie. ¿Crees que si tuviera otra opción…?

—Basta. —La voz de Walter, baja y para nada neutral ahora, se hizo eco a través de la sala del trono—. Has dicho tu parte, hija, y ahora tienes que permitir que el Consejo…

—A la mierda el Consejo. —Ava apenas echó un vistazo a su padre, y si hubiera sido más que una ilusión, no tenía dudas que la habitación hubiera crepitado con poder. Como siempre, nadie se atrevió a hablar. Incluso Walter pareció como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. Quiero que me escuches, Quinn Fabray —dijo ella—. Todo lo que he hecho, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada traición, ha sido para ayudar a nuestra familia. Hacer lo correcto no siempre significa actuar como un santo. A veces significa ensuciarse las manos y hacer lo que más odias para que otras personas puedan tener un tiempo más fácil con eso. Para que otras personas puedan quizá no morir.

—Si esa es tu excusa, entonces, ¿cómo justificas arrastrar a Charlie en esto? — le espeté.

—Se supone que nunca iba a ser parte de esto. Se supone que nunca iba a existir.

—Pero lo hace. Él está aquí, y ahora Brittany tiene a Rachel, también. Todo por culpa tuya.

El Consejo se mantuvo en silencio, y ni siquiera mi madre reaccionó. Así que yo tenía razón. Todos sabían exactamente lo que Rachel había planeado hacer, y ninguno de ellos la habían detenido.

Ava respiró hondo.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con una voz medida, y fue tal cambio de segundo antes que me tomó un momento comprender que era sincera. Algo feo surgió dentro de mí. Yo no quería que se disculpara. Quería que luchara—. Nada de esto debería haber ocurrido. No importa los errores estúpidos que he hecho… los lamento, Quinn. Lamento a todos ustedes por dejarte. Nunca quise hacerlo, pero como he dicho, no tenía elección…

—Ava. —La voz de Walter retumbó en la sala del trono.

—Ya has hecho bastante, papá. Ahora es mi turno de hablar —dijo con tranquilidad inhumana. Lo siento por todo. Los quiero a todos, e hice lo que pensé que tenía que hacer. Pero Rachel está aquí para proteger al bebé ahora, y yo no puedo hacer nada más para ayudar a Sam.

Alrededor del círculo, varios miembros del Consejo miraron al vacío trono de cobre de Sam.

—¿Estás dispuesta a abandonarlo, a sabiendas de que puede significar su muerte? —dijo Walter.

—Soy más bien un peligro para él si me quedo y doy a Brittany la oportunidad de utilizarlo para mantener el control sobre mí —dijo Ava—. Él quiere que me vaya, y la única manera en que puedo ayudar a salvarlo es volver al Olimpo. Cronos ha decidido que va a escapar de la isla en el solsticio de invierno, y teniendo en cuenta lo que ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer, yo le creo. Quiero ayudar.

En ese momento, ella no sonaba como la Ava que conocía: la egoísta, y superficial diosa del amor que no podía dar prioridad a lo que otros necesitan antes de lo que ella quería. Sonaba adulta. Atormentada. Al igual que los otros miembros del Consejo cuando estaban tan profundamente enfrascados planificando que dejaban caer sus máscaras. Era un recordatorio más de quiénes y qué eran… antiguos. Poderosos. Más sabios de lo que podía imaginar, pero miopes y estrechos de mentes, también. Aislados del mundo real, de la humanidad por la que luchaban defender. Obstinados y tan apasionados por la protección de sus propios intereses mientras trataban de hacer su trabajo.

Esa era Ava. Obstinada y apasionada, y ahora perdida para mí tan completamente como nuestro padre.

—Lo siento, hija —dijo Walter, pero él no sonaba arrepentido en absoluto—. No podemos pretender conocer las intenciones de Brittany, y debemos actuar con cautela. Es posible que Sam permanezca vivo sólo porque Brittany cree que él es la clave para controlarte. Si la abandonas, no se sabe lo que podría hacer con él.

Un murmullo se elevó desde los demás miembros del Consejo, pero nadie se opuso. Yo no los culpé. Por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, Walter tenía razón.

—Vas a permanecer con Brittany hasta que recibas nuevas instrucciones — dijo Walter—. Vas a continuar como siempre, sin sabotajes o actos de mala voluntad hacia ella. Ella debe creer que tus intenciones son puras.

—¡Pero ni siquiera han hablado de ello! —exclamó Ava, y Walter levantó la mano, interrumpiéndola.

—No hay ninguna necesidad. Dos de los nuestros están ahora a merced de Brittany y Cronos, y no podemos alterar el equilibrio hasta que estemos listos para una pelea. Vamos a prestar atención a la fecha límite de Cronos, aunque ya lo esperábamos. Cualquier información adicional que adquieras será útil para nosotros, pero no a riesgo de los prisioneros.

—¿Yo no cuento como prisionero? —dijo ella, sus ojos llorosos—. Porque yo no peleo como tú lo haces, ¿no soy digna de ser salvada?

Por una fracción de segundo, la expresión de Walter se suavizó.

—Mi querida, por supuesto que lo eres.

—He hecho todo lo que me pediste —dijo Ava—. He arriesgado mi vida, mi integridad, mis amigos, todo por falsas promesas. Resulta que eres tan malo como lo es Brittany, papá. Pero al menos ella no pretende ser algo que no es.

Silencio atónito. ¿Estaba diciendo ella la verdad? ¿Realmente él le había pedido que hiciera todas esas cosas? Walter palideció, pero no discutió, y eso solo era una admisión de culpabilidad.

Así que no fue del todo culpa de Ava, después de todo. Ella no tenía culpa, no por un tiro largo, pero ella no estaba sola en esto tampoco. Rachel tenía razón. Walter sabía que yo estaba embarazada. Él había sabido dónde estaba y lo que estaba sucediendo. Él había sabido, y no había hecho absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

Y las cosas que le había hecho a Ava hacer, sabiendo cómo eso afectaría todo, sabiendo cómo el resto del Consejo la vería… ¿cómo podría lastimar a su propia hija de esa manera?

—Acordaré regresar a Brittany bajo tus términos, siempre y cuando te comprometas a cumplir con uno de los míos —dijo Ava—. Quiero hablar con Quinn. A solas.

Un murmullo se levantó de los demás miembros del Consejo, y mis cejas se alzaron.

—Sabes que eso no es posible —dijo Walter—. Está agotando suficiente de nosotros mantener esta forma de comunicación sin Brittany y Rachel.

—Entonces ella puede venir a mí —dijo Ava.

—Fuera de cuestión. —La voz de mi madre se levantó por encima de los demás, y ellos se quedaron en silencio—. No voy a hacer que se arriesgue a sí misma de nuevo. Es un milagro que lograra salir de allí en primer lugar.

—Sé cómo funcionan sus visiones —dijo Ava—. Sé que ella puede ver y oír todo lo que digo. No la necesito para hablarme de vuelta. Sólo necesito que escuche. Y no voy a estar de acuerdo con tus términos hasta que Quinn esté de acuerdo a los míos.

Sea lo que sea que ella quería hablar conmigo, no podía decirlo delante de los demás. Lo que significaba que pensaba que no podía confiar en ellos… o al menos no podía confiar en su padre.

¿Algo sobre Rachel? ¿Sobre Charlie? ¿Había encontrado una manera de pasarlo de contrabando hasta mí?

La esperanza me rodeó, tan frágil y delicada que una sola palabra podía haberla destrozado en pedazos. Era posible, y porque era posible, yo lo haría.

Asentí una vez, y Ava exhaló, como si hubiera agotado todo lo que tenía para llegar a ese momento.

—Mañana al atardecer —dijo—. En la guardería. Confío en que estés allí.

No tenía forma de saber si estaría, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que me había enganchado, y yo no me lo perdería.

—Los amo —dijo, y esta vez no iba dirigido a una sola persona. En cambio, las palabras fueron susurradas a través del Consejo, tocándonos a cada uno de nosotros al pasar—. Adiós, por ahora. —La luz dorada en el suelo iluminado por el sol parpadeó, y ella se había ido.

Durante casi un minuto, nadie habló. Nadie habló de Ava, nadie nos preguntó a Puck y a mí lo que había pasado en la isla, nada. Finalmente Ella y Theo se levantaron.

—Tenemos que volver —dijo Theo—. Gracias por incluirnos, Padre.

Walter asintió, y la confusión se apoderó de mí. ¿No estaban aquí para luchar?

—¿Qué hay de la guerra? —solté—. Pensé…

—Estamos haciendo lo que podemos en la tierra —dijo Theo—. Hemos hecho propuestas a muchos de los dioses menores, pero ni siquiera Nike va a apoyarnos, no sin Rachel.

—¿Y los gemelos? —dijo Walter—. Pensé que estaban haciendo progresos con ellos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Lux fue receptivo hasta que rechazaste sus términos. Ahora han desaparecido de nuevo, y fue bastante difícil rastrearlos la primera vez. No voy a pasar por eso otra vez.

La expresión de Puck se volvió distante.

—Están en París.

—No importa ahora —dijo Theo—. No podemos obligarlos a ayudar. Incluso las Parcas han pasado a la clandestinidad. Todo el mundo tiene miedo, y nada de lo que digamos o hagamos puede suavizar las cosas. Están convencidos de que si no nos ayudan, Cronos podría evitarles.

—Tontos —masculló Walter—. Muy bien. Quiero ser informado como sea posible.

Theo y Ella asintieron al unísono. Una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer, sus ojos encontraron los míos, y juro que vi lástima.

—Vamos —dijo mi madre, y las dos nos pusimos de pie—. Has tenido un día largo, y me temo que no va a ponerse más fácil. Necesitas descansar.

—Tú también —dije, tomando su mano. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, sus hombros cayeron, y ella palideció con el esfuerzo que le tomó en llegar a su habitación. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella con seguridad. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas, después de todo con que nos las arreglamos para sobrevivir, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Cronos me la quitara también?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

CADENAS DE NIEBLA

Le dije a mi madre lo que había pasado en el palacio con Brittany, y a pesar de que ella no confirmó mis miedos, sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Ella estaba al tanto sobre el plan de Rachel; quizás incluso le ayudara. Y por la forma en que seguía tocando mi rostro, era fácil decir que estaba feliz de que fuera ella y no yo, a quien Brittany se había llevado.

—Lo arreglaremos —murmuró mientras nos acurrucábamos juntas en su cama—. Hemos llegado hasta este punto, después de todo.

No estaba segura de a quién se refería. ¿A ella y a mí? ¿Al Consejo? ¿Siquiera importaba? Todo esto terminaría de una forma u otra, y nadie, ni siquiera mi madre, podía asegurarme que todo estaría bien. No esta vez.

Me tomó años quedarme dormida, y cuando lo hice, soñé con Rachel susurrándome palabras que no entendía. Docenas de preguntas envolviéndose a través de mi mente sin descanso, pero esa voz no ofrecía respuestas. ¿Por qué había seguido con esto, sabiendo lo que significaba?

¿Había hecho esto únicamente para proteger a Charlie? Más o menos lo tenía cubierto, ya que no había previsto la interrupción de Brittany, pero probablemente Rachel tampoco lo hubiera sabido.

Ella debió de haberse quedado atrás. Hubiera sido mucho más útil como un arma de la que, ni Cronos o Brittany no tuvieran conocimiento. Podría haber sido el peso que inclinara la balanza en contra de ellos y hacia el lado del Consejo. Y Rachel les había dado esa ventaja entregándose a Brittany.

Quería estar molesta. Quería estar furiosa, para desgarrar la habitación hasta que no quedara nada. Sin embargo eso no lograría nada, y lo mejor que podía hacer era exactamente lo que James me había pedido: que enfocara mis esfuerzos en pensar en algo que el Consejo hubiera pasado por alto.

Bien. ¿No era el orgullo lo que me había llevado a casi perder a Rachel, mi madre y la inmortalidad en primer lugar?

Pero los miembros del Consejo tampoco eran exactamente ángeles. Podían hacer lo que malditamente bien les vinera en gana, y si ellos podían hacer trampa, yo también podía. Entonces fue el orgullo, junto con un toque de ira una buena combinación. Si había alguna manera de salir de esto, la encontraría.

Después de una noche sin descanso e incluso un día más inquieto, el sol se puso en Grecia, y finalmente había llegado el momento. Mientras el Consejo desaparecía de la sala del trono para batallar contra un enemigo que ya no tenía una plegaria de derrota, cerré los ojos y me deslicé en mi visión.

Ava estaba esperándome para cuidarme, exactamente donde le dije que estaría. Sin embargo Charlie no estaba en su cuna. Los brazos de Ava estaban vacíos, y Cronos no estaba en las sombras arrullándolo. Rachel debía de tenerlo entonces.

Espiando ansiosamente por la puerta, Ava presionó sus labios juntándolos, olvidando que la estaba esperando. Miré sobre su hombro y seguí su mirada por la ventana que daba al pasillo. A través de ella vi media docena de pequeñas formas atacando una niebla opaca. La batalla de la tarde había comenzado.

—¿Quinn? —dijo Ava, girándose tan repentinamente que no tuve tiempo para moverme fuera de su camino. Pasando a través de mí—. ¿Estás aquí?

Ni siquiera me molesté en responder. No sería capaz de oírme, así que no serviría.

Ella miró la guardería vacía, y sus hombros se hundieron.

—Lo siento. Sé que no quieres oírlo pero es verdad. Te juro que no sabía lo que Brittany estaba planeando.

¿Eso era? ¿Otra ronda de disculpas? Bufé y cerré mis ojos, lista para regresar al Olimpo. Vine. Escuché. Ya no iba a malgastar mi tiempo con esto.

—Sé que lo último que quieres es creerme. —La voz de Ava hizo eco mientras me deslizaba de regreso al Olimpo—. Pero necesito mostrarte algo.

Bruscamente me di la vuelta a la guardería, hambrienta de esperanza. Mirando alrededor como si no estuviera segura de que estaba allí, Ava salió del cuarto; y la seguí pisándole los talones. Me condujo hacia abajo por el pasillo y la estrecha escalera que usé el día anterior. Nos detuvimos en el mismo nivel que contenía mi prisión, y mi estómago explotó con mariposas. ¿Adónde me estaba llevando Ava? No había posibilidad de que Brittany estuviera reteniendo a Rachel allí abajo, ¿o sí?

Ava se detuvo en la puerta. Era la habitación de Sam. El sonido de metal contra metal rasgó a través del silencio, mezclándose con sus gritos. Me estremecí, pero Ava abrió la puerta empujándola y entró precipitadamente. Me apresuré tras ella.

—Juraste que te detendrías —dijo ella, y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que no me hablaba a mí—. Hice lo que me dijiste. Ahora mantén tu parte del trato.

Brittany se paró en medio de una húmeda habitación con estantes y mesas de trabajo en el borde. Restos desechados de metal y docenas de armas; algunas brillando débilmente y otras nada más que trozos de acero, apoyadas en cada superficie.

La herrería de Sam. Fue aquí donde hizo la maldita daga.

Justo al lado del fuego que se extinguía en el centro de la habitación, alguien había soldado una silla de metal al piso con la niebla opaca. Sam se desplomó contra ella, ensangrentado y destrozado en todas las formas en que un Dios podía estarlo. Estaba medio consciente, su rostro cortado y con marcas púrpura; su cuerpo era un lío de cortes y moretones.

—Tu lado de nuestro trato no ha terminado aún —dijo Brittany—. Quinn aún está viva.

Ava frunció el ceño.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con…

—No me importa. —La voz de Brittany cortó a través del aire como una cuchilla—. Harás lo que te diga, o mataré a Sam. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer.

Él gimió, sus globos oculares moviéndose bajo sus morados párpados, y Ava se estiró para alcanzarlo. Brittany caminó entre ellos.

—No lo creo —dijo con deleite infantil—. Sabes qué pasaría si lo tocas.

—Ya no me importa. —Ava esquivó a Brittany y se arrodilló junto a la silla—. ¿Sam? Estoy aquí. Lo siento, bebé.

Sam trató de murmurar algo a través de sus partidos labios y su mandíbula quebrada, pero era ininteligible, al menos para mí. Los ojos de Ava se llenaron de lágrimas, y gentilmente tomó su mano. Cuando su piel tocó la suya, un sonido sibilante llenó la diminuta prisión, y Ava parpadeó. Pero no fue hasta que Sam gruñó que ella lo dejó ir. Donde ella lo tocó, su palma se volvió escarlata, como si le hubiera puesto brasas.

—Lo soltaré una vez haya ganado la guerra —dijo Brittany—. No antes.

El rostro de Ava se contorsionó con rabia apenas contenida, y cambió su postura como si estuviera a punto de estrangularla. Brittany debió haberlo notado también, porque en un parpadeo, la daga apareció en su mano, y la sostuvo delicadamente contra la garganta de Sam.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, querida —ronroneó.

Fue una lástima que yo fuera insustancial, de lo contrario, felizmente la hubiera dejado inconsciente. Ava apretó sus puños, aparentemente estaba teniendo la misma idea, pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento hacía Brittany.

—Eres un monstruo —siseó—. Él es tu hijo.

—Todos hacemos sacrificios. Seguro que tú de entre todos debes entender eso.

La habitación se sacudió, y al igual que hizo la noche anterior, Ava comenzó a resplandecer en magenta.

—No me extraña que Papá nunca te haya querido. No hay nada honorable en ti. Todo este tiempo pensé que él estaba equivocado, tratándote del modo en que lo hacía, pero te lo mereces. Tú perviertes el amor y la familia hasta que son irreconocibles, todo para tu propio retorcido sentido de la satisfacción. Nadie, ni siquiera Cronos, se merece arder en el Tártaro más que te lo mereces tú.

—¿Es así? —dijo Brittany en una peligrosa voz—. Debe ser una pena para ti entonces, sabiendo que nosotros ganaremos y que ustedes nunca escaparan de mí.

—Oh, lo haré —dijo Ava—. En la primera oportunidad que tenga, estoy saliendo de este infierno de aquí y…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Rachel se paró en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo a Charlie. Me moví hacia ellos tan rápido, que podría haber jurado que creé una brisa, pero Rachel miró a través de mí, enfocándose en Brittany.

Un cuchillo se retorció en la boca de mi estómago, pero él no podía verme. No tenía ni idea de que yo estaba ahí. Incluso si lo supiera, él seguiría mirando aún a Brittany como si ella fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Brittany—. Justamente estaba a punto de ir a verte. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Está bien. —Rachel miró con curiosidad a Ava, y ella desvió sus ojos, su mano cerniéndose un centímetro más cerca de Sam—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Aquí Ava parece creer que a pesar de sus crímenes contra nosotros, Sam tiene derecho de salir ahora —dijo Brittany y se rió—. Como si nos pudiéramos permitir correr ese riesgo. Ahora, no podemos dejar que Sam se vaya corriendo con nuestros secretos, ¿verdad?

Rachel miró a Sam de la manera en que él había mirado a Brittany después de que sus hermanos la hubieran capturado en el Inframundo y la ataran con cadenas. Mi estómago dio un vuelco. La Rachel que yo conocía y amaba tenía que estar ahí en algún sitio, pero ahora mismo, esta no era ella. No importaba cuánto doliera, tenía que recordarlo. Ya fuera por la influencia de Ava o por el poder de Brittany, que hicieron cortar los lazos de lealtad entre Rachel y el resto del Consejo, no importaba. Era el enemigo ahora.

No, no el enemigo. Más bien una prisionera como Sam y Charlie.

—Por supuesto, mi querido amor —dijo Rachel, y yo sentí arcadas—. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para asegurarnos la victoria.

Cruzando la habitación, le dio a Brittany un sensual beso. Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño. Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos para ignorarlos, no me podía resistir a echar un vistazo, y entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Los ojos de Rachel estaban abiertos, y estaba mirando directamente hacia Ava.

En sus brazos, Charlie se movió e intentó alcanzarme. Él sabía que yo estaba allí. ¿También lo sabía Rachel? Ella no era Cronos. Brittany no le hubiera besado de esa forma si lo fuera. Pero, ¿Rachel podría sentirme?

Para mi asombro, Ava asintió una vez, tan ligeramente que al principio no estaba segura de sí había visto bien. Rachel cerró sus ojos de nuevo, sin embargo, y yo estaba segura. Rachel y Ava estaban trabajando juntas.

¿Contra Brittany? ¿Para Brittany? ¿Para salvar a Charlie? O, ¿le había dicho ella a Rachel que yo estaría aquí escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando?

No podía estar segura hasta que Ava me lo contara, y ya sea o no que Rachel supiera que yo estaba ahí, ella todavía estaba besando a Brittany. Quizá tenía que hacerlo. Quizá quería hacerlo. No tenía las respuestas, pero no importaban. Si fuera por ella no habría estado besándola, y yo tenía que aferrarme a eso.

Al final Brittany le apartó y se tocó sus hinchados labios.

—Quizá deberíamos retirarnos al dormitorio.

Oh, Dios. ¿Estaban durmiendo juntos? La náusea me inundó. Sabiendo que había estado con Perséfone hace eones era una cosa, pero esto era demasiado. Ella era mi esposa. Mi Rachel, no de ella.

—Sí —dijo Rachel en voz baja—. Permíteme que cuide al bebé, y luego me uniré a ti.

Con una risita, Brittany lo besó de nuevo y se deslizó fuera de la habitación. Por una fracción de segundo, Rachel se desinfló, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de Charlie protectoramente, y de nuevo se encontró con la mirada de Ava. Ninguna habló. Al final Rachel se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sam atado en la silla.

Cerré mis ojos. Esta no era ella, y si teníamos una oportunidad de pasar todo esto sin que nuestra relación saliera irreparablemente dañada, tenía que recordar esto. Justo como yo me había ofrecido a Cronos a cambio de la seguridad de Charlie, Rachel había hecho lo mismo con Brittany. No tenía ningún derecho a estar enfadada. Sí con Brittany, Ava y con cualquier miembro del Consejo quienes le habían dejado a él hacer esto. Pero no con Rachel.

—Quinn —dijo Ava una vez que ella se fue. Abrí mis ojos. Sam estaba inconsciente ahora, su pecho subía y bajaba superficialmente, y Ava se mantenía en pie a su lado—. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Lo entendía. No excusaba nada de esto, y no arreglaba nuestra amistad. Pero lo entendía.

—Rachel aún te ama, lo sabes. No te la he quitado de esa manera. No lo haría nunca.

Sin embargo, ella había hecho que Rachel se enamorara de Brittany. Artificial o no, era todavía amor, y no borraría lo que pasaba en ese dormitorio. Me estremecí. Tenía que parar de pensar en esto. Había visto suficiente. Ava se había disculpado tantas veces que sus palabras no tenían sentido ahora, y yo tenía que irme antes de que el dolor se adentrará tan profundo dentro de mí que no pudiera sacarlo nunca.

Estaba a medio camino de irme cuando Ava me habló.

—Cronos se va a escapar en el solsticio de invierno.

Sin embargo, ella ya le había dicho esto al Consejo y sabía que yo había estado justo allí con ellos. Me hundí más en el olvido, ya al borde de finalizar esta visión.

—Y —dijo Ava, su voz tan lejana que era poco más que un susurro—. El primer lugar que va a atacar es la ciudad de Nueva York.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

PUNTO DE QUIEBRE

Partí de regreso a la isla tan rápido que la habitación dio vueltas alrededor de mí. Mareada, esperé por Ava a que terminara, pero la explicación nunca vino. Ella se arrodilló al lado de Sam otra vez, murmurando palabras que sólo tenían sentido para él, y me giré.

Sólo había una razón para que Cronos atacara la ciudad de New York cuando tantas otras, Londres, St. Petersburgo, e incluso Beijing, tenían que estar más cerca. Y esa razón era yo.

Esta vez cuando me desvanecí de la cámara de tortura de Sam, no reaparecí en el Olimpo. En lugar de eso, cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba en el cuarto de Charlie otra vez.

Cronos se encontraba en una esquina oscura, como si estuviese esperando por mí. Si no había estado segura por algún tipo de conexión entre nosotros, ahora lo estaba. Él seguía mi pista. Observándome de la manera en que únicamente un Titán podía.

—Tú, bastardo. —Lo empujé tan fuerte como pude, pero por supuesto no hizo ningún bien.

Él miró abajo hacia mí, su barbilla alzada y sus ojos estrechos.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer esas palabras tan duras? ¿No te he ofrecido todo, y aun así construiste mentira tras mentira?

Apreté mis dientes.

—Fuiste tras mi hogar.

—Tu hogar es el Inframundo, y te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de removerte de mi camino de la manera que lo haré con el resto del Consejo. Tendrás la eternidad para permanecer allí con las millones de almas que morirán a mi mano. Quizá, si te comportas, permitiré que te unas a mí en la superficie por un tiempo. Muy parecido al arreglo que actualmente tengo con tu muy viva esposa.

Gélido terror se estableció sobre mí.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Vine a ti. Iba a mantener hasta el final el trato. No sabía…

—¿No sabías qué? —dijo Cronos con la peligrosa neutralidad que era infinitamente más atemorizante que la ira—. ¿Que tu querida Rachel estaba viva?

—No sabía que me seguiría —dije—. No sabía que tenía un plan. Lo siento.

Cronos inclinó la cabeza.

—No, no lo sientes. Sientes haber perdido aquello que pensaste podías mantener oculto. Lamentas no ser la única que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por los que ama. Lamentas ser forzada a permanecer viva después de que yo destroce a todos los que te importan. Lamentas haber perdido a tu hijo. Pero no lamentas haber mentido.

Un peso invisible se instaló en mi pecho.

—Tienes razón —dije temblorosamente—. No lamento haber mentido. Pero si lo siento por todas esas personas que van a morir. Y si no hubieses ido tan lejos, también sentiría haberte mentido.

Cronos tocó mi mejilla con el fantasma de afecto.

—Pensé que eras diferente, Quinn Fabray. Pensé que entendías.

—Lo hago. Más de lo que tú alguna vez me entenderías a mí. —Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, pero las lágrimas no vinieron. Pedir y rogar no harían ningún bien, pero tenía que haber una manera de arreglar esto. De hacerlo entender—. No mereces esta clase de dolor, pero entonces, tampoco yo. Y menos el Consejo. Y ninguna de las millones de vidas que vas a destruir. La única diferencia entre nosotros y los humanos es la muerte. Incluso ahora, contigo aquí, no hay ninguna diferencia. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Un final? ¿Un momento cuando dejes de existir? Y las personas que te aman, por lo que ellos pasarán…

—Suficiente —dijo él. Busqué en su rostro por algún destello de emoción, pero no encontré ninguna—. He tomado mi decisión. No te mostraré compasión cuando tú no me has mostrado ninguna. La guerra continuará, y no me rendiré o aceptaré una tregua. He tratado de extender la mano de paz al Consejo, y ellos escupieron en mi rostro. Confié en la única persona que creí me entendía, y resultaste ser la más mentirosa de todas. No tenemos nada más que discutir.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Cronos desapareció, y mis manos tocaron nada más que aire. Él se había ido, junto con la única esperanza que tenía de preservar a mi familia.

Me quedé en blanco mirando al espacio vacío. Tan pronto como Cronos escapara en el solsticio, esto dejaría de ser una guerra. Sería un baño de sangre.

Tenía que haber algo que no estaba viendo, algo que pudiera hacer para conseguir que cambiara de opinión. ¿Pero qué podía darle ahora que no confiaba en mí? ¿Qué palabras podía decir para arreglar esto?

Un suave borboteo llamó mi atención, y me giré a tiempo para ver a Rachel caminar hacia el cuarto del bebé con Charlie en sus brazos. Ella definitivamente se había tomado su tiempo para llegar aquí. ¿Se había desviado? Debía haberlo hecho. Silenciosamente recé que no fuera para ver a Brittany.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Rachel gentilmente—. Estás a salvo aquí.

Caminó a mi lado tan lentamente que parecía estar moviéndose a través de melaza. Con razón le tomó tanto tiempo. Una tortuga podía caminar más rápido. Tras verme, Charlie se agitó en sus brazos, y manejé una llorosa sonrisa.

—Hola, bebé. ¿Divirtiéndote con tu mami?

Él borboteó, y Rachel sonrió.

—Desearía poder quedarme aquí, también, pero estaré de regreso antes de que la luna desaparezca de tu ventana. Mientras tanto, estoy seguro que tu tía Ava estará aquí pronto para hacerte compañía.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la cuna se movió unos centímetros, probablemente a una posición donde Charlie pudiese ver la luna. Un sollozo quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

Rachel presionó sus labios en la frente del bebé por un largo rato antes de enderezarse.

—Sé bueno —murmuro y miro directo hacia mí—. Tu madre y yo te amamos.

Me congelé. ¿Ella sabía? ¿Esto era una coincidencia? ¿Otro truco de Cronos?

 _Y te amo a ti_. Aunque sus labios no se movieron, el susurro de su voz atravesó mi mente, y contuve el aliento. Justo como Charlie, ella sabía que estaba aquí. Ava no había mentido; no le quitó ese amor.

 _Sé lo que estás haciendo_. Empujé las palabras hacia ella, y se giró para ver hacia la cuna de Charlie. _Y espero que puedas pelear contra lo que Ava te está haciendo sentir, porque una vez que esto termine, nunca te voy a dejar ir otra vez._

Pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que la vi sonreír. Esto terminará, y estaremos juntas otra vez. Mis pensamientos ahora eran firmes e implacables. _Solo quédate conmigo. No dejes que Brittany te convenza de ser alguien quien no eres, y todo estará bien. Me aseguraré de ello._

Sin mirar hacia mí, Rachel caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de bebé. Pero mientras se movía cerca de mí, su mano pasó a través de la mía, y esta vez supe que no era un accidente. _También yo._

Cuando regresé al Olimpo, el Consejo estaba esperando por mí. Todos lucían cansados y sobrepasado su punto de quiebre, con manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos y la piel pálida que parecía extenderse con demasiado fuerza sobre sus rostros.

—Quinn —dijo Walter. Incluso él lucía agotado—. ¿Tienes noticias?

¿Ahora ellos querían escuchar lo que tenía para decir? Me tragué una amarga respuesta. Ellos había pasado por suficiente esa noche sin tener que lidiar con mi cargado sentido de injusticia, también.

—Brittany realmente está torturando a Sam para mantener a Ava en línea. Ella tiene una habitación llena de armas que creo hizo él, algunas de ellas lucen como armas de prueba antes de que finalmente perfeccionara la daga, y bastantes de ellas están infundidas con los poderes de Cronos por lo que si podemos conseguir llegar lo suficientemente cerca, quizá haya una oportunidad de usarlas y…

Walter alzó una pesada mano, y por una vez me quedé en silencio.

—Si somos lo suficientemente afortunados para conseguir traspasar las defensas de Cronos, significa que ya hemos ganado. —La nota de inevitabilidad que siempre usaba cuando sea que hablaba de ganar la guerra había desaparecido.

—¿Qué ocurrió durante la batalla de hoy? —dije, y la mitad de ellos miraron a otro lado.

—Cronos estaba más… Concentrado de lo usual —dijo mi madre—. Tuvimos suerte de que ninguno salió herido.

—Él está luchando más fuerte debido a mí —dije, y a través del círculo, Finn bufó.

—¿Siempre es debido a ti, no es así? ¿No podría ser que se está volviendo más fuerte a medida que nos acercamos más al solsticio de invierno, cierto?

—Quizá —admití—. Pero no creo que sea una coincidencia que esto pasara el día después que descubrió que le había estado mintiendo sobre Rachel.

Finn frunció el ceño, pero no dijo más nada.

—¿Cómo está Rachel? —dijo Sofía—. ¿La viste?

Asentí. ¿Qué harían ellos si supieran que Brittany de alguna manera convenció a Rachel para que peleara por ella? ¿La tratarían como una enemiga también? Ella quizá todavía me amara, pero el amor no era suficiente para convencer al Consejo de que Rachel pelearía contra ellos si Brittany se lo ordenará.

—Ella está luchando —dije. Una verdad a medias en el mejor de los casos que una mentira que resultara peor—. No hay mucho que pueda hacer sin delatarse, pero ella todavía está allí.

—Bien —dijo Sofía, acomodándose de regreso en su trono—. Ella no la conoce como nos conoce al resto de nosotros. Le da menos oportunidad de explotar sus debilidades y usarlas en contra de Rachel.

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo. Conocía sus debilidades, sabía que Rachel haría cualquier cosa por protegerme a mí y a Charlie. Tal vez incluso había pedido a Ava que no le hiciera olvidar su amor por mí para poder acordarse de por qué estaba haciendo esto. O tal vez lo había hecho sólo para poder sentir angustia cuando la besaba y se acordara que suponía realmente el amor.

Perra sádica.

—¿Qué dijo Ava de lo que quería hablar? —dijo Walter.

—Quería disculparme de nuevo y tratar de explicarlo. —Era la verdad, en su mayor porte—. Ella dijo que Cronos va atacar Nueva York, una vez se escape.

Un murmullo recorrió el resto de los miembros del Consejo y Puck le dijo a Finn:

—¿Necesitamos más pruebas de que él está haciendo todo esto por Quinn?

—Cállate —murmuró Finn y Puck le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él podría haber querido frotar la nariz de su hermano, pero yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Finn hiciera lo correcto.

—Muy bien, vamos a prepararnos para ese resultado entonces —dijo Walter, y parpadeó.

—¿Qué pasa si Ava está mintiéndome? —le dije, y Walter se encogió de hombros con cansancio.

—Entonces estamos perdidos. —Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas—. Vayan a descansar y a recuperarse. No vamos a atacar mañana o cualquier otro día hasta el solsticio de invierno.

Finn se levantó con lo que debía pensar él que era indignación, pero se parecía más a un anciano levantándose de un sillón demasiado bajo para sus piernas.

—¿Estamos abandonando?

—Estamos ahorrando nuestras energías y estrategias —corrigió Walter—. Hemos agotado nuestras posibilidades como ellos, con Cronos usando los escudos de la isla en contra de nosotros. Ahora tenemos que planear un enfoque diferente. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia mí. Quinn, me gustaría que te unieras a nosotros.

—¿Yo? —dije, sorprendida, y mi madre dio palmaditas con las manos—. No sé nada sobre la planificación de una guerra.

—Pero has pasado mucho tiempo en presencia de Cronos desde que se fugó y ya no se puede ignorar la validez de tus reclamos —dijo—. Recopilarás la información que puedas durante el día y el Consejo se reunirá cada noche para recibirlo. A menos que alguien tenga alguna otra idea —dijo, mirando directamente a Finn.

Finn se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

—Muy bien. Consejo terminado —dijo Walter, y con un enorme esfuerzo que demostró en cada paso que daba, se dirigió hacia un pasillo que yo nunca había visto.

Los otros miembros del Consejo fueron saliendo de la sala del trono hasta que sólo quedamos Puck, mi madre y yo. A pesar de verse a punto de desfallecer, Puck cruzó el círculo hacia nosotras, llevando una sonrisa de agotamiento.

—Parece que finalmente lo conseguiste —dijo, pasando el brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Ahora es tu oportunidad de probarte a ti misma.

—Ese es el problema —le dije—. No sé cómo.

Mi madre me acarició los nudillos con el pulgar.

—Lo averiguarás. Mantén tus ojos y oídos abiertos y encontrarás algo.

A pesar de lo reconfortante de su consuelo, ella se olvidaba de una cosa. Cronos me podía ver y, ahora que no confiaba en mí, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conseguir información de él en el infierno.

Cada día, durante las tres últimas semanas del mes de octubre, me zambullí en mis visiones, con la esperanza de encontrar la más mínima pista que pudiera ayudar en la defensa del concilio. Mis esfuerzos en su mayoría eran pérdidas de tiempo, sin embargo. Brittany pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a solas, mirando una imagen holográfica de la isla y cualquier estrategia de ella y de Cronos eran un misterio para mí. Pocas veces coincidían en la misma habitación y cuando Cronos hacía aparición en algún lugar cerca de Brittany, ella se apresuraba en buscar una excusa para irse.

Al principio pensé que ella estaba enfadada, por la cortante forma de hablarle. Sin embargo, cuanto más los veía juntos, más cuenta me daba de otras cosas. La forma en que su postura se deslizaba cuando estaba cerca. La forma de su voz y el enfoque vacío. No estaba enfadada. Estaba aterrorizada de él.

No la culpo. Sin nadie que se enfrentara a su ambición y determinación, Cronos se hacía más fuerte cada día que pasaba hasta que ni siquiera su forma humana era capaz de sostenerse. Crepitaba en los alrededores y en todos los lugares a los que se acercaba, dejando huellas negras de su estela. A pesar de que me vio, nunca me reconoció. Lo prefería así.

Informaba al Consejo todas las noches hasta que finalmente Finn dijo exactamente lo que temía.

—Está haciéndose más fuerte de lo que esperábamos. Nuestras barreras no aguantarán hasta el solsticio.

Nadie en el Consejo lo cuestionó. Todos sabían que nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo y sin información, estaban dando tumbos a ciegas. Tendrían que adivinar las vías que Cronos usaría para llegar a Nueva York, las formas que podría tener de destruir la ciudad en la que me había criado. Tenían un plan para cada una.

Estaban terriblemente superados en número, sin embargo, Ella y Theo decían que los dioses menores estaban buscando por todo el mundo para traer refuerzos. Puck a menudo se unía a ellos, ayudándoles a encontrar los escondidos de la ira de Walter, dejándome sola con mi madre y un puñado de dioses estirados hasta el límite. Me mantuve en mí misma, y pronto mis visiones no eran solamente misiones de espionaje. Eran otra manera de evitar el Consejo también.

No me importaban cuantas veces veía a Rachel en el palacio de Brittany, nunca volvió a revelar que ella sabía que yo estaba allí. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más dudaba de ese momento en la guardería, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba Brittany con Rachel, más parecía hundirse en su hechizo. Cualquier indicio de su desafío se había ido. Rachel hacía lo que ella decía, pero Charlie estaba siempre con ella, y yo me aferraba a eso con todo lo que tenía. Mi Rachel estaba en alguna parte y a pesar de que sería una batalla para ella liberarse cuando llegara el momento, tenía una oportunidad.

A principios de noviembre, cuando Rachel mecía a Charlie para que se durmiera a la hora de la siesta por la tarde, Brittany se apresuró a entrar en la guardería.

—Algo anda mal con Cronos.

En lugar de poner a Charlie en su cuna, Rachel lo cogió y siguió a Brittany. Corrí tras ellos y a través de las ventanas vi una tormenta sobre la isla. Negras nubes se arremolinaban en medio del aire caliente del océano, tapando el cielo azul y truenos retumbaban en el mar, una advertencia del peligro por venir.

Brittany subió corriendo las escaleras y atravesó una degradada puerta que daba a la azotea. Rachel sostuvo a Charlie cerca protegiéndolo de los fuertes vientos, pero a pesar de los gritos de Charlie, no entró.

En el momento en el que vi a Cronos en mitad del techo, lo entendí. Esa tormenta no era natural. Su forma ya no podía retenerlo y Cronos era ahora nada más que una esfera brillante de energía.

Repleto de más rayos que nada natural podría producir, la niebla opaca de Cronos se arremolinaba en el centro de la tormenta, como un embudo negro expandiéndose hacia el cielo. Una advertencia. Un mensaje. Una orden.

 _Ven y pelea_.

Instintivamente agarré a Rachel. En lugar de reflejar el miedo que Brittany mostraba tan abiertamente, su boca formaba una línea sombría y tenía el ceño fruncido con determinación. Cualquier cosa que fuera lo que iba a venir, estaba preparada para ello.

— _Ve_ —dijo, y se volvió para mirarme directamente a los ojos. _Te quiero. Advierte a los otros que ha comenzado._

Abrí y cerré la boca dos veces. _¿Qué pasa contigo y con Charlie?_

 _Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo. Sólo ve._

A través del aullido del viento, llegué a ella, puse mis dedos a un centímetro de su mejilla _. Te amo, también. No olvides quien eres._

A pesar de la masa negra de la muerte que se arremolinaba a menos de veinte metros de distancia, Rachel consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. _Te diría lo mismo a ti. Se valiente y haz lo que debes._

Mis ojos ardían en el viento, pero mientras me desvanecía en la azotea, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. _Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido._

Antes de que pudiera responder, la tormenta desapareció reemplazándose por mi habitación en el Olimpo.

Corrí por el pasillo, olvidándome por un momento de mi capacidad de estar donde tenía que estar siempre que tenía que estar allí. Tenía que correr. Necesitaba gritar, pero no tenía ni voz para otra cosa que las palabras que había estado temiendo.

Irrumpiendo en la sala del trono, me lancé hacia el centro del círculo, ignorando el silencio de la conversación rota. Lo que sea que el Consejo había estado discutiendo, no importaba.

—Es Cronos —dije sin aliento—. Está escapando. Hay una tormenta alrededor de la isla y…

—Lo sabemos —dijo Finn, y yo negué con la cabeza. Él no lo entendía.

—La batalla definitiva… ha empezado.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

LA ÚLTIMA HORA

Walter tuvo que gritar cuatro veces y romper un rayo antes que el Consejo retomara el orden. Todo el mundo estuvo de pie, incluyendo a mi madre, y la energía en la sala saltaba entre nerviosa y agresiva.

—Nos hemos estado preparando para este momento por un año —dijo Walter una vez que el estruendo se desvaneció—. Puede que ya no tengamos los aliados en los que confiábamos, pero nos tenemos entre sí, y juntos somos fuertes.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Incluso Finn no podía reunir un grito de guerra. Este bien sería el día en que finalmente enviarían a Cronos de vuelta al Tártaro, o sería el día en que el Consejo cayera. Para mañana a esta hora, yo tendría una familia o estaría sola, sujeta a los caprichos y placeres más oscuros de Cronos.

Preferiría cortarme el cuello con esa maldita daga yo misma antes que eso.

—Estamos preparados. Estamos juntos. Y vamos a luchar hasta que ganemos o ya no existamos más —continuó Walter—. Tomen una hora para hacer lo que deban, y nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí entonces.

Uno por uno, el Consejo salió, algunos en parejas, otros solos. Perdida en mis pensamientos, permanecí quieta. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Había sido bastante difícil verlos a todos ir a la guerra el último solsticio de invierno, pero esta vez…

Esta vez, sería la batalla más grande que el mundo vería desde la primera guerra de Titanes, y toda mi familia estaría al frente y en el centro.

—Quiero pelear —dije una vez que la sala se había vaciado de todo el mundo, excepto mi madre y Puck—. Dijeron que podía.

—Oh, cariño. —Ella me sacó de mi asiento y me llevó a un abrazo—. Has luchado, de maneras que el resto de nosotros no podía. Luchar no siempre significa ir a la batalla con una espada y un escudo. Ya has hecho más que suficiente, y ahora es momento de que tú permanezcas a salvo. Por el bien de Charlie.

—Charlie es exactamente la razón por la que tengo que luchar. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para darles ningún apoyo real, pero tal vez podría distraer a Cronos o Brittany o… O algo así. Cualquier cosa.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor, y hundió la cara en el hueco de mi cuello, su mejilla cálida contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de memorizar este momento. Tenía que volver. Y si ella no lo hacía…

No, no podía pensar de esa manera. Había sobrevivido a batallas hasta ahora, y sobreviviría esta, también. Mi madre no iba a morir hoy. Nadie lo haría.

—Ven —murmuró—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, y hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de entonces. ¿Puck?

Puck se acercó y tocó nuestros hombros.

—Esto no va a ser divertido —dijo, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a dónde íbamos, la sala estalló con luz a medida que caíamos a la tierra.

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Pasar del Olimpo a la superficie no era nada nuevo. Por qué Puck había sentido la necesidad de advertirme, yo no lo sabía. Hasta…

Hasta que el cielo azul desapareció, reemplazado por rocas.

Habría vomitado si hubiera podido. Incluso con mi madre a mi lado, las capas opresivas de la tierra presionaron hacia abajo en mí, haciendo que mi corazón se agitara con pánico a medida que aceleramos hacia abajo. Traté de forzar mis ojos cerrados, pero estaban pegados abiertos por el terror, y lo mejor que pude hacer fue abrazar a mi madre con fuerza y esperar como el infierno que acabara pronto.

Al final aterrizamos en la caverna rocosa fuera del palacio de obsidiana de Rachel. Mis rodillas entrechocaban juntas, y toda la sangre corrió de mi cabeza, haciendo girar las paredes.

—Hijo de puta. —Le pegué a Puck en el brazo tan fuerte como pude. No es como si le doliera. ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo esto?

Sonrió.

—Debido a que la expresión de tu cara no tiene precio. Honestamente, Quinn, ¿qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Dejarte en la roca?

Me estremecí.

—No lo harías.

—No podría —me corrigió—. Una vez que aprendas a utilizar los portales, no serás capaz de hacerlo tampoco.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero el murmullo de voces bajas me llamó la atención, y me volví hacia el palacio. En las sombras, una multitud se había formado, pululando el jardín y el río en el otro lado de la caverna.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Quiénes son?

—Los muertos —dijo Puck—. Las almas perdidas, aquellos que necesitan orientación. Nadie está aquí para ayudar, así que están atrapados hasta que tú y Rachel regresen.

Me quedé mirando. Tenía que haber miles de ellos. Esperaría algunos, sabiendo que Rachel no estaba aquí para ayudar, pero no esto.

Sin embargo, por supuesto que había muchos. Con los números que Cronos había matado, me habría sorprendido que no hubiera más.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos.

—Ahora no, cariño —dijo mi madre, frotando mi espalda—. Ellos tienen la eternidad. Tenemos un lugar al que ir.

—¿Y dónde está eso? —dije.

—Vamos a visitar a tu hermana —dijo ella, y toda mi indignación se desvaneció. Ella había pasado años sin ver a Perséfone antes de enfrentarse a ella el año anterior. Otra visita tan pronto sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba despidiéndose.

—Mamá —me ahogué al decir, mi voz agrietándose—. No me puedes dejar. Lo prometiste.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de dejarte, cariño? —dijo, apartando mi cabello de mis ojos. Sin embargo, ambas sabíamos la verdad. No importa cuántas palabras de ánimo dio Walter, no importa cuántas veces ella me aseguró que no iba a ninguna parte, ella sabía que era una posibilidad. Y esta vez no habría ningún retorno milagroso.

Apreté su mano.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí abajo mientras los demás luchan. No te van a echar de menos. Y podemos pensar en otra manera de ayudarlos.

Ella me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Cariño, sabes que el Consejo necesita a todos los que puedan conseguir en estos momentos. Tengo una responsabilidad hacia ellos, y no puedo alejarme.

—¿Qué pasa con tu responsabilidad hacia mí? —Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes a medida que mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas—. Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías otra vez.

—No lo haré. Estoy luchando por lo que creo —dijo—. No tengo ninguna intención de morir hoy, Quinn.

—Pero podrías.

—Sí, podría —concedió—. Como dijo Walter, Cronos es un enemigo formidable, y hay poco que podamos hacer para combatirlo directamente. Sin embargo, tienes que recordar que tenemos miles y miles de años de experiencia detrás de nosotros, y vamos a poner hasta el último segundo de eso en buen uso. Haré cuanto esté en mi considerable poder para asegurar que yo vuelva a ti. Para asegurarme de que todos lo hagamos.

Ella me podía prometer la luna, pero estaba eligiendo olvidar un hecho muy importante: Cronos no era vencible. Con considerable poder o no, no había nada en el arsenal del Consejo que pudiera derribarlo y ganar. Juntos tenían una oportunidad, pero sin Rachel, sin Brittany, muy bien podrían haberse rendido. Tendrían una mayor esperanza de vida de esa manera.

Tenía que haber algo. Las dagas —las armas repartidas en la cámara de tortura de Sam— esas eran las ventajas que podrían ser nuestras, pero, ¿cómo?

—Ahora ven —murmuró mi madre—. Llévanos a ver a tu hermana.

Me habría demorado si pensara que podría funcionar, pero si mi madre moría hoy, no podría vivir con la culpa de negarle su último deseo de ver a su otra hija. Y Perséfone se merecía la oportunidad de decir adiós, también.

Le tendí mi mano libre a Puck, y él la tomó sin decir palabra. Para todas las bromas que surgían de esa gran boca de él, también sabía cuándo mantenerla cerrada. Si él tampoco lo lograba…

No. Nadie moriría hoy. Ni mi madre, ni Puck, ni Rachel, nadie.

Después de una última mirada a los muertos que rodeaban el palacio, cerré los ojos. Una cálida brisa cosquilleó mi cuello, y cuando los abrí, estábamos de pie en medio de un campo lleno de flores. Y tres metros más allá había una cabaña cubierta de vides, y a pesar de que estábamos en el Inframundo, el sol —o al menos la versión del sol de Perséfone— brillaba sobre nosotros.

—¡Oigan! —gritó Perséfone, y me volví a tiempo de ver sus rizos rubios rebotando en el viento. ¡Salgan de ahí!

—Qué… —empecé, y luego miré hacia abajo. Estábamos de pie en medio de los tulipanes de mi hermana. Uups.

Mi madre se echó a reír y dio un paso lejos de mí, yo me moví con ella, negándome a abandonar su lado.

—Lo siento, cariño. Quinn es bastante nueva en este método particular de transporte.

Perséfone irrumpió hacia nosotros, con los pies evitando automáticamente los parches de flores, como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba cada flor. Después de pasar un millar de años en este campo, probablemente lo sabía.

—Esa no es excusa para pisotear mis tulipanes —se quejó.

—Lo siento. —A pesar de la razón por la que estábamos aquí, la expresión de su cara me hizo sonreír. Perséfone no era mi persona favorita, no por un largo tiempo, y tener la oportunidad de molestarla era una pequeña victoria en un día de otra manera horrible—. La próxima vez voy a tratar de apuntar al sendero.

—Más te vale. —Ella se arrodilló junto a la cama de flores y tocó los tulipanes triturados—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? He pasado siglos sin tener que tratar con invitados, ¿y ahora han decido visitarme dos veces en un año? ¿Estás realmente tan desesperada por Consejos matrimoniales? Parpadeé.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no…

—Si ella está pasando por una de sus disputas, simplemente déjala en paz y no la molestes hasta que se acabe —dijo Perséfone—. Ella va a venir a ti entonces.

—No es por eso que estamos aquí —dijo mi madre, y se arrodilló junto a mi hermana y tocó los tulipanes. Brillaban dorados en la luz del sol, y poco a poco se enderezaron de nuevo en perfectas condiciones—. Ya está. Todo arreglado.

—No necesito tu ayuda —murmuró Perséfone, sentada sobre los talones—. Lo que necesito es que ustedes no pisen mis flores en primer lugar.

Abrí la boca para decirle exactamente dónde podía empujar sus flores, pero Puck se me adelantó.

—Por el amor de lo que te parezca santo, Perséfone, ¿podrías callarte durante dos segundos y dejarnos hablar?

Los tres lo miramos fijamente, y él se cuadró de hombros, claramente haciendo todo lo posible para verse respetuoso y piadoso. Pero con su mata de pelo oscuro y las orejas que sobresalían como una caricatura, él parecía tan piadoso como Mickey Mouse.

—Está bien. ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Perséfone, y aunque el filo se mantuvo en su voz, su expresión se suavizó.

—Cronos está a punto de liberarse de la isla —dijo mi madre—. La batalla comenzará dentro de una hora, y esperaba que pudieras estar dispuesta a cuidar de Quinn hasta que se haya terminado.

Mi boca y la de Perséfone cayeron abiertas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí? —chillé.

—¿Me estás haciendo niñera? —dijo Perséfone con voz igualmente horrorizada.

Mi madre se centró en mí primero.

—Quinn, cariño, sé que quieres ayudar, pero ayudarás más al permanecer a salvo, para así yo no tener que preocuparme por tu bienestar.

—Pero… —empecé, y aunque ella levantó la mano, seguí adelante—. Mamá, por favor. No puedes seguir mimándome de esta manera.

—Sabes que no tienes la capacidad de luchar de una manera que sea útil para el resto de nosotros —dijo mi madre sin rodeos.

—Eso no es mi culpa —dije—. Tú eres la que prometió entrenarme. Podría haber aprendido.

—No en menos de dos meses. Ya todos hemos llevado al máximo nuestros límites, e incluso si lo hubiéramos hecho, no eres unos de los seis originales. Simplemente no eres lo suficientemente poderosa para ayudar a cambiar el curso de la batalla peleando cara a cara así. —Tocó mi mejilla—. Por favor, concédenos nuestra mayor posibilidad de éxito. Permanece a salvo.

Enterré mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí.

—Lo sé, pero confío en que tomarás la decisión correcta. Charlie necesita una madre, y no puede tener eso si tú te has ido. Cuando llegue el momento, va a necesitarte. Y tú vas a necesitarlo.

—¿Así que quieres que esconda mi cabeza en la tierra hasta se termine? — dije con voz ronca. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres la que me mostró como ser una luchadora en primer lugar.

Me recogió y me fundió en un abrazo.

—A veces pelear significa sobrevivir ante insuperables adversidades. Eso es lo que necesito que hagas. Que seas la sobreviviente que sé que eres.

Hipé en su hombro, y mis dedos se apretaron alrededor de su manga.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo.

—Si pudiera, lo haría. No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar que aquí con ustedes dos.

Tendiendo su mano para Perséfone, ella esperó, y finalmente mi hermana aceptó el abrazo.

—Primera vez que vienes a verme en cientos de años, y quieres que haga de niñera —murmuró ella, y mamá besó su frente.

—Lo siento, cariño. Me aseguraré de visitarte más a menudo.

Esa no era una promesa que podía mantener si estaba muerta, y Perséfone se estremeció junto a mí. ¿Está era la última vez que estaríamos juntas así?

No podía ser. No lo permitiría. Tenía que haber algo.

—Prometo quedarme aquí con Perséfone si tú prometes no arriesgar tu vida—dije. No era mucho, pero hasta que pudiera encontrar un plan sólido, tendría que servir.

—Oh, Quinn. —Mi madre besó mi cabello—. También podrías pedirme no ir en absoluto. No he dejado que Cronos tenga lo mejor de mí todavía, y no tengo la intención de comenzar ahora, eso te lo juro. Ten un poco de fe.

Fácil para ella decirlo. Era la que corría a pelear.

—Te amo —murmuré. ¿Cuántas veces más diríamos estas interminables despedidas antes de que realmente fuera la última vez?

—También te amo. Recuerda a Charlie. —Se apartó y me miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Asentí, un fuerte entumecimiento se asentó sobre mí mientras ella se daba la vuelta para despedirse de Perséfone. En vez de abrazos y lágrimas, inclinaron sus cabezas y comenzaron a susurrar.

—Déjame ir contigo —dijo Perséfone—. Cronos y Brittany no pueden herirme, y podría ser de ayuda.

Mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Te necesito aquí con Quinn, para asegurarte de que no haga nada estúpido. Perséfone puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que va hacer algo estúpido. Es Quinn.

—Cuento contigo para no dejar que eso suceda.

Después de un rápido apretón de su mano y la advertencia de mi madre de ser buena, sus despedidas habían terminado. Los ojos de Perséfone estaban secos. ¿Cómo puede ser esto tan condenadamente fácil para ella?

Puck tocó mis hombros, y me di la vuelta para abrazarlo.

—Si mueres, voy a estar muy enojada contigo —dije.

—Entonces esperemos que eso no suceda. Si te pasas por la batalla, voy a estar muy enojado contigo —dijo Puck.

—Entonces esperemos que eso no suceda —lo imité—. ¿Necesitas un aventón al Olimpo?

Él resopló.

—Buen intento. Tu madre lo tiene cubierto. —Vacilante, presionó sus labios en la esquina de mi boca. Un casi beso lleno de preguntas que no podía responder y promesas que ninguno de nosotros podía mantener—. No olvides… Tengo que ser tu primera aventura, me aseguraré de eso.

—Más te vale —dije, y con eso, me dejó ir para un último abrazo con mi madre. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo insoportable, pero me negué a llorar. No quería que los últimos momentos que teníamos estuvieran llenos de balbuceantes sollozos.

Ni ella, ni Puck, dijeron nada. Sonrieron, sin rastro de miedo o ansiedad en cualquiera de sus rostros sin edad, y Puck le ofreció a mi madre su brazo. Ella lo tomó en silencio, y juntos se desvanecieron hasta que no quedaba nada más que el viento.

—Vamos, vayamos a conseguirte un poco de té antes de que colapses —dijo Perséfone. Tomó mi codo, y no discutí. Si Cronos mataba a todos los que amaba, Perséfone sería la única familia que me quedaba. No exactamente un satisfactorio premio de consolación, pero no quería darle una razón para odiarme.

Tanto como quería tranquilizarme para volver a asegurarme que no llegaría a eso siendo solo nosotras dos, no podía. No dependía de mí, y no podía cambiar el resultado de la batalla por simple voluntad y pensamiento. Podía hacer algo para ayudar, sin embargo, si pudiera solo pensar algo que pudiera valer la pena el riesgo.

Algo que Perséfone había dicho llamaba mi atención en el fondo de mi mente, pero antes de que pudiera concentrarme completamente en ello, ella empujó la puerta para abrirla.

—¡Adonis! ¿Qué dije sobre alimentar al perro con mantequilla de maní?

Adonis, el novio de Perséfone, ¿esposo?, se levantó del suelo, y miré boquiabierta al cachorrito a sus pies.

—¿Pogo? —Me arrodillé, y el perro blanco y negro que Rachel me había dado dejó salir un ladrido amortiguado por la boca llena de mantequilla de maní casera. Viajando sobre todo su cuerpo, corrió a través de la casa y brincó a mis brazos. Una lamida en la mejilla, y ya no pude contener las compuertas.

Perséfone caminó alrededor de mí mientras me aferraba a Pogo y lloraba. Ella podía darme todas las miradas de repugnancia que quisiera; ella había abandonado a su familia un eón atrás. Yo apenas había comenzado a conocer a la mía.

Para el momento que mis sollozos finalizaron, ella tenía una taza de té esperando por mí en la mesita de la cocina. Se sentó en la silla frente a la mía, y Adonis permaneció cerca, apoyado contra la pared y arrastrando sus pies. Mientras sorbía mi té con Pogo en mi regazo, ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

Varios minutos pasaron, y no pude soportar más el silencio.

—¿No estás asustada de lo que vaya a pasar? —dije, mi voz áspera después de mi ataque de llanto.

Perséfone se encogió de hombros.

—Han estado en guerra con los Titanes antes.

—Pero esta vez es diferente. No tienen a Brittany, y a Rachel…

—¿Qué hay sobre Rachel? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Con un suspiro, me adentré en todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella había dejado el palacio después de la primera batalla. El complot de Brittany para secuestrarme, los nueve meses que había pasado como su prisionera, Charlie, mi conexión con Cronos, lo que le había prometido y lo que me había prometido a cambio, los ataques en Atenas y Egipto, la pelea de Rachel para sobrevivir, su sacrificio para mantener a Charlie y a mí a salvo. Todo.

—Y ahora están dentro de la batalla más grande en la historia sin dos de sus dos peleadores más fuertes sin ninguna esperanza real de éxito. —Abracé a Pogo, y él lamió la curva de mi brazo.

Perséfone tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa de madera, su expresión distante.

—¿Y tú vas a pasar todo el tiempo aquí, sin siquiera tratar de ayudarlos?

—La única cosa que posiblemente puedo hacer es distraer a Cronos y Brittany, y escuchaste a mamá. Ella no quiere eso.

—Si yo fuera tú, estaría peleando como el infierno para conservar cada cosa buena que tenía en mi vida —dijo Perséfone—. No todos nosotros tuvimos esa oportunidad. La relación que tienes con madre, con Rachel, ustedes me hicieron tía, y estás sentada aquí como un bulto en lugar de hacer todo lo que puedas para traerlos de vuelta.

—¿Crees que quiero sentarme aquí? Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, lo estaría haciendo, pero no puedo…

—Como el infierno que puedes. —Entrecerró sus ojos—. Piensa, Quinn. Solo detente y piensa. Eres la chica que caminó a través de la mitad del Inframundo para contactarme sobre la remota posibilidad de que podría saber dónde encontrar a Cronos, ¿y estás dándote por vencida ahora? No pienso así.

¿Estaban ella y Puck conspirando para hacerme sentir como un total fracaso? Abrí mi boca para protestar de nuevo, pero ella alzó su mano.

—Siempre hay una manera para tratar un problema, y tienes media hora para averiguarlo antes de que la batalla inicie. Así que dime, Quinn, después de todo lo que has pasado y todo lo que has visto, ¿te vas a sentar ahí, o vas a pelear?

Respiré hondo. Perséfone tenía razón; siempre había una solución. Siempre había una forma para arreglar algo, incluso si era difícil. Incluso si era casi imposible.

 _Todo es posible si le das una oportunidad._

La voz de Rachel. Las palabras de Rachel. Él creía en mí, incluso pensaba que había pasado mucho desde que dejé de creer en mí misma.

Piensa. Piensa. Las armas. El trato con Cronos. La disposición del palacio. Sam. Perséfone.

Mis ojos volaron abiertos, y las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en su lugar.

—Sé lo que hay que hacer. Ella sonrió.

—Ya era hora.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

LA ÚLTIMA RESISTENCIA

Llegamos tomadas del brazo al bosque de Perséfone. En el momento en que el suelo bajo nuestros pies se movió, me soltó, pero no me importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Agarrando su mano, arrastré a Perséfone entre los árboles, hacia una chica pelirroja rodeada por los animales más mansos que alguna vez había visto. Un ciervo bebé descansaba a su lado, un petirrojo cantando instalado en su hombro y en su regazo acurrucaba una camada de conejos del tamaño de mi puño.

Perséfone entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién es?

—Sólo déjame hablar a mí —le dije, y una vez que nos acercamos lo suficiente, dije en voz alta: Hola, Ingrid.

—¿Ingrid? ¿Te refieres a la primera chica demasiado estúpida para encontrar la manera de vivir? —dijo Perséfone, y le di un codazo en el costado.

—¡Quinn! —El chillido de Ingrid hizo eco, haciendo la pared de roca en el borde de su vida en el más allá obvia—. ¡De verdad viniste! ¡Pensé que solo estabas tratando de ser amable, pero realmente estás aquí!

—Sí, realmente estoy aquí. —Cuando me arrodillé a su lado para acariciar al cervatillo domesticado, el bosque de Perséfone se fundió en la pradera de dulces flores de Ingrid—. Por desgracia, no es para ponernos al día.

El rostro de Ingrid cayó, pero antes de que pudiera enojarse demasiado, Perséfone habló detrás de mí.

—Por casualidad no sabes cómo manejar un cuchillo, ¿verdad? Ella tiró nerviosamente de un mechón de cabello.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que Cronos está a punto de destruir el mundo, y el Consejo no tiene mucha oportunidad contra él —le dije—. Necesitan ayuda. Los muertos son los únicos a los que Brittany y Cronos no pueden hacer daño, y los del Consejo han conseguido toda una habitación llena de armas que podrían acabar con ellos. —O por lo menos con Brittany. Si esto no funciona con Cronos...

Valía la pena intentarlo. Era nuestra única oportunidad.

—¿Y quieren que los ayude? —dijo Ingrid.

—Queremos que todas las chicas nos ayuden —le dije—. Perséfone no sabe quiénes son, pero esperábamos que tú pudieras hacerlo.

Ingrid bajó los conejos y se levantó, sacudiéndose la suciedad del vestido blanco que debe haber estado a la altura de la moda ocasional en los años 1920.

—Como suele suceder, no sólo sé quiénes son, sino que mientras Rachel estaba tratando de averiguar quién estaba detrás de los asesinatos, incluso me dejó conocerlas. Es una caminata algo larga, pero te puedo llevar allí.

Por fin, un poco de suerte.

—No tenemos tiempo para ir a pie. La batalla está por comenzar —le dije—. Tengo una manera más rápida de viajar, sin embargo.

Con la ayuda de Ingrid, reunimos ocho de las otras diez chicas. Dos de ellas no habían estado en las secciones del Inframundo que Rachel había asignado para ellas, y se nos acababa el tiempo. Ocho tendría que ser suficientes por ahora.

Me paré delante de ellas, arrastrando mi pie con nerviosismo. Debido a que Ingrid se quedó a mi lado, vi el prado frente a mí, pero cada vez que una de las chicas se acercaba, el fondo cambiaba a su vida en el más allá en su lugar. Bosques, una playa de arena blanca, un parque de tema vacío, era extraño, pero me obligué a ignorarlo. Siempre y cuando las otras chicas me pudieran ver y verse entre sí, eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Soy Quinn —les dije—. La esposa de Rachel.

La palabra se sentía extraña en mi lengua, pero obtuvo una reacción inmediata de las chicas. Un murmullo recorrió el grupo, y las que estaban en la parte de atrás empujaron buscando una mejor posición.

—Eso es imposible. ¿En realidad pasaste las pruebas? —dijo una chica con el cabello rizado castaño rojizo—. Como, ¿sobrevivir y todo eso?

Me mordí la lengua. Por supuesto que pensaban que era una locura. Brittany las había matado a todas y cada una de ellas. Después de un tiempo, incluso Rachel había pensado que sería imposible que alguien pudiera hacerlo.

—Apenas —les dije—. Tuve suerte.

—No puedo creer que fuera Brittany —dijo la misma chica—. La perra me apuñaló por la espalda y me tiró en el río. Pensé que era Puck.

—Sí, bueno, resulta que no eres tan inteligente, después de todo, Anna — dijo una chica de cabello negro en el otro lado del grupo. La parte superior de su cabeza apenas me llegaba a la barbilla.

La primera chica, Anna, bufó.

—Como si tú fueras mejor, Emmy, insistiendo en que Ava estaba detrás de esto.

—Ella se acostó con todos los otros Dioses —dijo Emmy—. No veo por qué no iba a ir tras Rachel, también.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Perséfone—. Dejen hablar a Quinn.

Por tercera vez en una hora, expliqué todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Nadie me interrumpió.

—La batalla está a punto de empezar, y nuestros números están disminuyendo —añadí al final. No le preguntaría esto a ninguna de ustedes si no estuviéramos desesperados, pero lo estamos. Necesitamos luchadores.

—No sé cómo luchar —dijo Emmy, y las otras chicas murmuraron su acuerdo. Anna, sin embargo, hizo sonar sus nudillos y se adelantó. El fondo cambió a un jardín que ponía a Versalles en vergüenza.

—¿Una oportunidad para una puñalada a Brittany? Cuenten conmigo. Uno menos, siete restantes.

—Puedo meternos en el castillo sin ser detectadas —les dije—. Brittany y Cronos no pueden hacerles daño.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo una voz desde el fondo.

—No seas idiota, Bethany —dijo Anna—. Por supuesto que está segura.

—Lo estoy —dije rápidamente—. Se los juro, si hacen esto, no estarán en peligro.

—Es cierto —dijo Perséfone—. Me enfrenté a Cronos y Brittany hace un año. Ellos hicieron todo lo posible, pero todavía estoy aquí. Sin un rasguño en mí.

Otro murmullo recorrió el grupo.

—¿También estás segura de que las armas funcionarán? —dijo Emmy.

Dudé. No, no estaba segura. Incluso si una de nosotras se las arreglaba para acabar con Brittany, no tenía ni idea de si esto funcionaría en Cronos. ¿Y qué pasaba si ellas no fueran corpóreas en la superficie? ¿Y si fueran fantasmas, como yo lo era en mis visiones?

—Tenemos que intentarlo —les dije—. Por lo menos, tenemos que distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para sacar a Rachel de allí. La necesitamos de nuestro lado. El Consejo está fuertemente superado, y si no encontramos una manera de ayudar, caerán. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero con el tiempo Cronos obtendrá lo mejor de ellos. De nosotros —añadí. Y Rachel morirá con ellos.

Silencio. Cambié mi concentración de un rostro a otro, en busca de cualquier señal de que estarían de acuerdo, pero ninguna de ellas se encontró con mi mirada. Antes de que pudiera dar a convencerlas una última oportunidad, sin embargo, Bethany dijo desde la parte de atrás:

—Cuenten conmigo.

—Yo también —dijo Emmy, y una por una, las otras también se ofrecieron de voluntarias.

—Gracias —le dije—. No puedo decirles lo que esto significa para…

Crash.

La tierra a nuestro alrededor tembló, y varias de las chicas gritaron. Ingrid agarró mi brazo, y todas levantamos la vista hacia el cielo por encima de nosotras. La mayoría de las almas no tenían idea de dónde estaban y pensaban que su vida en el más allá era real, pero las chicas de Rachel sabían la diferencia. Sabían que el calor del sol era una ilusión, y que más allá de las nubes esponjosas estaba el techo de una enorme caverna. Y ese era el por qué ellas eran las únicas que nos podían ayudar.

El temblor disminuyó, pero no importaba. La batalla se propagaba por encima de nosotras, y no teníamos tiempo que perder.

—Necesito una pizarra y un marcador —les dije, y varias de ellas me miraron sin comprender. Una pizarra y una tiza entonces.

Nueve de ellas aparecieron a mi alrededor. Ilusión o no, estar muertos tenía sus ventajas.

Dibujé el diseño del castillo de Brittany lo mejor que pude, marcando cada ubicación importante, la celda de Sam, la guardería, la habitación de Brittany, con la mayor precisión que pude. En tres minutos, teníamos un plan. Funcionara o no, por lo menos le daría a los otros una oportunidad.

Llevarlas a la superficie sería difícil, pero el enorme agujero en la caverna por donde Cronos había escapado la primera vez seguía allí. Él estaba atrapado en la isla, pero probé la salida dos veces. Podía entrar y salir sin ningún problema.

—Tú primero —le dije a Perséfone. Ella miró mi mano tendida como si estuviera hecha de ácido.

—¿Cómo puedo estar realmente segura de que sabes cómo controlarlo? Pisoteaste mis tulipanes.

Rodé mis ojos y agarré su muñeca. El Inframundo se disolvió, sustituido por las paredes blancas de mi habitación en el castillo de Brittany.

—¿Feliz ahora? Quédate aquí.

Perséfone me miró con furia, pero desaparecí antes de que me pudiera insultar más allá de eso.

Llevé de dos chicas a la vez, y en cuestión de un minuto, todas estábamos agrupadas en la sala. Las chicas inquietas, y más de un par de ojos estaban agrandados de miedo mientras un maremoto se estrellaba contra los acantilados protegiendo el castillo.

—Solo apéguense al plan —dije—. Y hagan lo que hagan, no olviden que nadie puede hacerles daño. Ni Brittany, ni Cronos, nadie.

—¿Ellos pueden lastimarte? —emitió la voz de Emmy.

—Si hacemos esto, estaré bien —mentí. Nadie podía prometer nada, pero ellas necesitaban escucharlo, y no era mi trabajo decirles la verdad ahora mismo—. No tenemos más tiempo. Confíen en mí. Confíen en sí mismas.

Empujé la puerta para abrirla y me asomé en el corredor, seguida por varios pares de pasos vacilantes. No volví la vista para asegurarme de que todos nos estaban siguiendo. Habían venido; lo mejor que podía esperar ahora era que su valor no le fallara.

El corredor entre mi habitación y la de Sam estaba sospechosamente vacío. ¿Brittany creía que nadie irrumpiría en el Castillo, o tontamente no le importaba? Me arrastré hacia adelante, preparada para cualquier tipo de trampa que ella o Cronos pudo haber puesto, pero llegamos a la habitación de Sam sin interrupción. La puerta, sin embargo, estaba cerrada con llave.

—Tengo que entrar y conseguir las armas —dije, pero Emmy se abrió paso entre las chicas dando codazos.

—Permíteme.

Sacándose un pasador de su cabello, se arrodilló junto a la perilla de la puerta. Escuché por cualquier señal de que alguien se acercaba, pero cinco segundos más tarde, la cerradura hizo clic al destrabarse.

—Pan comido —dijo Emmy con una sonrisa, y le lancé una sonrisa agradecida. Empujando la puerta, irrumpí en la habitación, esperando que Brittany me estuviera esperando. En cambio Sam estaba sentado encadenado a la silla, rodeado por su taller de armas.

—¿Quinn? —dijo, entrecerrando la mirada a través de unos ojos negros. La sangre goteaba por un costado de su rostro de una desagradable herida en su frente. Brittany debe haberlo herido recientemente—. ¿Perséfone?

—Hola a ti también, hermano —dijo Perséfone. Detrás de ella, las otras se vertieron en el interior del taller, sus ojos agrandándose ante la vista de Sam y el arsenal de armas.

Me arrodillé junto a su silla e inspeccioné las cadenas brillantes.

—No puedo tocarlas —dije con tono de disculpa.

—Lo sé —dijo él—. No te preocupes por mí. Ve y encárgate de Cronos.

—No voy a dejarte atrás. Emmy, ¿puedes abrir esta cerradura?

Emmy se separó de los otros y se unió a mí, Perséfone pisando sus talones.

—Esa es más complicada —dijo—. Pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

—Inténtalo.

—Ella lo logrará —dijo Perséfone—. Vayan sin nosotras. Sacaremos a Sam de aquí.

—Gracias —dije, y Perséfone desechó mi gratitud.

—También son mi familia. Ahora ve.

Un choque de metal contra metal sacudió el mismo aire alrededor de nosotros, y las otras chicas se quedaron en silencio. Respiré hondo. Tiempo de ser una líder.

—Todas saben lo que se supone que hay que hacer —dije con tanta confianza como pude reunir—. Agarren un arma infundida con niebla y vamos a darles un infierno.

Anna soltó un chillido y, empuñando una maza, salió como un rayo de la habitación y subió la estrecha escalera que llevaba al resto del castillo. Una por una, las otras chicas la siguieron, agarrando espadas, varas y otras armas que no pude identificar. Esperé junto a la puerta hasta que sus gritos disminuyeron. Las posibilidades de que ellas tuvieran éxito eran escasas, pero mientras su distracción me diera tiempo suficiente para rescatar a Charlie y a Rachel, entonces al menos nuestros esfuerzos no serían en vano.

—Parece como que están disfrutando —dijo Sam pesadamente. Sonrió. Le faltaban varios dientes—. Abre esa cerradura. Quiero unirme a ellas.

—Sí, cierto —dije, y tomé un cuchillo brillante con dientes ganchudos de las armas restantes—. Eres afortunado de estar con vida.

Perséfone me miró.

—Tiene derecho a pelear por su familia, al igual que tú. Ahora deja de mangonear y ve por tu hijo.

Reprimiendo una respuesta, asentí, y un segundo más tarde la guardería de Charlie reemplazó el taller a mi alrededor. El trueno retumbó a través del aire. El Consejo tenía que estar cerca.

—Charlie —dije entrecortadamente, apresurándome hacia la cuna. Estaba vacía. Rachel no lo dejaría fuera de su vista durante la batalla, pero algo dentro de mí se apagó. Había esperado sacar a Charlie de allí y dejarlo a salvo con Adonis antes de encontrar a Rachel, pero eso claramente no iba a suceder.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme a pie, pero en cambio choqué de frente con un cuerpo caliente y me tambaleé al suelo. Mi maldito corazón casi se paró.

¿Brittany había esperado esto? ¿Había estado yaciendo aquí a la espera mientras Cronos distraía a todo el mundo? Sujeté el cuchillo con dientes apretados, completamente preparada para usarlo.

—¿Quinn?

No era Brittany. Ava.

—¿Dónde está él? —dije, luchando por ponerme de pie. Bloqueó mi salida, sus mejillas pálidas y sus ojos agrandados. Claramente no me esperaba. Bien. Eso significaba que Brittany probablemente tampoco.

—¿Charlie? —dijo—. Está con Rachel.

—¿Y dónde es exactamente eso? Ava se mordió el labio.

—No puedo decirte. Brittany te matará.

—No si los saco antes de que sepa que estoy aquí —dije—. A menos que decidas decirle.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no —dijo, sorprendida—. Estoy de tu lado.

—Entonces dime dónde están Rachel y Charlie.

Ella tragó saliva, sus ojos rojos y brillando con lágrimas.

—Nos matará a todos. A mí, a ti, a Rachel, a Charlie, a Sam…

—Perséfone y Emmy lo están liberando mientras hablamos —dije—. Él estará bien.

—¿Emmy? ¿Te refieres a la de Rachel…?

—Es una larga historia.

Ava vaciló, y al final su expresión se endureció.

—Ven. Te llevaré.

Campanas de alarma sonaron en mi mente.

—¿Por qué debo confiar en ti?

—Porque una vez fuimos amigas —dijo—. Y porque me gustaría que alguien me ayudara a proteger a mi hijo si nuestras posiciones se invirtieran.

Correcto. Había mencionado a su hijo antes, y mientras yo le creyera, parecía muy conveniente que lo trajera a colación ahora.

—Nunca me contaste acerca de él.

—La eternidad es un largo tiempo para cubrirlo entre clases —dijo—. Su nombre es Eros… Eric ahora, supongo. ¿Vienes?

Buscar en el castillo entero cuarto por cuarto tomaría demasiado tiempo, y por todo lo que sabía Rachel y Charlie estaban refugiados en un lugar donde nunca sería capaz de encontrarlos por mi cuenta. Así que antes de darme tiempo para pensarlo, asentí.

Corrimos a través de pasillos, e intenté ignorar las nubes negras girando a través de las ventanas y el terrible choque de agua contra roca. El Consejo se estaba acercando. Quizá tendríamos una oportunidad, después de todo.

—¿Dónde están? —grité por encima del rugido, y Ava corrió escaleras arriba, llevándome junto a ella. El cuchillo ganchudo casi se deslizó de mi mano, pero lo abracé contra mi pecho. No podía perderlo.

—En el techo con Brittany y Cronos —dijo Ava.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Perséfone debía cubrir esa zona, pero ella estaba indudablemente aún con Sam. Si ninguna de las otras chicas lograba subir hasta allí luego de limpiar sus secciones del castillo, estaríamos solas.

No importaba. Charlie y Rachel estaban en ese techo, y habría subido allí tan desnuda y mortal como el día que nací si eso significara una oportunidad de salvarlos.

Seguí a Ava sin cuestionarlo. Ella podría estar llevándome hacia mi muerte, pero quería creer desesperadamente que la Ava que conocía y amaba estaba en alguna parte, dispuesta a darlo todo y arriesgar su vida por el bien común. Ella no me habría llevado por el camino equivocado, y tenía que creer que esta Ava tampoco.

La puerta del techo apareció, e inhalé. Lo sabría pronto, de una manera u otra.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

MATANZA

Irrumpimos al aire libre, el cielo de la tarde más negro que la noche. El ciclón que había sido Cronos había desaparecido, regado por el cielo y luchando contra puntos de luz que parecían estrellas. El Consejo. Agaché la cabeza. Si mi madre me veía y se distraía…

Ese tenía que ser un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Mi madre era fuerte. No dejaría que Cronos obtuviera lo mejor de ella. Si tenía alguna posibilidad de atravesar por todo esto, no podía dudar de ella. No podía dudar de mí misma.

Brittany estaba de pie en el borde del techo, con el pelo batido en el viento y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, hacia el corazón de la batalla. Rachel estaba a su lado, con los brazos protegiendo un montón de mantas blancas de los granos de arena que cortaban el aire como balas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, trayendo a Charlie hasta aquí?

Empujé a un lado mis protestas. Charlie era inmortal, y no había ningún lugar seguro para él que con Rachel. No podía distraerme.

—Brittany —grité. Mi voz estuvo a punto de perderse en el viento, pero ella me miró, con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa.

—Así que realmente eres tan estúpida como pensaba que eras —dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí, dejando a Rachel y Charlie atrás—. ¿Vienes a morir?

—No del todo. —Agarré el cuchillo enganchado. Tenía que ser tan bueno como su daga—. Deja a Rachel y Charlie irse. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron inocentemente.

—Rachel es libre de irse cuando quiera. No es mi culpa que me eligiera por sobre ti.

Mi sangre hirvió.

—¿Cómo se siente saber que tu realidad no es más que una fantasía que has inventado y chantajeado para que suceda? Nadie te ama. Ni tu marido, ni tus hijos, ni tus hermanos o tus hermanas… nadie.

El aire alrededor de ella crujió de enojo.

—¿Crees que me importa? Yo gano, Quinn. Tengo todo lo que siempre has querido, y pronto todas las personas que amas estarán muertas. Vas a pasar la eternidad sola, y nadie va a estar ahí para salvarte nunca más.

—No se trata de ganar. —Di un paso hacia ella—. Incluso si nunca dejas ir Rachel, en algún lugar dentro de ella, siempre va a amarme porque quiere hacerlo, porque estamos bien juntas. No porque Ava le obligó a ello. Y no importa qué tan sola esté, siempre tendré la tranquilidad de saber que al menos alguien en el mundo me ama porque quiere. Pero tú… no eres nada más que una perra atroz, solitaria y sin amor, y eso es todo lo que siempre vas a ser.

Brittany chilló y arremetió hacia mí. En los pocos segundos que teníamos, Ava trató de empujarme detrás de ella, pero la esquivé y corrí hacia Brittany, agarrando la curva del cuchillo. Tenía una oportunidad, y estaba malditamente segura de que iba a tomarla.

Chocamos, inmortal contra inmortal, y la fuerza de eso casi me mandó a volar. Sus uñas rascaron mi rostro, sus gritos de furia resonaron en mis oídos, pero sus manos estaban vacías. Las mías no lo estaban.

—Voy a arruinar tu cara bonita a golpes —gruñó Brittany—. Una vez que haya terminado, voy a hacer que tu hijo mire mientras te saco los ojos y pelo la piel de tu cuerpo. Y tal vez, una vez que no seas nada más que un trozo de carne temblorosa, podría dejarte…

Sus ojos se abrieron, sus palabras se hicieron cortas mientras hundía la curva del cuchillo en su costado.

—¿Tú podrías qué? —dije—. ¿Podrías dejarme morir?

Brittany cayó encima de mí, su ceño fruncido por la confusión. Se quedó mirando el cuchillo clavado en su costado.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste…?

—Las armas que Sam forjó —dije—. Tú no eres la única que tiene cerebro, ya sabes.

Tiró el cuchillo, haciendo una mueca cuando la curva arrancó su piel en dos, haciendo más daño al salir de lo que había hecho al entrar. Sangre empapaba su vestido azul pálido, y dejó caer la hoja en el suelo con un estrépito.

—Pero...

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, y sin decir una palabra, ella se derrumbó.

Me quedé mirando su cuerpo, y la forma en que mis manos temblaban no tenía nada que ver con el amargo viento. Después de dos años y medio de lucha para mantenerme con vida a su paso, eso era todo. Lo había hecho.

Se sentía demasiado fácil. Le di una patada a su cuerpo para estar segura, y cuando ella se dejó caer como un pez muerto, me tambaleé hacia atrás. Yo la había matado. Realmente, realmente la había matado.

Era una asesina. Se justificaba, pero ella no había tenido la daga. Podría haberle dado una opción, y en lugar de eso la había matado a sangre fría.

¿Cómo eso me hacía mejor que ella?

No lo era, ya no.

Apretando la mandíbula, me di la vuelta. Tendría tiempo para odiarme a mí misma más tarde. Brittany podría haber muerto, pero la nube giratoria de destrucción no se había detenido.

—¡Rachel! —grité. Abandonando el cuerpo de Brittany, corrí hacia ella a través de las ráfagas violentas—. Necesitas tomar Charlie y salir de aquí.

Miró hacia el cielo, y al principio pensé que no me había oído. Cuando abrí mi boca para repetir las cosas, sin embargo, se volvió hacia mí, con esos ojos como océanos cafés que brillaban intensamente. Por un momento me pareció ver un destello de algo detrás de ellos, pero se desvaneció.

—Vete, Quinn —dijo, su voz sonaba como mil dioses hablando todos al mismo tiempo.

La miré boquiabierta de horror.

—¿Estás… estás ayudando a Cronos?

—No deberías haber venido.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo me detuvo eso? —Extendí la mano a Charlie—. Si no lo llevarás a un lugar seguro, entonces yo lo haré.

Llevó al bebé lejos de mí, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Esto no podía estar pasando. Rachel debería haber estado allí en alguna parte, esperando por esto, esperando el momento en que al fin pudiera liberarse. Pero sólo vi la cara en blanco de una poderosa deidad. No a Rachel. No a mi familia.

—¡Ava! ¡Lo que sea que le estés haciendo a Rachel, detenlo! —grité por encima del rugido ensordecedor. No hubo respuesta. Miré por encima del hombro. Ava me miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo, y me tomó un momento averiguar por qué.

El cuerpo de Brittany se había ido.

Una risita femenina hizo eco a través de la tormenta, se mezclaba con el viento chirriante y el choque de las olas cada vez más alto. Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo era posible? La había visto morir.

—Lo curioso de estas armas —dijo Brittany, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Se puso de pie al lado de Rachel, el brazo de ella alrededor de sus hombros de la forma en que siempre me sostenía. Su daga flotaba en el espacio entre nosotros—. Ellas fueron descartadas porque no funcionaban.

Detrás de mí, alguien gritó, y la hoja resplandeciente se precipitó hacia mí. Giré hacia atrás con la esperanza de que volaría más allá de mí, pero siguió mis movimientos sin perder el ritmo.

Mi espalda golpeó algo sólido. El borde del techo. La daga apretada contra mi garganta, y me incliné hacia atrás lo más que pude sin caer.

—Rachel —me ahogaba—. Por favor.

—No le hagas caso, Rachel —dijo Brittany en voz empalagosa—. Ella es el enemigo, ¿recuerdas? Eres leal a mí.

—Sólo porque está utilizando sus poderes contra ti. —Tragué saliva en el aire áspero—. Vamos, Rachel, eres más fuerte que esto.

—Sí, Rachel —gritó una voz desde el otro extremo del techo. Perséfone. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi como las otras chicas se unieron a ella—. Pensé que eras mejor que esto.

—¿Perséfone? —Rachel frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué estás…?

—No le hagas caso —dijo Brittany—. Me tienes a mí ahora.

Rachel la quitó de encima, y se acercó a Perséfone y la pandilla de chicas.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Rescatar tu penoso trasero —dijo Anna, balanceando su maza—. Y derrocar a esta perra.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de guerra, y las chicas se fueron por el techo, dirigiéndose directamente a Brittany y Rachel… y Charlie.

—¡Alto! —grité. Mis gritos cayeron en saco roto, sin embargo, y sólo aceleraron—. ¡Rachel, sal de aquí! ¡Toma a Charlie y vete!

Rachel me ignoró y miró a las chicas como si nunca hubiera visto nada tan extraño en su vida. A su lado, Brittany agitó la mano y la daga voló de mi cuello para posicionarse directamente sobre mi corazón. La punta de la hoja clavada en mi piel, y me estremecí cuando una gota de sangre empapó mi camiseta.

—Por favor —le supliqué—. Sólo vete.

El sonido de metal retorciéndose ahogaba mis súplicas, y media docena de voces confundidas se elevaron por encima de la conmoción. A pesar de que estaba luchando una batalla muy por encima de nosotros, la niebla que era Cronos había creado una barrera frente a Brittany, protegiéndola. Perséfone y las otras chicas empujaron contra ella, rugiendo de ira. Sus armas golpearon la niebla una y otra vez en vano.

—Rodeen —comandó Perséfone, y las demás se dispersaron. No importa dónde se movían sin embargo, no podían acercarse ni un poco.

Brittany sonrió.

—Este es el trato, Rachel. —Puso su mano sobre su brazo, y ella se apartó.

¿Estaba de regreso ahora? ¿Había vuelto a sus sentidos?—. Vas a enviar a todos estas pequeñas y bonitas fastidiosas de vuelta por donde vinieron, y tal vez no mataré a Quinn.

La hoja excavó en mi pecho, ampliando la herida, y jadeé mientras el fuego de un Titán se extendía a través de mí. Rachel se puso tensa, pero tan pronto como había llegado, su miedo fue reemplazado por la máscara de impasibilidad que llevaba cuando estaba sufriendo más. Ella estaba allí. ¿Lo sabía Brittany? ¿Ella la había dejado ir a propósito?

—¿Qué será, Rachel? —dijo—. No me detendría a pensar demasiado en las opciones si fuera tú.

Más profundo ahora, a través del cartílago y el hueso hasta que estaba la mitad de un milímetro lejos de perforar mi corazón. Luz explotó en frente de mí, y el sudor corrió por mi cara mientras la niebla se propagaba a través de mí, consiguiendo un asimiento de estrangulación en lo que quedaba de mi vida.

 _Lo siento_. Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano, y Perséfone y las demás desaparecieron, sus armas inútiles cayendo al suelo en un estruendo.

La sangre corría por mi pecho ahora, y no podía apartar la mirada de Rachel. No importaba que Brittany hubiera roto su lealtad a mí, ella no había roto la mía.

—Hazlo —gruñí, evocando lo último de mis fuerzas. Complejo de mártir o no, tal vez esto sería suficiente para que Rachel pusiera a Charlie bajo seguridad—. Te desafío.

Un grito rasgó el aullido del viento. Sam entró por la puerta de la azotea, y Ava se abalanzó sobre él, besando sus mejillas púrpuras y capturándolo en un abrazo. Incluso si ninguna otra parte de mi plan hubiera funcionado, por lo menos había liberado a Sam. Por lo menos dimos a Ava una razón para luchar con nosotros.

—Qué lindo —dijo Brittany—. Una reunión antes de que Cronos envíe a todos al olvido.

Sam se enderezó y sostuvo Ava protectoramente.

—Nunca vas a ganar —dijo—. Cronos podría matarnos a todos, y solo seguirías siendo la segunda.

Brittany gruñó, e inmediatamente vi el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre ella. Sus puños se apretaron, su mandíbula se apretó, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. En su distracción, la daga se deslizó de mi pecho. Mirando la hoja, me moví lentamente hacia un lado, con la esperanza de que ella no se diera cuenta.

—Ser mi hijo sólo te comprará una cantidad de indulgencia —dijo—. ¿Es así como quieres gastarla?

—¿Indulgencia? ¿Así es como llamas a lo que le hiciste? —Ava se quitó el brazo de Sam y fue hecha una furia hacia Brittany. Sin ella, Sam se hundió y se desplomó contra la pared, sus piernas temblaban tanto que era un milagro que pudiera estar de pie al menos.

Brittany la encontró en el medio del techo, nariz a nariz.

—Estás tan metida en esto como yo. Olvídate de lo que le hiciste a Quinn… Has estado traicionando al Consejo desde el principio. ¿Piensas que estarán tan dispuestos a perdonarte por eso? —dijo, un brillo malicioso en sus ojos—. Estás muerta de todos modos.

Ava sonrió malvadamente.

—Estoy aquí porque papi me pidió que viniera. Ha estado al tanto de esto todo el tiempo. Y en lo que respecta a por qué te ayudé con Quinn… —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y ella me miró—. Es porque papi sabía que no podíamos ganar la guerra sin Rachel. Incluso tu esposo está en tu contra.

Brittany siseó, el aura dorada alrededor de ella casi cegadora ahora.

—¿Crees que me importa por qué lo hiciste? Sucedió. Terminó. Por ti, yo gano. Rachel me ama a mí, no a ella. Ya no.

—Esa es la mejor parte —dijo Ava—. Rachel no te ama, tonta. Nunca lo ha hecho. Ha estado fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Inhalé con fuerza, y Brittany se giró rápidamente para mirarlo.

—¿Es verdad? —demandó. Los labios de Rachel formaron una delgada línea, y Rachel le dio una mirada de reprimenda a Ava. Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Brittany no me la había robado, después de todo. Todavía era mi Rachel.

 _Ve_. Empujé el pensamiento con tanta fuerza como pude hacia ella. _Si no lo haces ahora, ella va a matar a Charlie. Yo estaré bien._

Ella vaciló. Brittany le estaba gritando, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en nada excepto ruido de fondo mientras su voz me rodeaba. _Necesitas venir con nosotros._

 _No puedo._

 _Sí, puedes. En el momento en que me vaya, Brittany va intentar matarte. No me iré hasta que sepa que estás segura._

Miré alrededor de techo. Ava todavía estaba ahí. Sam todavía se apoyaba impotentemente contra la pared, apenas consciente y golpeado casi hasta perder la vida. No podía abandonarlos, pero Rachel tenía razón; no había nada que evitara que Brittany me matara ahora, no con Cronos en batalla. De acuerdo.

Rachel exhaló. _Reúnete conmigo en la habitación en Olimpo._

 _Lo haré._

Una pausa. Ava está diciendo la verdad.

Las palabras me envolvieron, un bálsamo contra el dolor que Cronos y Brittany me habían causado. Que nos habían causado a ambos. Lo sé. _Tenemos que irnos_.

 _Tú primero._

Cerré los ojos, y un segundo después, esa sensación conocida me atravesó. Cuando los abrí, estaba en el cuarto del atardecer que había compartido con Rachel, y contuve la respiración. Ella tenía que venir. No rompería su promesa así, no con la seguridad de Charlie en…

Un feo chillido hizo eco a través de los cielos. Brittany. El pánico se apoderó de mí, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de asentarse, Rachel y Charlie aparecieron. Los envolví con los brazos, casi sollozando de alivio.

—Están a salvo.

—Como tú. —Rachel presionó los labios contra mi frente, pero nuestra reunión no duró más de unos pocos segundos—. Debo regresar.

—Tú… ¿qué?

Rachel me ofreció a Charlie, y me helé. Los ojos verdes del bebé estaban bien abiertos, y movió sus puñitos, observándome. Esperando que finalmente lo tomara. Dolía de deseos de sostenerlo, pero en el momento en que lo toqué, supe que nunca más sería capaz de abandonarlo. Y teníamos que ganar una guerra.

—Hazlo —dijo Rachel en voz baja, y sacudí la cabeza, apretando las manos detrás de la espalda. Él te necesita.

—También a ti —dije espesamente. Negar a mi hijo era la cosa más difícil que había hecho jamás, pero tenía que hacerlo—. No voy a tomarlo, Rachel.

Nos miramos, y me negué a retroceder. Bien quisiéramos admitirlo o no, ella sabía cómo iba a terminar esto. Y no teníamos tiempo para discutir. Finalmente Rachel suspiró, y una cuna apareció entre nosotros. Sin apartar la vista de mí, suavemente ubicó al bebé dentro, envolviéndolo con la manta.

Una vez que Rachel se enderezó, arrebaté su mano, sosteniéndola en un asidero aplastante.

—Voy contigo.

Rachel hizo una mueca. El ensordecedor chasquido de la batalla resonó debajo de nosotros, y cada segundo que ella no estaba ahí era otro segundo que podíamos perder.

—Quinn, debo hacerlo.

—Si tú vas, yo voy.

—No puedo arriesgarte.

—Y yo no puedo arriesgarte a ti. Somos un equipo. Trabajamos juntas. Desde ahora, nadie se queda atrás, y nadie hace algo estúpido sin consultar a la otra antes.

Un músculo en su mandíbula se agitó.

—Si regresas, Brittany hará lo que pueda para matarte.

—Lo sé. —Cuadré los hombros y reuní cada gramo de valentía que me quedaba—. Nací mortal. Siempre supe que iba a morir, y no le temo. Pero temo perderte. Me aterra una eternidad sin ti.

—Y a mí —dijo quedamente—. Charlie…

—Si algo me sucede, entonces tú regresarás para cuidarlo —dije con firmeza—. Y si algo te sucede a ti, yo haré lo mismo. Lo prometo. No estará solo.

Rachel vaciló, y los sonidos de la batalla se hicieron más altos. No teníamos tiempo para esto.

—Rachel, te amo. No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Estoy pidiéndote que me digas qué puedo hacer para ayudar. —Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la interrumpí una vez más—. Excepto quedarme aquí.

Ella se las arregló para esbozar una débil sonrisa ante eso.

—Somos un equipo, ¿dices?

—Un equipo. —Toqué su mejilla—. Desde ahora hasta el final. Ya sea hoy o en un millón de años, estamos en esto juntas.

Un largo momento pasó. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y el aire pareció aquietarse alrededor de nosotros. En su cuna, Charlie emitió un suave sonido, y Rachel se desinfló.

—Hay una cosa que podrías hacer para ayudar.

—Lo que sea.

Ella posó una mano sobre la mía, y yo solté mi asidero de su muñeca antes de pasar mis dedos a través de los suyos.

—¿Viste la forma en que Cronos vaciló cuando las chicas lo atacaron? Sacudí la cabeza.

—No puedo ver qué está haciendo en esa niebla.

—Él estaba distraído. Suficiente para que nosotros nos acerquemos. —Me apretó la mano—. Necesito que saques a las chicas de la guardería y que hagas lo que sea para distraer la atención de él hacia el techo. Si haces eso, podríamos tener una oportunidad.

Una sonrisa se esparció en mi rostro.

—¿No las mandaste de vuelta al Inframundo?

—Por supuesto que no. Fue una idea brillante. —Se inclinó para rozar mis labios con los suyos. Ahora vayamos a ganar esta guerra.

Le devolví el beso.

—Juntas.

—Juntas.

Llegué sola al corredor color pavo real y dorado fuera de la guardería. Rachel presumiblemente apareció en el techo, pero aunque esforcé mis oídos, no oí ninguna señal de que la marea de la batalla hubiera cambiado.

—Era hora —dijo Perséfone cuando abrí la puerta de la guardería. Las otras chicas se arremolinaban detrás de ella.

—Lo lamento —dije—. Necesitábamos…

—Lo sabemos —dijo Ingrid, dándose un golpecito en la sien—. Rachel ya nos informó.

Cierto.

—Entonces vayamos a jugar a las gallinas con un Titán.

Corrimos hacia el techo, y yo tomé los escalones de a dos a la vez, cada hueso de mi cuerpo atraído hacia Rachel como si fuéramos imanes. Cuando salimos bruscamente por la puerta, sin embargo, resbalé hasta detenerme.

Ava y Brittany estaban de pie en el centro, a sólo centímetros de distancia. Ava brillaba con un color magenta, Brittany dorada y Cronos se arremolinaba detrás de ellas, un enorme torbellino de puro poder. Rachel no estaba ahí.

¿Se había quedado en el Olimpo? No, yo no era tan afortunada. Miré hacia arriba. Los hilos de luz eran más débiles que antes. El Consejo estaba perdiendo. Pero otro apareció, más brillante que los otros, y la niebla pareció abrirse para darle paso. Rachel se había unido a la batalla.

—¡Vayan! —grité, y las chicas se lanzaron hacia adelante, tomando sus armas cuando llegaban a ellas. Podrían no ser mortales, pero donde fuera que conectaban con la niebla, esta brillaba, y una lluvia de chispas estallaba a través de la oscuridad.

—Te mataré. —La voz de Brittany parecía magnificada, más fuerte que el trueno—. Una vez que haya ganado, te despellejaré viva y observaré como sangras.

La risa como campana de viento de Ava se filtró a través del aire.

—Ni siquiera ganarás. Mereces algo peor que desvanecerte. Mereces que tu nombre sea borrado de la historia, y voy a asegurarme de que suceda. Ahora eres patética, pero sólo espera… una vez que termine, serás nada.

Con todos distraídos, rodeé las diosas brillantes, buscando la daga. No estaba en manos de Brittany, lo que significaba que tenía que estar ahí por algún lado. Quizá la escondía en el bolsillo, pero con la forma en que Ava y ella se enfrentaban, la hubiera apuñalado si la hubiera tenido cerca.

Vamos, vamos, tenía que estar por ahí en alguna parte…

Ahí. Divisé la brillante daga en el suelo cerca del borde del techo, donde había estado parada sólo minutos antes. Recogiéndola, me volví hacia Brittany. Era ahora o nunca.

Atravesé corriendo el techo, sosteniendo la daga como un punzón para el hielo. Brittany estaba tan concentrada en su discusión con Ava que no me vio venir, y me lancé contra ella. El brillo dorado desapareció cuando cayó debajo de mí, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

La inmovilicé con las rodillas. Por un eterno momento, nos miramos, mi sombría satisfacción reflejándose en el horror en sus ojos. Levanté la daga. Esta vez, no dudaría.

—¡Padre! —gritó ella en el instante en que lancé el arma hacia su cuello. Incluso mientras la palabra abandonaba sus labios, una voluta de niebla apareció, y el tiempo pareció ralentizarse alrededor de nosotras. Cuanto más me acercaba, más difícil era moverse, y la daga se detuvo completamente a un centímetro de su garganta. Sin importar cuánto intentara, no cedía.

—Buen intento, Quinn —dijo Brittany con desdén—. Es una lástima que eso sea todo de lo que eres capaz.

Una ráfaga de viento me golpeó, arrancándome la hoja de la mano. Con un chillido, volé por el aire y aterricé con fuerza sobre la espalda, agrietando el piso de piedra debajo de mí. La niebla se metió por la herida en mi pecho, y gemí.

—Así que de esta manera es como termina —dijo Brittany, y levantó la daga—. Diría algo ingenioso, pero no vales la pena.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y un grito enfurecido llenó el aire, mezclándose con el estallido del océano hasta que ya no pude distinguir uno de otro. Eso era todo. Este era el final.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. El dolor nunca vino.

Un jadeo colectivo hizo eco por el techo y a través del cielo, como si todo el mundo hubiera contenido la respiración al mismo tiempo. Finalmente tuve que mirar. Brittany estaba de pie cerca de mí, pero su mano estaba vacía; el cuchillo se había ido.

Y entre nosotras estaba Ava en cuclillas, el mango de la daga enterrado directamente sobre su corazón.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

LUZ

Detrás de mí, Sam gritó, y su pena se elevó por encima del viento. Los puntos de luz en el negro cielo antinatural hicieron eco de su dolor, y al fin entendí.

—¿Ava? —Mientras se hundía en el suelo, me arrastré hacia ella. Mi mano se cernía sobre la herida. Era profunda, demasiado profunda para no ser fatal, a menos que sacara la daga antes de que la niebla pudiera penetrar su corazón. ¿Podría hacerlo sin empeorarlo? No era mucho una elección. Si no lo hacía, ella moriría con seguridad. Agarré el mango—. Esto va a doler.

Poco a poco la saqué, y sus gritos destrozaron el clamor de la batalla. Tan pronto como la hoja estaba libre de su pecho, apreté mi mano contra la herida, deseando que la sangre dejara de fluir. Ella no podía morir. No después de todo esto.

—Lo siento —jadeó ella, sus ojos enrojecidos—. Pensé… pensé que era lo mejor, pensé…

—No hiciste nada malo. —Su rostro nadó en frente de mí, y parpadeé rápidamente—. Gracias. Siento siquiera haber dudado de ti.

—Tú… ¿me perdonas? —susurró.

—Por supuesto. —Apreté mis labios en su frente—. Te amo. Un hilo de sangre escapó de la comisura de su boca.

—Termina esto —dijo, apenas audible. Por un horrible momento pensé que quería que la matara, pero envolvió sus dedos fríos sobre mi puño, el que sostenía la daga, y entendí.

Miré por encima de mí hombro. Brittany miró Ava, y a pesar de toda su postura, un shock innegable se extendió por su cara. ¿Por qué? ¿No era esto exactamente lo que había querido hacer?

No, esto fue un accidente. No había estado apuntando a Ava. Había estado apuntando hacia mí. De cualquier manera, no podía permitirme el lujo de darle la oportunidad de construir sus defensas. En un instante, fui hacia su tobillo, y la sombría satisfacción me llenó mientras la hoja atravesaba la piel y el hueso.

Colapsando en el suelo, gritó, un horrible, desgarrador sonido resonó a través de cada célula de mi cuerpo. Con fuerza sobrehumana, agarró mi mano, luchando para sacar la daga.

—Se acabó, Quinn. Déjalo ir.

Mientras trataba de quitarme la hoja de la espada, cortó sus palmas en cintas, y su sangre fluía libremente por mi brazo. Sus dedos se hundieron debajo de los míos, y comenzó a extraer la daga de mi mano.

—En realidad no sabes cuándo parar, ¿verdad? —dijo con esa voz de niña. Sólo unos segundos más, y ella la tendría. Grité mientras el mango comenzaba a deslizarse de mis manos con sangre y lágrimas de frustración corrían por mi cara—. Voy a tener a Rachel de vuelta, y Callum será mío. Es mi hijo, no el tuyo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Me aseguraré de que cada vez que oiga tu nombre, sepa que lo abandonaste. Me aseguraré de que sepa que nunca lo amaste. Me aseguraré de que te odie más de lo que odia a alguien en el…

Grité, medio ciega de rabia. Mi mano se deslizó junto a la de ella, y entre nosotras, algo hizo un sonido húmedo repugnante. Se dobló en dos y se puso rígida, sus ojos redondos con shock.

Respirando con dificultad, traté de empujarla fuera de mí, mi puño todavía envuelto alrededor del mango de la daga. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal… Cuando traté de quitarla, la daga se resistió, y Brittany dobló su cuerpo alrededor de mi brazo.

Sus gritos se volvieron gorjeos, y empujó mi codo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. El arma se deslizó de mis manos, y ella cayó, inclinándose sobre su pecho.

Me deslicé rápidamente hacia atrás. El mango de plata sobresalía de su pecho en un ángulo de lado, a través de su esternón y apuntando directamente a su corazón. La sangre manaba de la herida, y se convulsionó, el aura dorada a su alrededor desvaneciéndose hasta que no quedó nada.

—Tú… —Se las arregló para decir, pero el resto de sus palabras murieron con ella. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se quedaron mirándome, vacíos y sin ver.

—No —susurré—. Tú te lo hiciste a ti misma.

De repente, el cielo estalló, y la luz blanca explotó a través de la oscuridad. El estruendo de la guerra dio paso a un coro de las voces más bellas que jamás había oído, y debajo de mí, el cuerpo de Brittany comenzó a brillar de nuevo. Me apresuré a regresar al lado de Ava y le tomé la mano. Sam se unió a nosotras, y a pesar de las gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, estaba sonriendo.

Nubes negras se reformaron en un embudo, y se hicieron más pequeñas y más concentradas hasta que la oscuridad formó a un hombre. Cronos.

—¡Rhea! —dijo con un estruendo, su voz en todas partes a la vez. La luz blanca también tomó forma, y Rhea descendió del cielo. Todavía llevaba la forma de la niña que había estado en África, pero a pesar de su estatura, irradiaba poder.

Moviéndose al lado de Cronos como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí, Rhea se arrodilló junto al cuerpo vacío de Brittany.

—Mi hija —susurró. Ante su contacto, la sangre desapareció, y el cuchillo cayó al suelo, sordo y falto de la energía del Titán—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me limpié los ojos, la sangre corría por mi cara. El peso abrumador de lo que había hecho me golpeó, y mi cuerpo se hundía bajo la presión. Había matado a su hija. Todo lo que había temido que Brittany le hiciera a Charlie, yo se lo había hecho a Rhea. Realmente era una asesina.

Sin embargo, no había tenido intención de hacerlo, sólo me había protegido a mí misma. Brittany era quien no se había dado por vencida. Ella había sido quien había ido por mí. Ella era la que había comenzado todo esto.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, sin embargo, lo habría hecho.

—Lo siento —dije con voz ronca—. No tenía otra opción. Una lágrima de plata rodó por la mejilla de Rea.

—No, supongo que no.

Uno por uno, los otros dioses se unieron a nosotros en el techo, no más obstaculizados por Cronos. Sin embargo, no fueron con Brittany y Rhea, aunque, en su lugar aparecieron en un círculo alrededor de Ava, Sam y yo.

Walter llegó primero, y se sentó en el techo agrietado a mi lado, atrayendo la cabeza de ella en su regazo. Él acarició su pelo, susurrando palabras que no pude oír, y Ava sonrió débilmente. Una extraña luz emanaba de las manos de él, y supe sin preguntar que de alguna manera él la mantenía con vida.

—Por favor, madre —dijo Walter, con la voz ahogada. Nunca lo había visto llorar antes—. No puedes salvar a tu hija, pero puedes salvar a mía.

Rhea se quedó inmóvil.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Mi hija eligió este camino, así como la tuya también lo hizo.

El mundo a mi alrededor se redujo hasta que todo lo que pude sentir era la mano de Ava en la mía, haciéndose cada vez más fría a cada segundo. No. No. Estaba completamente en el poder de Rhea salvar a Ava. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No puedes dejar que muera. —Luché para ponerme de pie, pero alguien puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, manteniéndome abajo. Rachel—. Todo lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer era detener a Cronos. Ella estaba haciendo lo tú no harías.

Rhea no dijo nada. Cronos se arrodilló a su lado, y aunque su expresión era impasible, tocó la cara de Brittany.

—Por favor, Cronos —supliqué—. Ava no tiene que morir.

Me miró, y en ese momento, me permití tener esperanza. Tal vez después de todo este tiempo, él había ganado un gramo de humanidad. Sin una palabra, hizo un gesto hacia nosotros, y una ola de agradable adormecimiento pasó a través de mi cuerpo. El fuego en mi interior se enfrió. Me había sanado. Él entendía, después de todo.

Estreché la mano de Ava y bajé la mirada hacia ella, pero en lugar de detenerse, la sangre fluía de su pecho con cada latido de su debilitado corazón.

—Pero... —Miré hacia arriba, y Walter inclinó la cabeza.

—Ella no tiene que morir, pero lo hará —dijo Cronos—. Considéranos libres de deuda.

Los bordes de mi visión se oscurecieron, y el cielo del atardecer parecía girar hasta que todo fue un borrón.

—¿Libres de deuda? —susurré, y como si cada gota de dolor y desesperación y culpa saliera de mí al mismo tiempo, grité—: ¿Estás dejándola morir de modo que estaremos libres de deuda?

Luché contra el agarre de Rachel, pero ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con tanta fuerza que apenas podía moverse.

—Quinn, cálmate —dijo, su aliento cálido en mi oído, pero era inútil.

—¡La está matando! —grité, y Puck se arrodilló junto a Rachel. Mi indignación ahogó el alivio que venía de saber que él estaba bien—. No es mi culpa... ¡No puedes hacer que esto sea mi culpa!

 _Está bien_ , susurró la voz de Ava, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los míos. _Tienes razón. No es tu culpa._

Me aferré a la mano _. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No debería ser así._

 _Pero lo es. Estoy lista._

Un ruidoso sollozo hipando escapó de mí. _Encontraremos una forma de evitar esto, lo prometo. Encontraré una manera de arreglarte._

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios manchados de sangre de Ava. _No esta vez, Quinn. Te quiero. Todos lo hacemos, incluso si algunos de nosotros a veces no somos muy buenos demostrándolo._ Sus ojos azules, drenándose rápidamente de vida, se voltearon hacia Rachel. _No olvides eso. O a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca desapareceré por completo, siempre y cuando alguien esté aquí para recordarme._

No podía respirar. Sollozo tras sollozo rasgaban a través de mí, y era lo único que podía hacer para hablar.

—No lo haré.

Uno a uno, los miembros del Consejo se unieron a Ava para decir silenciosamente sus despedidas. Todo el mundo, incluso Finn, lloraba sin palabras. Tan destruida como estaba, tenía que ser nada en comparación con lo que ellos estaban pasando, y me obligué a guardar silencio. Pero a pesar de que era egoísta, no podía soltar su mano. Walter tampoco dejó de acariciarle el cabello, sus dedos brillando con la única cosa que la mantenía con vida. En esos preciosos pocos minutos, él envejeció mil años.

Por fin, cuando el sol se hundió bajo el horizonte, la luz en las manos de Walter murió. Y así, Ava se había ido.

El mundo se quedó en silencio. Incluso el océano quedó inmóvil, y el violeta del crepúsculo colgó en el cielo mucho más tiempo de lo debido. Nadie habló. Nadie se movió. Nadie dio ese paso de antes a después, y todos permanecimos en ese momento eterno.

Nunca debería haber terminado, pero el Consejo no podía negar el tiempo para siempre. Finalmente Rachel puso su mano en mi espalda, y aunque era gentil, separó mis dedos de los fríos de Ava. La separación me atravesó, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella estaba muerta.

Walter se aclaró la garganta y puso la cabeza de ella en la azotea. Parándose sobre piernas temblorosas, se esforzó por levantarse en toda su estatura, claramente debilitado.

—Ojo por ojo —dijo—. Que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Te irás pacíficamente, padre?

—No —dijo Cronos, y antes de que la furia pudiera superar el poco sentido de auto-preservación que me quedaba, Rachel frotó mi espalda, su toque calmando el fuego en mí.

—Lo harás —dijo Rhea—. Se ha terminado. No voy a permitir que continúes este ciclo de destrucción. Se han llevado a uno de los nuestros, y nos hemos llevado a uno de los suyos. Ese es el fin.

La forma de Cronos comenzó a desdibujarse en una niebla negra, pero tan pronto como empezó, una luz blanca lo encerró, y él gruñó.

—Déjame ir, Rhea.

—No lo haré —dijo con tranquila determinación—. Tampoco lo hará el Consejo. Este es su mundo ahora, y has demostrado que no tienes lugar en él. Sólo voy a repetir a nuestro hijo una vez más: ¿te irás pacíficamente?

Silencio.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción —dijo Rhea, y la luz en torno a Cronos creció cegadoramente. Miré hacia otro lado, y Cronos gritó, el primer sonido real de dolor que jamás había oído de él.

Bien. Se lo merecía.

—¡Basta! Me... iré pacíficamente —alcanzó a decir, y la luz disminuyó.

—Muy bien. ¿Mi hija? —dijo Rea, y Rachel me soltó.

—Volveré en breve —dijo, besando mi cabello—. Puck, cuida de ella. Mientras se levantaba, los brazos de Puck reemplazaron los de Rachel, y por primera vez, le di un buen vistazo al Consejo. Todo el mundo estaba allí, incluso Santana y Theo. Todo el mundo excepto...

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —Toda la sangre se drenó de mi rostro cuando el mundo comenzó a girar una vez más—. Puck, ¿dónde está?

—Ella está bien —dijo él rápidamente—. Lo prometo. Está con Charlie.

—Quiero verla —dije, y él asintió, pasándome los dedos por el cabello como Walter había hecho por Ava. Tal vez pensaba que ayudaría, pero el vacío dentro de mí no disminuyó. No estaba segura de si alguna vez lo haría.

Rhea tocó el codo de Cronos, y Rachel la tomó de la mano. Mis ojos encontraron los suyos, y ella asintió con la cabeza una vez antes de que los tres desaparecieran, sin duda de vuelta al Tártaro. Lo último que quería era dejarla fuera de mi vista, y el familiar temor se agrupó en mi estómago.

¿Qué pasaría si algo salía mal y nunca la volvía a ver?

Antes de que mi temor pudiera convertirse en cualquier cosa sustancial, Puck me recogió y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Sus mejillas brillaban, y rocé la yema de mi pulgar sobre su piel húmeda.

—Lo siento. —No podría decirlo lo suficiente.

Puck sacudió la cabeza, moviendo los labios mientras luchaba por encontrar su voz. Lo abracé, y él se aferró a mí, necesitándome tanto como yo lo necesitaba.

—Vamos —dije—. Vamos a casa.

Mi madre nos estaba esperando en el Olimpo, meciendo la cuna de Charlie mientras dormía. Aliviada, me tambaleé hacia ella, apenas capaz de ver bien.

—Oh, mi amor, estás bien —gritó ella, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mí. Por un momento no pude respirar, pero no me importó. Ella estaba bien, Charlie estaba bien, Rachel estaba bien...

Pero Ava no lo estaba.

De pronto, lo que quedaba de mi fuerza interior se derrumbó.

—Ava está muerta —susurré, atragantándome con las palabras.

Mi madre se puso tensa, y desde la puerta, Puck se aclaró la garganta.

—Brittany, también —dijo él con voz ronca—. Rhea y Rachel están escoltando a Cronos de vuelta al Tártaro ahora.

—Una pequeña victoria —dijo mi madre mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Al menos… al menos…

No terminó la frase. Por primera vez en mi vida, mi madre se derrumbó. Sus rodillas cedieron, y se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama. A pesar de que quería desesperadamente ir a Charlie, me acurruqué con ella, tratando de aguantar mientras ella lloraba. Había pasado años vertiendo su fuerza en mí y ocultando su dolor para que el mío no empeorara. Ahora era mi turno.

—La forma en que la tratamos este año pasado… —Mi madre creó un pañuelo y se secó los ojos—. No debería haber estado allí. Deberíamos haber dejado que viniera cuando ella lo pidió.

—No es tu culpa —le dije. Walter había sido el encargado de tomar la decisión—. Trató de decirme por qué lo hacía tantas veces, y nunca escuché. Cronos… —Mi voz se quebró—. No iba a salvarla. Él me sanó, y podría haberla sanado, también, pero por mi culpa… por mi culpa, él se negó.

Mi madre apoyó su cabeza contra la mía y me llevó entre sus brazos.

—No es tu culpa tampoco —dijo con voz ronca, pero había convicción en ella—. Cronos nunca la habría salvado, incluso si hubieras estado al lado de él y cumplido con tus promesas a él. El honor no significa nada para él. Él se define por el poder que tiene, y todo lo que hiciste fue herir su ego. Tú no cambiarías quién es él o quién decidió ser.

Hipé.

—La odiaba tanto. Pensé… Yo la culpé de todo, y todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era ayudarme, o cuidar de Charlie, o salvar la vida de Sam. Y Walter…

—Walter hizo lo que tenía que hacer para ganar la guerra. —Mi madre colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja—. Él tiene sus propios demonios para hacer frente a este momento.

Mi barbilla tembló.

—Debería haber hecho algo. Debí haber escuchado o… o luchado por ella o haberla perdonado o… cualquier cosa.

—Lo hiciste —dijo Puck—. Has hecho todas esas cosas. Tu madre tiene razón. No es tu culpa, no es culpa suya, no es… no es culpa de Ava. Es de Brittany. Y ahora ella se ha ido. No hay nada más que podamos hacer, más que recordar a Ava y seguir amándola.

Asentí con fuerza. Le podía dar eso, y lo haría. Todos lo haríamos. En la cuna, Charlie dejó escapar un suave chillido.

—Parece que alguien está ansioso por verte de nuevo —dijo mi madre. A pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos, ella esbozó una sonrisa cuando lo cargó—. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Más que nada en el mundo. Al llegar a él, sin embargo, vacilé. Unos centímetros más, y lo sentiría. Él estaba realmente allí. Una barrera invisible llena de preguntas y dudas me retuvo, y bajé mis manos en mi regazo.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer esto? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo ser su madre?

—Ya lo eres —dijo ella, y yo negué con la cabeza.

—No soy tan buena en esto o… o tan fuerte como tú.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra la mía de nuevo, y su pelo me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

—Sí, lo eres. En muchos sentidos, eres más fuerte de lo que yo jamás he sido. La tristeza no es igual a debilidad, cariño. En todo caso, demuestra el amor que tienes dentro de ti, y no existe nada más fuerte en este mundo. Ava lo sabía mejor que todos nosotros.

Una sombra se movió en la puerta.

—Tu madre tiene razón, sabes —dijo Rachel—. La mejor manera de honrar a Ava es amando a la gente en nuestras vidas tanto como nos sea posible. Eso es todo lo que ella hubiera querido. —Sentándose en el colchón junto a mí, le dio a mi madre una sonrisa—. Veo que has conocido a mi hijo.

—Es hermoso —dijo mi madre, y Charlie soltó otro gemido suave—. Él te quiere, Quinn.

Limpiando mis mejillas con mis mangas sangrientas, asentí. Mi madre puso a Charlie en mis brazos, y él se acomodó en mi contra, encajando perfectamente. Él estaba más cálido de lo que esperaba, y más pesado, también. Volvió la cabeza hacia mí, acarició mi pecho, y mi corazón casi estalló.

—Justo así —murmuró mi madre, ajustando mi codo para que así estuviera apoyando su cabeza—. Eso es.

—Mira eso —dijo Puck—. Eres natural.

Cuando Charlie se calmó, me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Cualquiera que sea la conexión que habíamos logrado forjar antes se intensificó, y en ese momento, mi mundo cambió. Era tan hermoso e inocente, y podría pasar la eternidad asegurándome que tuviera la oportunidad de permanecer de esa manera. Nunca sabría de la guerra o el odio o la agonía de la derrota. Nunca pasaría sus días contando los últimos de un ser querido. Él nunca se sentiría solo o indigno o no amado. Sabría de la felicidad. Conocería la paz. Sabría de la familia. Y siempre me tendría a mí y a Rachel.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi barbilla, cayendo y golpeando a Charlie en la nariz. Él hizo una mueca, y Rachel se echó a reír.

Mi madre se puso de pie.

—Voy a dejar que ustedes tres se pongan al día —dijo, y aunque ella estaba sonriendo, el dolor no se había ido de su voz. No estaba segura de que alguna vez lo hiciera por completo. Juntos, ella y Puck salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Se parece mucho a ti —murmuró Rachel—. Cada vez que lo sostuve, lo único que podía ver era tu rostro. Te extrañé, Quinn.

Rocé mis nudillos suavemente contra la mejilla de Charlie. Él puede haber tenido mis ojos, pero tenía el pelo oscuro de Rachel. Y sus orejas.

—Sea lo que sea que sucedió en la isla entre tú y Brittany…

Ella se puso tensa.

—Quinn, yo…

—No importa. —Yo lo miré—. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para proteger a Charlie. Sé eso.

Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda, y me apretó el hombro.

—No pasó nada. Ava nunca usó sus poderes en mí. Yo estaba fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Me incliné y la besé. Sus labios fueron dulces contra los míos, y yo no la dejé ir hasta que Charlie gimió entre nosotras. Las dos sabíamos que fingir significaba que de alguna manera había tenido que convencerla de que la amaba. Una parte de mí ardía con la necesidad de escucharlo todo, pero nada de eso importaba, y yo no iba a dejar que Brittany nos hiciera daño desde la tumba. Lo que Rachel había soportado, conseguiríamos pasar a través de ello juntas. Algún día, si ella quería hablar de ello, escucharía. Pero hasta entonces, fingiría que le creía. Para proteger y amarla de la forma en que me protegió y me amó.

Éramos una familia, y nadie, ni Brittany, ni Cronos, ni siquiera la muerte misma, podía arrebatarnos eso de nosotros.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

ETERNO

En algún momento durante la noche me desenmarañé de Rachel y me deslicé fuera de la cama. Ella dormía profundamente, claramente agotado luego de la batalla, pero no importaba cuánto yo intentara, no podía dormirme.

Alcanzando la cuna, toqué la frente de Charlie para asegurarme de que seguía allí. Tranquilizada por la subida y bajada de su pecho, caminé suavemente fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, el techo brillaba de un brillante azul, y la magnífica puesta de sol se arremolinaba por debajo de mí.

No decidí conscientemente a dónde ir. Un minuto estaba parada en el pasillo y al siguiente mis pies me llevaron a la sala del trono en busca de alguien más. Luego de la noche que habíamos tenido, las posibilidades eran escasas de que alguien más estuviera despierto, pero valía la pena el intento.

En la entrada, me detuve en seco. El cielo no era azul aquí; en cambio el techo estaba tan oscuro como la noche, y las estrellas brillaban por encima de nosotros. Los tronos se habían ido, y en su lugar descansaba un féretro de vidrio sobre una plataforma elevada. Dentro, vestida con un vestido blanco con rosas en su cabello, yacía Ava.

Sin pensarlo, crucé la habitación y presioné mi palma contra el vidrio. Sus labios eran del color de las cerezas, y en la tenue luz, casi pude verla sonreír.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Abrí la boca para decir algo, para disculparme, para prometerle que nunca la olvidaría, por perdonarla una y otra vez hasta que el universo no tuviera otra opción más que creerme, pero no pude forzar a las palabras para que salieran. Ella de todas maneras no podría escucharlas, y yo lo había dicho todo en sus últimos minutos. Ella ya lo sabía.

—Ella no está realmente ahí. Fruncí el ceño.

—Déjame en paz.

Un susurro de tela y suaves pasos y Walter estaba de pie a mi lado, luciendo toda su vejez como lo había hecho en la azotea.

—Es una especie de reflejo, pero más realista que una simple imagen. Retiré mi mano del cristal y me moví medio paso lejos de él.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

—Se ha ido —dijo—. De regreso al universo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está este… este holograma de aquí? —El trono vacío, la habitación vacía, el agujero vacío en nuestras vidas donde ella había estado una vez, como si todo eso no fuera suficiente para recordarnos de que ella se había ido.

Walter inhaló profundamente, y mientras exhalaba, un débil trueno retumbó en la sala del trono.

—Vivió mucho tiempo, y su vida tocó la de muchos otros. Aquellos que deseen hacer sus despedidas tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Aun así no harás lo mismo por Brittany. Hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Mi esposa escogió su camino. Escogió separarse del Consejo, Ava no.

—No, ella no —dije—. Lo escogiste por ella. Tú eres la razón de que ella muriera.

Walter miró fijamente el féretro.

—He cometido muchos errores…

—¿Errores? —Mi gruñido se hizo eco en la habitación de un extremo al otro—. Ava está muerta, ¿y todo lo que puedes decir es que cometiste algunos errores?

Walter vaciló. Aunque intentó enderezarse en su altura completa, las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro, derrotando cualquier intención que tuviera de intimidarme.

—No es el lugar para que digas… posiblemente no puedes saber las circunstancias…

—Sé que Ava está muerta. Sé que solo se unió a Brittany porque tú se lo dijiste.

—Por Sam —dijo—. Por el bien mayor.

—¿Esto vale que sea por un bien mayor? —Señalé el féretro—. ¿Vale saber que si no hubiera sido por ti, Ava seguiría con vida?

—Ella no estaría viva —dijo con voz ronca—. Ninguno de nosotros lo estaría. Rachel nunca se habría unido a la batalla, y Cronos habría ganado. Es tan simple como eso.

—Rhea ganó la guerra, no Rachel. Él ni siquiera estuvo en nuestro lado la mayor parte de la batalla.

—Sí, lo estuvo —dijo Walter—. En la azotea, él estaba contrarrestando las habilidades de Brittany. Algo difícil de hacer para cualquiera de nosotros, incluso más difícil sin ser descubierto, pero él lo logró. Cuando vino a nosotros con tus planes de entregarte a Cronos, sabíamos lo que él iba a intentar hacer, y con Ava consciente de que Brittany quería tomar a Rachel también, creamos el ardid. Todo el tiempo, él nos estuvo proveyendo información de las tácticas de ella y Cronos. Nunca hubiéramos mantenido una oportunidad de pelear sin su ayuda. O sin la de Ava. Ella es la razón… Tú eres la razón de que él accediera a pelear.

—Tenía que haber otra manera de mantener a Ava fuera de eso. Siempre hay otra manera.

—Si la hubiera, ¿crees que la habría puesto en peligro? —dijo Walter—.¿Realmente crees que si hubiera tenido otras alternativas factibles de atraer a Rachel a la guerra sin ella…?

—Pudiste haber preguntado. Pudiste haberle dado tiempo. No tuviste que haber jugado el juego de Brittany y arriesgar las vidas de todos. — Finalmente lo miré a la cara—. No somos piezas de un tablero de ajedrez, pero así es cómo nos trataste, y ahora lo estás pagando. Todos lo pagamos. Por lo tanto espero que las mentiras que te has dicho te mantengan cálido a la noche, porque nadie en su sano juicio va a molestarse contigo una vez que todo el mundo sepa lo que hiciste.

Tocó el féretro, y toda la lucha se drenó de él, dejando la cáscara de un hombre donde el Rey de los Dioses se había erguido momento antes.

—Sé lo que merezco. No necesito que nadie, tú o las Parcas o el universo mismo, me detalle los errores que he cometido. Estoy pagándolo ahora, y lo pagaré por el resto de mi existencia eterna. Si ese no es el infierno que deseas para mí, entonces no sé cuánto más posiblemente podría lastimarme para satisfacer tu deseo de venganza, hija.

—No soy tu hija.

Walter inclinó la cabeza. Cada instinto que tenía me gritó que me fuera antes de que se vengara de alguna manera: emocionalmente, físicamente, no importaba, pero mis pies se negaron a moverse. Esta era la conversación más larga que jamás había tenido con el hombre que supuestamente era mi padre, y a esto era a lo que había venido.

—Eres mi hija, con tanta certeza como lo fue Ava —dijo en voz baja—. Ella fue la única de mis hijos que jamás se molestó en verme por quien realmente soy. Los otros siempre vieron solamente el poder. Brittany solo vio un mujeriego. Pero Ava entendió el amor que tenía por todos ustedes. Ella entendió que un hombre puede sentir cosas que no expresa, y esa falta de expresión no disminuye el amor.

—Eso lo entiendo. —Ella había sido la que insistió en que Rachel me amaba sin importar qué—. ¿Te das cuenta de que si nunca hubieras sido infiel, nada de esto habría pasado?

—Si nunca hubiera sido infiel, nunca habrías nacido. —Me miró con relámpagos en los ojos, y le sostuve la mirada—. Puck nunca hubiera nacido. Ella y Theo, Irene, Perséfone; amé a mi esposa. Mis fechorías no se debieron a ella. Pero no me voy a disculpar, con ella ni con cualquier otro, por traer a mis hijos a este mundo. Incluyéndote.

—Entonces no eres mejor que ella. El amor no te da un pase libre para hacerle daño a tu familia. Recuerdas lo que es una familia, ¿cierto?

Inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y a lo que quieres llegar con eso es a…?

—Nunca viniste a verme. —Me clavé las uñas en las palmas. Si pudiera sacarme sangre, entonces quizá la furia intentando clavarse en mí habría tenido alguna liberación—. Sabía lo que tuve que pasar luego de que mamá fuera diagnosticada, pero no te importó.

—Tengo muchos hijos mortales —dijo lentamente—. No había ninguna garantía de que pasarías la prueba, y no quise correr el riesgo de forjar una conexión contigo en caso de que no la pasaras.

—¿Por qué, porque estabas preocupado de que tu precioso secreto fuera revelado?

—Porque luego de todo lo que tu madre me dijo de ti, supe que si te veía, te habría querido al instante. El dolor de perder hijos que nunca he conocido es lo bastante duro. Pero perder a uno que amo… —Acarició el borde del féretro de cristal.

Mis hombros temblaron con sollozos silenciosos.

—Te necesitaba. Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba saber que no estaba sola, ¿y no pudiste molestarte en conocerme porque tenías miedo de amarme?

—El Consejo te ha observado desde el principio, desempeñando papeles en tu vida. Amándote y protegiéndote como lo hicimos en Edén. Nunca estuviste sola, Quinn, incluso en tus días más oscuros.

—Pero yo no lo sabía —estallé—. No hace ninguna diferencia si nunca lo hubiera sabido.

—Lo siento. —Su voz se rompió—. Lamento nunca haber sido el padre que necesitaste. Lamento no ser el rey que mi pueblo se merece. Y lamento haber permitido que mi hija hiciera el sacrificio final. No espero que tú o alguien más en este mundo me perdone ahora que ella se ha ido, pero espero que un día, debido a Ava, me permitas ser tu familia. Ser tu padre, como debería haberlo sido cuando estabas creciendo. Es lo que Ava hubiera querido para ambos.

Quise escupirle la cara, decirle que se fuera a la mierda y que encontrara otra hija que estuviera dispuesta a amar a un desgraciado tan manipulador, pero la verdad de lo que dijo me dejó inmóvil en el lugar. Tenía razón. Esto era lo que Ava habría querido. No solo porque yo necesitaba un padre, sino porque Walter necesitaba una hija que lo amara a pesar de sus defectos, que lo entendiera y le diera una oportunidad. Me esforcé por mostrarles a todos, incluso a Brittany y a Cronos, esa compasión y comprensión. Ava habría querido que hiciera lo mismo por él. No fallarle a Walter como yo le había fallado a ella.

—Me estás pidiendo más de lo que sé cómo dar —dije en voz baja, y toda la lucha en mí se fue drenando. Me concentré en la imagen del rostro de Ava nuevamente—. Me hiciste daño. Lastimaste a mamá, y a nuestra familia.

Puso una mano vacilante en mi hombro.

—Lo sé. Y pasaré toda la eternidad haciendo lo que pueda para compensarte. No puedo prometer mucho, pero prometo que siempre me tendrás, siempre nos tendrás a todos. Como debería haber sido desde el principio.

Presionando mis labios hinchados, asentí. Luego de todo el dolor que él había causado, no podía perdonarlo mientras estábamos allí lado a lado, pero algún día lo intentaría. Por Ava.

El féretro de cristal permaneció en la sala del trono por tres días, y la imagen de Ava nunca estuvo sola. Al principio, solo los miembros del Consejo vinieron a verla, cada uno de nosotros queriendo estar a solas con ella. Luego de que cada uno había tenido su turno, Walter abrió el portal al Olimpo, permitiendo que los otros lo atravesaran sin ayuda.

A medida que las horas pasaban y las noticias de su muerte se difundía, dioses que no había visto nunca aparecieron en el Olimpo para presentar sus respetos. Algunos de los nombres eran familiares, pero nada me preparó para el número total que Ava había tocado en su vida. La sala del trono siempre estuvo llena esos tres días de luto, y el velo de tristeza solo se hizo más pesado con cada cara nueva.

Un muchacho de rizos rubios mantuvo vigilia junto al féretro, sin nunca decir una palabra. Tanto Sam como Finn se unieron a él en diferentes momentos, y mientras que se sentaba rígidamente al lado de Finn, el chico parecía relajarse en la presencia de Sam.

—Eros. Ahora Eric —dijo Rachel cuando nos quedamos cerca del corredor y observábamos—. Su hijo mayor.

Mi visión se tornó borrosa, y tuve que excusarme. Sabía la profundidad con la que Ava había tocado al resto del Consejo, pero ver los caminos que en su larga vida había forjado, la familia que había formado en los milenios en que vivió, solo reabrió las heridas que estaba segura que nunca sanarían completamente.

Al tercer día, el amanecer se deslizó sobre el techo estrellado. Walter nos juntó a todos, y nos quedamos de pie formando un círculo con los otros dioses, observando como el féretro de cristal se llenaba de luz. Al final, mientras la salida del sol fundía los últimos vestigios de la noche, el féretro desapareció.

A medida que el resto de los dioses terrenales se iba uno a uno, Eros se quedó. Los tronos regresaron, formando un círculo alrededor del lugar donde el reflejo de Ava había estado solo momento antes, y cada uno de nosotros se instaló en su propio lugar. Acuné a Charlie, mientras dormía profundamente, e intenté ignorar los asientos vacíos a ambos lados de Walter. Sam, el más deteriorado pero sanando, colocó su mano en el apoyabrazos del trono de concha marina que había sido el de Ava. En tanto se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, aparté mi mirada.

—Hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas —dijo Walter en el silencio—. Aunque siempre lamentaremos la pérdida de los nuestros, ha llegado el momento de reconocer que sus posiciones entre nosotros deben ser llenadas.

Miré a mi madre. Que reemplazara a Brittany tenía sentido, como Rachel no podía gobernar el Inframundo ella sola, seguro que lo mismo sucedía con Walter y su reino. ¿Pero Ava?

Ella me palmeó la mano. Todo a su debido momento.

—Yo me encargaré del remplazo de mi reina —dijo Walter—. Mientras tanto, pido que Judy tome el rol temporalmente y me ayude cuando sea necesario.

—Por supuesto —dijo mi madre—. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar.

Walter inclinó su cabeza.

—Gracias. En cuanto al lugar de Ava, una vez más debemos recorrer el mundo para encontrar uno que sea digno. No será una tarea fácil. Ava era...

—Hizo una pausa—. Ella era irremplazable. No podemos pretender otra cosa, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Quinn.

—¿Sí? —le dije, y la mano de mi madre se apretó alrededor de la mía.

—Creo que es apropiado que tú tomes el lugar de Ava. Temporalmente — agregó—. Hasta que encontremos a alguien capaz de llenar su papel.

—¿Qué hay de sus deberes en el mundo terrenal? —dijo Rachel antes de que pudiera protestar. Yo la necesito a mi lado, sobre todo ahora, con el reino dejado sin atención durante tanto tiempo.

—No estoy pidiendo un gran compromiso de su parte —dijo Walter—. Sólo lo suficiente para sostenernos hasta que hayamos encontrado una nueva diosa. Ella puede manejarlo durante sus meses de verano lejos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ahora voy a quedarme en el Inframundo durante el verano. No quiero dejar a Charlie. —O Rachel, pero que no era el tipo de excusa que Walter entendería.

—No sería una gran cosa que pudieras centrarte en ayudarnos con las tareas de Ava mientras tanto —dijo Walter—. De todos nosotros, tú eres la más adecuada para encajar en el papel, al menos por un corto período de tiempo.

Un corto período de tiempo para Walter podría haber sido fácilmente un centenar de años.

—No puedo —le dije—. Lo siento, pero no puedo sustituirla, y no puedo dejar a mi familia.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Eros/Eric. A pesar de que su voz era alta y juvenil, había destacado en algunos de los mitos que yo había aprendido, lo que significaba que no podía ser tan joven, después de todo—. Es lo que mi madre hubiera querido.

—Por lo generosa que sea la oferta —dijo Walter—. No eres miembro del Consejo. No tienes la capacidad.

El rostro de Eric cayó, y ver su decepción sobre su dolor era un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Yo lo ayudaré —espeté—. Puede reportarme, y voy a asegurarme de que todo va según lo previsto. Con tal de que no tenga que salir del inframundo durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Walter se volvió hacia Rachel, quien asintió.

—Eso es aceptable para mí, siempre y cuando Quinn no esté forzada en cualquier posición para la que no se sienta preparada.

—Muy bien —dijo Walter—. Además, pido que Quinn y Eric se encarguen de encontrar un candidato adecuado para un papel más permanente.

Una diosa. Él quería que encontráramos otra diosa. O un mortal para tomar la prueba y ganara la inmortalidad de la forma en que había hecho yo.

—¿Cómo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Particularmente no me importa cómo lo manejes, solo que se haga. Rachel está familiarizada con el proceso. Te puede ayudar.

Rachel murmuró su acuerdo, y así como así, dependía de mí, y el hijo de Ava encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de su papel en el Consejo, alguien que no podría existir.

Por otra parte, Rachel debía haber pensado lo mismo cuando comenzó su búsqueda de una nueva reina. Si ella pudo superar sus miedos y dudas, yo podría hacer lo mismo.

—Está bien —dije en voz baja—. Voy a intentarlo.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo Walter—. Y que lo harás de maravilla.

Eso podía extenderlo, pero le haría justicia a Ava. Se merecía todo eso. Al otro lado del círculo, Puck me sonrió, y me las arreglé para devolverle una pequeña a cambio. Aunque no estaba a la altura, él estaría allí en cada paso del camino. Todos ellos lo estarían.

El Consejo no era perfecto, no por mucho. Probablemente nunca le agradaría a Finn. Siempre se darían miradas conocedoras que yo nunca entendería. Walter y yo probablemente pasaríamos la mayor parte con fricciones, por lo que sería un largo tiempo antes de que él me viera como un igual. Pero a pesar de las peleas, a pesar de las mentiras, a pesar de la frustración y secretos y eones de la historia en las que nunca me pondría al día, ellos eran mi familia. Y no los iba a dejar que se fueran por nada.

Rachel, Charlie y yo regresamos al Inframundo la mañana siguiente. A pesar de la oscuridad de las cavernas, no había ningún otro lugar en el que hubiera preferido estar. Estábamos en casa.

Cuando entramos en nuestra habitación de color rojo y oro, me detuve en la puerta y miré a su alrededor, tragando el nudo en la garganta. Ava la había decorado antes de que yo hubiera llegado el año anterior. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que todo me recordara a ella?

Nunca, esperaba. Mantendría mi promesa de recordarla siempre, aunque la culpa y el dolor me mataran.

Rachel bajó la cabeza hasta que su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía.

—Va a ser más fácil.

—¿Me lo prometes? —dije.

—Sí. —Ella presionó sus labios en mi frente—. No puedo decir que nunca va a desaparecer, pero el dolor es parte de ti. Es parte de todos nosotros. Y como sabemos, porque hemos tenido que sobrevivir a ello, vamos a hacer lo que debamos para asegurarnos de que nunca tendremos que experimentarlo de nuevo.

Exhalé.

—La extraño. No sé cómo Walter espera que la sustituyamos de esa manera.

—Nunca pensé que iba a encontrar un reemplazo para Perséfone tampoco —dijo en voz baja. Y como suele suceder, no lo hice. He encontrado algo aún mejor. Te encontré a ti.

Mi mano se posó sobre su corazón, y no dije nada. Las palabras no podrían haber descrito posiblemente lo mucho que lo amaba en ese momento. Enterrando su nariz en mi pelo, Rachel me sostuvo mientras nos balanceábamos en un ritmo silencioso.

—Nunca encontrarás a alguien para reemplazar a Ava porque esa persona no existe —murmuró—. Pero vas a encontrar a alguien que entienda el amor como lo hizo Ava. Que lo personifique. Quien tiene, sin lugar a dudas, heredada la pasión y la devoción que la definía. Y un día, tal vez dentro de unos años, tal vez muchos siglos a partir de ahora, te detendrás en medio de lo que sea que estés haciendo y mirarás alrededor, y te darás cuenta que las cosas están bien otra vez. Tal vez nunca completamente del todo, porque nada puede llenar ese vacío de la pérdida. Sin embargo, los componentes que la rodean crecerán. Amarás. Serás feliz. Te vas a reír de nuevo. Y ese día será mejor que hoy. Lo prometo.

Con el bebé entre nosotras, la abracé, hundiendo la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

—Te amo —le susurré—. Gracias por elegirme. Gracias por dejarme entrar.

—Yo soy la que debería agradecerte. —Sus labios rozaron mi pelo, y sus dedos se enredaron en los extremos mientras extendía su mano por mi espalda—. Y lo haré, por el resto de la eternidad. Me has salvado la vida, Quinn. Me diste todo. No hay nada que prefiera hacer que estar contigo por siempre.

—Lo estarás —murmuré en su pecho—. Nunca te voy a dejar ir otra vez. Se apartó lo suficiente para tocar sus labios con los míos.

—Bien.

La capturé en otro beso, esta vez más profundo y lleno de todo lo que no pude decir. Cuánto la amaba, lo agradecida que estaba no solo por ella, sino por la familia que teníamos juntas, todo ello. Pude haber salvado su vida, pero ella había salvado la mía, también. Ninguna de nosotras jamás tenía que pasar por esa soledad oscura de nuevo.

Entre nosotras, Charlie hizo un pequeño sonido, y rompí el beso para mirarlo. Él balbuceó y agitó sus puños diminutos.

—Sí, está bien, un beso para ti también —dije, con una sonrisa, dejé caer uno sobre su frente. Un pequeño niño exigente.

—El personal armó un cuarto para Charlie en la habitación contigua a la nuestra —dijo Rachel. Tiene todo lo que necesita.

—Sí, lo tiene. —Miré a Rachel una vez más—. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

—Por supuesto —dijo. Dudé, y un momento después me lancé a la pregunta más difícil que jamás le había preguntado.

A favor de Rachel, ella no discutió. No le gustaba, pero a mí tampoco. Eso no cambiaba nada. Y era lo correcto por hacer. Me tomó la mano, y poco a poco la habitación que nos rodea se desvaneció, reemplazado por rocas negras y una caverna monstruosa.

La entrada al Tártaro.

—Cerré el camino en la pared —dijo Rachel—. Sólo podemos llegar a él ahora.

Asentí. Sin necesidad de correr ningún riesgo. Sin decir palabra alguna, besé a Charlie de nuevo y se lo entregué a Rachel. Mis brazos se sentían vacíos sin él, pero había estado en bastante peligro por una vida de eterna duración. Él estaría a salvo con Rachel sin importar lo que pasara.

Lentamente me dirigí a la puerta. Las barras, una vez talladas en la misma roca negra, ahora brillaban con luz blanca. Rhea. Me puse de pie lo más recto que pude.

—Cronos, quiero hablar contigo.

Durante varios segundos, no pasó nada. No es que yo esperara que viniera corriendo al momento en que llamara, pero él no tenía que hacer esto difícil.

—Por favor —le dije, la palabra agria en mi lengua—. No voy a esperar para siempre.

Por fin una niebla opaca se deslizó por el suelo, pero no llegó a las barras. A diferencia de antes, cuando había tenido bastante alcance para causar estragos en el mundo terrenal, Cronos estaba completamente atrapado ahora.

La niebla se solidificó en la silueta de un hombre, y Cronos se acercó a la puerta, tan alto y orgulloso como siempre.

—Quinn, querida, yo sabía que regresarías por mí.

—No estoy aquí para liberarte —le dije—. Estoy aquí para estar contigo.

—¿Oh? —dijo Cronos, ceja levantada. Se centró en algo detrás de mí, y me frunció el ceño. No tenía derecho a ver Rachel y Charlie después de todo lo que había hecho—. ¿De qué manera?

—Como tu amiga. Y si no es así, entonces te haré compañía. —Incluso si hubiera preferido quemarme en un lago de fuego—. Nadie debería estar solo así por toda la eternidad.

La expresión de Cronos se quedó pensativa.

—No sabía que te importaba.

—No lo hago —dije fríamente—. Te odio por lo que le hiciste a mi familia. Te odio por no curar a Ava. Te odio por ser un megalómano que no puede ver más allá de sus propios deseos. Pero salvaste la vida de mi hijo el día en que nació, y nunca lo olvidaré. —Hice una pausa—. Sé lo que se siente al mirar hacia un futuro negro con nadie en tu vida, y nadie merece eso. Así que voy a venir a verte. No todos los días, pero lo suficiente para asegurarse de que alguien te está mirando. Lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que no estás solo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y si no quiero que vengas?

—Malditamente mal. Así es como va a ser, te guste o no, por lo que también podrías acostumbrarte.

Pasó un largo momento, y por fin Cronos asintió.

—Muy bien. Hasta entonces.

Él desapareció en la niebla, y los tentáculos se desviaron hacia atrás hasta que la oscuridad los tragó por completo. Tomé una respiración temblorosa, tratando de calmar mi corazón acelerado, y Rachel puso su mano en mi espalda.

—Te amo —murmuró. Esas dos palabras nunca perderían su magia—. Incluso si a veces eres frustrantemente buena.

Cepillé mis dedos contra la mejilla de Charlie, tranquilizándome a mí misma por enésima vez de que él todavía estaba allí.

—Alguien en el Consejo tiene que serlo —le dije, y Rachel se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Ahora ven. —Me tomó la mano, su toque un recordatorio de todo lo relacionado con este mundo que amaba—. Vamos a casa.

La roca negra a nuestro alrededor se desvaneció, dejando sólo restos persistentes de la guerra y la angustia que habíamos luchado. Rachel tenía razón, mejoraría con el tiempo, al igual que todas las cosas. Por mucho que la pérdida nos había definido, también lo hacía nuestra capacidad de esperanza.

Y de aquí en adelante, no importaba lo que el futuro tuviera reservado para nosotras, lo enfrentaríamos juntas. Siempre.


End file.
